Celeste Warrior
by neokosazume
Summary: Jade Stevens is American 16 year old who falls into the book, becomes a warrior of Suzaku, and falls in love! TasukixOC
1. Mysterious World

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi in any way, shape, or form. All credit goes to Yu Watase. I only came up with the altered storyline, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson. Okay, this is my first story, so please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious World  
  
"Jade! Wait up!" A dark-haired girl came hurtling out of nowhere into Jade Stevens. Jade picked herself up and scowled. "Tara, what is it? You have to be more careful!" Tara smiled at her best friend, her dark eyes glittering. "Jade, I got the part in the play! Can you believe it?" Jade flicked her long reddish-brown ponytail back over her shoulder. "That's great, Tara! Next time, just watch your speed when you come to tell me!" Laughing, Tara picked up her books. Selecting one, Jade read the title. "Universe Of The Four Gods? Is this another fairy-tale novel with dragons and magic crap?" Tara shrugged. "I didn't read it yet. Do you want to borrow it?" Jade normally would have refused, but something about this book interested her. "I guess...let's go to your house to study for our French test!"  
  
Tara and Jade headed to Tara's apartment. While Tara got snacks, Jade flipped to the first page of the book."Hmmm...let's see...This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true, after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku and many powers were bestowed upon her. The story itself is a spell: the one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish, just like the girl in the story. Because the story begins and becomes real the moment the first page is turned. Okay then..." Tara returned with a plate of cookies. "Hey Tara, come read this! It says something about a spell." Tara came over and read over her shoulder. "Hmmmm... What's the next page say?" Jade flipped the page. Suddenly, a red light enveloped them and they disappeared.  
  
****************  
  
Jade woke up, her head pounding. "Tara? Where are you?" Instead of finding Tara's bedroom, she was in a barren wasteland. Tara lay beside her. With a groan, she pushed herself up and tried to revive her friend. "Tara? Please wake up, Tara!" Tara's eyes slowly opened."What happened? Why are we here?" Tara sat up looking around wildly. Jade gulped. "I think we're dreaming...does this hurt?" She elbow-bashed Tara. "OWW! That hurt! We can't be dreaming. Wait a second. Didn't that book say something about turning the page and activating a spell? Do you think the book brought us here?" Jade rolled her eyes. "How could a book teleport us? There's no such thing as magic." Tara was about to answer when a screm filled the air. Jade was instantly running in the direction it came from. Tara quickly followed. They suddenly saw two girls being attacked by men. The girls wore school uniforms similar to theirs, except they were brown and white, instead of black and orange. Running forward, Jade tackled the nearest man. Tara watched as her best friend punched out at the mob, giving a very good fight. Jade soon began to tire, and the men grabbed her once she faltered. Beating her with clubs, Jade was almost unconcious when a shout was heard and the men backed off. Jade watched as a man with blueish-black hair beat the mobmen to a pulp. When they had run off, the man helped Jade up. "I watched you battle. You're pretty good! What's up with your weird clothes?" Jade noticed that the man was very good looking. She blushed as she said "I'm not from here. My friend and I fell into a book, and we somehow got here..." The two girls that had been attacked stepped forward. "You fell into a book? So did we!" said the brown-haired girl. Jade turned. "You did? What's your name?" "I'm Miaka Yuki, and this is my best friend, Yui Hongo." Miaka pointed to the blonde. "I'm Jade Stevens." Jade extended her hand. Miaka shook it, giving a delighted smile. "Don't forget me, Jade!" Tara reminded her. "Oh yeah, that's my best friend Tara Robinson." The man stood, looking confused. "Are you going to pay me or not?!?" he yelled. Jade turned red. "You greedy pig! Demanding money like that! You're not getting a damn cent from us, so get lost!" The man, furious, ran off. Jade glared at the receeding figure."Jerk." Jade muttered under her breath. Turning to the others, she smiled. Just as she was about to speak, a red light enveloped them. Jade felt herself floating upward. Just as she was being sucked into the sky, the light faded. She fell down onto the ground. Miaka fell on top of her. The others had disappeared. "Tara?" Turning to Miaka, she said "Miaka! Whare are Tara and Yui?" Miaka looked around wildly. "I don't know! We have to look for them!" Jade pointed to the nearby forest edge. "Maybe they're in there." she suggested. She entered, followed closely by Miaka.  
  
****************  
  
"Jade?" Tara looked around wildly. She was back in her room, but where was Jade? She picked up the book. Opening it to the second page, she read "The girls from the foriegn world searched the Yuurika forest desprately for their friends. What they didn't know was that they were steadily approaching the capital. Wow, Jade's still in the book!" Tara continued reading. "They stumbled upon a man with an ogre symbol on his forehead, who had saved them earlier."  
  
***************  
  
Miaka stumbled into Jade. Picking herself up, Jade rolled her eyes. "First Tara, then Miaka..." Miaka's eyes widened. "I think we went the wrong way." she wimpered. Jade scanned the leafy jungle. Suddenly, she noticed a shape looming out of nowhere. "Who...who are you?" Jade asked. The figure stopped, and she realized that it was the boy who had just saved them. Looking surprised, the boy stared at them. As reconization hit him, he scowled. "Oh, it's the poor girls again. Where's your friends?" Jade stood, thunderstruck. She was about to make another comment when Miaka stepped forward. " We can't find them. Have you seen them?" The boy shook his head. "Nope." Miaka slowly started to cry. "Yui, where are you?!?" Jade rolled her eyes. "We'll find them, don't worry." The man interrupted. "Excuse me, but do you need my help or not?!?" Miaka grinned and started pumping his arm. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou sir!" The boy pulled his arm from her. "You can call me Tamahome. The best place to look for your friends is at the capital. I'll lead you there, but then you're on your own." Jade smiled. "Thank you, Tamahome." She had noticed the odd symbol on his forehead. Something in her brain told her it was the symbol for "ogre". She decided not to question it, in case it was a touchy subject. Tamahome led them through the forest to the edge of a city. Jade stood in awe. "This is the capital? Where are we anyway?" Tamahome snorted with laughter. "We're in Konan, duh." Jade glared at him. Tamahome, still laughing, took them into the city. There was a huge procession of animals and people. "A parade!" Miaka squealed. Tamahome pointed to the palaquien being carried by a dozen men. "That's the emporer. That guy is so lucky! He has rooms full of money! What I would give for even just one of his jewels..." Miaka ran off to the palaquien. "Miaka! What the hell are you doing?!?" Jade yelled after her. "I'm getting one of the jewels for Tamahome!" Miaka answered. She approached the curtained emporer. "Excuse me, your Highness, but I was wondering if I could have just one of your jewels. It doesn't have to be big..." The gaurds stared in surprise. "Men! Grab her at once!" the emporer commanded. Tamahome ran to Miaka and started to tackle the men. Jade ran after him and grabbed Miaka's hand. "We have to get out of here! Come on!" Just as Jade was about to pull her away, a red light engulfed them. Jade felt herself floating again. She watched as the parade below grew smaller as she went into the sky. Everything went black.Then, Jade saw Tara reading The Universe Of The Four Gods. Jade tried to reach her. "Tara!!!" Tara didn't respond. Jade was puzzled. "Tara can't hear me?" she wondered aloud. She felt herself being sucked backwards, away from her best friend. Everything turned black again. She suddenly found herself on the ground next to Tamahome, who was holding Miaka with an odd expression on his face. The emporer sounded surprised as he ordered "Bring them back to the palace at once!" The gaurds dragged them off, Jade kicking and biting the whole way. When they reached the palace, they were thrown into a cell. Miaka seemed unconcious, and Tamahome rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall. He glanced at Miaka. "That baka! No one approaches the emporer like that!" Jade sighed. "How do we get out of this, Tamahome?" He shrugged. Miaka woke, sobbing. "I wanna go home!" A nearby gaurd rapped his spear on the bars. "Shut up in there!" Miaka pulled out a piece of gum and started to chew. Jade smiled. "Hey Miaka, gimmie a piece please!" Tamahome stared at the gum delightedly. "This would get me a lot of money! Is this from your world?!?" Jade took the piece Miaka offered and popped it in her mouth. "Yup." The gaurd watched in horror. "Wh...what is that?!?" Jade ginned mischevously and started to blow a bubble. "Aaaah! Keep it away from me!" Suddenly, the bubble popped. The guard fainted dead away. His keys landed in the cell. "Yes! Thank you Jade!" Tamahome picked up the keys. He looked over at Jade and saw that she was covered with gum. "What happened to you?!?" Jade wiped off the gum and rolled her eyes. Tamahome opened the door and they slipped out. Tamahome led them through corridors silently, until they stumbled into a room where a large golden statue of a pheonix. Jade jumped back in surprise. "What the hell?!?"  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I know, you're probably wondering where Tasuki comes in. All in good time, dear people. Please review my story. I will take compliments and complaints so I can improve. Arigato! 


	2. Destiny Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. I do own Jade Stevens and Tara Robinson though, so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Destiny Revealed  
  
Jade stared at the giant golden bird. "Who-?" Tamahome saw what she was staring at. "Oh, that's Suzaku, our guardian god. There are four gods: Genbu of the Northern region, Byakko of the West, Seiryu of the East, and Suzaku of the South. We live in Konan, the Southern region, so we worship Suzaku. It's said that each of the four gods has seven warriors, each representing the twenty-eight constellations. Also, each of the gods has a Celeste Warrior, a lead warrior. Once the Priestess of each of the gods finds their seven warriors and their Celeste Warrior, they summon their god. Of course, the Priestess of Suzaku hasn't been found yet." Jade nodded. "Hey Miaka, did ya hear that?" She looked back. She didn't see Miaka anywhere. "Miaka? Damn it, she's missing! C'mon Tamahome, we have to find her." She grabbed the startled boy's arm and dragged him out the door.   
  
***************  
  
Miaka crept through the hallway, sniffing the air. A smile lit up her face. "Food!" Coming upon the kitchen, she found a wonderful spread. After she polished the whole thing, she snuck off again. Suddenly, she found herself in the courtyard. "Eh? How did I get here? What door did I come through? I'M LOST!!!" she wailed. A SD Miaka ran around in circles like a chicken with it's head cut off. " I think you want to go that way. Did you lose your companions?" Miaka stopped and stared at the young woman that stood in front of her. Grinning, the woman pointed to the left. "Who are you, if I may ask? You have such odd clothes." Miaka paused, unsure of whether she trusted the woman. "It's okay. I'm on your side. My name's Hotohori, by the way." Miaka introduced herself. "I'm Miaka Yuki. I'm not from this world, and neither is one of my companions." Hotohori immidiately perked up. "You are? That's amazing! Tell me all about it!" Miaka stared at Hotohori. "What's wrong?" a puzzled Hotohori asked a blushing Miaka. "O-oh, I was just thinking how beautiful you are." Hotohori laughed. "I get that a lot." Suddenly, a group of guards came running in, chasing Tamahome and Jade. "Damn! They're fast!" Jade yelled as she rounded the corner. Hotohori stepped forward. " Stop immidiately!" The guards froze, as well as Jade and Tamahome. The young woman apologised. "Did they hurt you? I'm so sorry about that." Miaka and Jade noticed that everyone bowed at the sight of Hotohori. "Eh?" Jade said, sweatdropping. Tamahome hissed 'That's His Majesty! Show some respect!" Miaka seemed confused. "But how could a beautiful young woman be the emporer?" Tamahome let out a cry of dismay. "His Majesty is a man, you baka!" The girl stepped forward and put her hands on Hotohori's chest. "Yep, it's flat all right. So that must mean that it's all below..." Jade pulled her away screeching. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" The emporer smiled. "Come meet me in the throne room after you are done cleaning up."  
  
**************  
  
Tara gasped. "Jade gets to meet the emporer! She's so lucky...'The two girls and Tamahome came to the throne room where Hotohori was waiting for them."  
  
**************  
  
Jade followed Tamahome as the were ushered into the throne room. Hotohori sat in his imperial robes. Smiling, he rose, drawing a scroll from his sleeve. "This is Konan's version of The Universe Of The Four Gods. It is said that two girls would come from a foriegn world. They were destined to be the Priestess and Celeste Warrior, Kokyu, of Suzaku. The seven constellations of the Southern region are: Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. As you might have guessed, I am the Suzaku warrior Hotohori." He paused long enough to pull down his collar slightly to reveal the symbol "Star", which glowed a firey red. "And Tamahome here is none other than the warrior of the same name." Jade grinned. "Oh, that explains the ogre symbol!" Hotohori nodded. "I'm not sure which one of you is the Priestess, so follow me to the shrine of Suzaku." He led them back to the room with the statue of Suzaku in it. Hotohori pointed to a stone platform. Stuck in the platform was a beautiful sword. "The only one who can pull out that sword is the Celeste Warrior..." Miaka ran forward before he could continue. She grabbed the sword hilt and vainly attempted to pull it out. She soon gave up. Everyone looked at Jade. She gave an anxious sigh and slowly walked up. Placing her hands on the hilt, she realized it was surprisingly warm. She gave it a slight tug, and felt it move slowly. Grasping it tighter, she pulled it out in one quick movement.   
  
Muahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Gotta go, but I'll work hard on Chapter 3. See ya! 


	3. Celeste Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi unfortunatly. The only things I can claim ownership for are Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, and my version of the storyline. Oh, and I wanted to point out some mild personality alterations. Hotohori is not as narcissistic as he is in the books, Nuriko isn't as in love with Hotohori, (I'm not really into yaoi), and there will be a close set of five friends later on in the story. Bet you can't guess who they are! If you want to try, I'll give you a hint: One of them is Jade. That's all I'm gonna say. Now that I took care of that, on to Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: Celeste Warrior  
  
Everyone stared in wonder as Jade stood in front of them, the sword of Suzaku in her hand. Hotohori breathed two words. "Celeste Warrior." Everyone bowed their head. Jade stood, extremely confused. "Eh? Why is everybody bowing their heads? I just drew out this sword. Couldn't any warrior have drawn it?" Hotohori smiled. "Only the chosen warrior of Suzaku could draw that sword. Many warriors have tried, but they failed. You are the Celeste Warrior of Suzaku, Kokyu." Jade laughed. "You guys are a bunch of loonies. I'm not the Celeste Warrior!" Just as she said that, everyone gasped and pointed at her forehead. She reached up to touch it, when she saw a symbol glowing on her right hand. "That's...that's the symbol for 'flame', isn't it?" Tamahome wondered aloud. Hotohori nodded. He pulled out a mirror and held it up to Jade's face. At first, she didn't notice anything. Same green eyes, same long auburn hair...but there was something definitly wrong. "Whe the hell?!? Why's my forehead glowing?" Hotohori smiled. "That's the symbol of Suzaku, proving you are the Celeste Warrior. Do you doubt your role now? You are of the four Celeste Warriors: Tei of Genbu, Taishi of Byakko, Shoshi of Seiryu, and Kokyu of Suzaku. You are to defend your god and your county to the death. Will you take your place among the Suzaku Warriors?" Jade stood, pondering the request. On one hand, this would be an awesome oppertunity to prove herself. Back home, she was just a normal kid, one of thousands. Here, she was Kokyu, Celeste Warrior, someone that a whole country counted upon. On the other hand, it was a lot of responsiblity. What if she would mess up? Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka...they all looked at her with pride, but what if she didn't do something right? Of course, if she didn't accept the role, they would be extemely upset for sure. She decided to take the risk. After all, she might save a country! "I'll do it. I will become Kokyu, Celeste Warrior of Suzaku." Everyone cheered. Miaka inquired "Does that make me the Priestess?" Hotohori nodded. "You both will have the task of finding the remaining five warriors. The clues to the third warrior all have to do with the palace, so one of the warriors must be here." Jade grinned, determined. "Well let's go find him!" She ran out the door, followed by Miaka and Tamahome.   
  
**************  
  
Accidentally, Jade had ran into a room filled with Harem women. She backed towards the door. "Sorry about that! I'll be leaving now!" One of the women grabbed her arm. Her long purple flew as she spun Jade around. "What's your name?" Jade gave a surprised retort. "Jade Stevens-I mean Kokyu." The woman immidiately released her arm. "Are you the Celeste Warrior of legend?"   
  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"N-no reason. Listen, I need to talk to you alone." She dragged Jade to a nearby closet. Shutting the door carefully, the older woman explained. "I'm Nuriko, warrior of Suzaku." Jade gasped. "But...you're a woman! You can't be one of the Suzaku seishi!" Nuriko sighed. "I'm actually a man, but I'll get killed if anyone finds out. Men aren't supposed to be in the Harem, but I had to be here so I could eventually meet the Priestess. Also, His Majesty is a very attractive man..." Jade blanched. "Ewww, you're gay?!?" Nuriko shook his head. "Not really. It's just a cover." Jade blew a sigh of relief. She assured the purple haired seishi. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I need to take you to Miaka. We found the third seishi!" Nuriko nodded. "Just don't tell anyone about me being a guy." Jade laughed. She could see that Nuriko was a really nice guy. She hoped that they could be friends eventually, since Tara was in their world. She wondered if her best friend was reading the book right now.  
  
**************  
  
The said best friend yawned. She had been up reading about Jade in 'The Universe Of The Four Gods' all night. The story was so interesting though! Tara was tempted to flick through the book to see what would happen, but decided against it. She would get there eventually, and besides, her best friend's firey attitude was always a constant amusement to her. "The Celeste Warrior, upon finding the third warrior, Nuriko, went to introduce him to the Priestess. Unknown to her, the Priestess was having troubles of her own..."  
  
**************  
  
Jade opened the door and led Nuriko to the throne room. It was deserted except for one lone guard. "Excuse me sir. Where is His Majesty and the Priestess?" The guard pointed to the open doorway. Jade and Nuriko ran out just in time to see a group of men chasing Miaka to a small gazebo. She ran inside, panting heavily. One of the men threw a hammer, which hit one of the pillers. The whole thing began to collapse on the Priestess. Tamahome ran as fast as he could. He dove in just as the roof caved in. Jade ran forward, followed by Nuriko. Jade tried vainly to lift the rubble. "Let me handle it." Nuriko's voice whispered in her ear. Nuriko lifted the rock chunks easily, throwing them aside. Jade stood, her mouth open in amazement. Nuriko lifted Tamahome and Miaka out of the debris. Tamahome had shielded Miaka with his body, and had kept the rubble from crushing her. Hotohori had ran down. "Miaka! Is she alright?" Jade nodded. She helped Miaka to her feet. Miaka was shaking from the shock. "Th-thank you, Tamahome-san." Tamahome nodded, obviously in pain. Hotohori turned to Nuriko. "Who are you?" Nuriko pulled his dress down very slightly to reveal a symbol. "I am Nuriko, warrior of Suzaku." Miaka squealed with delight. "Only four more! Thanks Jade!" Jade returned the comment with a nod. She watched the three other warriors surround Miaka and thought to herself 'Wow, we found the third warrior. I notice that they seem to be good-looking men. Of course, they're either pretending to like the same sex or they like Miaka. Will one of them end up liking me?' Miaka walked over. "Hey, Jade-chan! What's with the long face?" Jade smiled. "Oh, nothing. Let's go decide what to do next." Miaka grinned as she skipped over to the others. Discussing Jade's idea, they decided to have a meeting the next day. Jade and Miaka were escorted to their own quarters.   
  
**************  
  
Miaka went to ask Hotohori something, and Jade decided to follow. Miaka entered Hotohori's chambers. "Hotohori? Can I ask you something?" The emporer nodded. Miaka sat down on Hotohori's bed. "Well, you see, Nuriko doesn't seem to like me very much, and she said that she liked you a lot. So I came here to ask if you would maybe try dating her..." Hotohori pinned her to the bed. His face hovered inches away from hers. "There's only one woman for me, and that's you, Miaka. Ever since I first heard about the Priestess, I imagined her as a beautiful young woman, and you fit my imagination perfectly. Once you have summoned Suzaku, will you marry me?" Jade noticed that Tamahome and Nuriko were listening in. They all fell over at the proposal. Suddenly, Hotohori came out. The three, caught, started to do an odd dance. Hotohori rolled his eyes. "You all heard, didn't you?" Tamahome and Jade protested avidly, but Nuriko told the emporer that they had 'accidentally' heard. They all left extremely fast, three chibis running to their rooms. Miaka, meanwhile, was sitting in stunned silence. 'He just proposed to me!!!'   
  
End of Chapter 3! This takes forever...oh well. I'll get there eventually. Onward ho!!! 


	4. Journey To Mt Taikyoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own my storyline, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson.  
  
Chapter 4: Journey to Mt. Taikyoku  
  
Miaka emerged the next morning, eyes bloodshot. Jade was scarfing down on breakfast, and paused only to wave a good morning. Miaka sat down beside her, still silent. Jade stopped eating. What was wrong with Miaka? 'If Hotohori would have proposed to me, I would have been in estatics! He is so handsome...' Jade started staring into space dreamily. Something blocked her fantasies though. She saw a wolf with amber eyes, and a symbol. The symbol was yoku, or "wing". Why was this haunting her? In her dreams last night, she saw the same thing. She shook her head. "Hey Miaka! What's wrong?" Miaka turned away. Tamahome and Nuriko entered the room. The purple haired crossdresser sat down beside Jade. "So, Jade-chan, what do you say to some shopping? Tama-kins is gonna go make some money, and I was thinking you and I could go have a shopping spree. Do you wanna go?" Jade nodded, her eyes shining. "I love shopping! Let's go!" She noticed that Tamahome was avoiding Miaka. She decided to let them sort it out on their own. Her main concern now was shopping with Nuriko.She ran upstairs and quickly changed into her black and orange school uniform. She joined Nuriko at the front gate, and they walked into the city. Stopping at a jewelry store, Jade picked up an amulet made of jade (the mineral). It was in the shape of a wolf. Something in her mind told her to buy it, but instead, she dropped it back onto the counter. "I don't see anything, do you Nuriko-chan?" The crossdresser shook his head. As they left the shop, Jade heard a shout that sounded strangely familiar...  
  
**************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I have for you today a gift from the Priestess of Suzaku! It's from her world and it's extremely rare! Only 50 ryo! Very cheap!" Tamahome held up two sticks of gum. Jade snorted. "Gum?!" Meanwhile, the audience began fighting over the sticks. Miaka ran forward, protesting that it was real, and that Tamahome wan't lying. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled Nuriko away. "Those two..." Nuriko grinned. "Actually, I find it amusing. Those two don't realize it yet, but they were ment for each other. Have you ever liked anyone, Jade-chan?" Jade flushed slightly. "Well, His Majesty is very attractive, but not really...maybe one of the other seishi will like me." Nuriko chuckled. His new friend looked so depressed. He knew what would cheer her up. "Well, you don't want some bandit to fall for you, do you?" Grinning, he turned to look at Jade. Instead of smiling, she was looking even sadder. Nuriko frowned. What was wrong? It was just a joke among friends. 'That baka! I didn't mean anything! Damn, she seems so upset.' Nuriko thought to himself. A droplet of rain burst on his nose. "C'mon Jade. You'll feel better once we get back to the palace. Besides, it's starting to rain." The purple haired seishi helped Jade to her feet. She sniffed softly. Why had Nuriko's joke been so impacting? What was it about bandits? 'It's not like they're wonderful or anything. They're thieves and barbarians! Enough said! But why doesn't that make me feel better?' she argued with herself. She unconciously followed her seishi friend back to the palace.  
  
***************  
  
Tara had finally fallen asleep. She dozed on the open book, dreaming of her best friend.  
  
***************  
  
Jade and Nuriko entered the dining hall. The older seishi tried his hardest to cheer up Jade, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, he just gave up. Hotohori came in, smiling. "So, did you two find anything?" He then noticed Jade's depressed state. "What's wrong with Jade-san?" Nuriko explained quickly. "She had some bad fruit. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Hotohori nodded worriedly. He turned and left. Nuriko shook the depressed girl. "His Majesty came in and was concerned for you, and you don't even respond!?! Something must be really wrong, and you better tell me! Otherwise, I'll use my strength and pin you under the building! And I'm not kidding!" Jade sniffed and turned to her seishi friend. "Nuriko, I've been having these dreams lately and I don't understand what they mean. That's all." Nuriko knew he wouldn't get any more from his bullheaded friend, so he decided to let it go. Just then, the door opened as Tamahome ran in holding an unconcious Miaka. Jade perked up and ran over to him. They took her into Hotohori's quarters and laid her down on his bed. Hotohori hovered around, worriedly inquiring Tamahome. "What happened, Tamahome?!? You were the last one with her!" Tamahome explained that Miaka got attacked, but Jade could tell that he wasn't telling the whole story. Hotohori checked over her. "I think she should go back to her own world to recover. She seems to really miss it." Jade looked at her beloved emporer. "How would we do that, Hotohori-san?" The emporer sighed. "Tai-Itskun's the only one who can send her home, so we have to travel to her home on Mt. Taikyoku." Miaka stirred slightly in her sleep. "mmmm...ice cream...burgers..." Jade rolled her eyes. The priestess awoke suddenly. "Where am I?" She looked around wildly. When she noticed Tamahome, she immidiatly blushed and hung her head. Nuriko didn't seem to notice. "We'll leave in the morning!" he cried.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning, the three seishi and Jade met in Hotohori's throne room. Jade had the Sword of Suzaku strapped to her back. "Hotohori, am I supposed to carry this sword?" Hotohori grinned. "That's your sword by right. Suzaku bestowed it to you."   
  
"Do I have any other powers?"  
  
"You can send a blast of energy by saying 'Shiruu-jiran'. You have a third power, but I don't know what it is. I'm sure you'll discover what it is over time."   
  
Jade nodded. A shame-faced Miaka walked over to where they stood. "Now that we're all here, let's go!" Hotohori said. He was dressed in warrior's garb instead of his robes. They all stepped outside where three horses stood waiting. Hotohori mounted the white horse, pulling Miaka on in front of him. Meanwhile, Nuriko mounted the black one and Jade mounted behind him. Tamahome had a horse to himself. They all rode from the palace, Jade enjoying the ride. She loved animals, and horses were no exception. Soon, it grew dark, and they stopped at an inn for the night. Jade sat down on her bed and stared out at the stars. Hotohori had shown her where her constellation and the Suzaku constellations were. For some reason, she stared at "crator", Tasuki's constellations. She had a brief flash of the wolf, and she tried to figure it out. What did it all mean?  
  
Yay! Chapter 4's done! Jade's just starting to understand her odd dreams which all seem connected. Soon, it'll all come together, but it doesn't seem soon enough. Oh well. I'll get there someday... Also, her spell, shiruu-jiran, doesn't have any significence. It just sounded good. I'll be back soon with Chapter 5. ; ) 


	5. Reckoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I wish I did though. All I own is my version of the story, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson.  
  
Chapter 5: Reckoning  
  
Nuriko, Jade, Miaka, and Tamahome sat down to breakfast in an inn. Miaka, of course, had finished off a regiment's worth of food. Jade watched in discust as Miaka pigged down a bowl of rice. "Ewww, that's gross Miaka! Do you have to eat so messily?" Nuriko smiled. Jade had snapped out of her depression and was as smartmouthed as before. He looked around. "Where's His Majesty?" Miaka paused. She swollowed and went out to look for him. Meanwhile, Jade and Nuriko went down to the stream. "I wonder why Tamahome and Miaka aren't talking?" Jade wondered as she bent down to get some water in a bucket. Nuriko shrugged. "Dunno, but I know how to get them back together!" He leaned over and began to tell her his plan. Jade laughed and agreed to help take part. Soon, Tamahome and Miaka would have to talk to each other!  
  
**************  
  
That night, Miaka laid down on her blanket. She was a little depressed. Her fever seemed to be getting worse. Suddenly, Jade popped up in front of her. "Miaka! I have a remedy for you!" Miaka perked up. "What is it?" Jade grinned. "There's a spring in the middle of the forest. It's supposed to be very soothing and have magical properties. What do you say?" Miaka took off just as Jade finished. Chuckling softly to herself, the auburn haired girl snuck off. Phase One complete!  
  
**************  
  
Nuriko snuck up behind Tamahome. "YO TAMA!!!" the crossdresser yelled, scaring the other seishi out of his wits. "NURIKO!!! What was that for?!?" Nuriko grinned. "I have a message from Miaka." Tamahome turned away, snorting softly. Nuriko continued. "She asked if you would meet her at the spring in the middle of the forest." Tamahome nodded and got up. "Fine." He left the purple haired seishi, walking into the forest. Nuriko cheered. He decided to follow, just to make sure everything went okay...  
  
**************   
  
Tara awoke with a start. "Eh? What's going on in the book? I was asleep!" She glanced down at the book. "Nuriko and Jade watched as their plan unfolded, Miaka and Tamahome falling right into it perfectly...  
  
**************  
  
Jade curled up on her blanket. She smiled as she thought about the plan she and Nuriko had carefully planned. The said seishi came stomping in, obviously ticked. "Nuriko? Did the plan work?" Jade inquired. Nuriko scowled. "Yeah, the plan! First, Miaka thought a stick was a monster, so Ms. Melodrama freaked out.Tama went in to "save" her, and they apologised to each other. Turns out, Miaka told Tama that she loved him, and he didn't know how to handle it. So, he decided to ignore her. She thought he hated her, yadda yadda yadda. After that, he walked off, and guess who had to comfort her? ME!!! And that's not all! She went to hug me, and pulled down my robes. SHE KNOWS I'M A MAN!!! What a night..." Jade tried hard to stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry Nuriko. But look on the bright side! Now you don't have to worry about me blabbing it..." Nuriko shot her a glare. "Oh, that's the BRIGHT side?!? No wonder nobody likes you!" Unknown to him, he had touched a nerve in his younger friend. Jade's eyes flashed with anger. "Leave my love life out of this! At least I don't crossdress!" Nuriko grabbed her and held her above his head. "Unless you want to be thrown into Hokkan, I suggest you shut up!" Squirming, the hothead muttered curses under her breath, but didn't say anything more. Nuriko put her down gently. Chuckling, he shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, Jade, but you always make me feel better." Jade tried to hide a smile. "Well, if that's your way of feeling better, leave me out of it!"  
  
*************  
  
Miaka came back to camp, casting fearful glances at Nuriko. Jade walked over to the folorn Miko. "Do you feel better, Miaka?" Miaka nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, thanks!" Hotohori was curled up asleep, unaware of the night's events.  
  
Tamahome came in a little later, shooting a glance at Miaka. Jade rolled her eyes. She laid down on her blanket and dropped off immidiately. Nuriko did the same. Soon the camp grew silent.  
  
*************  
  
The journey passed pretty uneventfully, other than the fact that Miaka's evil side came to kill them and Miaka nearly died trying to save them. Soon, they reached Mt. Taikyoku. A small cloud floated down, and they all climbed on. It took them to the peak where there was a beautiful pagoda. Inside, they were greeted by a group of little girls. "Come, Come! We heal you!" they cried in unison. Jade sweatdropped. "Who are you?" A voice came from behind her. "Those are Nyan-Nyans, my helpers here at Mt. Taikyoku." Jade spun around to look into the eyes of an old woman. "A-are you Tai-Itskun?" she managed to sqeak. The old woman nodded. "You are Jade Stevens, are you not? Or should I say, Kokyu, the Celeste Warrior?" Jade nodded, dumbfounded. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but how do you know that?" Tai-Itskun smiled. Finally, a polite warrior! "I am the Creator of the World. The four gods are my children. It is by my doing that you and Miaka were brought here." Jade nodded. Tai-Itskun knew that Miaka wanted to go home, but what about Jade? Her thoughts were interrupted by Jade. "Excuse me, Tai-Itskun? Could you help me understand some dreams I've been having?" The Creator thought to herself 'Ah yes, the dreams. I was wondering when she would bring those up. She doesn't understand...yet.' "Tell me about them, Jade." Jade sighed.  
  
*************  
  
"Well, you see, I'm in this forest, and I stumble onto this mountain. These bandits come after me, but a wolf with amber eyes saves me. After the bandits disappear, the wolf turns into a shadowy figure. The figure pulls down his right sleeve, revealing the symbol "yoku". I see this blast of flames, and my dream ends. What does it mean?" Tai-Itskun smiled inwardly. "Tell me, Jade, have you ever met anyone like this?" The girl shook her head. The Creator continued. "Maybe it's a hint to one of the seishi's whereabouts." Jade nodded. "Maybe..." Nuriko burst in. "Miaka just told everybody about me being a guy!!!" Jade grinned. "I guess the cat's out of the bag!" Her seishi friend shot her a glare, the turned to Tai-Itskun. "When are we sending Miaka home?" The Creator replied "Now. Jade, do you want to go home?" Jade paused, thinking it over. "Maybe to just get some stuff, then I'll come right back." Tai-Itskun nodded.   
  
************  
  
Tara gasped. Her best friend was coming back!   
  
************  
  
The three seishi stood in a square with Tai-Itskun. In the center stood Jade and Miaka. Tamahome seemed a little worked up about Miaka leaving, as was Hotohori. Nuriko, on the other hand, grinned at Jade. "Come back soon, okay?" Jade nodded at her purple haired friend. "I will." Tai-Itskun interrupted. "Now, everybody concentrate on sending Jade and Miaka home. Ready?" Everybody nodded and closed their eyes. Jade felt four different chis entering her body. Suddenly, she felt herself floating upward. In a flash of red light, she disappeared!  
  
Chapter 5 done. This is so hard! I can think up stories faster than I can write them down! Syonara for now. 


	6. Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I wish I did though. All I own is my version of the story, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson.  
  
Chapter 6: Home Again  
  
Jade could feel her body flying through space. She winced at the cold pinpricks that crawled up her skin. She felt a final tug, and she landed in Tara's bedroom. "Tara? Where are you?" Franticlly, she searched for her friend. Then she remembered her promise. Running to her house, Jade passed a few of her friends. She panted as she flew up the stairs to her bedroom. Slumping onto the bed, she took a quick rest. Suddenly a small body hurled itself into her. "Jade! You're home early!" Jade shoved her excited sister off. "Keiko, I need to get some things, then I'm going right back." Keiko nodded. She watched as her older sister packed some necessities into a bag. Then, Jade grabbed her photo album and her diary out of her bookcase. Tossing them in, she picked out some clothes. Finishing, she got up and hugged her sister. "See ya later, Keiko." Jade then ran back to Tara's house. "Tara still isn't here...maybe she fell back into the book..." Picking up The Universe Of The Four Gods, she flicked to the page she had been at. A red light wrapped around her and pulled her back in.  
  
**************  
  
Jade felt a falling sensation as she plummited through darkness. She fell right onto a certain purple haired seishi. "NURIKO!!!!" she squealed as she hugged the crossdresser. "Jade? You're back!" Nuriko said, a little startled. Jade smiled. "So, what happened in the hour I was gone? And how did you guys get home so fast?" Nuriko gave her a strange look. "You've been gone for two months!" Jade stared, thunderstruck. "WHAT?!?"   
  
**************  
  
Hotohori was in his throne room, thinking of Miaka. How he missed her! As if answering his prayers, Miaka fell out of nowhere onto Hotohori. "Mi-Miaka?" Miaka gasped. "Hotohori! I missed you so much!" She hugged the surprised emporer. Nuriko and Jade came in, chatting happily. Miaka leaped off of Hotohori and hugged the two bemused warriors. "Get the hell off!" a startled and secretly happy Jade protested. Miaka let go and looked around. "Where's Tamahome?" Nuriko shook his head. "He went off to protect a village. I was about to go check on him when you two...um...dropped in." Jade smiled. "We'll go with you! I haven't seen that money-grubber in what seems like ages!" Nuriko led them out to the stables and grabbed a horse. Jade also got one, a firey red stallon. Mounting, she watched as Miaka mounted in front of Nuriko. The three rode out into a nearby forest. Miaka seemed excited at the thought of Tamahome."Did he...uh...miss me?" Nuriko laughed. "Tama-kins has been pining away for you ever since you left! He hasn't been the same..." He described Tamahome attempting to eat a plate and then sitting on a fence, dejectedly. "He really loves you, Miaka. He'll be so happy to see you..." Miaka flushed with happiness. They suddenly plunged into darkness.   
  
**************  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?" An angry Jade yelled. The horses reared up in fright, throwing their riders off. Jade scrambled around to try and find the others. A sword point was dirven into the ground close to her face. Out of nowhere, torches sprung to light. A group of men stood over the three travelers. "Wait a second..." a familiar voice floated from the group. It was Tamahome. "Mi-Miaka?" He bent over the scared Priestess. Miaka threw herself at him. "Tamahome!!!" Jade snorted. Yet another reason for her to get jelous over two sappy teenagers. She pushed herself up and watched as a blushing Tamahome introduced them. While no one was looking, a pair of hands pulled Miaka and Jade into the darkness.  
  
**************  
  
"Let me go!" a furious Jade cried as she flailed and kicked. "OWWW!!!" cried a voice from behind her, confirming contact. The hands immediately released the two girls. "That hurt, no da!" the voice said. Jade whirled around to see a odd blue haired man. "Why did you grab us like that?" Jade demanded. "I was just trying to protect you two, no da. You didn't have to kick me, no da!" the man protested. The Celeste Warrior blushed. "Sorry about that. My name's Jade Stevens, or Kokyu, if you want to get technical." The man smiled. "So you're the Celeste Warrior, no da?" Jade nodded. The man grinned happily. "I'm Chichiri no da! Nice to meet ya!" Jade gasped. "Are you the Suzaku Warrior Chichiri?!?"  
  
"That's me, no da."   
  
"Miaka! We found the fourth warrior! Miaka?" Jade turned to find Miaka missing. "Damn! Where'd she go?" Chichiri grabbed her hand. "Come with me, Jade! You are in serious danger here, no da!" He led her away from the forest.   
  
*************  
  
Nuriko gasped as a hail of arrows flew into the clearing. He quickly dodged them, but still got pinned to a tree. All the other men were dead. Tamahome came back with Miaka seconds later. Miaka screamed. Tamahome cast his eyes over the horrific scene. "Nuriko, what happened?" The purple-haired seishi explianed the arrows to the horrified pair. "Where's Jade?" he asked. Tamahome shrugged. "No clue. We should find somewhere to stay for the night." He led them out of the forest, Nuriko still keeping an eye out for Jade.  
  
************  
  
Jade settled down next to the campfire Chichiri had prepared. She felt warm and sleepy after the day's events. Chichiri was guarding her carefully. "You don't have to do that, you know." Jade said, sitting up and looking at the blue haired seishi. The monk replied without turning around "Your safety is very important, no da. If you want to find the other three seishi and summon Suzaku, you must be protected, no da. Many people are out to kill you." Jade sat, shocked at Chichiri's explenation. "They're out to kill me?!?"   
  
"Think about it, no da. You are the savior of Konan, as well as the Priestess. If something were to happen to you two...not only would Suzaku never appear, but the people of Konan would become confused, and they would panic, no da. That's why I'm trying to protect you." Jade nodded. She knew he was right. "Thank you, Chichiri-kun." Chichiri smiled. "Chichiri's fine, no da. You don't have to be all formal, no da. Jade?" He turned, and found Jade deeply asleep. "Goodnight, no da."  
  
************  
  
The next morning, Jade woke up to Chichiri making a quick breakfast. "Good morning, Chichiri. Did you sleep well?" The monk smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking, no da. We should try and find the Priestess and the other seishi as soon as we can, no da." He handed her a plate with eggs and sausages on it. Jade ate it silently, thinking about the remaining three seishi. 'Lets see...we have Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and now Chichiri. All we need are Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Tasuki. I wonder what they look like? I bet one's too young for me, one's too old for me, and the last...maybe he'll love me...no one else does...' She sniffed lightly at that thought. Chichiri had put all the supplies somewhere, and he helped her to her feet. "Come on, Jade-san, no da. I think I know where the Priestess is!" He led her to the river. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Jade took off, drawing her sword. "Come on, Chichiri!" The monk slipped into his hat, disappearing from view. The Celeste Warrior saw a man trying to slice Miaka. Jade ran forward and drove her sword into the man. Letting out a shreak, he toppled into the water. Miaka's eyes grew wide. "Tamahome's family!" She took off. Jade was about to follow when Chichiri appeared. "Here! Get in, no da!" He shoved her into the hat, then put it on himself.  
  
************  
  
Jade fell out of the hat right near a village. Chichiri ran to one of the houses, and she took off right behind him. Inside the house, Miaka was staring horrified at a man dressed in black. Behind him, four kids, a sick old man, Tamahome, and Nuriko hung in some kind of sticky substance. Chichiri's voice came into her head. *Cut evryone down! I'll take care of this guy!* Jade nodded, too busy to be shocked. She dove forward, and with a few quick slashing movements,  
  
had cut everyone out. Chichiri used his staff to throw the man into the wall, his head hitting with a sickening crunch. Tamahome hugged Miaka to him, and the four kids hugged the old man. Nuriko grabbed Jade and shook her. "You little baka! Where have you been?!?" Jade fell limp in his arms. "I think she's unconcious, no da." Chichiri replied. Nuriko glared at him. Jade groaned as she came back into conciousness. "I was with Chichiri, to answer your question. By the way, he's the fourth warrior." Nuriko looked the monk up and down. "You sure?" Chichiri pointed to his knee. Sure enough, a symbol was there, glowing brightly. Nuriko snorted. "Whatever..."  
  
*************  
  
Miaka suddenly blurted "I forgot about Yui!" and ran out the door. "Miaka, wait!" cried Tamahome as he ran after her. "Oh, for god's sake!" Jade mumbled. She grabbed her bag and ran out after them. The others sat in stunned silence.  
  
*************  
  
Tamahome ran into the forest, followed by Jade. He soon ran out of her sight, and she vainly tried to find her way. Realization hit her. "I'm LOST!!!"  
  
Will Jade find her way out? Or, will she perchance meet someone who will help her? Find out in Chapter 7! 


	7. Lost!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I wish I did though. All I own is my version of the story, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson.  
  
Chapter 7: Lost!  
  
Jade stumbled through the thick undergrowth. She felt a slight tug, and looked down to find her skirt caught in a patch of thorns. She pulled them loose, falling down in the process. "Where the hell am I?!?" she cried.  
  
************  
  
A young bandit crept through the forest. He had gotten a pretty good haul from that camp. He snickered. Fools! Thinking they could deal with Genrou, bandit leader. He ran a hand through his bright red hair, taking his time. After all, he would have to stop sometime, and he wasn't in any hurry.  
  
************  
  
Jade finally stopped to regain her strength. Suddenly, she heard a pitiful screech. A young hawk stumbled in, dragging one of his wings. Immediately, Jade kneeled down next to the bird. Slowly she reached out to touch the hawk, and to her surprise, it didn't shy away. Grabbing a stick and a bandana out of her bag, she gently set the bird's wing. The hawk looked up at her with thankful eyes, and nibbled her hand softly. She stroked his feathered head. "Do you want to travel with me?" she asked, lowering her shoulder. The hawk hopped on happily. She grinned. "I need to give you a name. Hmmmm...how about Taran, after my best friend Tara?" Taran bobbed his head appriciatively. She laughed. "Now we can find our way out together." She walked off, the hawk keeping a close watch on the surrounding forest.  
  
***********  
  
Genrou set up his camp for the night. It was simple, but it was all he needed. Pulling out a bottle of sake, he took a deep swig. "Ahh, that's th' stuff." He was glad he didn't have to share his haul with anyone.  
  
***********  
  
Finding a small stream, Jade took a deep drink. Taran hopped down to get some water for himself. As the young girl looked at her reflection, she saw a group of men behind her. "Heh. Look what we found. A girl! A pretty one at that!" the leader sneered. He grabbed her roughly and looked her up and down. "What do you say, boys? Should we have some fun with her?" The men cheered. Jade kicked out, growling. The mob found this extremely funny. The leader pulled off her jacket, laughing cruelly. The captured girl screamed.  
  
***********  
  
Genrou heard the scream. He pulled out a knife and ran off in the direction it had come from.   
  
***********  
  
The men pinned Jade to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taran attacking the men savagely. They grabbed him and stuffed him in a sack. The leader stood over Jade, smiling evilly. "You're mine, onna!" Suddenly, the man slumped forward. He was pulled off by a young redheaded man. The mob instantly attacked the the rescuer. While they were distracted, Jade pulled out her sword and struck out. Men fell like harvested wheat. The redhead watched, astonished. Jade knocked down the last man, breathing heavily. The young man seemed concerned. "Are ya okay? You were amazin'!" Jade nodded, unsure of what to say. Once you got past the flaming red hair, the man was very handsome. He wore a simple outfit, one like a bandit would wear. His amber eyes...they were so...different than any eyes she had ever seen. The young man stared back. She was a tall girl, very curvy... She had long reddish brown hair which went to her waist, and green eyes. "Thank you, sir. I'm Jade Stevens." the girl interrupted his thoughts. "I'm Genrou. Nice t' meet ya. Well, see ya. I gotta go." He turned to leave when Jade called after him. "Genrou-kun, will you please show me the way out of the forest? I'm lost, and I got seperated from my friends." The bandit snorted. He, lead a girl? "Sorry, but I don' like girls. Yer gonna have t' find another way, onna!" he remarked. Jade ripped open the sack Taran had been stuffed into, seething. She thought about the man as the hawk hopped onto her shoulder. 'How impolite can you be? Not helping a girl, what a jerk!' She pulled out her sword and leveled it at his chest. "I don't think you heard me correctly. As Celeste Warrior of Suzaku, I demand that you lead me out of this forest!" Genrou puffed up angrily. "I don' care if yer the Emporess of Konan, I don' like women! That's final!" Jade narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, it hit Genrou: She could be a hostage! After all, if she is who she says she is, than the emporer would pay a lot to get her back. He grinned slyly. "I'm sorry about that. I'll lead you out of this forest." Her eyes shone as she nodded happily. "Come on, onna-I mean Jade." Genrou led her back into the forest.  
  
***********  
  
Jade soon realized that, instead of leaving the forest, they seemed to be going in deeper. "How much further, Genrou-san?" The bandit called back "Almost there. Be patient." He grinned to himself. For a girl, she wasn't half bad! Of course, she was still a girl, and no matter what, that was the deciding factor. "Hey Jade? Are ya really th' Celeste Warrior of Suzaku?" The girl nodded. "Yes I am. Why?" Genrou fingered his right arm nervously. "No reason. Just keep goin'." He glanced at the young girl. "What are ya thinkin' about, Jade-san?" She grinned. She had actually been thinking about the others, but she didn't want to reveal that to the older man. "How old are you, Genrou?" He laughed. "Not tryin' to hit on me, are ya? How old are you?" Jade smiled. "I'm 16. I'll turn 17 on April 4th."   
  
"Interestin'. I'm 17." Jade frowned. Her guess had been right! He was her age. But he didn't seem to be her type. She liked beautiful, heroic men. 'Oh for god's sake Jade! Get your head out of the clouds! Men like that are only in romance novels and fairy tales. You gotta take what you can get, otherwise you'll be very disappointed. Face reality, girl!' Suddenly, a mountain reared out of nowhere. Jade felt a sense of deja vu. Was this the mountain in her dreams? Genrou pointed at it and said "Welcome to Mt. Reikaku, home of the Reikaku bandits!"  
  
Cool! I finally got to Genrou, my absolute favorite character! Of course, Jade and him are destined to be friends, or so it might seem. You'll just have to wait for Chapter 8! 


	8. Mt Reikaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I wish I did though. All I own is my version of the story, Jade Stevens, and Tara Robinson.  
  
Chapter 8: Mt. Reikaku  
  
Jade lost her breath as she looked up at the bandit stronghold. Genrou could see that she was very impressed. Chuckling, he led her to a small pagoda. "Ya never seen a mountain before? Where are ya from, anyway?" he inquired. Jade shook her head. "You wouldn't know it. It's very far away." she replied. He nodded destractedly. He opened the door and ushered her in. Taran immediately hopped down rather ungracefully. Jade smiled at the hawk. Genrou spoke up. "Ya gotta stay here. If the other bandits were to see you...let's just say they wouldn't treat ya very respectfully. Besides, women aren't allowed." He turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?!" Jade asked. "I have some unfinished business t' take care of. Only me an' my buddy Kouji know about this place, and he answers the door himself. If ya hear him, lay low under the table. I'll be back as soon as I can, so take care of yourself, Hisui." he said, pulling the door shut after him. "Hisui?" the bemused girl wondered.  
  
************  
  
Kouji sat in his room, wondering when Genrou would get back. Sighing, he got up. 'Maybe he's at the hideout! I'll go look.' the blue haird bandit thought to himself. He walked outside, following the secret path they had made so long ago...  
  
************  
  
Jade sat on the floor, thinking about Genrou. 'Damn, he's hot. Of course, he doesn't like women...and he's a bandit. But still, he did give me a nickname, Hisui, whatever that means...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Genrou?" Jade asked hopefully. "Nah, it's Kouji. Why doncha come on in? Thank you so much, I think I will!" The door opened to reveal a young blue haired bandit. Jade squeaked in shock and scuttled under the table. Taran let out a screech and stood in front of her protectively. "Eh? Who are you? And where's Genrou?" Kouji asked. "How should I know? You're his friend!" Jade replied angrily. "Woah, calm down there! I just asked who ya are!" the surprised bandit cajoled. Jade sat in stoney silence. Finally, she said quietly "Since your'e a friend of Genrou's, I'll tell you. I'm Jade Stevens. I take it you're Kouji?" Kouji nodded. "How'd ya get here? And how do you know Genrou?!?"   
  
"He brought me here, for your information."  
  
"Okay, okay, don't take offence!" Kouji smiled. She was a firey girl, exactly like Genrou. Small wonder why he bought her! "D' ya know what time he'll get back?" he asked. Jade shrugged nonchalantly. Kouji laughed. "Well, when he gets back tell 'm I gotta talk t' him, okay?" The girl nodded as she watched Kouji walk back down to the bandit hideout.   
  
*************  
  
Genrou strolled back soon after nightfall. He didn't want to use Jade as a hostage anymore for some odd reason. Not only was she very independent, she knew how to use a sword, and she had plenty of attitude. He tried to stop thinking like that. After all, she was a girl. Unfortunatly, he had already given her a nickname. 'Once ya name 'em, ya get too attached to 'em.' he thought to himself. Reaching the pagoda, he opened the door and walked in. Immidiately, he sweatdropped. Jade was taking off her shirt right in front of him! She noticed him, and blushed brightly. She turned away and pulled on a t-shirt. Genrou, blushing furiously, tried hard to put the picture out of his head, but instead found it extremely difficult. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anythin'!" he babbled. Jade, still blushing, answered. "I was hot, and you hadn't come back yet..." The bandit nodded, still embarassed. "Ya don' have t' apologise, Hisui." Jade cocked her head. "What does that mean, anyway?" Genrou turned to face her. "It means "jade". I figured, since ya have green eyes an' yer name was Jade...It just fit. Don't ya like it?" The girl nodded happily. "Yeah, I do. I've never had a nickname before, other than Steve. Does this means we're friends?" Genrou nodded. "I suppose." Suddenly, he perked up. "Do ya hear somethin'?" But before she could answer, the bandit had ran out the door.  
  
**************  
  
Eiken pulled Miaka to him. "Now be a good girl, or I won't tell ya who has the symbol on 'em!" Miaka froze. She had to do this...for Tamahome... The large bandit leader grinned. "Heh! Good girl!" Suddednly, a hole appeared in the wall. Nuriko had punched right through. Kouji stood, utterly amazed. Hotohori shoved Eiken away from Miaka and hugged her to him. "Miaka...Any misconduct or pressure placed on the Priestess is punishable by death!" Miaka interrupted. "He has to tell us who has the symbol on his body!" Nuriko grabbed his arm and pulled it back behind him. "AAAGGGHHH!!! It's Tasuki!!! He's the one with the symbol on his body!!!" Miaka grinned happily. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. "Heh, Eiken, long time no see! I see ya took over th' place while I was gone. Surprising that a fat bastard like you could get a girl." Kouji gasped. "Genrou!!!" The red headed bandit smirked. He had Miaka slung over his shoulder. Miaka protested loudly that she wasn't Eiken's, but Genrou pulled out some slips of paper. "She's mine now! Wolves, attack!" He threw the papers, and wolves sprung out of them. While the two seishi and Eiken dealt with the wolves, Genrou sprung off with Miaka. "Hey Eiken! If ya want the girl back, you'll have to fight me for the boss's seat!" he yelled back.   
  
**************  
  
Eiken, fuming, pulled a box out from under a pillow. Opening it, he removed a metal fan. "REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" the bandit cried. Out of the end of the fan came a blast of flames. Nuriko ran out right before he would have been incinerated. Panting, he noticed that Hotohori was hanging from a parapet. "Wow Your Majesty! You ran out of there pretty fast!" the purple haired seishi laughed. Hotohori tried to regain his dignity. "I was just chasing after Miaka!" He dropped to the ground. Nuriko landed beside him "Uhuh!" Eiken, meanwhile, stood in the blackened room. "Whaddya mean, fight for the boss's seat?!? Genrou, you aint winnin' anything while I got this fan! Come back if ya dare!" He slammed the fan against the window frame, furious.  
  
**************  
  
Genrou returned to the hideout. "Hey, open th' door in there! It's me, Genrou!" he yelled. Jade hurried over and opened the door. "Genro-Miaka?!?" she stuttered. Miaka gasped "Jade? Are you a prisoner too?" Genrou set the Priestess down, looking extremely bewildered. "You two know each other?" he asked. Jade nodded. "She's the Priestess of Suzaku!" Genrou nervously looked at his arm. "Ya don' say...listen, onna! Ya better do what I say, or else..." He cupped Miaka's chin in his hand and bent to kiss her. Suddenly, he felt a fist connect with the side of his jaw. Miaka held up her fists in a boxing pose. "You want some more? Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" Genrou glared at her. "I wasn' gonna do anything! Besides, I don' like girls!" Jade giggled. Secretly, she was glad Miaka had punched him. If he would've kissed her...a twang of jelousy welled up in the Celeste Warrior's heart. The young bandit glared at her. "I wouldn' laugh if I were you, Jade-baka!" It was Miaka's turn to giggle. A knock sounded on the door. "Knock knock. Who's there? It's Kouji. Kouji who? Genrou's buddy, dat's who! Oh Kouji, come right on in! Thank you." The door opened to reveal Kouji. Genrou grinned. "Kouji!!!" He ran over and they began to do an odd dance. Miaka seemed confused, but Jade just smiled at their antics. Bandits weren't so bad!  
  
Another chapter...Hey, does anyone know where I can get my hands on some FY UFO Catcher Dolls? I can't find them anywhere! Please tell me if you do, I would be forever grateful. 


	9. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. If Yu Watase ever wanted to sell it, just let me know... The only things I own are Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions  
  
Kouji grinned once he saw Jade. "Hey Jade! How are ya? Is Genrou treatin' ya okay?" The grinning girl nodded. Genrou looked at her, majorly confused. She mouthed that she would tell him later. He nodded, still confused. Miaka turned to the two bandits. "Do you two know a Tasuki? He's the fifth seishi, and I need him to summon Suzaku." They glanced at each other. "Nah. He's a legend, no one knows where he is." Kouji explained. Miaka nodded. The blue haired bandit turned to Genrou. "Eiken took over the moment ya left. No one likes him as leader, but they're afraid t' oppose him 'cause of that fan of the boss's." The red haired bandit turned away. "We have t' get it back..." Miaka jumped up. "I've decided to help you!" Jade's jaw dropped. Before anyone could get a word in, the Miko continued. "He stole it from you, right? What if we just steal it back? If we help you, will you help us find Tasuki?" Genrou's jaw dropped as well. "What the-"   
  
"No need to thank us. You are in, aren't you Jade?" Miaka replied. Jade managed to answer "Miaka do you know what the hell your'e getting into?!? All to find a seishi?!?" Suddenly, it hit her. It would be an oppertunity to prove herself in front of Genrou! "Um...I guess I'll help..." she sighed. Miaka cheered and pulled her out the door. Kouji laughed. "So, Genrou, I see why ya like that Jade...she's hot, huh?" The red headed bandit shoved his friend, blushing furiously. " I don' like her! Ya know I hate girls!" The blue haired bandit grinned. He could tell that his friend was lying.  
  
*************  
  
Miaka led Jade up to the outside of the bandit hideout. The older girl snorted. Where did Miaka get so reckless? A set of hands grabbed her. "Ah-" One of them clamped over her mouth. "Shaddap Hisui!" Jade relaxed immediately. Kouji had grabbed Miaka and pulled her back. Genrou let go of Jade and hissed "What th' hell are ya doin'?!? Eiken will fry you both alive! Come on, this way!" He grabbed Jade's arm gently and led her through some bushes. A sword flew up to his neck. "Give me Miaka!" Jade knocked the blade away with her own. Hotohori popped out of the bushes. "Jade? Where's Miaka?" He glared at Genrou. "Let her go, mangy bandit!" The girl interrupted. "No, Hotohori. This is Genrou. He's my friend. Please don't hurt him!" Hotohori lowered his sword. "Hey Nuriko! Get over-mmmph!" The red headed bandit had covered the emporer's mouth with his hand. "Shhh! We're tryin' t' sneak in! Ya have t' be quiet!" he growled. Nuriko popped up. "Jade! I was so worried about you! After you ran off...Miaka went to Koutu and saw the Priestess and Celeste Warrior of Seiryu!" Jade looked at him curiously. "Who are they?" The older seishi replied "Miaka's friend Yui and Tara!" The auburn haired girl let out a gasp. "Tara's the Celeste Warrior of Seiryu?!?"  
  
*************  
  
Genrou grabbed Jade. "Shut up!" he hissed. She stared up into his amber eyes. They were so...wonderful... He stared back. 'Kouji was right...she IS hot! Especially her eyes... What the hell am I doin'? She's a girl!!! She does have a good heart though...' he thought, slightly blushing. Jade blushed brightly as well. Nuriko grabbed the blushing girl out of Genrou's grasp. "Come on then! Let's go!" the purple haired seishi whispered loudly, crawling over to the hideout. The others followed quickly.  
  
*************  
  
Crawling through a window, the small band crept down the hallway. Genrou pulled out the slips of paper he had used eariler. Miaka squelaed. "Are those the slips that have wolves in them? Show me how the trick works!" The red head rolled his eyes. "It's not a trick, it's an illusion. A monk once gave them to me. You write whatever you want to appear on them, and a phantom version will appear." Miaka grabbed the slips and began writing furiously. Jade grabbed them back. "Stop it Miaka! Those are Genrou's!" Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere and clung to Hotohori's leg. "At last, I found you!" he cried, starry eyed. The emporer tried to shove him off, but a group of bandits saw them and came after them. "Oh shit!" Jade cried as she and the others took off. Genrou grabbed her arm. "Come on Jade! If they catch ya..." He shuddered at the thought. An idea popped into Jade's head. She stopped and turned to face the men. Placing her hands out in front of her, she closed her eyes and said slowly "Shiruu...Jiran!" A blast of energy hit the men, blowing them off their feet. Genrou stood beside her, his mouth open in awe. Jade grinned at him and ran to catch up with the others. The awestruck bandit followed behind her.  
  
*************  
  
As they ran down a long hallway, Eiken and a large group of bandits stepped in front of them. Jade slid across the floor and fell at the feet of Eiken. Some of the other bandits grabbed her. "Get off!" she growled. Genrou ran forward and lashed out at the men. "Let go of her! Now!" They immediately let go, Jade falling into Genrou's arms. She smiled at him. He blushed slightly. Eiken glared at the bandit. "So, Genrou! Ya came back!" He grabbed Jade roughly. "Heh! I'll take 'er off yer hands! Look familiar?" The fat bandit laughed. He didn't count on Jade's temper. Kicking backwards, she heard him scream out in pain. Wriggling out of his grasp, she backed off. "Don't EVER touch me again, bastard!" she growled. The men leaped forward to attack. Suddenly, a voice yelled "Stay away from them!" Tamahome ran in, fiercely attacking the men. In the confusion, Genrou picked up the tessan. Grinning happily, he waved it in Eiken's face. "Look what I got! Looks like I'm th' leader again!" Once Tamahome had finished off the men, he turned to Miaka. "Tama...home..." she whispered. Jade laughed. "About time you get here! Where were you?" Miaka ran forward into Tamahome's arms. As soon as she reached him, he disappeared. Jade gasped as a piece of paper floated to the floor where the seishi had stood moments before.  
  
What do you think? I need to work harder, but it's difficult with school and everything...see ya for now! 


	10. Fifth Seishi

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 10: Fifth Seishi  
  
Miaka kneeled on the floor, sobbing as she clutched the piece of paper in her hand. Jade cocked her head at the upset Miko. "If that wasn't Tamahome, where is he?" she asked Nuriko. The older seishi shook his head. "He's a captive in Koutu. It was either him or they would destroy numerous villages on the border, one of them being Tama-kin's home village. He left a few nights ago. Meanwhile, we decided to look for the other three seishi...and you." The Celeste Warrior nodded. "Where's Chichiri?" Nuriko grinned. "He's filling as emporer so His Majesty could come along. He was really worried about you. His exact words were 'Find her, no da. Keep her safe. Tell her I said hi, no da.' He then ran off to find Hotohori." he replied. Jade asked what had happened in Koutu before Tamahome left, and Nuriko explianed how Miaka had found Yui and Tara. Yui then turned against her and Nakago tried to kill her and Tamahome, who had come to her rescue. Chichiri had saved them, and by his magic, they returned to Mt. Taikyoku. Then, they arrived home safely. "What about Tara? Did she say anything?" the anxious girl asked. Nuriko turned away. How could he tell her that Tara was angry that she hadn't shown up? "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Miaka later..." was his reply. Genrou walked over happliy. "Yes! I'm the leader again, all thanks t' you Jade!" he said, grinning at her. Kouji tapped him on the shoulder. "Genrou, do ya wanna go see the boss's grave tomorrow?" The redhead nodded. Miaka got up, sniffing slightly. "Genrou, do you know where to find Tasuki? We need him to summon Suzaku." The bandit leader turned away. "He was our old boss, so in other words, he's dead." Miaka gasped. "Oh no! We needed him! What are we gonna do?" she cried. The others decided to spend the night and think it over in the morning.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, they all went down to the grave of the old bandit boss. Genrou touched the coffin. "Great guy...it's an honor to take over for him." Jade watched as the new bandit leader turned away. She felt a sense of loss. Tasuki couldn't be dead...the Gods wouldn't do this to them... Sighing, she slid down the wall she was leaning against. Why did she always have the worst luck? At least she had friends... She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a bandit mention a special healer that could raise people to Genrou. She grabbed him and shook him. "Where is this healer?!? Tell me!!!" she yelled at the unfortunate man. Genrou chuckled. Jade was good when it came to beating around the bush. The man yelped something about a village called Choukou before blacking out. The Celeste Warrior sheepishly laid him down and turned to Genrou. "Genrou-san, how far is it to Choukou?" The bandit leader pointed out the window to the road. "Follow that road for about a day, and you'll see a town. That's Choukou. Good luck, Hisui-chan." Jade blushed slightly at the good bye. Miaka and the seishi packed up their things and thanked Genrou and Kouji for their hospitality. The two bandits watched as the small group travelled up the road. Kouji grinned at his redheaded friend. "Yer gonna miss 'er, aren't ya, Gen-chan?" The redhead glared at his friend. "What the hell are ya sayin'?!? That I like Jade? I can' believe you!" he yelled. Kouji laughed and walked back in. Genrou sat and watched the group disappear. "Goodbye, Jade-chan..."  
  
*************  
  
Darkness had almost fallen by the time they had reached Choukou. Walking through the town, Jade watched Hotohori. 'What a wonderful guy...he cares so much about Miaka... My love for him doesn't matter anymore. He will always love her...how I envy her! All these men...that care about her... Will I ever have that?' she thought sadly. Suddenly, they bumped into a lovely blonde woman. Miaka placed her hands on the woman's chest. "Yep, definity a woman." Jade roared "Miaka, must you always do this?!? I'm so sorry, miss. She doesn't usually do this..." The woman laughed. "That's okay. You must be travellers. My name's Shoka. Do you need somewhere to stay?" she said, smiling. They nodded thankfully, and she led them to her home. Suddenly, a group of men ran in bearing a dead woman. Shoka nodded. "Put her down. I'll revive her." Laying her down, the men backed away from the corpse. Shoka bent down and kissed the woman. The woman's eyes flickered open. "Where am I?" she asked weakly. Shoka smiled. "You're alive now. You can go home." The men bore the woman out, yelling thank yous. Jade stared at Shoka in disbelief. "How..." Shoka smiled at the younger girl. "We have an epidemic here, the Shikkonki. You have blistering fevers, partial paralysis, and you eventually die. This is the only way to escape the disease. Luckily, I can revive the dead." Jade gasped. "So you're the healer! Please come with us, Shoka! We have somebody for you to revive!" she said, gently grabbing Shoka's arm. The healer shook her head. "If I leave the village, I will lose my powers." Miaka frowned. "I guess we'll have to bring Tasuki here! Let's go ask Genrou if he'll help us bring up the body." The two seishi, Priestess, and Celeste Warrior ran out the door. Shoka watched them leave, an odd smile playing on her lips.  
  
*************  
  
The quickest way back to the bandit hideout was to travel through a graveyard, but Miaka didn't hesitate. Jade, on the other hand, was scared to death. Even though they were dead, corpses bothered her. They were all cold and clammy... She shivered unhappily. Nuriko noticed this, and put an arm around his younger friend. "Jade, you okay?" The Celeste Warrior nodded slightly. Maybe if she closed her eyes... Miaka screamed out, and Taran gave out a loud squalk as he tumbled off her shoulder. Jade immediately drew her sword, but almost dropped it at the sight of Miaka's attackers. Dead people were coming out of the ground! Jade grew pale, but still held her sword in the warrior's position. Suddenly an hand grabbed her leg and started dragging her into the ground. Paralyzed by fear, she was only able to scream. A voice yelled "REKKA SHIN'EN!", and a blast of fire disinagrated the zombie. She almost choked when she saw her rescuer. "Ge-Genrou?" she managed to sputter. The redheaded bandit grinned at her. "Geez, Jade-chan, ya can' go without getting into trouble, can ya?" He helped her to her feet, the pushed her protectivly behind him. They were suddenly hemmed in by thousands of zombies. Four grabbed Genrou and ripped the tessan from his hand. The bandit cried out in pain as they dug their nails into his skin. Jade felt anger surge through her like never before. She lunged forward, changing form in midair. She landed on the zombies as one of the fiercest animals on earth, a siberian tiger. Batting them away easily with her huge paws, she let out a furious roar. Genrou grabbed his tessan and yelled "REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" All of the zombies burned up instantly. He watched as Jade growled triumphantly. The others emerged, thankful to the bandit and the Celeste Warrior. Genrou turned away. "To tell you the truth, I wasn' gonna come... But then, Kouji and the others persuaded me to come, and they knew it was what I had to do...Kouji's the new leader." Miaka cocked her head. "What do you mean, Genrou?" The bandit chuckled. "Nutcase, haven' ya figured it out yet? Genrou is just my nickname." He pulled down his right sleeve, revealing the symbol "wing", which glowed a firey red. "I'm Tasuki! Sorry for trickin' ya like that." Jade gave a surprised growl, and Miaka grinned happily. Nuriko and Hotohori weren't as happy. "You should have told us this a lot sooner!" the crossdresser yelled. "After all we've been through! I can't believe you!" Hotohori replied angrily. Genrou, now revealed as Tasuki, grinned. He turned to Jade. "Hey Jade, why doncha change back?" he asked. The girl cried out with her mind //I don't know how!!!// She concentrated on becoming a girl again, and she felt herself changing shape again. Fur became bare skin, ears slid down onto the sides of her head, paws became slender hands, and her tail disappered. "Yay! I did it!" she cried. Suddenly, she noticed that she was being stared at. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was naked. Tasuki had a glazed expression, Nuriko started busting up laughing, Hotohori averted his eyes, and Miaka pulled out some clothes, which she handed to the extremely embarassed girl. Jade pulled them on as quickly as she could, blushing furiously. She turned away angrily. "Stupid hentai-perverts!" she muttered. Suddenly, she collapsed. The others ran over. Nuriko supported her head gently. "fever...burning up..." she whispered. Miaka fainted away beside them. Hotohori grabbed her. "It must be the Shikkonki! We have to get them back to Choukou!" he yelled, running back towards the town. Nuriko lifted Jade up easily and ran after them, followed by Tasuki.  
  
The Shikkonki... What will happen? Tune back later to find out! 


	11. Illness

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 11: Illness  
  
Hotohori burst into Shoka's house, carrying Miaka. Nuriko was close behind with Jade and Tasuki, who had Taran on his shoulder. Shoka looked at the girls strangely. "What's wrong with them?" she asked. She gasped. "Do they have the Shikkonki?!?" The three seishi nodded. "Lay them down! Threre's not much we can do for them." she pointed to two beds along the wall. Jade squirmed slightly in Nuriko's arms. "Let me down! I can walk!" she protested. The surprised seishi let her down. Hotohori looked at Miaka, who had also insisted on walking. "We must find them a doctor, and fast!" the emporer cried. The five quickly went off in search of medical assistance. Shoka watched them leave, smiling thinly.   
  
************  
  
Jade stopped, attempting to catch her breath. Tasuki noticed and walked back to her. "Jade? Ya can lean on me if ya want." he said kindly. She nodded thankfully and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He supported her as the walked forward to the group. Miaka suddenly dove forward onto a fish a merchant had dropped. She wasn't the only one who wanted that fish, as they quickly discovered. An old man also pounced on the fish, resulting in a major scuffle. Everyone sweatdropped. "I thought she was sick!" Tasuki remarked. The man ran off, clutching the fish. Miaka took off after him, yelling. The other four hurried after her, watching as she stopped in front of a small cottage. Taran, who had fluttered over to Nuriko's shoulder, let out a loud screech and dipped his head. Jade looked over at the hawk, then noticed a cat in the window of the house. They went over and looked in the window. Inside, the man was mixing different herbs. "That must be the healer the other doctor told us about!" Nuriko said. Without hesitation, Tasuki stormed over and kicked open the door. "Hey you! Can you cure th' Shikkonki? We have two people who have it!" he shouted. The man gave him an evil look. "I don't treat humans anymore. Get out." he said quietly. The redheaded seishi was not one to give in easily though. "You better heal them, or I'll flame ya!" he growled, drawing his tessan. Nuriko shot him a warning glance, and he regretfully put it back. The man roared "Get out!!! I don't treat people anymore! GO!!!" With that, they were thrown out. Jade muttered curses as she shoved Hotohori off. "What the hell was that guy's problem?!? Dumbass!" she glowered. Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Jade, just get yourself up and we'll go back to Shoka's." Jade attempted to push herself up again, but fell down instantly. "My legs won't move!" she gasped. Nuriko scooped her up worriedly. "We have to get you two back to Shoka's!" The others supported Miaka as they ran back to Shoka's house.  
  
*************  
  
The healer glanced at Jade and Miaka, who were in bed with extremely high fevers. She shook her head. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for them. The only thing left to do is to kill them. I can revive them instantly." The three seishi looked at her, astonished. Tasuki asked worriedly "Ya mean we have to kill 'em?!? We can' do that!" Then, he noticed Jade sweating feverishly. She let out a gasp of pain, and flinched spasmodicly. He sighed. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. "Hotohori, you kill Miaka an' Jade." he said quietly. The destressed emporer asked them to go outside. After they left, he drew his sword and held it above Miaka. His arms shaking, he lowered it slowly. Miaka opened her eyes slightly. "Go ahead, Hotohori. I don't mind. Do it quckly, so I don't die slowly." she whispered. Hotohori bit his lip. Dropping the sword, he pulled her into his arms. "I can't kill you! Even if it's small, if there's any chance of you being healed, I'll take it. I'm going to go find a doctor!" he whispered. Laying her back down, he opened the door. Tasuki and Nuriko fell in, muttering softly. The emporer looked down at them. "We have to find them a doctor! We can't kill them!" The other two seishi got up and followed him quickly. Shoka walked in and looked at the two girls. What good hosts! The Priestess and Celeste Warrior of Suzaku...  
  
*************  
  
Nuriko ran in and grabbed the healer they had visited earlier. "You better heal our friends! Otherwise, I'll bash your head in!" The healer remained stubbornly silent. Tasuki turned away. "I can' believe we left 'em at Shoka's alone! Some warriors we are!" he snorted angrily. The healer quickly whipped around. "Did you say Shoka?!?" The redhead nodded. "Yeah, we're stayin' at her place."   
  
"But...Shoka's been dead for a year!" The seishi gasped. "WHAT?!?" Nuriko yelled. "I was her doctor. She caught the Shikkonki disease a year ago. I wasn't able to heal her, so she died. That person can't be Shoka!" the healer explained. The three seishi took off running.  
  
*************  
  
Shoka pulled out a dagger. Standing above Jade, she held the weapon high. The girl below her opened one eye slightly. "Stab me with that, and I'll kill you." she growled. The healer backed off, surprised. "You should be thanking me! You'd be rid of the disease, and I could revive you! Why are you so stubborn?!?" Jade chuckled dryly. "I'm the Celeste Warrior, I have to have spunk. To answer your question, I don't want to die because I have people to live for. My friends, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki, Tara, the other seishi, the country of Konan, and Suzaku. You can't kill me." Shoka stared at her. "Jade-san..." Suddenly, her eyes glowed red. "You're mine now!" she hissed. Red tentacles shot out of her body and wrapped around Jade. Screaming out, the Celeste Warrior tried to transform into a tiger, but found herself too weak. Shoka started crying. "I'm so sorry Jade..." A red demon burst out of her body. "MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I have you now!!!" the demon screeched happily. Taran charged forward, beak open. The monster batted the hawk away easily. Jade could feel her body being slowly devoured by the demon. 'I can't let the others down...' she thought to herself. Using what strength and sheer willpower she still had, she cried out "TASUKI!!! NURIKO!!!"   
  
*************  
  
Tasuki stopped dead. He turned to Nuriko. "Did ya hear that?" he asked. The purple haired seishi nodded and ran faster, pulling the redhead along with him.   
  
*************  
  
Miaka watched in horror as the demon sucked Jade's life force out. The auburn haired girl had stopped moving after she had cried out. Suddenly, Tasuki, Nuriko, and a strange young man ran in. The redhead saw Jade wrapped up in the demon's tentacles, horrified. He pulled out his tessan. The demon laughed cruelly. "If you try to kill me, you kill the girl! Do you want that?" Tasuki immediately dropped the tessan and stood helplessly. The man stepped forward. "Shoka! Release her now!" The healer raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Myojuan..." she whispered softly. Myojuan glared at her. "Shoka, how could you?!?" The blond woman turned away. "When I was sick a year ago, you were away. I knew you would come back, I never gave up hope. But you never came!!! I died waiting for you! The demon found me weak and angry, so it was able to take over me easily. Now, I seek revenge!" The demon wrapped its tentacles tighter around Jade and snickered evilly. "The Celeste Warrior...she is very strong, but I was still able to sap her of her chi. She will soon be dead, and she will be my new host!" Miaka stepped forward. "Miss Shoka, please don't... mister Myojuan was your love, wasn't he? He may not have been there when you needed him, but I'm sure he wanted to be. Please don't kill Jade because of this, she didn't do anything! Please, miss Shoka..." Shoka looked at the Priestess, then at Myojuan. "Please...kill me...otherwise, this monster will devour Jade! Please, Myojuan!" Myojuan stepped forward. "Shoka...I will release you!" he cried. He held out his left hand, which glowed a brilliant green. In a blinding flash, a beam of green light struck the demon. The monster shreaked and dropped Jade. Shoka smiled weakly. "Myojuan..." The demon disappeared, and Shoka fell, dead. Myojuan picked her up gently. "Shoka..." Tears sprung to his eyes, and he turned away from the group. Meanwhile, Tasuki had picked up Jade. The girl lay limp in his arms. Red streaks showed where the tentacles had wrapped around her. The redheaded seishi cradled her gently. "Jade...please..." Myojuan placed Shoka's body down softly and walked over. Putting out his hand, a green light encircled Jade and the marks disappeared. She opened her eyes slowly. "Ta...Tasuki?" she softly whispered. Tasuki hugged her gently. "Thank god! I thought ya were dead!" She placed a hand on his face. "Why did you think that? I can't die...not with everyone counting on me...I'm the Celeste Warrior..." She grinned weakly. Miaka pulled Myojuan over. "Are you a warrior of Suzaku?!?" she demanded. The healer nodded. "I am the warrior Mitsukake." Turning away, he picked up Shoka and walked off to bury her. The sun had just risen above the horizen, signaling the start of a new day.  
  
Phew, another chapter...seeing any hints as to the relationship between Jade and one of the seishi? If not, you'll find out in a few chapters! Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed. Your comments are greatly appriciated! 


	12. Rescue

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 12: Rescue  
  
Mitsukake returned, his eyes red from crying for his dead fionce. Jade felt her heart break. Poor guy... no wonder he didn't want to treat humans. She smiled softly as the cat they had seen earlier walked up, meowing softly. The healer picked him up gently and placed him on his shoulder. Taran waddled out, screeching happily. She laughed at the hawk. Then, she realized that she was still in Tasuki's arms. But for some reason, that didn't bother her. In fact, she was enjoying it. Nuriko grinned slyly at them. You two pretty cozy over there?" he snickered. Both blushing furiously, Jade wriggled out of his arms. She stormed over and started yelling at her purple haired friend. "It's not like that, you baka! Tasuki-chan and I are just friends! You are discusting!" Nuriko grinned even more. "I doubt that! You two are definitly dating material!" With that, he ran off laughing. Tasuki and Jade both ran after him, yelling curses. Hotohori and Miaka laughed at the threesome.   
  
*************  
  
They stopped to rest in a small inn. Miaka sat up. Shaking Jade, she whispered. "Hey Jade! Do you hear a flute?" The Celeste Warrior glared at her . "No, I don't hear a damn flute! Goodnight!" She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. Beside her, Nuriko yawned. "What are you yelling about now, Miaka? Can't a person get a good night's sleep around here?!?" The Priestess turned to him. "Do you hear a flute?" The seishi shook his head. "Sorry, but no." Flopping back down, he was asleep in minutes.  
  
*************  
  
Jade yawned as she walked between Tasuki and Nuriko. "Damn it, Miaka! You just had to keep us awake for some stupid flute that you could only hear!" she growled at the surprised Miko. Hotohori, who was mounted on the horse behind Miaka, glared at the complaining girl. "If Miaka says she heard one, I believe her!" Miaka pointed at a nearby village. "Look, it's Tamahome's village!" Nuriko nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since we were last here. Come on, let's go check on his family!"   
  
*************  
  
Suddenly, a young boy ran out of an alleyway. "Has anyone seen the doctor?!?" he yelled. Miaka gasped. "It's Chuei, Tamahome's brother!" Chuei stopped in front of them, breathing hard. "Priestess! Our father is very sick, and I can't find the village doctor!" Mitsukake stepped forward. "Where is your home?" Chuei led him to the small dwelling of Tamahome's family. Inside, they stopped beside the bed of Tamahome's father. Mitsukake put out his hand and healed the old man. "Where...am I?" he asked, confused.The healer smiled. "You're healed now." Chuei thanked him profusely as the other children hugged their father. Miaka grinned. "I'm so glad we could help!" Shunkei turned and questioned "Priestess, where's big brother?" The Miko closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. Jade whacked her over the head. "Don't pretend to be asleep!" Meanwhile, Hotohori was looking at the poor conditions. "People in my country actually live like this?!? Show how good of an emporer I've been!" Yuiren pulled on his sleeve. "What is it, child?" he asked her gently. "Are you big brother's wife?" The emporer smiled. "No, I am a man."   
  
"But you're so beautiful!"   
  
"So innocent, but so honest." he sighed. Tasuki and Nuriko fell over behind him. Mitsukake pulled out a few coins and handed them to Chuei. "Go buy a fish for your father." His cat popped out and mewed. The healer ruffled his fur, laughing. "And for him, too."  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Jade sat at the kitchen table, chatting with Tasuki. He was such a cool guy! She sat dreamily, her hand propping up her chin. He was telling her about his family, but all she could focus on was his face...those gorgeous amber eyes...that messy red hair...those awesome fangs... She sighed inwardly. Of course, he's the one who doesn't like girls! Meanwhile, Tasuki stopped talking. Jade had seemed to lose interest... He wonderd why. He quickly scanned her face. She seemed to be a little out there. 'She's so cute when she's thinking! Those green eyes...that melodious laugh...her expressions... Waaaaaaait a second, you baka! You're not supposed to like women, remember? She's one of your best friends anyway, so she doesn't feel the same way.' Sighing, he knew that his conscience was right. What did he have to offer? He was a runaway, and a bandit at that. No girl wants that! Snapping out of his depresssion, he noticed she was still a little dreamy. To get her attention, he leaned forward until their noses were touching. "Jaaaaade...Jaaaaaade...come back, Jaaaade." he whispered. He grinned as she snapped out of her thoughts. But instead of her shoving him away, she blushed slightly and averted her eyes. "Um..." was all the astonished bandit could say. She smiled softly and closed his mouth by pushing up his jaw with her finger. He blushed brightly and stared deeply into her brilliant green eyes. She stared back, and they were locked into that intimate position. Suddenly, Chuei burst open the door. "I got the fish!" The two immediately flew apart, blushing furiously. Jade looked over at the boy and almost did a double take. Chuei, who normally wore his hair in a bun, had let it down and tied it into a ponytail. He looked almost identical to his older brother! Miaka obviously couldn't tell the difference as she pounced on him. "TAMAHOME!!!" she screamed happily. "But, I'm Chuei!" the boy tried to yell out. The Priestess, realizing her mistake, got off the boy instantly. Nuriko laughed as he bent over to pick up the fish. Jade got up and requested "I want to help make cook!" The seishi nodded and the pair walked into the kitchen, leaving a flustered Tasuki sitting at the table.  
  
*************  
  
Jade was gutting the fish as she turned to Chuei. "Were did you get such fresh fish?" she asked. The boy beamed. "I caught them at the river so I could save the money with the other money Tamahome gave us. It started as just one small coin, then it grew and grew! Onii-chan always told us to save our money carefully, and I did." Nuriko laughed and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "You're just like your brother where money's concerned!" Taran waddled in, clacking his beak. Jade cut off a small piece of the fish. "Here Taran-" she said. The hawk swooped up and took the piece. Startled, the girl stared at the soaring hawk. "But how..." Mitsukake walked in, smiling. "I healed him for you." Jade ran over and hugged the healer. "Thank you so much, Mitsukake-san!" she cried happily. The seishi smiled at her gently. "No problem." Jade walked over to the hawk, who had perched on the back of a chair. "Well, Taran, you're free now. You can fly wherever you want, nothing's stopping you now..." she said softly. The hawk cocked his head at the girl. Fluttering over, he landed on her shoulder and nibbled her ear. The shocked girl asked "Do you want to stay with me?" Taran bobbed his head happily. Everyone cheered as the hawk soared around the house, screeching happily.   
  
*************  
  
That night, Jade watched as Miaka fearfully looked out at the bats. Rolling over, the Celeste Warrior fell into a deep slumber. Meanwhile, Miaka stood at the window watching the bats. After about an hour, she cautiously opened the door and walked outside. Jade woke with a start. "Miaka?" she said as she searched for the Priestess. Finding her missing, she softly swore as she grabbed her sword and ran out the door. Miaka was looking up at the bats, and Jade noticed a man up in the tree. "Miaka, watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late. The bats attacked her fiercely. Jade ran forward, slicing at the bats. They overwhelmed her, and she screamed out as they bit into her flesh.  
  
*************  
  
Tasuki sat up instantly. Hotohori shot up beside him. "Did ya hear that?" he asked the emporer. He returned the nod. "It sounded like Miaka!" The bandit stared at him. That was Jade he heard! Why did Hotohori worry about Miaka so much? He snorted softly as he grabbed his tessan and ran out the door, followed closely by Hotohori.  
  
**************  
  
Jade transformed into a tiger and began batting away the bats. Unfortunately, a tiger being a large animal, the bats attacked even more fiercely. A blast of fire hit the bats. Before they had a chance to return, Tasuki ran in and cried "Jade, change back! These are vampire bats!" Without hesitating, the girl transformed into a human and dove into his arms, not caring if she was naked or not. Meanwhile, Hotohori was shielding Miaka. The bats returned even more thickly. Jade pressed against the redhead as much as she possibly could. Tasuki could feel her terror, and pulled her closer. Suddenly, the bats started crashing into trees. The man, who had been staring at the naked Jade in fascination, started twitching. He gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head, after which he fell, stone dead. They could hear a flute gently playing, and a figure stepped out of the mist, carrying a flute. Jade shivered as she snuggled up to the blushing bandit. He pulled off his shirt and gave it to her, which she put on greatfully. The figure was a teenage boy, who collapsed in front of them. The foursome bent over the boy. "Are you okay?" Jade asked worriedly. The boy nodded. "I am Chiriko. I was the one who killed the bats." Miaka glanced at his leg, which had a symbol on it. "You must be the final warrior!" she gasped. The boy nodded. Helping Chiriko up, they took him back to the house.  
  
**************  
  
They bid goodbye to Tamahome's family, setting out for the palace. Jade couldn't wait to see Chichiri again. She laughed happily. Tasuki cocked his head. "What's so funny, Jade?" he asked. The Celeste Warrior grinned at him. "I can't for you to meet Chichiri! You two will get along great!" The bandit gave her a fanged grin. "I dunno..." She shoved him playfully. "You are full of it, Tasuki-chan!" He grinned even wider. "Oh, are ya sure about that?" he growled. He grabbed her into a playful headlock and the two of them began wresting. "Ahem." The two immediately stopped to look up at an annoyed Nuriko. "Can we get back to the palace without any stupid obstacles?!? Is that too much to ask?!?" He picked up the pair, one in each hand. "Now, I know you two like each other, but wresting isn't very romantic..." Suddenly, he found himself the target of horrible curses. Letting them down gently, he chuckled to himself and ran to catch up with the others, Tasuki and Jade in hot pursuit.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry, that came out of nowhere... Next chapter coming soon! 


	13. Koutu

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 13: Koutu  
  
It was late afternoon when they reached the palace. Hotohori had disappeared, but no one had noticed. Chiriko looked around, amazed. "This is the palace of Konan?" he asked. Jade nodded happily. It felt good to be home! Suddenly, a blurred figure ran up to them yelling "HI NO DA!!!" The Celeste Warrior laughed. "Chichiri-chan! How are you?" The monk grinned. "Pretty good, no da." Tasuki had jumped back. "Who the hell is that?!?" Jade smiled back at him. "This is Chichiri. 'Chiri, this is Tasuki, one of my other good friends." Mitsukake looked around. "Where's Hotohori? He disappeared." Nuriko gave him an odd look. "Haven't you figured it out yet? He is none other than-" The emporer came down the steps. "Nuriko, silence!" Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko looked at him in amazement. "Yer-yer the emporer?!?" the bandit squeaked. Hotohori nodded. "Come, we shall eat."  
  
*************  
  
At the dinner table, Tasuki kept glacing at Hotohori sheepishly. The emporer smiled at him. "What's wrong? I am still the man you travelled with!" The bandit mumbled something about comments and insults. Jade, who was sitting beside him, whacked him playfully. Chichiri turned to the emporer. "Your Majesty, we need to somehow get Tamahome and The Universe Of The Four Gods back from Koutu, no da. I think I have a communication spell, so maybe we can somehow talk to Tamahome and figure out a plan, no da." he said. Hotohori nodded. "Miaka can talk to him later on tonight. How's that sound?" Miaka squealed happily. "I'll be able to talk to Tamahome?!?" Chichiri nodded. The Priestess got up from the table and ran off to get ready.  
  
*************  
  
Tasuki, Hotohori, Jade, and Nuriko were standing up on a balcony. They watched Miaka run by below. "Hey Miaka!" Tasuki yelled down. The emporer stopped him. "No, Tasuki. She's going to be with Tamahome now, and we should leave them alone for a while." The bandit seemed confused. "Wait a second, I thought you an' Miaka were goin' together!!! What's goin' on?!?" he wailed. Suddenly he grinned. "I get it! It's a love triangle!" Nuriko socked him into the wall. "I had to do it, Your Majesty. He's an insensitive country clod." he explained to a flustered Hotohori. Jade giggled as she helped pull Tasuki out of the wall. "You should have known better, you baka! Oh well, you never have to worry about love, you hate women. Unless...you're not gay, are you?" The bandit glared at her. "No, I'm not gay!!!" he growled. Jade inwardly blew a sigh of relief. Good, he wasn't gay! She still had a chance.   
  
*************  
  
The next day, Chichiri explained the plan. "Jade, Miaka and I are going to Koutu with one of my transportation spells. You five need to stay on gaurd in case we need help, no da." Chiriko glanced at Miaka. "Are you sure we can't go along?" he asked. The monk shook his head. "We can only take who we absolutely need, no da." A voice came from behind them. "I'm goin'!" Jade turned to see Tasuki grinning. "Ya might need my fire, and I can' let Jade have all the fun! Besides, I wanna meet this Tamahome guy." he continued. Chichiri protested "We can't take any more!" The Celeste Warrior gave him the Sad Eyes look. "Please, 'Chiri! Let Tasuki come!" she whimpered, pouting her bottom lip. The bluehaired seishi rolled his eyes. Tasuki smiled slyly. He knew Jade would want him to come, and he knew how to get Miaka on his side, too. "Well, I had this meat bun that I was gonna share, but if ya don' want me t' come..." he sighed. Miaka roared at Chichiri "Let the poor guy come! We can make room!" The monk sighed, knowing he had lost. "All right, no da. Get onto my kasa." He laid his kasa on the floor, and drove his staff into it. Jade shoved Tasuki in first, then jumped in herself. Miaka waved happily. "Bye everybody! See you later!" She then climbed in after the other two. Taran soared in, and Chichiri jumped in, pulling his staff with him.  
  
**************  
  
"Nice job, Chichiri! That was fast! But next time, pick a better landing spot!!!" Jade muttered as she shoved Miaka off of her. Taran, the only one not tangled up, was up on a higher branch, squalking happily. The Celeste Warrior glared up at the hawk. "Yeah, just laugh it up!" Miaka accidentally shoved Jade and Tasuki off of the branch, sending them to the ground below. Mumbling curses, the bandit watched as Chichiri and the Priestess floated down safely. The monk turned to Miaka. "Where did Tamahome ask us to meet him, Miaka?" The girl smiled "He said something about a big tree with flowers around it." Jade glanced at Taran. "He could go find it! How about it, Taran?" she asked. The hawk nodded and launched himself into the air. Jade ran after him silently, followed by the others.  
  
**************  
  
They arrived at the tree and slumped down. Tasuki looked up at the sky. "When was he supposed t' meet us?" he asked. "When the moon is at it's fullest..." Miaka replied dreamily. Jade snorted. Miaka was too romantic! Yawning, the Celeste Warrior leaned up against the tree. Chichiri meditated silently, and Tasuki took Jade's lead and dozed. Miaka glanced up at the sky. Frowning, she wondered what was keeping Tamahome. They heard some bushes rattle behind them, and Jade smiled. "Late, as usual." Miaka's eyes shone as she called "Tamahome?" Suddenly, she gasped. Jade whirled around to see Yui and Tara with a blond man and about fifty soldiers. Chichiri narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blond man. "Nakago." he muttered. Meanwhile, Jade stared at Tara. "Tara! I can't believe it!" She ran forward to hug her best friend. Tara turned away. "You have no right to touch me." the dark haired girl said, her tone cold and harsh. Jade drew back, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Tara glared at her. "You never came! Miaka looking for Yui, but you didn't even show up! I couldn't wait to see you again, but then I realized that you thought you were too good for me!" Jade started silently crying. "I don't think that..." she whispered, but Tara wouldn't listen. "I don't need your excuses! You think you're all cool, getting everything you've ever wanted. You have seven cute guys as friends! You swore that we would find boyfriends together! I guess that's over! I bet they're all fawning over you!" Jade flushed with anger. "That's not true! They all like Miaka! Not one of them likes me! They just want to be friends, they never liked me! What about you, huh?!?" she yelled, tears pouring down her face. Tasuki could see how upset she was, and he felt his heart break. If she only knew how much he loved her! Tara turned up her nose. "Take them away." she ordered. The soldiers grabbed Miaka, and they were about to capture Jade when Tasuki pulled her close and Chichiri transported the three of them out of the fray.  
  
*************  
  
They landed in a nearby tree, Jade still crying softly. Tasuki hugged her close. "Jade, it's okay. Cry as much as ya need to." he whispered. Jade took the incentive and buried her face in his chest. "Why is she so mad? I got seperated from Miaka, I couldn't help it!" she wailed. He pulled her closer. "Is that when I found you?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "Do ya really think that no one likes ya?" he inquired softly. The girl looked up at him. "I don't know what I think anymore. It's just so hard sometimes..." With that, she put her head on his chest. This was probably her only chance to be so close to him, so she decided to take advantage of it. Chichiri interrupted. "Come on, no da! We have to find Miaka! I have a plan, no da..."  
  
**************  
  
Jade wriggled against the ropes angrily. How did she let Chichiri talk her into this? She could barely breathe with the bonds cutting into her chest and the stupid piece of cloth over her mouth. A voice yelled into her brain //Stupid 'Chiri! This is th' dumbest thing he ever thought of!// Jade looked at Tasuki, surprised. //How did you just talk to me?// she asked with her mind. //You can do it too?!? This is too weird...// She nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Nakago walked around the corner dragging Miaka. "You will die quickly, as will your friends." He pointed to Jade and Tasuki, who were tied to a pillar. Miaka started to hypervenilate. "Pl-pl-please don't kill me!" she whimpered. Jade's melodious laughter floated into the bandit's head. He also chuckled at Miaka's denseness. Nakago grinned. "Okay." The priestess stared at him, astonished. Nakago then transformed into Chichiri. The bonds that surrounded Jade broke, and she instantly tore off the gag. Fuming, she glared at her monk friend. "Took you long enough! Hey Miaka, what's wrong with your arm?" she asked, staring at the bleeding arm. Miaka gave a false smile. "Oh, I just tripped! Don't worry about me!" Jade snorted. Tasuki touched it gently, and Miaka cried out in pain. Pulling out some bandages, the bandit quickly bandaged her arm. Chichiri turned back into Nakago and walked off. Miaka pointed behind them. "LOOK!!! Nakago's giving a strip tease for the troops!" Jade whirled around, as did Tasuki. In the blink of an eye, Miaka had tied them to the pole. She ran off in the direction of the garden.  
  
***************  
  
Chichiri came running back in chibi form. "Come on, no da! They found out about my discuise!" Jade closed her eyes and said "Shiruu...JIRAN!!!" The bonds flew from her, and she grabbed Tasuki's arm. "She went back to that tree, I know it!" she cried as they ran as fast as they could to the garden.  
  
***************  
  
They ran in just in time to see Miaka and Tamahome break apart from a hug. Jade gasped as the seishi pulled out a set of nunchucks and whirled them above his head. Tasuki used his seishi speed to grab Miaka out of the way just in time. Tamahome frowned. "Hmph. Missed." Jade felt a horrible anger surge through her. Drawing her sword, she yelled "Hey Tamahome! I see you like hitting girls that won't hit back. How about fighting one that will?" The dark haired seishi grinned evilly. "So, Jade...It comes to this. Prepare to die!" He lunged forward, nunchucks whirling.  
  
I know what everyone's thinking. I did replace Tasuki's battle because I think Jade should be fighting instead, being the Celeste Warrior and all. Be back soon with Chapter 14! 


	14. Battle

10Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 14: Battle  
  
Jade sidestepped easily, avoiding Tamahome's lunge. She then slashed him quickly across the back. Fuming, the seishi attempted to strike her with his nunchucks, but she fended it off with her blade. The two warriors continued their battle of death, equally matched in skill.  
  
***************  
  
Chichiri held the unconcious Priestess in his arms while Tasuki watched the battle in horror. Why was Tamahome doing this? The bandit growled angrily. When he got a chance, he'd kick that guy's ass! Not only did he hurt Miaka, his love, he was also intentionally trying to kill Jade! Chichiri shook his head as if reading Tasuki's thoughts. "That isn't the real Tamahome, no da. He would never act like that. Look, his symbol isn't even glowing!" Tasuki noticed that while Jade's symbols were glowing brightly, Tamahome didn't seem to have a symbol anywhere. He silently prayed that Jade would remain safe while Chichiri watched the battle.  
  
***************  
  
Sweat began pouring down Jade's face. Tamahome was a good fighter, and he seemed to sense her every move. Suddenly, she heard a shout from behind her. It was Miaka. "Jade, don't!!! Don't hurt Tamahome!!! If anything were to happen to him...I would just die! Don't!!!" Tears poured down her cheeks. Jade felt her heart go out to the Priestess. If something were to happen to Tasuki... She lowered her sword as she turned to look back at Miaka. Tamahome took his chance. He slammed his nunchucks down onto her sword hand, sending the sword spinning. Jade sceamed out in pain as he pushed her down onto the ground on her stomach. Pinning her there with his foot, he laughed cruelly. "So, Jade, you said you would hit back. Hit me now!" He started hitting her with the nunchucks.  
  
***************  
  
Tasuki's symbol flared fiercely as he faught Chichiri's grasp, who was trying to hold him back. Jade's screams rented the air, causing the furious bandit to redouble his efforts. "I'll rip 'm into a million pieces!!! Let go, 'Chiri!!!" The monk finally managed to pull him back. "Tasuki, if we leave this spot, Nakago would kill us instantly, no da! What help would we be to Jade then? I'm just as angry as you are, but we can't help her now, no da." The bandit hung his head helplessly, tears pouring down his face. Tamahome was killing Jade, and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
***************  
  
Jade had never experienced pain like this before. It spread all over her body, doubling every time she was hit. Finally, Tamahome stopped and pulled her up roughly by her shirt. He kicked her, sending her hurtling into a tree. Tamahome smiled evilly. "One down, seven to go." He had failed to notice Jade slowly standing up. She picked up her sword painfully and said "You didn't kill me yet. I'll never give up while I still draw breath!" She lunged forward, striking him in the side. He aimed his nunchucks at her, but she sliced through the chain, leaving two handles, one with the chain still attached. Suddenly, she was hit from behind by Nakago. "Fool. She was a stupid distraction, wasn't she Tamahome?" The seishi nodded in agreement. Nakago smiled. "I'll take care of the other three, I think her eminence wishes to see you." With that, the blond general teleported over to the bushes. He blasted at various spots, waiting to catch a glance of the seishi and their Priestess.  
  
***************  
  
Chichiri teleported them to a safe area. "We need to break this barrier so we can get back, no da." Taran landed beside him. The monk stared at the hawk. "We can use you to break through the barrier, no da! You're not a Suzaku Warrior, so you can break through! Let's hope this works, no da!" He placed his hand on the hawk and closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
***************  
  
Jade got unsteadliy to her feet. She snorted at Nakago. "Coward. Doesn't even finish a battle. Hey blondie! Get back here-ugnh!" Tamahome had wrapped the nunchuck handle that had the chain attached around her neck. The Celeste Warrior found herself unable to breathe. She struggled helplessly as he tightened the chain.   
  
**************  
  
Tasuki couldn't stand it any longer. He ran out and tackled Tamahome. The surprised seishi let go of the nunchuck. Jade slumped to the ground, unconcious. The bandit gathered her up into his arms gently. Tamahome, breathing heavily, picked up the nunchuck handle. He was about to strike them when flute music drifted across the garden. Chichiri quickly teleported them over. Miaka was sobbing softly for Tamahome, who was staring at them angrily. Tasuki tried to revive Jade. "Jade...please...say something!" he whispered fiercely. The girl opened her eyes slightly and smiled. "Tasuki...Tamahome's...a cheater...Never trusted...him...in the...first place..." She fainted against his chest. The bandit held her close. "Jade..." Chichiri opened the portal and pulled them in. Miaka looked back at her love and whispered "Goodbye...Tamahome..." He then disappered from her sight.  
  
**************  
  
Nuriko saw the horribly wounded Jade and immediately started freaking out. "What the hell happened to her?!? Tell me right now!"  
  
Chichiri sighed. "Tamahome attacked her, no da. She had challenged him to a duel, and he unfairly beat her." Tasuki was shaking with rage. "He did this...to her...I'm gonna kill him! I don't care if he's a seishi, I'll rip 'm to pieces! The same thing he did to Jade I'll do t' him!" he roared, looking down at the unconcious Jade. Nuriko scopped her up and took her to her room. Mitsukake healed Miaka's arm. "Thank you, Mitsukake! Be sure to heal Jade, okay?" the Priestess requested. The healer turned away and went to Jade's room, followed by Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
*************  
  
The Celeste Warrior flinched in pain as Mitsukake bandaged her wounds. "You sould consider yourself lucky. With your right arm and leg broken, three broken ribs, a minor concussion, and bruises all over, not many people would be alive after all that." He patted her shoulder gently and told her that he would heal her once he regained his powers. Chichiri grinned at her and left the room, leaving Tasuki alone with Jade. The bandit walked over and sat beside her on the bed. She smiled up at him painfully and tried to grab his hand. Instead, she winced as her side spasmed with pain. He gently put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a hug. The surprised girl ignored her pain and pressed against the bandit. He pulled her face up until they stared into each other's eyes. "Don' do that again! I was so worried about you!" She grinned, wincing slightly at the pain. Tasuki laid her back down and drew away. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. Jade stared. He had the best body she had ever seen. With a six-pack, amazing biceps, and a muscular chest, it was all she could do not to drool. The bandit got back into the bed and got on his hands and knees over her. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. The Celeste Warrior felt his chi start to enter her body. Strangely, her body didn't hurt anymore. She even felt a little drowsy. Her eyes slid shut as she sighed happily. The bandit crawled off of her once she fell asleep, feeling slightly weaker. He pulled his shirt back on and gently bent down and kissed her. He left before seeing the slight smile playing on the Celeste Warrior's lips.  
  
Wow, that one took forever! Gtg, but will be back soon! 


	15. Reunited

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 15: Reunited  
  
Jade woke later to find it raining outside. Taran was sleeping on his stand, and Mitsukake's cat, now known as Tama-Neko, was curled up beside her. She stroked him with her left hand, thinking about Tasuki. He had made her feel so much better, and he had even kissed her. Nuriko wouldn't do that, nor Chichiri. She smiled softly as she daydreamed about the bandit revealing that he loved her, but she frowned when she realized that he probably didn't feel that way about her. He was a woman-hater, after all. There was always room to hope, though, so she continued to daydream. A figure entered her room softly. Stepping out of the shadows, Chiriko pulled out his flute and smiled at her. "Jade-chan, would you like for me to play you a song?" The Celeste Warrior nodded, and the boy launched into a beautiful song, full of love and friendship. She dozed, listening to the music.   
  
**************  
  
Tasuki rolled fitfully in his sleep. He was having strange dreams, and they were starting to scare him. Then, he heard a voice behind him and he turned to see Jade smiling at him. Dressed in silver, she stepped forward and said "You must reveal your feelings soon or I will give up hope..." She started to fade. The bandit tried to grab her, but she disappeared. Then, everything around him went black, and he woke up. Looking around wildly, the meaning of his dream dawned on him. He had to Jade how he felt about her, and fast. Did this mean that she felt the same way? He settled back down and whispered "Wo ai ni, Jade-sama..."  
  
**************  
  
Later, Tasuki came into Jade's room bearing a tray of food. The Celeste Warrior eyed the food hungrily as it was placed down in front of her. As she grabbed the chopsticks she thanked the bandit for the meal. He gave her a fanged grin as he sat down next to her on the bed. While Jade shoveled down the food, he tried to think of a way to tell her how he truely felt. Should he be blunt? Should he draw it out? Should he just grab her and kiss her? Somehow he didn't think the last one would be a good idea. He grinned at the thought of Jade's reaction if he actually did that. Finally, he decided to speak up. "Um, Jade-chan?" She looked up from her meal questioningly. The bandit cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, ya see...I kinda...um..." he sputtered. Jade swollowed and grinned. "Yeah, Tasuki?" The redhead flushed as he looked at this firey haired beauty in front of him. Somehow, he was lost for words. Those green eyes were enchanting... Jade blushed slightly as she noticed Tasuki's gaze, which was fixated on her. Leaning forward, she cocked her head. "Yes, Tasuki-chan?" He leaned toward her until their faces were inches apart. "Nothin'. Don' worry about it." he muttered. Jade couldn't stand staring into those amber eyes any more. She moved even closer and closed her eyes slowly. The bandit got the hint and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. Suddenly, Chichiri ran in. "Tamahome's outside, no da!" The bandit whirled around. "What th' hell?!? How dare he!" he growled. Helping Jade up, he allowed her to lean on him as they followed the monk outside.  
  
*************  
  
Hotohori was walking down the stairs, two swords in his hands. Jade watched in curious fasination at the emporer's odd actions. Hotohori threw one of the swords to Tamahome and challenged him to a duel. The evil seishi agreed readily. Tasuki's eyes widened as he watched Hotohori attack savagely. "What's with Hotohori? He's not like himself..." Nuriko turned away. "His Majesty is nomally a gentle man, but when someone threatens the Priestess, he's like another person."  
  
The two Suzaku seishi, locked in combat, battled fiercely. Jade pressed closer to Tasuki in fear to what might happen if Hotohori lost. It ment death for all of them, because even though she could easily defeat him, she was on the mend and her sword arm was broken. Miaka came running out of nowhere yelling for the two to stop fighting. Tamahome lept into the air and was about to strike Hotohori when the emporer drove his sword into the attacking seishi. Jade gasped in horror as he fell to the ground, the sword running him through. Miaka screamed and ran to her beloved. Kneeling next to him, she picked up his sword and handed it to him, causing everyone to gasp. She gently kissed him, and he dropped the sword. He whispered something about being late, and Jade just gawked. The other seishi hurried forward and Mitsukake healed Tamahome. Tasuki was the only one who didn't seem too happy. The dude who had almost killed Jade was being welcomed back as if he hadn't done anything! He growled softly as they all helped the seishi to his feet and led him off, laughing. Jade looked up at the annoyed bandit and cocked her head. What was his problem? He helped her to her room and sulked off.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, the warriors were seated at the table eating breakfast. Jade toyed with her chopsticks as she watched Tamahome take the vacant seat between her and Chichiri. "Jade, what'd you do now? Tangle with someone bigger than you?" Tasuki, who was sitting on the other side of her, growled something inaudible and glared at the surprised seishi. "What's your problem? We just met, and already you're being a jerk to me!" Tamahome asked, annoyed. The redhead flared up. "JUST MET?!? You were the one who almost killed Jade! That's why she's like this!" he growled angrily. Soon, the two seishi got into a fierce arguement, and Jade just laughed. Those two! Finally, she controlled her laughter to say "Hey, you two! Stop fighting here, or I WILL seriously hurt you both once I'm healed, got it?" The two seishi stopped instantly. "Thank you." the girl said before resuming her meal.   
  
*************  
  
Back in her room, Jade watched Mitsukake heal her wounds. Strength flowed into her limbs as she got up and flexed them. "Thanks, Mitsukake! See you at the ceremony!" she cried, grinning. The healer nodded and left in silence as Jade pulled out her armor. Since she was a woman, her armor was lighter and thinner than a regular soldier's. She buckled it on over her plain white tunic, admiring the red and gold decorations. A picture of Suzaku flying gracefully was depicted on her breastplate, and her bracers, gauntlets, and boots were red with gold trim. She fastened her sword around her waist, and wrapped a red cloak around he shoulders. Admiring herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair back from her face and decided to meet everyone at the shrine.  
  
*************  
  
The other seishi had already assembled when Jade arrived at the shrine of Suzaku. "Hey everybody! I'm all better again!" she cried happily. Tasuki turned to look at her, amazed. Was that really Jade under all that armor? He watched as she happily chatted with Chichiri about the ceremony. Tamahome slipped off, looking for Miaka, and Hotohori had the others get into their positions. Jade stood on one side of the sacrificial fire, waiting patiently for Miaka. Tamahome walked back in, blushing slightly, followed by Miaka. The Priestess stepped up to the other side of the fire and pulled out The Universe Of The Four Gods scroll. Closing her eyes, the Miko started the incantation.  
  
Wow, I'm having trouble finding the summoning incantation, but I won't give up! 


	16. Summoning

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, therefore I am only borrowing it. I made up Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Taran the hawk, and the altered storyline.  
  
Chapter 16: Summoning  
  
Miaka closed her eyes as she began the incantation to summon Suzaku. "The four palaces of Heaven, the four corners of the Earth. I summon thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South, in the name of sacred law, faith and virtue. I beseech you to appear on Earth for the sake of those who here adore you and await your presence. Come to us, and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil that threatens us. Save us, and grant us our wishes. From the heavens above, descend to us now!" she cried as she threw the Universe Of The Four Gods into the sacrificial fire. Then, Jade softly chanted a spell and drove her sword into the designated platform. Nothing happened. The Celeste Warrior softly swore as she stared at the fire. "Where the hell is Suzaku?!?" Suddenly, Chiriko started playing his flute. Unlike the other times he had played for them, this one was painful to the ears and everyone covered theirs. "Ch-chiriko? Why are you doing this?" Miaka managed to yell over the music. The seishi stopped playing and smirked. "You are all gullible fools! Whenever I played for you, I was secretly introducing my chi into yours! All this time, I have been preparing for this moment." he sneered. Jade whipped the sword out of the pedastool. "You're not a Suzaku seishi! Who the hell are you, anyway?!?" Furiously, she slashed at his shoulder. The sleeve came away to reveal a blue symbol. "I am Amiboshi, warrior of Seiryu!" The Suzaku seishi gasped. The Seiryu seishi turned to Jade. "This song will split apart your soul!" Without further ado, he launched into a haunting melody. Jade screamed at the pain that was coursing through her body.  
  
*************  
  
A small boy hurried into the palace, listening to the screams of the Suzaku seishi. Pulling out a leaf, he folded it quickly and ran up the stairs.  
  
************  
  
Jade was down on her hands and knees, hoping to die quickly. The song was literally ripping apart her soul, and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly, a different sound drifted through the shrine. Amiboshi lowered his flute. "Wha-?" he mumbled. Instantly, Jade, Tasuki, and Tamahome sprung forward, weapons ready. The musician was quick though; he tore off, leaping onto a nearby rooftop. The three seishi followed him closely. Jade increased her speed, symbols flaring. Tasuki whipped out his tessan and cried "REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" Unfortunately, it missed Amiboshi and hit Tamahome instead. The angry seishi whirled around and yelled "TASUKI!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" The bandit shrugged. "Sorry Tama. Had to pay you back sometime!" Jade lept down off the roof and followed Amiboshi to the riverbank. The Seiryu seishi pleaded with a nearby villager to release his boat, but the man warned him that the current was very strong. The Celeste warrior grinned as she caught up with him. "This to pay for your leader maiming me!" she growled as she charged her energy blast. Miaka and Chichiri appeared out of nowhere. "Chiriko, don't!" the priestess cried. The Seiryu seishi then backed up and accidentally slipped off the dock. Miaka ran forward and grabbed his hand. Amiboshi looked surprised at her odd action, then he smiled softly. The Priestess of Suzaku returned the smile, which turned to a look of horror as the musician let go of her hand and fell into the river. "CHIRIKO!!!" she cried out. Chichiri pulled her back up and helped her walk back to the palace, followed by the three Suzaku warriors.  
  
************  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko were talking to a young boy who was showing them a leaf whistle. "I used this to disrupt his sound waves, confusing him." he was saying. Jade mumbled something under her breath about the traitor getting away when she noticed the boy. "Who are you?" she questioned, cocking her head. My name's Chiriko." he replied, lifting the hem of his robes to reveal a symbol on his foot. Miaka squealed with delight. "You're the final warrior! We can summon Suzaku now!" she cried, dragging them all back to the shrine. "Okay, everybody concentrate really hard!" she reminded them. Jade drove her sword back into the platform and prayed with all her might. "Look, something's coming!" Nuriko yelled, pointing at the fire. Everyone whirled around expectantly. "YOU IDIOTS!!!" Tai-Itskun screamed as she appeared in the fire. Everyone fell over, excluding Jade and Miaka. "You morons! The Universe Of The Four Gods scroll has already burned up, it's impossible to summon Suzaku at this stage!" Jade, always the polite one, asked "Tai-Itskun, is there any other way to summon Suzaku?" The Creator glared at Tamahome, who had made a comment under his breath. "I heard that! To answer your question, Jade, there is a way to summon Suzaku, and that's to obtain the Shinzaho in Hokkan and Sairou." Miaka cheered. "Is that all? That'll be easy!" Tai-Itskun shook her head. "It's not as easy as it sounds. You all will experience danger and perils unlike anything you've faced yet. Are you ready to do this?" she asked. The seven seishi and Jade nodded their heads, looking at Miaka. The priestess seemed to be thinking. Finally, she nodded. "I will do this, as my duty as Priestess of Suzaku!" Everyone cheered. The Creator turned to face them. "I am now going to give you all a gift, as a reward for all your hard work." Closing her eyes, she waved her hand and something appeared in everyone's hands except for Jade, Tamahome, and Miaka. The Celeste Warrior cocked her head. "What's my gift, Tai-Itskun?" "I have enhanced your abilities, especially your third one. Now, when your change form, your clothes will change too." Jade quickly turned into a tiger and transformed back, still dressed in her armor. "Thanks, Tai-Itskun!" she cried happily. Then, she turned to look at everyone else's gifts. Nuriko had a set of bracelets, Mitsukake had a small jar of water, Chichiri's roseary beads had been enhanced, Chiriko had gotten a scroll, Hotohori had recieved a holy sword, and Tasuki yelped in surprise as he stared at his tessan. "Woah, it's a solid diamond now!" Tamahome asked "Gimmie my gift, Tai-Itskun!" The Creator shook her head and said that he didn't get one. Of course, he was not happy about this, and tried to steal from the nearest seishi. Tai-Itskun shook her head in discust, then requested that she see Miaka alone. The eight warriors left the shrine, waiting outside for their priestess.  
  
*************  
  
Jade and Nuriko had started a conversation with the young Chiriko, who was only 13 and already studing for a difficult exam to become a government official. "You live so close to the capital, and you've never been here?" Nuriko asked in curiousity. The boy nodded. "Yes, I've been too busy studing to get over here. I'm glad I'm here now, though." The purple haired seishi called "Hey Tasuki! Why don't you follow this guy's example and get a good education? It's a lot better then being a bandit, you know." Jade grinned. Although Nuriko had a point, she disagreed strongly with her seishi friend. Tasuki glared at Nuriko. "Yeah right! The moment this is over, I'm goin' back t' Mt. Reikaku, where I'll be an even better boss than our last one! That's why I get to keep this fan...hey!" he cried, reaching back to grab his tessan. Finding it gone, he whirled around to find Tamahome trying to sneak off with it. He tackled the greedy seishi, yelling at him to give back his tessan. Jade giggled as she tried to untangle them, resulting in them pulling her into it. Not a good idea, since she could instantly turn into a 500 pound killing machine, which she did. Roaring, she beat the two seishi into a bloody pulp. Miaka suddenly came out, causing everyone to come to attention. She seemed sad, but she put on a false smile as she told them that she was going to her room. As she left, Tamahome watched her sadly, knowing that something was wrong.  
  
************  
  
Jade woke up the next morning to Nuriko jumping on her bed and yelling "JADE!!! GET UP!!!" The Celeste Warrior glared at her seishi friend as she yawned and slipped out of bed. Selecting an outfit, she stepped behind her dressing screen and started to get dressed. "What is it, Nuriko? Why are you in here so early?" The purple haired seishi grinned. "Tonight's the Stargazing Festival, and Tasuki and I wanted to take you and Miaka. See, you need an attendant to go, and I figure that Tasuki could be your attenedant." Jade missed the buttonhole, her heart beating faster. Tasuki, her attendant? "Um, sure. I just need to get a new outfit first, okay?" she asked, blushing slightly. The seishi noticed his friend's flustered face, and decided to leave her to dress properly. "Okay, meet us at the palace courtyard at sunset. See ya later!" he yelled, running out of the room. Jade's heart beat faster as she finished dressing and called for an attendant. In minutes, a beautiful young woman entered the room. "Yes, M'lady? You called?" she said, bowing. The Celeste Warrior grinned. "What's your name? And you don't have to be all formal like that. Just call me Jade." The attendant smiled prettily. "My name's Shai-Rong. What is it you require?" Jade replied "I need a new outfit for the Stargazing Festival, and I need some help. Will you help me put something together?" Shai-Rong nodded and whisked off, returning with three color samples. "Jade-sama, which one do you want?" she asked, offering the samples. The first was a deep red, the second a pale purple, and the third was an emerald green. Jade looked at each in turn, then said "Which one do you like?" The attendant seemed a little flustered at being asked her opinion, but chose the green one. "This one matches your eyes. Do you want me to take this to the tailor?" Jade nodded. The girl left with the sample and didn't return for a long time. Jade sat down next to the window, staring out at the beautiful day. 'Wow, I'm going to the Star Festival with Tasuki! It's too good to be true...' she thought to herself. She was interrupted when the tailor came in and took her measurements. As the Celeste Warrior watched, a gorgeous dress was made right before her eyes. When it was finished, she tried it on and gasped at her reflection. The dress was a deep green silk, edged with gold cord. It was a simple design, with a high collar, wide sleeves, and tight-fitting. It was very flattering on her, emphasizing her curvy figure. She had Shai-Rong help her pull her hair into a intricate bun and carefully applied make up. The end result was stunning, to say the least. She slipped on her shoes and went to the front gate to meet her seishi friends.  
  
************  
  
Jade met Nuriko, Miaka, and Tasuki at the gate. The bandit gawked at the young goddess who stood before him, smiling. His mouth seemed to go dry, and he was unable to speak. Nuriko laughed at his awestruck friend, and said "Come on, we got to get to the festival." With that, he took Miaka's arm and led her into the town. Tasuki followed suit, pulling out a flower for Jade. She gasped. "A lily! This is my favorite flower, thank you Tasuki!" She hugged him and tucked the blossom behind one ear. The bandit grinned at her and escorted the estatic Celeste Warrior.  
  
Yes! I got to my fave episode! Be back soon! 


	17. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I'd like to. All I own is Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, and Taran the hawk.  
  
Chapter 17: Confessions  
  
Jade and Tasuki followed Nuriko and Miaka into the festival. The Celeste Warrior's eyes lit up as she looked around. "Wow, this is amazing!" she breathed happily. The bandit smiled at her pleasure. 'Okay, tonight's the night...I'll tell her later, when it's time for the stargazing. That'll be perfect...' he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Nuriko and Miaka were drooling over a food cart. They ordered two large bowls of what looked like sugar cubes. Tasuki rolled his eyes, but asked "Hey Jade, do ya want some?" She nodded, and he got two bowls. The four ate, laughing and having a good time. They walked around, enjoying themselves, until Miaka slipped off on her own. Jade wanted to follow her, but the two seishi stopped her. Tasuki pointed to a sign. "Look, a singin' contest. Jade, you should enter." The Celeste Warrior gaped at him. "But why me?!?" Nuriko repiled "Because, I've heard you sing, and you're amazing! Go ahead!" Jade looked a little fearful, but then nodded and and went up to the stage. She spoke softly to the judge, who announced "And now for our final contestant, Jade Stevens!" Jade stepped up, and softly began to sing. She wasn't sure where the song was coming from, but she seemed to know it all. The words poured out beautifully, entrancing everyone in the audience. Tasuki watched her, amazed. Her voice perfectly matched her beauty, and he couldn't stand it anymore. While the song continued, he slipped off and didn't return until the song was almost over. As the song ended, everyone started cheering, and the judge awarded Jade the prize. Stunned, the girl stared at the trophy. Tasuki and Nuriko ran up and hugged her. Laughing, the three friends continued through the town. Nuriko saw a wrestling competition and said "You two can go ahead and find a good stargazing spot, I'm gonna watch this." Tasuki agreed and led Jade to a nearby clearing.  
  
***************  
  
Jade settled down on a big rock, commenting "This is a great spot, Tasuki." The bandit sat down beside her, realizing that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He pulled out a small item from his pocket and blushed, thinking of what to say. Jade, meanwhile, was picking out the connstellations. "Look, there's your constellation, Tasuki! Crater..." Tasuki glanced at her. Her eyes were shining happily, and she was grinning. He smiled softly and put an arm around her, blushing slightly. The Celeste Warrior turned and looked up at him, cocking her head. The bandit blushed even brighter, muttering an apology and pulling his arm away. Her face fell and a look of confusion crossed her face. Tasuki was startled by her reaction. "Jade? What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She shook her head. "Nothing..." He frowned. This wasn't the same happy-go-lucky Jade that he had fallen in love with. Was she angry with him? "Jade, I'm really sorry..." he tried to say before she started sobbing in his chest. Startled, he akwardly put his arms around her and tried to reassure her. The girl cried silently, then brought her face up to his. "T-Tasuki, I...I..." He lowered his face until their noses were touching. "Yes?" he whispered. Jade could feel her heart beating quicker. "Um, I just wanted to...I..." she stuttered. Tasuki grinned. "Jade-sama, spit it out!" The girl looked at him, stunned. "J-Jade-sama?" He blushed immediately. "S-sorry, it just came out...I guess ya know now. I like ya. In fact, I'm deeply in love with you. Stupid, huh?" he stammered. He looked down at the girl, surprised to find her laughing. "I can't believe this! You like me? I never thought..." She blushed slightly. Bringing her face up to his, she whispered "I like you too, Tasuki. A lot. And I never imagined that you liked me back. So, I just wanted to sa-mmph!!!" Tasuki had bent down and kissed her gently. Jade's eyes slid shut after she had gotten past the shock. They sat in bliss for what seemed like eternity, until Tasuki pulled away and put his hand on her cheek. She placed hers over it and smiled up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. The redhead pulled out a beautiful madallion on a silver chain. The Celeste Warrior gasped with pleasure as he presented it to her. It was made out of jade (the mineral), and in the shape of a wolf. The bandit placed his hand on it, and it started to glow softly. Then, he placed it around her neck. "This'll always glow, even when I'm not with ya. It's got part o' my chi in it, so use it if ya need me." he told her, staring deeply into her eyes. Jade grinned and kissed him happily, wrapping her arms around him. He deepened the kiss, his tounge slipping in to entwine with hers. The happy couple were in heaven as the fireworks that marked the end of the festival burst overhead.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow, it's amazing!" Jade cried happily as she looked up at the boat they were taking to Hokkan. Tamahome and Nuriko were there also. The other two had no idea what had happened between the Celeste Warrior and their bandit friend the night before. Tasuki, on the other hand, had disappeared. Tamahome looked back and walked over to a nearby tree. The embarassed redhead slithered out from behind it sheepishly. Tama asked "What are you hiding from?" The bandit quickly replied "Nothin', not a thing!"   
  
"That so? Hmmmm...Aha! You don't know how to swim, do you Tasuki?"  
  
"!!! W-what are you incinuating, senor? That I can't even swim? That I'm some kind of loser that's afraid of the water? You gotta be kiddin', right, I'm offended an' shocked!" the redhead babbled. Tamahome grabbed him and held him over the water. "Let's see!" Tasuki started struggling and yelping out in fear. Jade ran over and repremanded the laughing seishi. Nuriko and Hotohori watched, laughing. "Where is Miaka, Nuriko?" the emporer asked. The crossdresser shook his head. "I think she's packing, sire." The two nodded and continued to watch Tamahome and Jade's shouting match, Tasuki clinging to the nearest dock railing.  
  
***************  
  
On the ship, Tasuki was clinging to the mast, Jade trying to reassure him. Tama asked, looking discusted "He got carried onto the ship?" Miaka nodded. The firey redhead yelled "Oh, shut up! I'm a mountain critter, I can' help it! Heh, you sure talk big after being dumped by Miaka..." The money grubbing seishi immediately turned an bright red. "I was not dumped! I wasn't!!!" Tasuki stuck out his tongue tauntingly. "Nuahhhhh! You got dumped, you got dumped!!!" he teased. Tama got extremely red and dove at the bandit. Jade grabbed hold of him in midair and threw him away. Tasuki sweatdropped and pushed himself up. "Thanks, Jade." The Celeste Warrior grinned at her koi. The redhead chuckled and hugged her. "What would I do without ya?" She laughed and snuggled closer. "Dunno, but the world would probably be a more dangerous place." she said, looking deeply into his amber eyes with her green ones. The romantic moment was ruined by Miaka yelling "Cheese!" and snapping a picture. Somehow, Jade and Tasuki were able to pose in time. The Poloroid slid out and developed, showing the the firey haired couple. Jade grinned, but Tasuki seemed extremely confused. "Hey! What are we doin' in there?!? I'm the real one, not that guy! He's a fake!" The two girls sweatdropped as the redhead ranted about the picture.  
  
Yay, I finally got them to confess their love! *Winks* But that's not all they have to go through, so tune back later! 


	18. Shipwreck

/Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, not to say I haven't tried. All I own is Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, and Taran the hawk  
  
Chapter 18: Shipwreck  
  
Miaka grinned. "Okay everyone, ready?" she asked as they all posed for a picture. The Suzaku Warriors nodded. Jade stood behind Chiriko, whom she had started to look at as a little brother, and beside Tasuki, who was still grumbling about the previous picture. She laughed and hugged him happily. The bandit smiled, and the eight warriors and their Priestess posed for the picture. After they each got a copy, Hotohori suggested that Tamahome bring his family back to the capitol for protection, which delighted the younger seishi. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Jade all gathered around him, yelling nonsense about coming along and dinnertime. Tama pinned the threesome under some boxes and left with Miaka. Nuriko wriggled out and followed them silently. The firey haired couple went down into a cabin to wait for them to return.  
  
***************  
  
Jade pulled out her photo album and sat down on the bed. Tasuki sat down beside her. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the album. She laughed. "These are pictures of people and places from my world." She opened it to a picture of three boys, all in their teens. "These are my brothers. Jordan is the blond," she pointed to the guy wearing a basketball jersey. "Adam is the redhead," she pointed to the guy wearing a soccer shirt. "And Zach is the brunette." she finished, pointing to the guy wearing a football jersey. "Zach and I are really close...I think you and him would get along." She wiped a tear from her eyes and flipped to the next page. In it were two girls, one obviously being herself. The other was a few years younger and had blond hair. "This my sister Keiko and I." she said. Then, she flipped to a picture of Tara. Tasuki asked "Isn't that your friend that's the Celeste Warrior of Seiryu? Tara, right?" Jade nodded wordlessly and shut the album. "Yeah, this was a few months ago...before this all happened..." she sighed. "Sometimes I wish that I had never came here and that everything was back to normal. Then Tara and I would still be friends..." Tasuki watched her sadly. "Ya do?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him and realized what she had just said. Her eyes filled with tears, and turned away. "T-Tasuki-sama, I didn't mean that..." she stuttered, feeling awful. The bandit closed his eyes meditatively for a few seconds before opening them and saying "Don' blame yerself, I understand." With that, he pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest until the tears stopped. Then, she looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry..." He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her gently. Pulling away, he smiled his fanged grin down at her. "I understand, my kieri. Ya miss yer family, and if it's as nice as it sounds, I don' blame ya. If I could make ya feel better I would. Is there anythin' I can do?" She let out a shuddering sigh and whispered "J-just hold me and tell me that you love me..." He pulled her closer and murmured "Oh Jade...I love ya more than life itself. Want proof?" He kissed her, gently caressing her neck with his hand. The surprised girl kissed him back, closing her eyes happily. Chiriko ran in just then. "Hello you two, we are embarking back to the palace..." he trailed off, his eyes widening to the size of plates. Jade blushed furiously and pulled away. "Uh...Hi Chiriko!" Tasuki, meanwhile, was grinning like an idiot. The younger seishi looked from one to the other, finally saying in a low voice "I'm inferring that you two are suffering from an infatuation..." He backed out of the cabin and ran back up the stairs. Jade was still blushing brightly as she untangled herself from the bandit. Tasuki frowned. "I hope he doesn' tell everyone..." He watched as Jade straightened her hair and he crossed the room over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear quietly "Anything wrong, migoto*?" She shook her head, turning to face him. "We...we better go up with the others..." she said, taking his hand and going up the stairs with him.  
  
*migoto-beautiful, magnificent  
  
***************  
  
The next day, they set out on their journey. Jade was in the kitchen with Nuriko preparing dinner. She was quiet in thought as she chopped chicken and started to fry it in a pan. She loved Tasuki so much, and she wasn't quite sure of how to prove her love and devotion. He wasn't one for romantic words, so how else? 'How can I show him how I feel? I've got it! I could give my body and soul to him, and there's only one way to do that...Do I really want to do it? Yes, I love him with all my heart, and this is the perfect way to show it. I just hope it'll work...' she thought. She boiled some rice and poured it into the pan with the chicken. "Hey Nuriko, hand me the soy sauce, would ya?" she asked. The older seishi handed it to her, grinning. "Mmmm, it smells great!" he remarked, hugging his younger friend. She chuckled. "Get off, you big lump." The two warriors laughed as Tasuki came wandering in. He was slightly green and was holding a hand over his mouth. "Tasuki? What's wrong?" Jade asked, hurring over to her koibito. The redhead shook his head and motioned for her to stay away. He shakily said "I-I don' feel that hot..." before running out again. Nuriko shook his head. "He'll be okay, Jade. He's just seasick.I just wouldn't kiss him for a while..." he said slyly. He was one of the only three (Chichiri and Chiriko being the other two) who knew about the couple, being of the "fab five" that they had formed a few days before. Jade glared at her friend before finishing a batch of rolls. She placed them in the oven and walked out to find Tasuki. Instead, she found Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko sitting on deck. The monk was frowning at the approaching clouds. "What's wrong Chichiri?" she asked. A huge gust of wind hit the ship, knocking the Celeste Warrior off her feet and into the railing. She picked herself up and looked at the clouds, which had burst open and rain came pouring down. The four warriors tried to get into the cabins, but they were buffeted by the wind. The others ran outside at the noise, and Tasuki whipped out his tessan. "I'll just evaporate th' water! Rekka Shin-aaaahhhhhh!!!" he cried as a huge wave hit him and knocked him off the deck and into the ocean. Jade's eyes widened in horror and she dove into the water after him. The instant shock of cold left her breathless for a second, then she started swimming over to the flailing bandit. She heard a splash beside her, and Miaka and Tamahome surfaced, along with Nuriko. A rope splashed into the water, and Tasuki grabbed it immediately. He tried to grab her, but a huge wave threw her off in the other direction. She blacked out as her head hit a protruding rock, and she slipped underneath the surface.  
  
***************  
  
Tasuki was hysterical when they pulled him up. "We have ta go find Jade! Now, damnit!" he growled. Chichiri closed his eyes. "I can't feel her chi, no da..." The furious bandit grabbed him. "Ya better, or else!" Furious tears streamed down his cheeks as he shoved the other seishi away and scanned the surface.  
  
***************  
  
Jade slowly became concious moments later. She found herself slipping deeper and deeper under the water. Her lungs were filling with water, and she knew at that moment that she was going to die. All of her life had been a waste, for Konan would surely fall without her. And Tasuki...She closed her eyes sadly as she said a final farewell to her true love. The madallion around her neck started glowing brighter as her emotions grew stronger. Suddenly, it flared green so brightly that the surrounding water glowed as well. Jade slipped into a coma as she continued to sink.  
  
***************  
  
Tasuki was still franticlly scanning the water. Suddenly, he noticed a bright glowing from the water and knew what it was immediately. He dove into the water, ignoring his phobia. Swimming towards the glowing, he dove down and saw her instantly. She was slowly sliding downward into the murky depths. Not even thinking, he grabbed her and swam upward. His head breaking the surface, he held her close while Chichiri lowered a rope and pulled them up.  
  
***************  
  
"Will she be alright?!" Tasuki asked, extremely worried. Mitsukake pulled his hand away and nodded. "The worst is over now. Just watch over her for right now..." he said while he left the room. The bandit stared at the pale girl, whose color was slowly returning. "Oh Jade..." he whispered as he stroked her cheek and brushed her firey hair behind her ear. She stirred and coughed up water. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her koibito looking down at her worriedly. She smiled weakly. "Tasuki..." The bandit swiped at his eyes to get rid of his tears as he hugged her to him. "Jade, I was so worried..." he murmured as he pulled her face up to his and kissed her. Jade wrapped her arms around him and pulled away slightly. "Tasuki, I made a decision today...I...I want to be with you forever...and I want us to be one...so I give you my body..." she whispered. His eyes widened as he comprehended this. "Y-ya want us to be one? As in share bodies and souls? Are ya sure?" She nodded. "I have never been more sure in my entire life. I love you, Tasuki-sama..." He kissed her again, when suddeny the ship jolted. They were thrown onto the floor and the bandit helped her up, grumbling. Chichiri's voice drifted down. "We're sinking, no da!!! Get up here!!!" The couple dashed up the stairs and onto the deck. The other seishi had jumped off, and Tasuki gathered her into his arms as he jumped into the shallow water. They all met up on the beach. Tamahome looked around. "What are we gonna do now?" Miaka had ran up to the forest edge and suddenly screamed. The others hurried over to find a corpse hanging from a tree with it's eyes gouged out. Jade looked at it, horrified. "What the hell?!"  
  
Woah... I got through! Yay! c ya all later for chap. 19! 


	19. Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, not to say I haven't tried. All I own is Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, and Taran the hawk  
  
Chapter 19: Lovers  
  
Tasuki ran up, whipping out his tessan. At the sight of the corpse, he growled in surprise. Chiriko suddenly shouted "Oh no!" Everyone looked at him oddly. "We all have to dress up like women, right away!" he continued. Tasuki glared at him and bonked him on the head. "Wha' the hell?! I'm not dressin' like an onna! Why do we hafta dress like women?!" The younger seishi looked at him curiously. "Huh? How am I supposed to know?" They all fell over. Jade sighed. "We should do it. I mean, he's the smartest one here and all..." All the guys except Nuriko made faces. The said purple haired crossdresser pounced on Tamahome. "Jade, you do Tasuki and we can both do Mitsukake." The Celeste Warrior nodded and dragged the protesting bandit away.  
  
***************  
  
Miaka finished tying Chiriko's hair ribbons. "Wow, Chiriko! You make a cute girl!" The younger seishi grinned. Chichiri poffed into a girl body. Then, Nuriko and Jade came in, grinning smugly. Behind them were two grumbling figures, which the first two shoved forward uncerimoniously. The Priestess took one look at them and started busting up. Tamahome and Tasuki blushed furiously. Jade smiled as she looked up at her beloved. Suddenly, Mitsukake came in. The others turned and immediately paled. Jade hid behind Tasuki in fright, and Tamahome covered Miaka's eyes. Out of nowhere, fifty women appeared. The leader stepped forward. "Who are you?!" Miaka replied "I am the Priestess of Suzaku, and these are my seishi and Celeste Warrior." The leader smirked. "Good, all women...waaaaaaaiiiiiit, there is a man here!" Tasuki and Tamahome sweatdropped as she passed them and pointed at Mitsukake. "Ladies, capture him!" The warriors sprung forward and grabbed the hapless healer. Dragging him away, the women yelled insults of disgust at him. The two uncomfortable seishi laughed nervously as they followed the others to the palace of the women warriors.  
  
***************  
  
After a feast in their honor, the small band followed an attendant to their rooms. "You all have to share. You two (she pointed to Nuriko and Chichiri), you two (Miaka and Tamahome), and you three (Jade, Tasuki, and Chriko)." She left them to sort out their sleeping arrangements. In her room, Jade saw that there was two beds, a big one and a small one. She blushed as she decided to share te big one with Tasuki, who didn't complain. Chiriko fell right to sleep, but the couple were much slower in entering slumber. Jade snuggled closer to the half naked bandit, who had shed his women clothing. He blushed and pulled her close, spooning her in. Kissing her, he whispered "About being one..." Jade shook her head. "Not with Chiriko here. Besides, we might get caught..." The bandit nodded and settled with sleeping with her in his arms. Chiriko rolled out of bed and hit the floor. The couple sat up immediately and jumped out of bed to help the younger seishi. He looked up at them, fearful. "They're going to kill Mitsukake!" Jade paled. "What?!? Those women are gonna kill him?" He nodded. She pulled on armor and ran out the door with her sword, followed closely by Tasuki.  
  
**************  
  
The two warriors burst into a room where the women were torturing Mitsukake. They turned and looked at the couple, their surprised faces turning furious as they noticed Tasuki's obvious...um...masculinity. Drawing swords, they backed the couple up against the wall. The leader looked at Jade, who was a girl, and was about to let her go when she saw Tasuki pull Jade close and hug her protectively. Quivering with rage at the relationship, the leader roared "Kill them both!" The women cheered and charged the couple. Tasuki growled as he whipped out his tessan with one hand, still keeping a protective hold on his koibito. Meanwhile, she was shaking, but her symbols were flaring from the heat of battle. Suddenly, Chichiri dropped in front of them and froze the warriors with his staff. He grabbed his friends' arms and pulled them back to the main gate. Everyone else was waiting there for them and quickly dashed off as the women gave pursuit. Sobbing for breath, Chiriko tripped in front of Jade. She ran back to him and tried to help the younger seishi up.The women had almost reached them before they were both up and running again. Jade suddenly ran into Tamahome, who was standing at the cliff edge. He toppled in, followed by the other seishi. Tasuki seemed hesitant, but he finally jumped in. They started swimmimg frantically to get away from the isle. Luckily, it was a short distance before thry reached the opposite shore. They greatfully flopped onto the sand, trying to catch their breath. Miaka sat up and pointed to the surrounding lands. "We made it to Hokkan!!!"  
  
**************  
  
The group crested the hill to find a beautiful valley filled with..."Sheep!" Miaka squealed. Jade rolled her eyes, and beside her, Nuriko whined "Tasuki, I'm cold! Start me a fire with that fan of yours!" The bandit scowled before retorting "I don't use it for stupid things like that, you moron!" The other seishi's eyes got big and began to water. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeeeee?" Sighing, the bandit lit his fan and waved it in front of Nuriko. Suddenly, they heard the sound of rushing hooves and a horse galloped past them. Seated on the horse was a terrified little boy. Tamahome, without even thinking, dove and caught the boy off the horse. Jade had started to calm the freaked out horse, and finally led it over. The boy led them to his home village, where a group of villagers greeted them.  
  
*************  
  
Nuriko and Miaka walked out from a nearby tent carrying blankets to find Chichiri, Tasuki, and Jade. The firey haired couple were snuggled up together, the bandit sporting a scowl. Meanwhile, Chichiri was trying hard not to laugh. The puzzled Priestess asked "What's up with Tasuki?" The monk chuckled. "Jade and Tasuki were playing with the boy we rescued when he said that Tasuki's face was scary, no da." The bandit scowled even darker. "Damn kid, my face isn' scary...Is it, Jade-sama?" The Celeste Warrior smiled up at him and kissed his nose. "No...It's just perfect." The redhead blushed slightly at the compliment before growling "Oho, perfect is too good for ya, huh?" He swiftly pinned her underneath him, his face a hairsbreadth away from hers. Nuriko went back into his tent, as well as Chichiri. Miaka ran off to find Tamahome, leaving the couple alone. Jade's green eyes were wide in fear as Tasuki growled firecely before grinning. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She responded by kissing him back fully, wresting one hand free to wrap around his neck. His tongue twined with hers as they kissed more deeply. He pulled away to ask something silently in her ear. She nodded, and he scooped her up and carried her away from the camp. In a nearby clearing, he set her down gently with the blanket on top of her. Then, he snuggled underneath with her. Pulling her into an intensly passionate kiss, he started to strip her. She pulled off his shirt, running her hands down his bare chest. He continued to kiss her deeply as they seperated themselves from the rest of the world by their emotions and actions. For the first time, they bound their souls together as they made love in the small clearing. Even through her pain, Jade had never felt so happy. As she fell asleep, naked, in his arms, she snuggled closer and sighed with happiness. At that moment, she realized how much she loved Tasuki. He, meanwhile, was savoring the feeling of her damp skin pressed against his and thought of his Jade and how happy he was to finally have her. He gently pulled her face up and kissed her before the blissful couple fell into a deep slumber.  
  
For those of you hentai-pervs who were hoping for a bit more action, I'm probably going to write a more detailed account. (rated R, of course...) Every writer tends to have at least one perverted, raunchy story. I'll work on it quick along with Chap. 20. Please review! 


	20. Losses

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Chapter 20: Losses  
  
Jade awoke to find herself in Tasuki's arms, both of them naked. At first, she was slightly confused, but then she remembered what had happened the night before. Sighing with pleasure, she snuggled closer to the bandit. Tasuki felt the movement, and opened his eyes. Amber met emerald as she looked up at him. He grinned. "So, ya recovered?" She laughed before rolling him onto his back and pinning him there. "I think I did, thanks for asking! Now that I have you at my mercy, what should I do..." Growling, the bandit flipped her onto her back. He grinned as he lowered his face to hers. Jade gasped as his lips covered hers. She arched her back as he kissed her deeper and deeper. He ran his hands down her body, lingering on every inch of her skin. A low moan escaped her lips as she ran her hands through his firey red hair. Gasping for breath, the couple pulled away. Jade sat up. "I-I think we should go back to camp..." Tasuki nodded reluctantly, and they dressed quickly before leaving the clearing.   
  
Soon, they all set off on horses. The little boy Tamahome had saved ran up. "Bye Mr. Scary Face! Bye Miss Jade!" Jade waved back from the horse she was sharing with Tasuki, whom was forcing a smile. They soon set out to the capital to find the shrine. As they entered the city Jade gasped with delight. "Snow! It's been so long since I've seen it!" Nuriko smiled. "We don't usually see it in Konan because it's so warm." he explained. Dismounting, the small group entered a dingy bar to plan their next move. While in there, a man came up to Nuriko and Jade. "Woah, what babes! Howzabout you two come have a drink with me?" Tasuki glared murderously, mumbling curses under his breath. Jade punched him, sending the drunk to the floor. Chichiri sighed. "We can't put up with distractions like this, no da..." The purple haired seishi nodded in agreement. "You're right." With that, he pulled out a pair of scissiors and snipped off his long ponytail. The assembly gasped in horror. Miaka's eyes were wide. "But...but..." Nuriko smiled. "This'll make things easier. Besides, I've given up on crossdresing." Jade just gaped. Was this Nuriko talking? She was silent as the groups split up for the day. She ended up with Mitsukake, who acted as a chaperone, and Tasuki. The redhead watched his love truge silently beside them. "Jade? What's wrong?" She looked up at him, and he was surprised to find her eyes full of tears. He pulled her close and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Why are ya cryin'?! Nuriko can grow it back!" Jade shook her head. "T-that's not the reason...I sensed an odd presence...something's going to happen soon, to one of us...but I don't know what. I just feel it." She pulled away before continuing. "A-and I don't know who it will happen to, b-but if something would happen to you, I don't know what I'd do..." she said, turning away. The stunned bandit made to go to her, but Mitsukake stopped him. "Let her go. She'll feel better if we let her calm down..." Tasuki glared at him. "If I want to comfort my girlfriend, damnit, then neither hell or you will stop me!" He stepped around the healer and walked over to Jade. He gently put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Jade-sama, ya think somethin' will be able to kill me? Just think what all we've been through! You and I survived it, and we'll get through this together. I promise." She turned and looked at him. He pulled her face up gently and kissed her. The Celeste Warrior relaxed in his arms. They gently pulled away, smiling at each other. A small "hmph" from Mitsukake got them moving again.  
  
Later that night, Jade, Tasuki, and Nuriko were sitting in a small bar. The purple haired seishi grinned at his female friend. "How about some booze?" The bandit nodded eagerly, but Jade seemed a little reluctant. "W-wait a sec, I'm ony 16! I can't have alcohol!" Nuriko looked at her oddly. "Of course you can! Who told you that?" The Celeste Warrior said timidly "N-no one..." The older seishi grinned. "Well, okay then! Hey mister! Mix up three glasses of 1 part paichu, 3 parts raochu, and 4 parts shokushu! Also, bring me an order of noodles!" The bartender hurried off to fill his order. Jade looked around nervously. She had never been so close to a bar counter before. Tasuki smiled at her, as if reading her mind. "Jade, don' worry! I'll make sure ya don't get too drunk, okay?" She nodded, still slightly nervous. The man brought them three glasses and a bowl of noodles. Tasuki and Nuriko picked up the drinks and started to drink instantly, but Jade gingerly sniffed hers. Taking a deep breath, she took a sip. It was warm, and it tasted slightly bitter, but she drank some more. "What is this?" she asked. Nuriko grinned. "It's a Nuriko Special! Do you like it?" Jade nodded before finishing it in one gulp. Tasuki chuckled as he watched Jade order another glass. "See? I told ya it was good!" She nodded eagerly before drinking the next glass. Soon, she was wobbling on her chair. "I-I feel sick..." she said weakly before falling off her stool. Tasuki caught her and took her into the inn they were staying. Then, he returned and sat next to Nuriko.   
  
Shaking his head, he laughed. "Reminds me of what happened when I had booze for the very first time..." Nuriko gave him a serious look. "Tasuki, promise me something." The bandit smiled, running a hand through his firey hair. "Sure. What is it?"   
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of Jade and that you two will be together and happy for the rest of your lives." Tasuki turned pale. "Y-You mean marry her? B-because I was planning on it, b-but I don' have a ring or anythin'..." Nuriko shook his head. "I ment, protect her and cherish her. That doesn't mean marry her, but it would be an added bonus. She's one of a kind, you're very lucky. You surprised me, because I thought you were a woman hater." The bandit's eyes softened, and he became very serious. "I was one...I was the youngest in my family, with five older sisters who treated me like shit, especially Aidou. And my ma was even worse. So, when I was fifteen, I left. When I got t' Mount Reikaku, our old boss took me in. I was short and scrawny then. Soon, I became a bandit. Kouji and I were inceperable. We did everything together. As a bandit law, women were seen as objects or belongings. Coupled with th' fact that I had a horrible childhood, due to women, I took that law to heart. I guess I got taller and much better built, because women seemed to like me. Of course, I told them to go...never mind. Then, one day after our old boss got sick, I went out to find some medicine for him. After I found some, I took my good old time getting back. One night, I heard a scream. I ran to see what it was. I saw a group of nomad bandits threating a girl. So, all I had to do was kill the leader, and the girl took care of the rest. She was very pretty, if I recall. She asked me to help her find her way out of the forest, which I wasn't going to, but I decided to take her as a hostage. I took her back to Mout Reikaku, where I found out the boss was dead and that fat bastard Eiken had taken over. Then, I rescued Miaka and brought her back to where I had hidden the other girl. To make a long story short, I then became a seishi. The girl turned out to be pretty cool, and I felt myself deveolp a crush on her. Soon, that crush turned into love, but I was afraid of rejection. I kept telling myself that I was a bandit and that I shouldn't fall for a woman, but it didn't work. She had something other women didn't, and she affected me differenly than anyone else. I was in deep. So, the night of the Stargazing Festival, I told her how I felt, and surprisingly, she felt the same way about me. So, we formed a bond that could never be broken. I live, and would die, for her. She means more to me than life itself. I've never said this before about someone, but...I love her." he finished quietly. Nuriko nodded. "I don't blame you." With that, he left the bar.  
  
Tasuki got up and followed him, going to the room he had placed Jade in. He opened the door softly. The Celeste Warrior was fast asleep. He crept over to her and sat down on the bed. Gently, he took her hand in his. It was slender and delicate, but strong, perfect for wielding a sword. Tasuki's hand was a perfect fit with hers, and he lifted it up and kissed it gently. She stirred in her sleep and groped the air, as if looking for something. "No, don't leave me..." He grinned softly before laying beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I would never leave you willingly..." he murmured as he cradled her head gently. "I have never told you this, Jade, or anyone else, but...I couldn't live without you." he said weakly. Jade's eyes flickered open and she looked up at him. "Tasuki..." she breathed. His amber eyes shone with compassion for her, and she felt her heart racing. There was no one else who could make her feel like this... He kissed her gently, sending them both into a happy slumber.  
  
The next day, the couple continued their search for the Shinzaho with Mitsukake. As they were looking, Jade felt an odd jolt travel up her body. Her eyes grew wide in horror and she looked over at Tasuki, who had felt it too. She turned into a tiger and raced up the mountainside, followed closely by the bandit.  
  
Jade reached the peak before Tasuki did, and what she saw would be etched into her memory forever. Nuriko was slumped over, the snow around him splattered with blood. She transformed back and raced over to her best friend. Supporting him gently, she looked down at his face. His once bright violet eyes were now clouded, and he smiled weakly. "Jade...I-I opened the shrine for you guys to get the Shinzaho..." Jade's eyes filled with tears. "Nuriko, don't talk like that! Once Mitsukake gets here, he can heal you! Just don't leave me!" The purple haired seishi chuckled weakly. "Too late for that, that Seiryu asshole did too much damage. Just promise me that you and Tasuki will be together and happy for the rest of your lives...I want you to be happy and safe most of all. When I was around you...it was like Kourin was alive again. Also, watch over Miaka for me..." The Celeste Warrior nodded, her tears dripping onto Nuriko's face. He looked over her shoulder. "Kourin? You came to greet me?" he said softly before his eyes closed for the last time. Jade looked down at his peaceful face, and started sobbing. Tasuki, followed by the others, walked in at that moment. When the bandit saw her cradling Nuriko's limp form, his eyes widened in horror. "J-Jade?! What's wrong with Nuriko?!?" She looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. "I-I was too late...h-he's..." Tasuki said quietly "No...he couldn't have...You idiot! What was the point?! What's the damn point of getting yourself killed?! You coward! Get up! Stop hurting her like this! Get up!!! Waaaait a mintue..." He walked over to Mitsukake, chuckling. "Mitsukake, we need you! Use your power and heal this sissy! Heh, what a phony! He may have fooled all of you, but he doesn't fool me! Hurry up and heal him, Mitsukake! You can do it, can't you?! Mitsukake? You can heal him, can't you?! Y-you...you can't help?" Tasuki then broke down as well. "B-but he was just here yesterday! I was just with him last night! Why?!" he sobbed, making his way over to Jade. Pulling her close, the two grieved for their closest friend. Miaka said quietly "He isn't dead." Everyone looked at her. Her voice rose and she yelled "He's not dead! He can't be! Nuriko can't be dead!" She ran off, sobbing. Tamahome ran off after her, the others staing behind to tend to Nuriko.  
  
Tasuki held Jade close as he leaned against a nearby rock. The Celeste Warrior watched as Mitsukake healed Nuriko's clothing and wound. She looked up at the bandit, her eyes filled with tears. "N-nuriko wanted us to be together..." she whispered, her voice wavery. Tasuki nodded and rested his chin on her head, tears also streaming down his face. "I know...He told me last night...I intend to keep that promise to him, and protect you with my life." Jade nodded and stood up, walking over to the others. Chiriko was sobbing, and she hugged him comfortingly. "I-it looks like he's sleeping..." the younger seishi weeped. Tasuki felt his heart break at the sight of all of his friends grieving for another. Tamahome returned with Miaka, forcing her to look at Nuriko. "Look at Nuriko, Miaka! Are you just going to let his death go to waste?! What do you think Nuriko sacrificed his life for?! You!" Miaka finally looked at her dead seishi, her eyes filling with tears. Mitsukake presented Miaka with Nuriko's power bracelets. "Here. He would have wanted you to have them." Chichiri lifted the small bag that conained Nuriko's braid and handed it to Jade. Trembling, she untied it and removed four of his hairs, which she wrapped in a hankerchief carefully and placed inside her coat. Then, a small grave was dug for the beloved crossdressing seishi. The bag of hair was placed on top of him, and the grave was slowly filled in. Tasuki held Jade close in his arms, for his own comfort as well as hers. The Suzaku seishi said a final farewell to Nuriko, the biggest hearted of them all.  
  
Sniff...sniff...WAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Poor Nuriko... Sorry this chapter is so long, I had a lot to write.So...sniff...bye for now... 


	21. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Chapter 21: Fire and Ice  
  
Jade watched as the last on the dirt was placed over Nuriko's grave. She turned away in disbelief. How could Nuriko be dead?! Less than 24 hours ago, she was in a bar with him, talking and laughing. He was one of the five that had become so close as the journey had progressed: Chiriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Jade, and himself. Jade's eyes were dry, but she felt an emptiness eating away at her heart. Why did Suzaku do this to her? Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled close to a warm, protective body. She was about to struggle when a voice she knew so well quietly said "Nuriko gave his life so we could save Konan...don' be upset, he wouldn't have wanted that." She relaxed slightly. "I-I know, but it doesn't help the pain go away..." Tamahome and Miaka stood. "C'mon, let's get the Shinzaho." the Priestess said softly. Tasuki released Jade, and they all assembled in front of the door. "So, th' Shinzaho's in there, huh?" the bandit asked. Tamahome nodded. "Look, it's opening..." The door opened, and the six Suzaku warriors and their Priestess entered the Shrine of Genbu.  
  
The door suddenly closed behind them. "Ahhhh!" Miaka screamed as she hit the floor with a thud. "What happened?!" a concerned Tamahome asked. The Priestess repiled "I don't know! I slipped on something!" Tasuki grinned. "Don't move, I'll get us some light in here!" He whipped out his tessan and lit it. Miaka screamed again. "B-bones! Those are bones!" Jade paled. Her fear of the dead was still present, and being in a cave filled with remains didn't help matters. The bandit said bluntly "Yep, that's what they are, all right." Out of nowhere, a hail of ice arrows flew at the group. Tamahome stood in front of Miaka protectively and took the hits, and Tasuki, using his speed, dove and pushed Jade out of harm's way. A voice boomed out from the other end of the cave. "You who seek the Shinzaho will find nothing but misfortune!" Two glowing figures appeared at the end of the cave. "W-who are they?!" the redhead yelped. The voice spoke again. "We will never surrender the Shinzaho!"  
  
Miaka yelled "Who are you?! Show yourselves!" The two men stepped forward. One had steely blond hair, and wore an eyepatch. The other had dark hair and had a quiver of ice arrows and a bow. The blond spoke. "The girl shows some spirit...I am Hikitsu!"  
  
"And I am Tomite! We are the protectors of the Priestess of Genbu's Shinzaho! We are of the Genbu Seven..." the dark haired one finished as he shot another hail of ice arrows. Jade gasped. "The Genbu Seven?!"   
  
"Wait, that doesn't make any sense! They died over two hundred years ago, didn't they?!" Tasuki contradicted. Hikitsu closed his eyes. Lifting up his hand, he shot ice serpents at Jade and Miaka. They were hit, the ice clinging to their bodies. They cried out as the ice began to enter their system. A blast of fire melted them instantly, also flaming Tamahome. The two girls cried a combined thanks to the smirking bandit. "Fire always beats out ice, so leave this gang t' me!" Miaka shook her head. "No, don't! I want to talk to them!" Tamahome interrupted "No! We can't take that risk, Miaka!"  
  
"What risk?"  
  
"If we don't get beyond this obstacle, everything that we done up until now will be meaningless, and Nuriko will never forgive us!"  
  
"Oh, come on! This is no time for your lovey-dovey chit chat!" Tasuki growled. Jade shook her head. "Tama's right. I promised Nuriko that we'd be together for the rest of our lives, and the sooner we get past this, that's how much sooner we can be together." she said, symbols flaring. Tomite laughed coldly. "What foolishness! You think you can defeat us?" Hikitsu chided him. "Don't waste your breath, Tomite. It's obvious they intend to make this cave their burial chamber!"   
  
"Shut up! The Warriors of Suzaku are not so easily intimidated!" Jade snarled. Hikitsu seemed very surprised. "The Warriors of Suzaku? You're the Warriors of Suzaku?" Tasuki laughed. "Tamahome! You take the one on th' right, I'll take the one on the left!" He nodded and charged with him. Tomite chuckled mirthlessly and sent a glowing green ring at him. The bandit whipped out his tessan. "Rekka Shin'en!" A blast of fire flared towards Hikitsu, who sent ice serpents to counter-attack. "More ice serpents, huh?" the redhead said cooly. The flames hit the serpents, shattering both. Chiriko gasped. "The flames shattered!" Tasuki grinned. "Don't worry, leave it to me! I've still got a red hot trick or two up my sleeve!" Tamahome suddenly cried out. Everyone turned to see the green ring wrapped around his body, spinning wildly and getting smaller and smaller. Jade paled. "If it gets much smaller, it'll slice him in two!" The older seishi grunted and the ring shattered. Tasuki stood and held his tessan out. A ring of fire formed around him, which then formed around Hikitsu. Tamahome ran and went to tackle Tomite, but instead of hitting him, he went right through him. A gasp arose from the other warriors. The other Genbu seishi smirked and snapped his fingers, destroying the fire surrounding him. "That won't work. Your feeble attempts are useless. The bodies we discarded over two centuries ago have long since turned to dust. You will never defeat us!"  
  
Everyone stood, stunned. "S-sprirts?" said Chichiri. Tasuki was enraged. "Spirits or not, real men wouldn't be afraid of a little hand-to-hand combat!" Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Duh! That's why they don't have bodies, so we can't fight them! Don't you get it?!" Hikitsu said coldly "Then it would be best to give up now. Witness our loyalty to the Priestess of Genbu!" He began to charge his ice attack when Jade stepped forward, symbols brightly glowing. "And witness my loyalty to my Priestess!" she snarled, drawing her sword. Tomite cocked an eyebrow. "Hikitsu, who does she remind you of?" The blond warrior stopped charging his attack and said quietly "Tei..." The Celeste Warrior stood bravely. "I am Kokyu, Celeste Warrior of Suzaku! I don't care if you're spirits or not, but if you threaten my Priestess or any of my fellow warriors, I'll slice you into ribbons!" Hikitsu grew quiet. "If you are willing to prove that you are the Celeste Warrior, then so be it. If you are who you say you are, then we will give you the Shinzaho of Genbu. Are willing to do this?" Jade nodded. "Lay it on me, I'll prove it! I'm not afraid!" Tasuki paled. "No, Jade! You don' know what the hell they'll do t' you!" She turned to look at him. "Tasuki, I have to do this. It's what Nuriko wanted. Besides, this is the only way Tamahome and Miaka can be together, and I must protect and serve my Priestess. I'll be fine, you worrywart. If you try to stop me, I'll tell everyone at Mt. Reikaku how stressed and worried you were over a girl!" The bandit fell silent. She turned back to the Genbu seishi. Tomite nodded. "Now then...take off all of your clothes." A surprised cry arose from the assembly. "You guys are pervs! That's how she has to prove who she is?!" Tamahome fumed. Tasuki, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill someone. "NO WAY ARE YOU SEE-THROUGH PERVERTS GONNA SEE HER NAKED!" he roared. "Silence! It's not up to you!" the Genbu seishi commanded. Jade made a face. "Fine, I'll do it!" She removed her cloak and began to undress. The other Suzaku warriors were too stunned to say anything. Finally, she was stripped down to bra, underwear, and her wolf madallion that Tasuki had given her. The said seishi was trying to keep everyone else from looking at his beloved, who was blushing slightly. Her figure was pretty nice, and he didn't want them to get any ideas. She growled quietly "This is all you're gonna see, and you're lucky to see this. Only one person has looked beyond this, and that's all!" The others turned to look at Tasuki. He looked away, blushing furiously. Chiriko seemed puzzled. "You mean your mother?" Jade looked at the bandit, who was now trying to stifle his laughter. "Yeah, we'll go with that..." she said, blushing. She then turned back to the two other seishi. "All right, now stand right there and don't move!" Tomite said. He raised his glowing hand and ice began to rush up her body. She flinched slightly as it travelled upwards, the intense cold filling her body. Tasuki watched, horrified. "Th-they can' do this! She's being frozen alive!" "I said, don't move! If she really is the Celeste Warrior, she can handle this. Otherwise, she might die..." Jade screamed out as it crept up her neck. The furious bandit charged forward, but suddenly hit an invisible wall and bounced off. Hitkitsu laughed coldly. "You fool! You didin't even notice we surrounded you with a wall of ice? Even fire can't melt that barricade. She must do this on her own, no matter what you feel for her!" The ice now completely covered her, and she was unable to breathe. The other seishi tried to call out to her, but she was on her own.  
  
Jade tried to breathe, but found herself unable. 'And I thought drowning was bad! I have to get out of this somehow!' She thought quickly, for her oxygen supply was fastly depleating. 'I don't know what to do! I need help!" A sharp pain shot through her, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly, the wolf madallion began glowing a bright green. The glowing became almost blinding, and the ice cage around her shattered. She slumped over, gasping. Hikitsu was amazed. "How...Wait! Were did you obtain that necklace?!" She gasped out "A gift...from...one of our seishi..." The blond smiled. "I see. You truely are a Celeste Warrior. You have your Protector to thank for that..." She looked at him curiously. "My what?"  
  
"Your Protector. Each of the four Celeste Warriors...Taishi of Byakko, Shoshi of Seiryu, Kokyu of Suzaku, and Tei of Genbu...has a Protector. One of the seishi of their god is chosen by the God itself to protect her, for all of the Celeste Warriors are female. This seishi becomes their constant companion, and sometimes, lover. Karasuki was the Protector of Taishi, and I was the Protector of Tei..." he finished quietly. Jade watched him before asking softly "What happened to her?" Hikitsu turned away. "She loved horseback riding, and when she went out one day...I had something I had to do, so I couldn't go with her... It was my biggest mistake in my life. Later, we found out that a thunderstorm had startled her horse, throwing her off. Then, the horse trampled her as it ran away. When they brought her body back..." he turned away. Tomite finished "You see, when Hikitsu first met Tei, all he wanted to do was protect her. That is a Protector's drive. It resulted in him falling in love with her. Luckily, it happened after Genbu was summoned, but he never fully recovered. I am unsure of the Protectors for Suzaku and Seiryu, but I'll tell how to figure it out. Think back...to when you met each of your seishi...did they save you from something when you first met? Has one of your seishi protected you numerous times? Then they are probably your Protector." Jade thought long and hard. Her Protector... The Genbu seishi pointed to the nearby wall. "That might help." She walked over slowly. On the wall were eight circles. The outermost four were a pheonix, dragon, tiger, and turtle-snake thing: The Four Gods. Then, there was a circle next to each of these. The one next to Genbu depicted a stag and horse touching muzzles. "That represents Tei and I... Her animal form was a stag, while I was always known as a horse, perhaps for my love of horse back riding." Hikitsu explained. Jade looked at the other three. A unicorn and a snake were in another, representing Taishi and Karasuki. The one next to Seiryu had a grizzly and a bird of some kind representing Shoshi and one of her seishi. In the final one, she saw herself in her tiger form as Kokyu and beside her was a familiar looking creature...she lifted up her madallion with shaking hands. "I-It's a perfect match...the animal is a wolf...so t-that means..." She walked over to the barrier, where Tasuki was pressed up against it. She placed her hands exactly where his were on the other side, and the wolf madallion glowed slightly brighter. Her eyes filled with tears. "Tasuki is my Protector..." she said quietly.Suddenly, the barrier melted away, and she fell into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her hair. "If you EVER scare me like that again, I'll-mmmph!" Jade had brought his face down and kissed him. She gently pulled away. The bandit seemed slightly flustered, and he released her. "If yer gonna kiss me in public, at least be dressed!" She laughed and pulled on her clothes, keeping the wolf madallion on the outside, where it hung, glowing softly.  
  
Hikitsu led them to a doorway at the end of the tunnel. "This is where the Shinzaho is kept. Only the Priestess may enter now..." Miaka stepped forward. "Okay! I'm ready!" The doors opened slowly to reveal a beautiful shrine. "Come Priestess, follow us alone..." Tomite said. Tasuki bristled. "So we aren't invited, huh?! Shouldn't Jade at least be allowed in? She was the one who had to strip in front of ya and then be frozen alive!" Chichiri shot him a look, and he shut up. Jade walked over to him and smiled up into his scowling face. "Just think...now we can be together...once she gets the Shinzaho..." The redhead looked down at her and gave her a fanged grin. "Yeah..." He gently pulled her face up and kissed her passionately. Miaka picked up the Shinzaho and started crying happily. "Now Tamahome and I can be together!" she cried. Tomite coughed politely. "I, uh, hate to burst your bubble, but that's not enough to summon Suzaku!" Jade froze, as well as Tasuki. They broke apart to stare at the Genbu seishi. Miaka was stunned. "You must obtain the Shinzaho in Sairou before this Shinzaho's power can be released." he continued. Everyone was silent. Chichiri looked sheepish. "Well, Tai-Itskun did say that you had to go to Hokkan FIRST, no da..." Tasuki interrupted "Then why didn't she make it clear in the first place?! Right, Tama?" Tamahome stood, frozen, his hopes and dreams of marrige and a family shattering. The bandit sweatdropped. "I think we lost him..." Miaka smiled. "So what? Let's go to Sairou and get the other Shinzaho! We already have one, so let's get the other!" Everyone cheered, and they all headed back to the enterance. "The fastest way into Sairou is to go south through Hokkan, and then cross the desert." Jade looked at them. "What will you do now?" she asked. Hikitsu smiled sadly. "Since our duty here is done, we shall return to heaven, and I can see Tei again..." The Celeste Warrior smiled. "Tell her she's my role model and that I hope I can be just as strong as her!" The blond nodded. "I will. Be careful, Kokyu. Tasuki, protect her as well as you can. Live up to your duty." The redhead nodded, and the group set off, calling goodbyes to the Genbu seishi. Tasuki suddenly said "I wonder if Suzaku can bring dead people back to life!" Jade looked up happily. Chichiri shook his head. "Since the body is already in the ground, it won't be long until it starts to rot, no da. So he would have no body to return to, I'm afraid." The Celeste Warrior's face fell. "Damn..." she said quietly. They walked outside, ready to continue to Sairou.  
  
DONE! Yay! That only took me two days! I'm so excited! 


	22. Bewitched Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, if I could, I would. So, how is the story coming along? I need opinions on my story so I can make it better, so please review! Okay, now that that's been said, onto Chapter 22!  
  
Chapter 22: Bewitched Illusions  
  
Miaka led them down the slope as they headed out for Sairou. Suddenly, a wolf came running out of the forest and attacked her. It grabbed the Shinzaho and took off again. The Priestess took off after it, trying in vain to catch it. Tamahome went running after her, trying to get her back. Jade sweatdropped. "Woah...That damn wolf took our Shinzaho! I nearly died for that stupid thing!" she fumed. She was about to run after them when Tasuki grabbed her wrist. "No, Jade! Tamahome can handle it! I'm not losin' you!" She stopped and hung her head. "All that work...for nothing..." The bandit let go and sighed. The Celeste Warrior walked back up to the others silently. Soon, Tamahome returned, but without Miaka. "Tai-Itskun told me she had something she had to do, and that she'd meet up with us." The others nodded and went to get their horses.   
  
Jade plodded along beside Tasuki's horse. She had chosen to travel in her tiger form because animals deal with heat better. Tasuki looked around. "Wow, the scenery sure changes once you leave Hokkan, huh?" he said sarcastically. Chichiri nodded. "Soon, we'll be surrounded by nothing but the desert, no da." Tamahome suddenly turned his horse around and galloped off. "I'll meet up with you guys later!" he cried as he disappeared. Jade watched him leave. What's his problem?her voice echoed through their heads. The others shrugged. So, they continued on without him.   
  
Soon, night fell. Jade was greatful, because her paw pads were scorched. "Hey Chichiri! Can we stop soon?" Tasuki yelled to the older seishi. He shook his head. "We have to gat as far as we can while it's still nighttime, no da. Travelling in the desert during the day, you'd fry!" The bandit scowled. "I know, but my horse has a mind of it's own and won't move!" He started yelling at his horse. "Come ON! Are you still in a huff because I stole ONE little carrot from you?! Will you move IT?! We're getting further and further behind you stupid horse!" He hit the horse over the head. The horse did not take kindly to that. It turned around and belted the hapless bandit. The redhead began groveling. "I'm sorry! Really I am! Just please let me ride you!" Then, he knocked it's legs out from underneath it with his tessan. Chiriko pointed to a small cluster of lights in the distance. "Look at all the lights there! That must be Sairou!" he said happily. Meanwhile, Tasuki and his horse were still fighting. Jade turned back into a human and walked over. She gently petted the horse. "It's okay...he's mean to all animals, don't take it personally...I won't let him hurt you any more..." The enraged bandit could only stutter as he watched his koibito swing up into the horse's saddle gracefully. "Tasuki, hop on. I'll ride too, and control the horse for you." she said, winking. He got on behind her and put his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and nudged the horse into a trot so they could catch up with the others.   
  
Thye reached Sairou the next morning. Dismounting, Tasuki helped Jade down off the horse. Her foot got caught in the stirrup, and she fell akwardly into his arms. He looked down at the blushing girl, who was tangled up in his arms. "You okay there?" he asked quietly. She nodded and stumbled to her feet. He smiled lovingly at her, and she blushed deeper. Chichiri asked a nearby woman "Is this Sairou, no da?" She nodded and continued on her way. Tasuki grinned. "See? It didn' take so long!" The monk nodded. "We can stay at an in here and wait for Miaka and Tamahome, no da." The small group agreed with his idea and set out to find an inn.  
  
The next day, Chichiri paced in the hallway of the large house they were staying in. Why weren't Miaka and Tamahome here yet? And why weren't his transmissions to Hotohori working? Suddenly, he heard laughter coming form a nearby room. He opened the door to find Jade and Tasuki sitting at a table loaded with food. They were drinking sake and joking around. The Celeste Warrior called "Look at the feast they have for us! Check it out!" The monk asked politely "Where are Mitsukake and Chiriko, no da?" The bandit laughed. "I can't believe they wouldn't have a drink with us! Chiriko's down in th' library, and Mitsukake researching some herbs. The two of us decided to have a good time ourselves instead!" The older seishi sweatdropped and shook his head. "Miaka and Tamahome still haven't gotten here yet, and I can't send any transmissions to His Majesty, no da. I'm worried..." Tasuki held two bowls over his ears. "Look at this! Elephant ears!" Jade started cracking up. Then, he balanced two gourds on his arms and placed the bowls over his eyes. "Dragonfly!!!" The Celeste Warrior fell off her chair from laughing. Chichiri sweatdropped even more. "That's the last time I ever try to talk seriously to you two..." He turned and left. Meanwhile, the bandit was still goofing around drunkedly. His koibito was on the floor, nearly dying of laughter. He kneeled beside her, watching her gasp for breath. As soon as she had her breathing under control, he kissed her. Jade was very surprised, but joined in eagerly. He regretfully pulled away. "C'mon, it's been a long time since we've done anythin', and looking at you...is like torture..." She looked up at him. "Okay..." she said softly, pulling him into a deep kiss. He lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom, where they had wild sex. Jade would have been furious if she hadn't been drunk, but they were too into it to care.   
  
After a few days in the house, Jade felt weak. "You guys, there's something wrong...I can feel it...this isn't Sairou!" They turned to look at her, bewildered. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Remember that house back in Choukou? The place with the Shikkonki?! This is what this house feels like! That's why Chichiri's spells wouldn't work! We have to get out of here!" Tasuki walked over to her. "Jade, are you feeling okay?" he asked, concerned. "Yes, Tasuki! Now come on!!!" She dragged him out, followed by the other three seishi.  
  
They found the horses dead and a set of footprints leading away from the cliff face. Jade led them as she followed the tracks. "These are human footprints...male, I think. This might help us somehow..." Suddenly, she heard cackling. She hid behind a rock with the others and gasped. A man with a heavily painted face and wore feathers was looking into a clam shell and muttering things. Nearby, Amiboshi was tangled in vines and was trying to get out. "That's not normal..." Tasuki whispered, sweatdropping. The man laughed. "Those Suzaku morons won't realize they're not in Sairou and just in one of my illusions until it's too late. They'll die from starvation and exposure!" He cackled again. Jade turned to look at the others, a superior smile playing on her lips. But before she could say anything, the bandit covered her mouth with his hand. "Yes, we know you were right!" Her face fell. "Oh..." The odd man spoke again. "Now that I have the Priestess of Suzaku under Shin's spell, and Tamahome dead, nothing can stop me! Not even you, Amiboshi!" The younger Seiryu seishi growled "Let her go, Tomo!" Meanwhile, he was slowly working his flute up to his mouth. Tomo didn't notice. "Once I rape her, then she cannot summon Suzaku!" Jade watched in horror. They heard a snap, and Amiboshi cry out. He grabbed his flute and began to play. The clam shell Tomo held in his hand shattered. Miaka appeared on the ground in her underwear and unconcious. Jade was about to go out and get her when Tasuki pulled her back. She tried to fight his grasp, but the bandit held her close to him. "Wait a little bit for th' right oppertunity!" he hissed. She relaxed. "Fine..." Amiboshi ran over to Miaka, but the other Seiryu seishi sent him flying. The boy crawled over to the Priestess and created a shield as Tomo sent flying bits of rocks at him. The gay seishi attacked him by duplicating himself and stabbing him with his feathers. He cackled. "Heh. You were just a mere boy...AARRGHH!" Suboshi sent his ryuuseisui right through the other seishi, killing him. "No one touches my brother!!!" he said coldly before running over to his twin. Cradling him gently, he tried to revive his brother. "Amiboshi...Amiboshi, please get up..." His brother pleaded with him to just come back to his home with him and stop fighting Miaka. He handed him a small container of liquid. "Please Suboshi...drink it, and we can live happily..." His twin took a sip, but slyly kissed his brother, forcing him to drink it. Jade paled. "Ewwwww..." she said softly. Amiboshi fainted away, and Suboshi laid him down gently. Then, he grabbed Miaka roughly. "This is for betraying Lady Yui! I'll rape you myself!" He forced her to the cliffedge, her screaming out for Tamahome. The Celeste Warrior's symbols glowed fiercely as she watched her Priestess being roughed up like that, and she was about to attack him when a chi blast hit him. Tamahome stepped out from the shadows, hair standing on end. He pulled Miaka close to him and Jade approached Suboshi. An evil smirk crossed her face as she drew her sword. "Well, hello Suboshi. Perhaps you haven't had the pleasure of meeting me. I am Kokyu, Celeste Warrior of Suzaku...Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't introduced you to my sword yet! How rude of me!" She was about to attack him when the boy sprung away from a blast of fire. He gathered up his brother and disappeared. Jade scowled. "Damn, every time...I'll never get revenge..." Tasuki poked her in the shoulder. "Don' worry, there'll be time for that later...We're goin' to Tamahome's master's house now, c'mon." It was at that moment that she realized how exausted she was. She leaned against him, and instead of telling to walk herself, he gently scooped her up and carried her after the others.  
  
"Look, they're all asleep..." Miaka said quietly as she looked into a nearby room. Inside, her warriors were all sleeping deeply. Chiriko was curled up into a ball next to the firey haired couple, Jade's head nestled in the crook of Tasuki's arm. Chichiri slept peacefully beside Mitsukake, who was sprawled out. Subaru stood next to her. "Yes, they have been through a lot. They deserve a rest, especially that Celeste Warrior of yours. She's quite the fighter!" The Priestess nodded happily, her eyes shining. "Yes, and everyone adores her so much..." The older woman agreed "The redhead looks at her with such love and compassion...and she doesn't fully realize that he would die for her. They're a perfect match, if it's not rude of me to say so. They both act tough and invincible, but when they're near each other, their soft, gentle souls shine through. Not many men would carry a woman so far, being that tired, but he did anyway. I hope those two find true happiness." Miaka smiled. "Yeah...so do I..."  
  
Yayness! I'm done! SUMMER IS HERE!!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!!! doing happy dance So I'll be updating more often hopefully. Thank you all for being such loyal readers! I hand roses to all that review! hands out roses See you all for Chapter 23! 


	23. Warriors of Byakko

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, if I could, I would.  
  
Chapter 23: Warriors of Byakko  
  
Jade sat on the balcony outside their room, her hair billowing softly in the wind. So this was the real Sairou... As if to further proof, an old man walked past her. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Tokaki-san! Thank you so much for letting us stay in your beautiful house, you didn't have to..." The Byakko warrior returned the smile. "Don't worry about it, Kokyu, a seishi mush always be helpful to other seishi, and you all are no exception." Jade had gotten used to being called Kokyu, but she felt that the formality was silly. So, she stood and turned to leave. "Please, call me Jade." she requested before walking off.  
  
Later, she found herself out in the orchards, picking peaches for Subaru. She had put her hair up in a messy ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. A basket filled halfway with peaches sat beside her as she tried vainly to reach an extremely high one. "Damnit...just a little farther..." As if granting her wish, she felt herself being lifted in the air by a strong set of arms. "Wha-?!" she sputtered before looking down and seeing the familiar set of amber eyes staring up through a mess of red hair. She chuckled softly. "You oaf...you just want too look up my skirt!" The bandit lowered her once she got the difficult peach. " I just thought ya might need some manly assistance..." he teased. Her eyebrow cocked, amused. It was time for the teaser to get a taste of his own medicine, and she knew just how to do it. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him onto the grass gently. The surprised redhead felt her face close to his, and he flushed. She kissed the corner of his mouth, trailing down his neck, causing a low moan from him. She pulled away just as he began to run his hands down her sides. She unbuttoned her blouse until a seductive amount of cleavege showed. She saw his eyes widen, and she got off of him. "Please excuse me...I thought you were my boyfriend...You see, I promised him a good makeut session, but if you're not him..." She sighed and picked up her basket of peaches. '3...2...1...' she counted silently as she walked off slowly. A pair of arms grabbed her and twisted her around. She let out a squeal of dismay before she felt herself being pulled into a deeply passionate kiss. The basket fell clattering to the ground. Jade was only being supported by Tasuki's arms, and she felt light-headed at the intensity of the kiss. The bandit's hand began to inch towards her open shirt. She gasped as he kissed her deeper. As she felt him begin to button her shirt again, she was extremely confused. Pulling away form him, she looked into his eyes. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?" she asked, afraid. His amber eyes shone with gentleness. "Jade, you don' need to seduce me... I will always treasure you no matter what. You are the only person I have given my heart to, and that is something special. Jade, you are the most beautiful, sweet, strong-willed girl, and..." his voice weakened at this point. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives..." Jade was touched deeply. All this time...she had never thought Tasuki wanted to be with her as much as she did with him. This man was the one thing she could not live without, and he felt the same towards her. She smiled. "It's a deal then." she said quietly as they both gathered up the peaches and took them to Subaru.  
  
Later, she was in the kitchen with Shih Fuan, Subaru and Tokaki's adopted daughter, and Miaka making dinner. As she chopped chicken, she heard Shih Fuan explaining the tower up on the hill. "Legend says that if a couple kisses on that tower at exactly sunset, then the couple will be together forever. Unfortunatly, it has been recently plagued with demons, so it's too dangerous to go into it." Jade hid her snort from the other two. Her and Tasuki could handle a few puny demons, no problem! So, tonight, she planned on surprising him by taking him to the tower so they could ensure their relationship's immortality. She looked over at Miaka, who's eyes were shining brightly. 'Poor Miaka...having to stay away from Tamahome for so long...Oh well. After the summoning, she can be with him forever...' "Uh, Miaka, your food is boiling over." The said Priestess yelped and tried to clean up the mess. Chuckling, she resumed to her food. She was planning to make some things from her world. She was successful, but feared the other warriors wouldn't like it. Sighing, she waited for the meal, apprehensive.  
  
The Suzaku seishi walked in, the three girls standing next to the table nervously. "Woah, look at all th' weird lookin' food here!" the blunt bandit said. Jade sweatdropped. "Well, I made some things from my world..." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure it's great, Jade." She flushed. 'Please let it be okay...' she mentally pleaded. Miaka smiled from ear to ear. "Try my food first!" She gestured to the gross-looking section of the table. Jade paled. She had seen what had happened to that food, if you could even call it that, and had no desire to eat it. But, she didn't want to hurt her Priestess, so she sat on Tasuki's lap and picked up a pair of chopsticks, as did everyone else. Taking a small amount of the foul substance, they each took a bite. They dropped their chopsticks, a look of horror etched onto their faces. Jade heard, with amusement, each of their thoughts:  
  
Chichiri: Daaaaaaa...  
  
Tasuki: Do people actually eat this stuff?!  
  
Chiriko: I can't even decifer the contents of this specimen!  
  
Mitsukake: I think I'm going to need to make a huge batch of stomach medicine after this...  
  
Miaka looked at them, hurt and anger shining in her eyes. "You all think it tastes terrible." They all turned red, and Tasuki, in his oblivious way, picked up a bowl of soup and took a sip. "I think th' soup is good!" he chimed. The Priestess face darkened further. "Shih Fuan made the soup." The bandit froze, ashamed. Tamahome said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I won't eat this garbage." Tasuki shot him a glare. "Tamahome, were you raised in a barn?! Even if this stuff is awful, you don't-ack!" he stopped in realization of what he just said. Miaka ran out, crying. The dark haired seishi said quietly "Give me all of Miaka's food." They all gladly handed him the food, and he began to shovel it in. Jade giggled. "Your face is turning blue!" Tama mumbled "I said I was gonna eat it!" The Celeste Warrior turned to Tasuki. "Would you like to try some of my food?" He nodded, and she picked up a small amount of chicken fried rice and placed it in his mouth. He ate it, grinning. "Hey Tama! Looks like I got the better cook as well as the hottie!" Jade looked at him curiously, but the bandit was busy stuffiing himself. With a small chuckle, she got up and went to her room to get ready for the tower meeting later.  
  
After changing into a dress which Tasuki had once said looked pretty on her and fixing her hair, she began walking down the balcony to his room. On the way there, she heard talking coming from Tamahome's room. Growing quiet, she stood beside the door and listened. A soft, female voice which she registered as Shih Fuan's said "Pity they have to return to their world after Suzaku has been summoned..." Her voice did not sound as if she really felt that, though. Jade's breath caught in her throat and she moved even closer to hear the conversation. Tamahome murmured in return "Yeah, I'll have to forget about Miaka...it'll be hard...and Tasuki will be killing people, he'll be so upset..." Tears sprang to the Celeste Warrior's eyes. Now the two of them could never be together! He must have known...how could he not have? 'That damn bastard knew we couldn't be together, he led me on! And I believed him! I'll be glad to get out of this world...' she thought fiercely as she ran down the hallway, right past the redhead himself. "Jade?!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp and flew into her room, sobbing. The stunned bandit came in. "Jade? What's wrong?" She glared at him. "Get out!" she growled. He still came to her bed. "Please tell me.." Her symbols flared in anger as she snarled "Oh, you want to know what's wrong?! Well, I'll tell you what's wrong! We can't be together, ever! Once we summon Suzaku, Miaka and I will be shoved back into our world, and you don't even have enough man in you to tell me! You just lead me on with false promises! I trusted you enough to make love to you-twice!- and this is how you thank me?!" She buried her face in her pillow. Tasuki felt as if his heart had crumbled to dust. He had no idea that she would be pulled back into her world. He touched her shoulder, and she flinched away violently. "Jade..." he said quietly, watching her body tremble from her sobbing. "Jade-sama...I had no idea what was gonna happen...if I did, I would have been there by your side, protecting you as well as I could. And I wasn't leading you on, my feelings are real and as deep as I showed to you. Please forgive me for making it so that I'm not trustworthy...I'm a horrible boyfriend..." She looked up at him, and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes. "Tasuki..." He held his arms open, and she crawled onto his lap like a small child wanting to be comforted. He rubbed her shoulderblade gently as she buried her face in his coat. "I-I'm sorry...I just don't want to leave you..." she whimpered. "Don' worry...I won't let Tai-Itskun and her children have you, I had you first..." Some of her pride flared as she glared at him. "I belong to no one!" He bit his lip. Damnit! Couldn't he ever say anything right?! "W-what I ment t' say, is that I need you more than they do! I never said I owned you." He chuckled. "Woe t' whoever tries to own ya, though..." She looked up at him and sniffed. The redhead shifted so that they were more comfortable before saying "Ya know how proud I am of ya?" She shook her head, and he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Ya make me so proud...because ya are always so kind t' everyone and ya never ask for anything in return for yer kindness...Also, yer so beautiful..." Jade blushed brightly. "N-no I'm not..." He nuzzled her ear before breathing "Take off your clothes, and I'll show ya..." She blushed even brighter. "You are such a pervert, Kou Shun'u!" she giggled, causing him to laugh as well. They fell back onto the bed, laughing harder. They were able to control their laughter enough to talk. "So...earlier at dinner, you said to Tamahome that not only did you get the hottie, but also the better cook..." she said, cocking her head slightly. He grinnned. "Well, ya see, Tama and I have been braggin' about you an' Miaka t' each other...like how he proposed t' her, and how th' two of us already made love...That kinda pissed him off..." he continued, a fang popping out of his grin. "Tasuki! You didn't! You are so mean! Those two can't help that they can't do anything like that!" She sat up, frowning. He seemed confused. "Ehhhh?! They can't? Ya mean Tama's sterile?" Jade didn't know whether to crack up or to hit him, so she settled with a stern look. "Now I know this is a lot for your puny brain to handle, but Miaka has to be a virgin to summon Suzaku." Tasuki's eyes went wide. "W-were you supposed t' be one?" he whispered, almost fearfully. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she gently reached up and kissed him. "Not that I know of...don't worry about it..." He nodded. "So, why were ya goin' t' my room anyway?" She gasped. "Oh god, I completely forgot! Earlier, in the kitchen, we were discussing that tower and the legend...before Miaka got all upset...Crap. I'm gonna take her those peaches as an apology...Wanna come?" she asked. The bandit nodded and helped her up.  
  
"Ohhhh Miaka!" The firey haired couple popped into Miaka's room grinning. "Look what we have! Peaches I picked myself! It's a peace offering, let's eat them together..." Jade said, smiling. But instead of seeing Miaka, Tamahome was perched on the windowsill, depressed. "Ehhhhh? Where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked, puzzled. The dark haired seishi said quietly "She...went up to that tower up there..." The Celeste Warrior jaw dropped. "S-she did?! But that's too dangerous! There's monsters and demons up there! Why did she do something so reckless? And why aren't you with her?! Why are you just sitting there moping?!" He didn't answer. Tokaki had heard them and walked in. "Wha-?! She went to the tower? That little idiot! Who knows what kind of things are dwelling there! It's forbidden anyway! Why would she go there?!" Shih Faun, who was with them, lowered her head sheepishly. "I told her about the legend of the tower...but I also told her to stay away from it too!" she said quietly. Tamahome got up to leave when his master repremanded him. "No! You mustn't go there! I'll go...and I'll take Kokyu and Fang-boy with me. It's bad enough with those two lovebirds, but you and the Priestess are even worse!" Jade and Tasuki both glared at him evilly, but the Byakko seishi had noticed how the redhead had his arm around her waist the whole conversation. In fact, it was so incredibly obvious every time he saw them together. Tama was about to argue the point, but Tokaki started yelling at him about how he and Miaka could never be together, because she would be returned to her old world. Jade felt a pang of sadness, and Tasuki seemed to sense it, because he tightened his grip on her comfortingly. "Stop loving her before it is too late, and you both go through that torture..." The Suzaku seishi smiled sadly before saying quietly "It already is too late..." He ran out, leaving the occupants of the room stunned. The bandit looked over at his koi, and she nodded. She ran into her room and put on her armor and sword before joining them outside where the horses were kept. They raced to the tower, hoping they weren't too late.  
  
How is my lovely story turning out? It's not as good as I hoped, but I tried. Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee review! 


	24. Taishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Simple as that.  
  
Chapter 24: Taishi   
  
They arrived at the tower shortly after Tamahome did. Jade dismounted and ran inside just in time to see the dark haired seishi being attacked by a huge, snakelike monster. She drew her sword to stab it, but Tasuki beat her to it. "REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" he cried, flaming both the monster and Tamahome. She giggled as she watched the bandit cheer triumphantly. Tama grabbed the redhead and started yelling at him. Chichiri sweatdropped before asking quietly "W-where's Miaka?" He sighed. "She wasn't here when I got here..." Chiriko looked horrified. "Do you think that same monster..." he trailed off tearfully. Tasuki bowed his head. "Miaka, rest in peace..." Tamahome did not take kindly to that, and started beating the shit out of the hapless seishi.   
  
"TASUKI!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!! WHAT TH' HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
Jade proceeded in breaking them up, while Chichiri chided "Don't joke around like that, Tasuki! And you too, Chiriko! It's bad luck to say things like that, no da! I'll try locating her life force." Suddenly, Subaru and Tokaki came running up. "Suzaku warriors! We have trouble!" the Byakko seishi yelled. Jade leaned over the balcony railing. "What kind of trouble?" Subaru's eyes were wide with fear. "Tatara's been taken from the Shrine of Byakko!" The Celeste Warrior cocked her head. "Who?" Mitsukake said quietly "Tatara is one of the Byakko seishi. He's gaurding the Shinzaho from Byakko..." She ran down the stairs, followed closely by the other warriors.  
  
Tokaki led them to a large building. "This is where Miaka is?" Chiriko asked. He nodded. Chichiri suddenly cried "Daaaaaa! I sense Seiryu life forces! Also the life force of someone unfamiliar..."   
  
"That's Tatara, one of our fellow seishi. They're trying to take the Shinzaho away from us by force!" Tasuki smirked. "Meaning that we can get th' Shinzaho AND kick some serious Seriyu ass! I can't wait, let me at 'em!" Chiriko laughed. "Tasuki, you seem excited about all this!" Jade fingered her sword, grinning also. "He's not the only one! I'll be kickin' some ass of my own, especially Nakago and Tara! I'll prove that I'm better than her!" She tried to sound cheerful, but her heart was heavy. 'Why am I so upset about fighting Tara? Do I still want to be friends with her?' Tokaki shook his head at Tama's serious behavior. "Even now, after I told you to give up on that girl...You're just as bull-headed as you always have been, Little Ghost!" The dark haired seishi looked at his master with a deadly look as he continued the story to the gleeful Tasuki and Jade, who looked as if Christmas had come early. "Oh, you want to hear? Well, back when I first met him, all the kids used to make fun of him and call him that. His mark, that character on his forehead also means spirit, or ghost, you know." By this time, the firey haired couple were leaning on each other for support, tears of mirth coursing down their faces. "Bwahahahahahahaha!!! G-ghost?! That's scary!" Tasuki cackled. Jade on the other hand, was pointing at his forehead. "Hey Tama! Your forehead is really glowing there! Is your ghost mad?" The dark haired seishi was about to kill them when Tokaki said "Back then, all he used to talk about was money, money, money. Heh. That's one thing that's changed." Tamahome smiled sadly. "It has really changed. I mean, I still like money...I just found something that's worth more to me...worth more than money. Worth my life. So, I guess you are right, Master." Subaru turned to her husband. "Tokaki, do you remember? Almost 90 years ago?" He nodded. "Yes...he'll have nothing but tears when it's all over...All right, do what you want. I can't stop you..." Tama grinned. "Uh-huh! Let's go, you guys!" The troublemaking couple chorused together "You bet, Little Ghost!" They suddenly found themselves being sent into orbit by the angered seishi's fists. Chichiri sweatdropped. "They shouldn't have said that, no da..."  
  
They all split up, Tasuki and Jade taking Chiriko with them. Miaka?the Celeste Warrior called out with her mind. She trotted beside the bandit, who had the younger seishi on his back. Suddenly, they heard the cry of their Priestess, who was being attacked by a monster. Tasuki pulled out his tessan and fried the monster, while Tamahome came running from another hallway and caught Miaka. The dark haired seishi apologized for their breakup and everything up to that point. Meanwhile, the bandit was struggling. "Chiriko, leggo of my neck! You're choking me!" he managed to sputter. Jade laughed and transformed back, unhooking Chiriko from her koi's neck. Tamahome lifted up Miaka's face and kissed her gently. Tasuki covered Chiriko's eyes, while Jade smiled at the unfortunate couple. Then, Tama broke the kiss and asked quietly "If we would have kissed on that tower at sunset...we would have been together forever, right? That's what the local legend says, right? Well, this may not be the top of that tower, and the sun might have already set, but I swear, I will find a way to be with you, no matter what they say!" Jade turned to the flustered bandit and said "That's what I was coming to your room for earlier...I wanted to take you to that tower, so we could be together, no matter what...guess that's not happening..." She sighed. Tasuki could easily see how upset she was about missing that oppertunity, so he walked over to her and hugged her close. "Ya know, I'm not one for takin' a page out of Tama's book, but..." He gently lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately. Chiriko watched, his eyes wide. "Woah..." The bandit broke away and said quietly "Now, I know Tama already said it, but kissing on that damn tower wouldn' matter...As long as I am a Suzaku seishi an' your Protector, I swear I will be with you. I love you Jade..." Her eyes became misty with tears, and she hugged him close. "Thank you, Fangs...I love you too..." Chiriko made a face. "Can we move on, please?" Jade laughed. "Are you jelous, Chiriko?" The others laughed as he turned crimson. "No!" Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound, and Miaka's eyes went wide. She turned to them and tried to say something, but all that came out were small rasps. Tasuki cocked his head. "Hey Miaka, what's up with your voice?" Tamahome's eyes hardened. "Yui must be near here. Is she?" The Miko nodded and they ran down a nearby hallway, hearing the noises of battle. Jade's symbols flared in anticipation as they reached the doorway at the end of the hall.  
  
They ran in to find a man trying to fight off monsters with vines he seemed to be controlling with his mind. Behind the monsters, a small, bald, child was floating in the air, and he was talking to Yui and... "Tara..." Jade growled softly. The dark haired girl suddenly noticed her, and she smirked evilly. "Well, look who it is. Jade Stevens and her mindless redheaded pet." The Suzaku warrior's eyes narrowed. "That's Tasuki, Tara, and he's not mindless. He's a hell of a lot smarter than you'll ever be, and he doesn't betray his best friends, either!" Tara snorted. "You're his only best friend, I'm sure. A mug that ugly scares people away...Oh wait, I forgot. You love him, don't you? Only guy who would ever like you in the first place...that always was the thing you looked for in guys, wasn't it? The idiodic bandit type..." Jade's symbols were almost blinding now, and she drew her sword. "Say another word about him, and I'll run you through!" All of her feelings for her ex-best friend were gone, and hatered was now in it's place. Tasuki watched as she took a step towards Tara, his heart hammering. 'Why is she getting so upset that Tara said those things? Does she really love me that much?' Suddenly, one of the monsters grabbed the man and held a stinger in front of him. The floating child cackled. "Take one more step and I'll get this monster to stab him! He may appear young, but his body is old and frail on the inside. If any of you move, he will be killed!" Jade froze. "Damn bastard..." she muttered quietly. Tokaki, Subaru, Chichiri, and Mitsukake came running up, but stopped when they heard the threat. "Tatara!" Tokaki cried. The child turned to the two girls behind him and said "Lady Yui, Shoshi-san, leave this to me. Leave this place so you do not have to witness all this graphic violence." Nakago came out of a nearby wall and said quietly "Come with me, Lady Yui. You are needed for the ceremony to summon Seiryu. Shoshi, you may come with us if you wish." Tara turned to look at the Suzaku warriors one last time, and her eyes locked with Jade's. The Suzaku Warrior was astonished to find that her enemy's eyes, while filled with anger and resentment, also looked slightly regretful. Then, the Seiryu Celeste Warrior turned back to the blond general and got under his cloak with Yui. He walked backwards and through the wall, leaving Miboshi to finish his job. Tatara seemed to be weakening, and it looked like he would soon black out from the monster's tight grip. Then, a whinny filled the air and the most beautiful creature Jade had ever seen galloped in. The unicorn reared up and hit Miboshi with it's flailing hooves, causing him to lose concentration and the monster loosened his grip. Tatara, as fast as he could manage, used one of his vines to pull Miboshi in front of him, and the monster, sensing movement, drove it's stinger into the Seiryu Warrior instead. He screamed out one last time before dying, the monsters surrounding Tatara disappearing. He slumped over, breathing heavily. Everyone rushed over to the weak Byakko seishi. "Tatara! Speak to me!" Tokaki cried as he cradled his head. The seishi smiled weakly. "Ta...tara...Su...baru...forgive me...it's time for me to go...to heaven..."  
  
"No, you fool! You can't! We promised Suzuno 90 years ago that we would live together and die together!" Meanwhile, Jade snarled "I'm going after Yui and Tara!" She ran to the wall, but instead of going through it, she hit it. She fell, twitching. "Owwwww...It's solid again..." she groaned. The unicorn trotted over to her. Kokyu, are you all right?the unicorn's voice filled the surprised Celese Warrior's head. "Ehhhhhhh?! How did you-? And who-?" The unicorn laughed and began to transform. Jade gasped when she looked at the woman in front of her. She had silvery blond hair that reached her waist, golden eyes, and a symbol glowing on her forehead...the symbol of Byakko... "Taishi?!"  
  
Yet another cliffhanger...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	25. Night of Hell

Disclaimer: For those of you who don't know, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. There, I said it. Happy now?!  
  
Chapter 25: Night of Hell  
  
Taishi laughed. "Yes, I am the Celeste Warrior Taishi. You are Kokyu, I can feel it. Your aura is too strong for any mere human. Also, you're the only girl here other than the Priestess of Suzaku..." Jade nodded, still slightly confused. The older warrior made her way over to the small group huddled around Tatara. The Byakko seishi turned to Tamahome and said weakly "You are...Tamahome...correct?" The seishi nodded, and he continued. "Even though we knew we would be seperated...Suzuno and I...the Priestess and I loved each other...the same way you two love each other. Even though we had to part...even though we would never see each other again...we had no regrets. She may have returned to her world, and started a family with another man...if she was happy, that was all that mattered to me. So, even though we were in seperate worlds...our hearts were joined, and we were always together...and I will never stop loving her..." He closed his eyes for the last time, and Jade's eyes filled with tears. How two people could love each other so much, over such vast distances...she didn't want that to happen. Even if it killed her, she would not leave Tasuki. The redhead saw her crying, and made his way over to her. Taishi watched the couple embrace, and she smiled sadly. "Karasuki...how much I miss you..." Jade heard the Celeste Warrior, and she turned. "What happened?" Taishi bowed her head. "As you know...Karasuki, one of our seishi, was my Protector...and we loved each other... After Byakko was summoned, I remained in this world to stay with him. We married soon after the summoning, and lived happily together for quite some time. Subaru used the same spell that she used on Tatara on me, that is why I appear so young. Karasuki, on the other hand, refused. He hated the thought of looking younger than you actually were, and that was probably the end of him. A few years ago, he fell sick, and I never left his side, tending to him as best I could. It was in vain. He slipped away one night, peacefully in his sleep. Even though a long time has passed, I still love him..." The Celeste Warrior's eyes shone with sadness for her fellow warrior. The older woman then smiled at her. "Do not worry about the relationship you share with your Protector...his chi is incredibly strong...you two will be happy. I can tell." Jade nodded thankfully. Hearing it from someone who had experienced it first-hand helped a lot. The others sadly laid Tatara down on the floor, Tokaki and Subaru more upset than the others. Suddenly, Chiriko cried out in pain. Jade rushed over to him. "Chiriko!!!" The little seishi looked up, and his soft grey eyes were sharp. He chuckled evilly. "I am Miboshi, of the Seiryu Seven, and I now claim this body!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Tasuki began to laugh nervously. "C'mon Chiriko, knock it off! Stop pretendin'!" Jade shook her head and said quietly "I don't think he's joking around..." The younger seishi started floating in the air, and the odd, wheel thing that Miboshi used to summon monsters floated up to his hand. Tamahome narrowed his eyes. "That's Miboshi?! What's going on?!? Miboshi was just killed!" Miboshi cackled. " That was only a body that I used. Now that it is dead, I move on to this host! By mastering many spells, I move from body to body freely. Children are especially weak, so this was but a simple task." Tasuki grew pale as he said softly to Jade and Miaka "Look...his mark...it disappeared... We have to find a way to help him somehow. He's in real danger with that creep usin' his body..."   
  
"Oh no you won't. Until Lady Yui summons Seiryu, I'll let you play with my monsters for a while!" The wheel started to spin, and a large, three-headed snake burst out of the ground. It lunged to strike, but Chichiri blocked it with one of his spells. Miaka, stupidly, stepped through the barrior and was immediately set upon by the monster. Then, as she was hovering in the air, Miboshi started sending hight volts of electricity through her body. Jade drew her sword as she heard the Priestess scream out. "Don't worry, Miaka!" Chichiri placed out an arm in front of her. "Don't go out there, no da!" Miboshi laughed again. "As easy as it would be just to kill her, I think I'll entertain all of you instead. After all, I can't kill the Priestess of Suzaku without due ceremony..." Miaka tired to cry out to Chiriko with her mind, and for a second, his eyes became big and fearful, but Miboshi regained control. "No! This child is mine!" he hissed. Suddenly, the snake shreaked as it was sliced apart. The Priestess fell into the arms of an incredibly handsome young man. (Okay, I'll admit it. As hot as Tasuki is, you can't beat young Tokaki!) Jade felt herself drooling at his golden eyes and silvery hair. Tasuki, noticing this, hit her over the head. "Hey! Who's girlfriend are ya anyways?" The man flashed a grin at Miboshi, who was staring at him, horrified. "What you just saw was teleportation. I was here the whole time. You were just too stupid to notice! But, that has always been the specialty of Tokaki, Byakko seishi."   
  
The Celeste Warrior fell out of her fantasy with a large bump. "YOU'RE THAT PERVERTED OLD GUY?!" she screeched. Meanwhile, Tama was having just as hard of a time comprehending this. "Y-you're my master?!" Tokaki teleported over, snorting. "Heh. Well, no one ever said you were the brightest student in the world..." Tasuki was laughing at Jade. "Hahahahahaha, your dream guy is some old fart!" She turned red and beat him over the head with his tessan. "I was just joking around moron, jeez! He's, like, 90 years older than me!" He gave her a sly grin. "Yeah, but ya didn' know that at the time, did ya?!" She sulked. "Fine way for you to get jelous..."   
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do?! You were droolin' over some guy!"  
  
"I still love you, baka! Don't you dare call me a slut!"  
  
"Did it sound like I was? No! Calm down, onna!" Jade crossed her arms over her chest in a defeated gesture, and he hugged her, laughing. "I still love you, you silly onna!" She smiled. "Okay then..." Tokaki, who had handed Miaka over to Tamahome, snorted. "Well, that's a kind gesture, and I know I'm irrisistable, but you can keep her, Red. She's not my type." Jade looked furious, while her koi just laughed. Tamahome asked his master how he got so young, and a voice came from behind them "I used a spell to transform us back to the way we were 90 years ago." A beautiful woman with long white hair and grey eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Wow, I forgot! You're sexy!" Tokaki whistled. It was Tasuki's turn to drool, and the Celeste Warrior grabbed his tessan and began to beat him with it. Subaru knelt in front of Miaka and muttered a chant to cause the Priestess to awaken. Of course, she bit down on the Byakko seishi's ample chest and said "Dumplings!" The seishi laughed abd informed Miaka that she had restored her body to the way it was yesterday. She also told her that she was the only one who could stop Yui. Miboshi suddenly yelled "I won't let you!" He began to summon a powerful demon. The ground began to break apart, and they all ran for cover. Tasuki grabbed Jade and pulled her as close to him as humanly possible. Miboshi came up inside of a huge monster. They all tried to call out to Chiriko, and the seishi turned to look at them. His eyes became wide, as they had before, but once again, Miboshi regained control. The manster began pounding the ground with it's huge fists. As they ran, Jade kept trying to reach Chiriko. They ran down a flight of steps, and the monster followed. Miaka fell right in front of it and screamed. The Celeste Warrior, normally brave and courageous, pressed against Tasuki and whimpered. The moster punched out, but the fist stopped right in front of the Priestess. Chiriko had stabbed himself in the arm with the demon-summoning wheel. The bandit's eyes grew wide. "Chiriko..." The little seishi cried "Please Jade! Kill me now! Please! Use your chi-blast...just kill me!" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No Chiriko! I could never kill you! You're like a little brother to me!"   
  
"You have to! Otherwise, he'll start attacking you again!" Tasuki shook his head also. "You're talkin' crazy! She could never do that to you!" Miboshi tried to fight his way out, but Chiriko stabbed himself in the stomach. "I-I won't lose to him! Not even without my mark!" Jade began sobbing. "No Chiriko! Don't do this! I-I won't let you die too!" The youngest Suzaku seishi screamed out as he drove the wheel through his heart. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CHIRIKO!!!" the Celeste Warrior screamed as she tried to fight Tasuki's grasp. The monster crumbled away, leaving only Chiriko slumped over on the ground. They ran over to him, Jade screaming out his name. Mitsukake put out his hand to heal his wounds, but he wouldn't let him. "Y-you can't! You'll heal him too!" Jade shook her head wildly. "B-b-but then you'll die too!" He turned weakly to look at her, smiling softly. "Then...this way...I'll take him with me...Just like...Nuriko did...Forgive me...please...I was too weak to be of any good use..." Tamahome's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! You just showed more courage than any of the rest of us ever have! It saved all of our lives, didn't it?!" Tasuki nodded as well, tears dripping down onto his coat. "That's right! You're not weak, don't even think that!" The little seishi looked over at Miaka and said "Miaka, go stop The Priestess from summoning Seiryu..." She nodded, her eyes full of tears, and ran off with Tamahome, Chichiri, and the three Byakko warriors. Then, he turned to the redheaded couple, who were sobbing quietly, and said "Tasuki...Jade...Mitsukake...T-take the scroll that Tai-Itskun gave me...and go..." Mitsukake shook his head. "You'll be lonely...so we'll stay with you a little longer..." Tasuki was full-out sobbing at this point. "I-I've never met anyone as special and as brave as you...Chiriko, you've taught me so much about being a better person..." Chiriko then spoke for the last time. "J-jade...Tasuki...p-please take care of each other...you two made me proud to be a Suzaku seishi, and were always my role models...thank you..." Then, he cried out and closed his eyes in eternal rest. Tasuki's eyes grew wide, and he touched the younger seishi's arm gently. "Ch-Chiriko..." Jade pulled away and gently hugged Chiriko's body to her, regardless of her fear. "No...not you too..." she whispered gently before laying him back down and sobbing into Tasuki's shoulder. The bandit himself buried his face in her hair and wept shamelessly. As Mitsukake healed his wounds, a voice filled the air. "Well Jade, I suppose you got rid of Miboshi, but I won't let you stop Yui!" The Suzaku Warrior's head whipped around to see Tara, in blue armor, standing at the doorway, sword drawn.   
  
Well, what do you think? Good so far? This part always makes me cry, because Chiriko was so brave to kill himself for his friends...sniff...I promise, the next chapter will be really good! And the final Celeste Warrior will make her appearence, as well as Karasuki, so stay tuned! 


	26. The Four Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own... Wait, why am I writing this again?! What's the point?!? You all know that I don't own it, so why say it?! Sorry, spaz attack...  
  
Chapter 26: The Four Warriors  
  
Jade stood shakily, facing her best friend. Tara had her scimitar in hand, the symbol on her hand, "water", glowing brightly. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, Stevens." Jade's eyes narrowed as she drew her sword. "I suppose so, Robinson." Tasuki's eyes grew wide. "Jade, wait! Don' do it!" She turned to look at him, her eyes sad and hurt. "Tasuki, do you doubt me?" He stared at her, stunned. He finally managed to shake his head, and she turned back to lock eyes with Tara. Taishi suddenly came trotting up, her mane flowing as she stopped right beside the fighters. She returned to human form, her eyes full of sadness. "It has come..." she whispered quietly. Then, the sound of hooves filled the room, and Jade instinctively looked, expecting a horse, but instead, a majestic stag cantered in, it's feet barely seeming to touch the floor. But instead of being solid, it was misty in apperance, almost like a hologram. Then as it slowly changed into a human, the Suzaku Warrior (a.n. For this chapter, I will refer to each of the Celeste Warriors as the (God) Warrior, just to make it easier) realized that it was no mere stag. "Tei..." she breathed as she looked at the woman beside her. Tei had long, midnight black hair styled similar to Hotohori's in his casual warrior outfit and dark blue eyes, the symbols for Genbu and "earth" on her forehead and hand. She turned as two more figures entered the room. The one was a hazy Hikitsu, and the other had long light brown hair in a long ponytail like Tamahome's. They both walked over to their warriors, and Jade realized that the other man was Karasuki. The Genbu and Byakko Celeste Warriors drew their swords and said together "When the Four Warriors and their Protectors unite, a catalasmic battle will ensue between the God of the South and the God of the East. They will fight until one will forever triumph over the other..." Tasuki's eyes widened as he looked around. So they were all together...but what about Shoshi's protector? As if to answer his question, flute music filled the room. Tara whirled around. "Ami-sama?!" she cried to the empty air behind her, but there was no answer, just the gentle harmony of the flute. Turning back to her enemy, the Seiryu Warrior glared. "It's all your fault Amiboshi and I had to be seperated! Just so you could summon your stupid chicken god!!!" Jade's eyes began to glaze over red, her anger and resentment peaking. She stepped towards Tara and said coldly "Oh, trust me. You haven't seen what my chicken god can do yet..." Symbols flaring, she dove at her enemy. The swords clashed, and the decisive battle began.   
  
The other two Warriors and their fellow seishi watched in silence as the two equally matched opponents collided. Tasuki, on the other hand, was pouring all of his chi into Jade, praying to keep her safe. 'Suzaku, you better damn well protect her, otherwise I'll go up there and kick your feathered ass, got it?!' Parrying and slicing, Jade used all of the techniques she had been taught at the palace. Since she had never really faught before she came into the Universe of the Four Gods, her fellow warriors had taken it upon themselves to teach her. Hotohori had taught her many sword skills, both offensively and defensively, as well as some fancy tricks. Nuriko had taught her how to use strength in certain places during a fight to give the most damage. Chiriko had shown her how to plan strategies and think ahead. She had learned simple martial arts from Tama, as well as using him as a sparring partner. All of her speed, quick reflexes, and advanced wrestling moves she had graciously learned from her beloved Tasuki. Now, it took everything she had to battle Tara, who had apparently learned a few things also. The dark haired girl opened up Jade's side, causing a grunt from the firey haired girl. She, in turn, slashed Tara's arm. After a while, they began to feel the effects of fatigue and exaustion, but they continued their death match. Luckily for the Suzaku Warrior, Tara's armor was heavier and harder to fight with, so she had the advantage when it came to flexibility and speed. Finally, the Seiryu Warrior drew back, and Jade smirked in victory. Suddenly, Tara's eyes went form dark brown to the color of flint, her dark brown hair began spreading down her body, and her nails grew into deadly, blunt claws. The Suzaku Warrior realized what she was planning and she closed her eyes in concentration. Black stripes snaked up her body, her hair turned bright orange and covered her body, and she too grew claws. Soon, a grizzly and a tiger faced each other. Say your prayers, Stevens. No tiger can face up to a grizzly!Jade snorted. Whatever...She launched herself at the grizzly and pinned her down. Tara flipped her over and began biting at her throat. The tiger pushed up with her hind legs, sending her opponent flying over her head. They continued snapping and clawing at each other, inflicting wounds all over. Soon, it became harder for Jade to see, because one of her head wounds was bleeding, and the blood was running into her eyes. She drew back for a second to wipe the blood away when she felt claws dig deep into her foot and drag her back. She screamed out in pain as her paw pad was opened up, spilling more blood. 'Please Suzaku...just let me die now...' she begged. Tara lifted up her heftly paw and was about to tear into Jade when a red light wrapped around the three Suzaku Warriors. We have to get out of here now! Yui just summoned Seiryu, no da!!!Chichiri yelled into their minds. Then, Jade felt herself disappearing, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Tara's snarling face.  
  
Later, Jade finally stirred. She realized that it was still nighttime, but she wasn't in Sairou anymore. In fact, she was in a room in the Konan palace. But it wasn't hers... She heard a grunt next to her, and she rolled over slightly to see Tasuki sleeping beside her. Then, she realized that his arm was around her waist, and that they were both naked. "Ack! You perv!" she sputtered, causing the confused bandit to jolt awake. "Wha's goin' on?" he asked groggily. "Tasuki, how did we get here?!" He sat up, yawning. "Well, 'Chiri transported us back here, and you were pretty messed up, so I cleaned ya up. Then, I was so tired, I just fell asleep right beside ya. I'm sorry for not wakin' you up, but I felt ya needed your rest..." She hugged him. "Don't worry about it...mmmmmm, you're nice and warm..." He gave her a fanged grin before pinning her onto the bed and kissing her. She tried to push him off, laughing, when the events of last night filled her head and tears sprung to her eyes. Tasuki broke off immediately. "Jade?! What's wrong?" She turned away. "W-we lost Chiriko...just like we lost Nuriko..." He pulled her into his strong arms. "I know...It'll take time, for those wounds to heal...but they will eventually. Besides, we've still got 'Chiri! That's a good thing!" She nodded. Even though he was being tactless and blunt, the sound of his voice always comforted her. They curled up together on the bed, just happy with each other's company. "An' we still have each other..." the bandit whispered in her ear. They slept until sunrise. When Jade's eyes first opened, she saw a mess of red hair, which she ruffled. Tasuki looked up at her, a devilish grin spreading across his face. He pounced on her, growling. The Celeste Warrior laughed and let him kiss her. Suddenly, a bolt of energy flew through their bodies, and their symbols flared brightly. "What the hell?!" Jade gasped as Tasuki held her close in fear. Then, in a flash, their symbols disappeared. "What was that?!" the bandit asked. Jade shook her head. "I don't know, but I feel weak..." She examined her hand, and though she tried her hardest, the symbol would not appear. The same was happening with Tasuki's. "Do you think..." she said quietly, eyes wide. Tasuki whipped out his tessan. "Rekka Shinen!" Nothing happened. Jade tried to turn into a tiger, but couldn't. She reached over for her sword and was about to draw it, but the moment she touched the hilt, she screamed out in pain. Looking at each other, the firey haired couple pulled on some clothes and ran down the hall to Miaka's room.  
  
Tamahome was inside with Miaka, a suprised expression on his face. "Hey Tama! Can you use your powers?!" Tasuki asked as he stormed in, followed by Jade. "Wha-? Tasuki?" the seishi asked. "Don' ask questions, just try to use your powers!" Tamahome tried to fire off an energy blast, but couldn't. "Look, the ogre symbol on your forehead is gone!" Miaka cried. Chichiri appeared at the doorway with Mitsukake. "We can't use our powers either, no da!" Tasuki looked over at Jade, who's eyes were wide with fear. "Our characters won' appear either..." A gentle, commanding voice filled the room. "We are no longer celestial warriors. We are now just ordinary people...Or rather, Suzaku has just vanished. I believe...Suzaku has been sealed away...from us..." Everyone gasped. "Hotohori-chan, this is no way to welcome us back!" Jade laughed nervously. "I will explain everything once you have told me of your journey." Chichiri sighed and began the long tale.  
  
Hotohori bowed his head after hearing what had happened in Hokkan and Sairou. "Nuriko...Chiriko...It seems as if Koutu wishes to declare war on us. We have no other choice but to fight them. It was foolish of us to rely on Suzaku's power alone, but we will not give up. We must fight for evey person in Konan so that they remain safe. Luckily, we have our commanding General here with us." he said, smiling. Jade was bewildered. "Who's that?" Everyone turned to look at her, and she flushed in embarassment. "O-oh..." Tasuki grinned at her and ruffled her hair. "Don' worry, onna. I'll be here t' help ya out." Chichiri removed his mask. "We all will, no da. Just say the word, and we'll do it." The Celeste Warrior was unused to such treatment, and was even more flustered as the all bowed in front of her. "Well, uh...let's just wait and see what happens, okay?" They nodded, and she sighed with relief. Suddenly, Tasuki and Tama's eyes grew wide. "AHHHHHHHH!!! NURIKO'S GHOST!!!" they screamed as they looked down the hallway. The bandit and the miser tore off, yelling. Jade turned to look also. A beautiful woman with elegant purple hair was walking towards them, looking puzzled. "Nuriko?!" she squealed. She went to hug her friend, when she realized that this person WAS a woman. "Whoops, sorry..." she sweatdropped. Hotohori grinned. "This isn't Nuriko! This is my wife, the Emporess of Konan." "Wife?" Miaka asked. Tasuki and Tama had ran the full length of the palace, and now came speeding back down the hall. Unfortunately for Jade, she was right in their path, so the three warriors landed in a jumbled heap. "SOMEONE'S GONNA HAVE HELL TO PAY!!!!" she screeched from beneath Tamahome. The two men lept off before she got any angrier, and stared at the Nuriko look-alike instead. "S-so, is this Nuriko?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri shook his head. "This is the Emporess, no da." The bandit just gwaked instead. "Ehhhhhhhh?!" She laughed. "Hello. You may call me Houki." she sid in a shy voice. Miaka grinned. "Hi, I'm Miaka Yuuki! It's nice to meet you!" Jade got up, dusting herself off. She offered her hand to the Emporess. "I'm Jade Stevens, or Kokyu, if you want to get technical. Please pardon my foolish actions earlier, but I thought you were Nuriko." The Emporer laughed. "I was surprised myself, when I saw how much she resembled him. I think Nuriko was trying to introduce us all along... Now, Miaka, you can get married yourself. Since You are not the Priestess anymore, and Tamahome isn't a Suzaku seishi, you two can get married. I'll arrange for everything, if you wish." Miaka gasped and looked over at Tamahome, who was just as surprised. Suddenly, a soldier came running in. "Your Highness, the Koutu army has just made a move to attack us! Their forces outnumber us three to one!" Tasuki grinned. "Heh, they're finally comin'! Let's get this show on the road!" Jade nodded. "We'll give them a fight to remember!" Miaka grinned also. "I'm coming with you guys!" Tamahome shook his head. "Miaka, you can't go! It's too dangerous!" The Priestess pouted. "Then how come Jade gets to go?! She's a girl too!"  
  
"Because she's the Celeste Warrior!"  
  
"I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Tama rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're not leaving my horse!" he muttered. Jade grinned slyly at her koi. "Well Tasuki, shall we show them how to fight?" He grabbed her and spun her around. "You bet! Let's give this all we've got!" he cried, causing everyone to cheer.  
  
Then, Houki talked to Jade privately. "Jade-san, His Highness once told me that you are 16, is that correct?" The younger girl nodded. "I see. That means that you are entering womanhood. Soon, you will be getting married, starting a family..." Jade flushed. She was guessing that Houki didn't know that Jade wasn't a virgin, and that's how she wanted it to stay. "Um...yeah. Right." The Emporess smiled. "So that means we will hold a Coming-of-Age Ceremony for you! Every girl has one when they are 16, so I'll make sure that you have one tonight, before you ride off to the battlefield." The girl nodded again, dumbfounded. "Uh, sure! What do I have to do?"   
  
"Well, first, you'll need to dress very modestly, like a girl would. Then, you'll come in, being escorted by someone who represents your father. Then, I will meet you up on the platform with servants and attendants and any women who you wish to represent your sisters. We will undress you and redress you in clothing a woman would wear, fix your hair up, that sort of thing. After saying a special chant, a man representing your future husband will escort you off of the platform. Okay?" Jade nodded. "Okay."   
  
Yet another cliffhanger...oh well... 


	27. Ceremony

Disclamier: If you got to this chapter, I figured you already read the others, right? So there is no need to write this anymore. But just so I don't get in trouble, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, just Jade, Tara, their families, and Taran.  
  
Chapter 27: Ceremony  
  
"Errrrrr, do I have to wear my hair like this?!" Jade growled as Miaka finished tying the older girl's long auburn hair into two buns. "Ooooooh Jade, it looks so cute!"  
  
"Well duh, Miaka! That's because you wear your hair like that! Stupid ceremony..." the Celeste Warrior mumbled as she slipped on a plain russet colored dress and shoes. Then, a brown flash soared in and landed on Jade's shoulder. "Taran!" She happily began to stroke the hawk, who was nibbling her fingers fondly. Then, a servant girl popped her head in. "Your Eminence, Lady Kokyu, the ceremony is about to begin. Her Majesty is waiting outside the Shrine." They both nodded and walked over to the Shrine of Suzaku, where the ceremony was about to be held. Lady Houki met them outside. "Okay, Miaka. Let's go in awhile." she said softly to Miaka. Jade hugged the Priestess fondly, who was supposed to be representing her sister. "Good luck, Jade-chan!" the younger girl called as she went inside. Mitsukake, who was escorting Jade for the first part, smiled down at her and offered her his arm. She took it, returning the smile, and the two walked in and up to the platform. Then, the healer went down with Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chichiri, who were watching. Lady Houki, Miaka, and the servant girls closed the curtains around Jade and began to undress her and take out her hair. Then, they redressed her in the proper clothes of a woman and put her hair into an intricate bun. Then, Lady Houki fastened a beautiful sapphire choker around the Celeste Warrior's neck as a token of her adulthood. The Emporess stepped outside of the curtains and announced. "When she entered here, she was but a girl, lost and usure of her life ahead. Now, she comes forth as a young woman, independant and ready for her life's path. And now, Jade Stevens has become a woman of Konan and of Suzaku." Jade came out nervously, and the others gasped at how stunning she looked in the green dress that she wore maturely, emphasizing her nice figure and fit body. Tasuki grinned at her and escorted her off of the platform, squeezing her arm proudly. The others congradulated her before she went back to her room with the bandit to get ready for bed.  
  
As she changed into shorts and a halter top, Tasuki told her about a really cool place he had found in the wood earlier, and he wanted to show it to her. She nodded and he took her into the woods. "Here it is..." he said quietly, and Jade gasped. They were near the bank of the river, in a small clearing surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom. The moonlight reflected off of the water to give the clearing a soft glow. "Oh Tasuki...it's beautiful..." she breathed. He smiled at her awe and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, a stunning place deserves a stunning woman, so that's why I brought you here...Jade?" She looked up at him. "Hmmm?"  
  
"May I ask you something important?" She smiled. "Of course, my love." He seemed a little hesitant but he finally asked "What do you want to do with your life once the war is over?" She seemed puzzled, but she replied honestly. "Well...I suppose get married, start a family...things like that. Why, what do you want?" He tuned her so that she was facing him. "I want that, yes...but most of all, I want you..." he said softly. Then, he kneeled in front of her and pulled out a beautiful emerald ring. She gasped and began to cry as he took her hand and asked quietly "Jade...I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you honor me and become my wife?" She nodded, tears streaming down her face. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately, which she returned just as fully. They were unsure of what tomorrow might bring, but they knew they would always remember that night when they promised their futures to each other.   
  
The next morning, Jade hummed happily to herself as she put on a simple white tunic. She began singing into her brush, something she didn't do often.  
  
"Always see it on T.V.or read it in the magazines   
  
Celebrities want sympathy  
  
All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone  
  
Talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Did you know when you were famous  
  
You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as  
  
25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran  
  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
  
McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
  
I don't think they would survive  
  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fall (fall)  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
Well they got mansions  
  
Think we should rob them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
  
If money is such a problem  
  
You got so many problems  
  
Think I could solve them  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes just stop complaining  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous..."  
  
(A.N. I don't own that song, it's Good Charlotte's) Tasuki came in silently, watching her sing and dance. Chuckling, he saw her notice him and stop dead. "Shit..." she whispered before the bandit surprised her by giving her a fanged grin and a wink. "Awesome! Yer the most talented person I know, aisai..." She flushed deeply at the name he had used, which ment "beloved wife". "Arrigato, Fangs..." she mumbled before noticing his new outfit. He wore his plain white shirt under a dark green tunic and gold bracers. His pants were dark blue and his boots matched his tunic. And, as always, his now-useless tessan was strapped on with the old gold belt he always wore. Turning chibi and running over to him, her eyes turned starry. "Wow... you should wear green more often! I'll have to fight the women off of you!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed deeply, embarassed by the compliments. "Onna, we have to go fight a war. This is no time t' be commentin' on my wardrobe!" he sighed, but his shining eyes gave him away. She kissed him on the forehead before going back to putting on her armor. He helped her, making sure that it was fastened correctly and vital spots were covered. "There. Now Jade-sama, listen to me. I know we planned things out earlier with our attack strategy, but I want you t' ride next to me so that I can protect you. I don't want to seem over-protective, but I don' wanna lose you." he said very seriously. She finished putting her hair up and met his eyes with hers. "T-tasuki...I don't want anything to happen to you..." she whispered, her eyes full of tears. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Don' worry, koishii...we will be married the moment this war has ended, I promise. Now then, let's go get the others..." She nodded and they went out to the main gate, where the others were assembled.   
  
The five warriors and their Priestess rode out, Tasuki and Jade riding in the front on a beautiful black stallion. "Look at those clounds, no da!" Chichiri yelled to them over the noise. "It's Soi!" Miaka cried as bolts of lightning hit random Konan soldiers.  
  
Sure enough, Soi, Nakago, Yui, Suboshi, and Tara were up on the rocks. Nakago lifted up his hand and fired a chi blast at Tamahome, who pulled out Hotohori's sword and deflected it. Suboshi smirked. "Heh, their marks won't even appear! It's true, they are now common people!" Tama had been knocked off of his horse, and Miaka got down beside him. "Tamahome!" He told her to run, but she wouldn't, because they promised they would be together forever. Jade's eyes narrowed as Tara and Yui whispered together for a moment before dismounting. The Celeste Warriors' eyes met for a second, and Tara gave a smirk of satisfaction. "Kai-jin!" she cried, as well as Yui. Seiryu's character appeared on their foreheads. Nakago turned to look, and Tasuki used this one chance. Whipping a sword out of the saddle bag, he threw it at the blond general. The aim was perfect, but Soi lunged in front of it and took the sword in her back instead. "Damn, I missed..." he said quietly. Jade looked up at him, and saw hatered in his eyes. "Tasuki?!" He looked down at her, surprised at her horror. "Sorry, but I was trying to kill that damn Nakago!" he said ressuringly, and she nodded, still a little shaken. The purple haired woman died silently, Nakago stunned at her selfless act. "Soi..." Suboshi let out a surprised cry as Yui and Tara began to glow blue."Take Miaka and I back so that she can never return to this world again!" the Priestess cried. Tara had a similar wish. "Seiryu, return us to America where we belong! Grant this first wish, oh great Lord of the East!" Then, a blue light surrounded Jade and Miaka. Tasuki grabbed his fiance desperately, afraid of losing her. "TASUKI!!!" she screamed out as her body began to disappear, and he vainly clung to her. Suddenly, she was gone, and all that was left was the jade wolf madallion that he had clutched in his hand.  
  
I feel bad, leaving it on a cliffhanger like that, but here's where it gets interesting. The final battle is about to begin, so check back soon! 


	28. Tokyo

There will be no disclaimer, 'cuz it's obvious I don't own any of this except my own characters.  
  
Chapter 28: Tokyo  
  
Jade slowly became concious. "Man, bizzare dream..." she said as she yawned and went to scratch her leg. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was still wearing her armor. "Oh my god...then that means..." She looked down at her shaking hand, finding a beautiful emerald ring. "Tasuki..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Beside her lay the Universe Of The Four Gods, which she picked up gingerly. "The book..." She ran downstairs, accidentally bumping into people. "Oh, sorry!" she said, looking up and seeing Jordan and Zach. She hugged them both, her eyes overflowing. Puzzled, they glanced over their sister. "Uh, Jade...what's with the armor?" Jordan asked politely. She sighed and tried to explain everything about the book. The blond looked confused, but the brunette hung onto his sister's every word. "So what your saying is, that you went into that book and became this Celeste Warrior person, fell in love with one of the other warriors for the God you serve, and you and Tara came back?" Jordan said. She nodded, and Zach smiled softly. "Makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, she's wearing the armor, and she wouldn't lie about something like this, so I think it did happen. The only question I have is, how are you going to get back?" She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Wha-?!" she sputtered. "I know how much Tasuki means to you, and you two should be together, right? How will you see him again?" She hugged him greatfully. "Oh Adam...thank you for believing me..." Jordan grinned. "Well, if my youngest bro believes you, so do I. Let me see that book..." he said kindly. She handed it over and he began to read right after her departure. "As the last of the two Priestesses, their Celeste Warriors, and Tamahome faded away..." he started, but Jade interrupted him. "Tamahome came back too?! Somehow he must have came back with Miaka..." Her brother coughed loudly, and she apologized, her face red with embarassment. "After they had faded away, Nakago struck Mitsukake with a chi blast. Tasuki and Chichiri feared for the worst, but the most unlikely group showed up to their aid..."  
  
"Mitsukake!" Tasuki cried as he and Chichiri rushed over to the healer. "Say your prayers, Suzaku wimps, because today is when you draw your last breath!" The bandit glared at the gereral before turning to Chichiri. "Tamahome, Miaka, and Jade have disappeared somewhere! We can't fight this without them, we're too weak!" 'Also, I lost her...after swearing to myself I wouldn't, I lost her to that damn Seiryu!!!' he thought silently. Nakago raised his hand, about to fire a chi blast, when a hail of arrow flew at him and Suboshi. He put up a barrier just in time, looking at the direction the weapons had come from. "Who do you fight for?" "Oh, knock knock. Who's there? It's just a handsome young fellow here who's come to save his best buddy and fellow seishi. Of course, come right on in! Thank you..." Tasuki's eyes lit up as he saw the smirking bandit standing on a nearby cliff. "Kouji!!!" Nakago sighed, annoyed. "This is the help they recieve? A bunch of bandits and ruffians? This has become tiresome, Suboshi. We're leaving." The Seiryu seishi turned and left. The bandits called insults, but Kouji stopped them. Tasuki ran up to his best friend and they did the bandit dance together. "How ya doin', Gen-chan? How's that girl o' yours, Jade?" The redhead's face fell. "I-I don't know...she disappeared...with Miaka, Tamahome, and the Seiryu Priestess and Celeste Warrior." The other bandit nodded. "I see...sorry. I know how ya loved her..." he said quietly. The bandits grouped around their three leaders, eager for instructions. "Just go get with the other soldiers, no da..." Chichiri said, and Kouji led his men off. Then, the monk saw, out of the corner of his eye, Tasuki loop the wolf madallion around his neck and close his eyes sorrowfully. The two seishi carried Mitsukake back to the infirmiry, hearts heavy.  
  
Jade had changed into other clothes, her eyes full of tears. Zach sat next to her and hugged her comfortingly. "It's okay...we'll get you back into that book, I promise..." Jordan's eyes widened. "Look!" They all turned to see Tama-Neko sitting on the bed, meowing. "Tama!" The Celeste Warrior hugged the cat to her, buring her face in his fur. "You came with me! But how?" The cat merely mewed and licked her face. Jordan continued reading. "Uh-oh...it says here that Nakago had given Yui one of his earrings and told her it was so they could communicate, but really, he plans on using it as a medium to enter our world!" Jade gasped. "But that's not all! Both Tara and Yui, unknowingly, promised him their last wish! He's going to use them to become a God and make everyone in both worlds his slaves!" he said shakily. All of the color had left Jade's face. "That means...he's going to Tokyo! We have to go stop him! But if Tara uses her last wish for him, then who knows what will happen! Jordan, take me to the Robinson's house, right away!" Her brother nodded, and they speeded over to Tara's house.  
  
Tara's mother met them at the door. "Tara's up in her room. Go right ahead." she said, smiling. The siblings ran up to Tara's room and found the dark haired girl inside. "Tara?" Jade whispered fearfully. Tara's head whipped up and her eyes narrowed when she saw them. "Oh, it's you..." The firey haired girl stepped inside, determined. "Tara, Nakago is planning on coming to our world and using you and Yui's last wishes to conquer both worlds and destroy them." The Seiryu Warrior looked at her as if she was nuts. "Like I should believe you..." Jade sat on the bed and showed her the page. "See?! It says so right here! Oh Tara, please believe me! Nakago just wants to use you and then kill you!" Tara turned pale as she read, but was still suspicious. "Why are you doing this? I thought all you cared about was that precious bandit of yours." she said quietly. "Yes, I love Tasuki and care greatly for him, but this isn't about us. It's about everyone, in both worlds. Everything will be destroyed...please believe me!" Tara's eyes filled with tears. "Ami-sama...you were right...we have to do what we feel is right and better for everyone around us... I believe you, Jade..." She reached over and hugged her best friend, crying softly. "Tara, I missed you so much... Thank you for listening to me...and helping me..." The dark haired girl smiled shakily. "What are best friends for? I never trusted Nakago anyway, he was always trying to sucker up Yui, and never gave me the time of day...now that I think about it, she did everything he told her to! We have to save her from using her last wish for him! But how can we?" Jade smiled devilishly. "Tokyo, here we come!"  
  
They ran back to the Stevens house. "C'mon Zach, we gotta go! The next plane to Tokyo leaves in an hour, we have to hurry!" she yelled to her youngest brother. Suddenly, a sleepy red head popped out of a nearby room. "Ehhhh? Wha's goin on?" Adam yawned. "Adam, just get dressed! I'll explain later!" She ran up the stairs and threw her armor into a bag, as well as the Sword of Suzaku, which she could still not use. She ran back downstairs, where Tara, Zach, Jordan, and Adam stood waiting. Tara held the book, and Adam held a sleeping Keiko in his arms. "Okay, let's go!" she cried, and they all filed out, Tama-Neko on her shoulder.  
  
As the car speeded towards O'Hare Airport, (A.N. Jade and Tara live in Cedar Lake, which is in Northwestern Indiana), Jordan and Zach explained what was going on to Adam and a sleepy Keiko. Jade and Tara, on the other hand, were catching up on each other. The dark haired girl dreamily described Amiboshi, and Jade listened intently. "He's sooooooo talented with his flute...and so sweet! One time, he told me he would protect me always..." she finished, sighing. "Amiboshi must be your Protector, huh?" The Suzaku Warrior asked. Tara nodded. The ride continued in silence, each person deep in their thoughts. Jade flipped open the book and began to read softly "Suboshi appeared in the other world to serve his beloved Priestess and to kill the Lady Miaka. Meanwhile, in the book, the bandits of Mount Reikaku and their leaders Genrou and Kouji faught gallantly alongside Emperor Hotohori. Mitsukake and Chichiri remained at the palace to tend to the sick and wounded..."  
  
Mitsukake hurried around with his helpers, trying to help everyone as quickly as possible. "Bring some more hot water and bandages, quickly!" He weakly worked on, even though Chichiri tried to get him to rest. A young couple came rushing up, bearing a sickly baby girl. "Shoka, hold on!" The healer stood up. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Our daughter just suddenly had trouble breathing! Doctor, please help her!" Mitsukake picked up his vial of holy water. "I'll use this to heal her..." he said quietly. 'But I don't have enough stength to use on all of these people, so the holy water will be useless...I'll just give her all of my life force instead...' Chichiri stopped him. "No, Mitsukake! You can't do this!" he cried. The healer's eyes glistened with tears. "I couldn't help them...I couldn't save Chiriko and Nuriko..." His body began to glow green, and the monk clutched him. "NO, DON'T DO THIS! MITSUKAKE, DON'T!!!" It was too late. The healer's life force left his body and healed everyone around him, including the baby. Chichiri started sobbing. "Mitsukake..." He walked out to the courtyard, where a group of soldiers were fighting. "SILENCE!!! THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING HERE! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR ALL OF YOU!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! LEAVE THIS PLACE, ALL OF YOU! NOW!!!" He turned and stormed out, leaving everyone in silence.  
  
Jade began to cry again. "Mitsukake..." Tama-Neko pawed the book, as if he knew what had happened inside. She hugged the kitten. "Oh Tama...don't worry, I'll take care of you..." she said quietly. Her ring glinted in the fading sunlight. "Hey, what's that?" Tara asked, examining her friend's hand. "This? This is Tasuki and I's engagement ring. He just gave it to me the night before the battle we were just in..." Jordan nearly stopped the car. "Engagement?!" he gasped. Zach tapped his arm. "Just drive, Jordan. I'm sure we can settle this later..." Jade smiled at her brother thankfully, and he smiled back. They pulled into the parking lot and rushed in. "Tickets?" the woman asked. "Uhhhhhh..." Jade sputtered. Tara, on the other hand, smirked. She muttered something, and her eyes glowed blue. She stared at the other woman, who's eyes also began to glow. "Please, go on in. The flight to Tokyo will begin shortly, on Plane Seven. Have a nice trip." She opened the gate, and the group filled in and fond seats so they could wait. "How did you do that?!" the Suzaku Warrior asked, awestruck. "Well, other than my grizzley morph and scimitar, I can control others' minds. Cool, huh?" She grinned, but found Jade sulking. "How come you got the cooler power?!" They called their plane over the speakers, and they went out and boarded their plane. Jade sat by the window with Tara, Jordan and Zach in front of them, and Adam and Keiko behind. The Suzaku Warrior clutched the UOTFG to her chest, praying that they would make it in time.  
  
Later, Jade and Tara were talking about the Suzaku seishi, Tasuki in particular. "Oh Tara...I miss him so much... Even though I'm safe here from the war, I can't help but worry about him fighting against your forces...they're so strong!" Tara nodded sadly. "Jade, I feel horrible after what I've done...you would still be happy if I hadn't used that wish... I'll do whatever I can to get you back into that book! I promise!" the dark haired girl said, sighing. Jade shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on stopping Yui." Her best friend nodded sleepily before falling asleep. The Suzaku Warrior stared out the window, thinked of her beloved and if she would ever see him again.  
  
Yay! Yet another chappie done. Hope to update soon! 


	29. Suzaku and Seiryu

Disclaimer: Oh, never mind...  
  
Chapter 29: Suzaku and Seiryu  
  
Jade opened the book with a sigh. "Tamahome killed Suboshi with the help of his dead family. Inside the book, the bandits still held off the Koutu forces gallantly..."  
  
Tasuki and Kouji slashed at the attacking soldiers from their horses. "Yo Genrou, you still holdin' out over there?" Kouji called. "Damn right I am! It'll take more than some stupid war t' kill me! Besides, I have something t' fight for..." the redhead grew silent, looking at the wolf madallion around his neck. He glanced around worriedly. "What's wrong?" the other bandit asked. "I don't see His Majesty anywhere..."  
  
Hotohori and Nakago stood, staring each other down. "I've heard a lot about you...the famous general from Koutu, or should I say, Nakago, the Seiryu seishi, correct?" The blond general said coldly "None other. And you are Saihitei, fourth emporer of Konan. Of course, if you prefer, I could call you Hotohori of the Suzaku Seven. I find it truely admireable that you, the ruler of this pitiful country, came out here to fight for your people. Where is your Celeste Warrior? Shouldn't she be fighting? After all, she is your main general, correct?" Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "You know perfectly well that she was taken back to her own world, your Celeste Warrior wished it to be so. Because of that wish, one of my fellow seishi has no desire to continue living, let alone fight. This is all because of you!" Nakago smirked at the younger man's outburst. "Hmph. You could have lived your life out inside the safety of the palace, but instead, you choose to die here. I will retire my armies now."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"I have no desire to capture your pathetic excuse for a country any longer. I have a much larger goal that needs attending to. I planned on uniting the four countries: Sairou, Hokkan, Koutu, and Konan so that I could conquer this world, but I found another world that is much more desireable. Besides, I wish to crush to Koutu once and for all. The Emporer only has a few hundred troops protecting him, so it will be an easy feat. You should rejoice, an enemy land will be desroyed." Hotohori could not believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying?! That this war is all so you can destroy Koutu?! Think of all the innocent who died from your selfish act!!!" Nakago merekly smirked and turned away. "And this world you wish to conquer...can it be..." the young Emporer continued, fearful. "Heh. I'll make sure to say hi to your beloved Priestess and Kokyu for you if I run into them..." Nakago said quietly. Hotohori drew his sword. "Not while I still live you won't! I won't let you!!!" He charged at the Seiryu seishi, who raised his hand and blasted him easily. "Imperial fool..."  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji whipped around. "Wha-?!" They rode as fast as they could towards the two fighting seishi.  
  
"SUZAKU, I WILL FOREVER SERVE YOU!!! GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!!!" Hotohori cried as he managed to stab Nakago. The furious general hit him with his full power, sending the Suzaku warrior flying. 'Miaka...' the emporer thought weakly before hitting the ground hard. Nakago turned and rode away as the two seishi and Kouji ran over to Hotohori. Chichiri knelt beside him and looked him over. Suddenly, they heard Miaka's voice above them. "Mi...aka..." Hotohori whispered. "Hotohori, Tasuki Chichiri!!! Can you hear me?!" Miaka asked. Tasuki and Chichiri looked up. "Miaka?! Yes, we can hear you, no da!" the monk cried, while bandit looked hopeful. "Where are ya? Is Jade there too?!" There was a pause. "Tasuki...sorry, but Jade returned to her home country, America. I live in Japan, which is very far from America. I could try calling her though! Maybe she can talk to you!" They heard her press buttons, and a long silence followed. "Can ya talk t' her?!" Tasuki called impatiently. "She isn't there..." The bandit hung his head. "Anyway, I can't get back! I don't know what to do! How can I help you guys?!" Hotohori moved his head before saying weakly "Miaka...Koutu has withdrawn it's army, so Konan is safe again...I just regret that I couldn't stop Nakago in time..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Hotohori! Stop talking like you're going to die!!! You'll get better, you have to!"   
  
"Miaka...we will all see each other again someday...and my son...he will become the next emporer...I wish I could see his face...But you all have given me such joy...and you Miaka...you taught me how to live..." His eyes slid shut for the last time.  
  
"NO!!!! HOTOHORI!!!!" Jade screamed. Numerous passengers looked over at her oddly. Tara sweatdropped. "Don't mind her, she just gets into her books..." The dark haired girl shot a look at the sobbing girl. "Jade, what's wrong?" she asked, her anger melting away at the sight of her best friend sobbing brokenheartedly. "H-hotohori-sama just died...Nakago killed him...and Hotohori was the first person I really cared about in the book...before Tasuki...and now, the two seishi I'm closest to...they could be next...Tasuki...Chichiri..." Tara hugged her best friend comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry! We're on our way to Tokyo! You'll see them soon...tell me all about Tasuki. It'll make you feel better..." So, the firey haired girl began to describe her fiance between sobs, slowly calming down. "A-and he's really sweet...damn, I miss him..." she sniffed, wiping her eyes. Jordan leaned over the seat in front of them. "Sounds like a really great guy...are you two really engaged?" Jade nodded and gently took off the ring, handing it to her brother, as well as a note. "That night...he also gave me this. He told me everything in it...about his awful family, what he did to become a bandit, anything that might spoil our relationship...so that I knew what I was getting into. But I told him that it didn't matter, that the past was behind us now. That I still loved him...and would marry him once the war was over...but we were ripped apart. It's no one's fault...the book already knew what it was doing, so it's up to us to end it properly. Even if I never see Tasuki again, it'll put my heart at ease to know he's safe in the book." Zach, who had also been listening, smiled sadly. "We'll get you back in there, I promise..." She smiled and settled back, slowly falling asleep as the others conversed softly in the backround.  
  
"Attention passengers: We will be landing shortly. Please buckle your seat belts as we may encounter some slight turbulance when we land. Thank you for flying Concord, have a nice trip." the announcer said smoothly over the intercom. Jade yawned and buckled her seat belt. The plane landed, and the passengers began to file off of the plane. Her brothers and sister got off first, waiting for her and Tara. Then, they hailed a taxi. As they got in, Jade checked over the book. "Shit, he's here! He's fighting Tamahome right now! Driver, Yamiko Corp., now!" she cried. (A.N. I have NO idea where the fight took place...so I just made something up.) The six somehow managed to fit as the driver sped off into the city. Jade read to them, keeping them updated. "No! Nakago just blasted Tamahome!!!" The taxi suddenly stopped. "What's the holdup?! Keep driving!!!" the Suzaku Warrior snarled. "I'm sorry miss, but the road's blocked up! I can't go any further!" Jade threw open the door and began running down the street. The others ran after her, Jordan paying the driver quickly. 'Please let me get there in time...' she pleaded silently. A trail of smoke hovered nearby, a sign that the fight was close by. A huge group of people stood watching. "Let me through!" Jade cried as she tried to push her way through, but the people didn't move. "Let me handle this..." Tara said before changing into a grizzley. She roared and charged forward, sending the people scattering. The Suzaku Warrior ran ahead, making her way through. Suddenly, she saw the fight. Miaka was unconcious on the ground, being supported by Chichiri. Nakago, on the other hand, was focused on fighting..."TASUKI!!!" Jade screamed happily. She began running towards him, but her happiness turned to horror as Nakago raised his hand. As if time had slowed, she screamed as the chi blast hit the redhead and sent him crashing to the ground. She fell to her knees next to the bandit. His motionless head lolled to one side. "No...Tasuki..." she whispered, tears pouring down her face as she cradled his head gently. Then, her body began shaking. "You. You did this. I'll never forgive you." she said coldly, standing up and turning to face Nakago. Her eyes glazed over red. "I'll kill you, just like you killed him!!!" she snarled as she reached behind her head and gripped the hilt of her sword. The pain coursed through her body, but she still slowly drew the sword out of it's sheath. Nakago watched, stunned. 'That is a holy weapon of Suzaku! She shouldn't even be able to touch it! Is her love for that weakling bandit really that strong?!' Her hair stood out from her face like an evil halo, and she leveled the glowing sword at his chest. "Prepare to die, bastard." she hissed. The blond general laughed coldly. "Idiot onna, you are doing something foolish. Are you not aware I am a God now? That pathetic excuse for a Priestess wished it to be so. After all, she did promise it to me...I suppose, if you wish to join your beloved fiance, I can easily manage that..." he said, drawing his own sword. Jade only said three words: "So be it." She dove at him and the catalasmic battle began.  
  
Jordan, Zach, Tara, Adam, and Keiko rushed up as the two seishi clashed swords. "Jade! Get out of there! You don't have your powers anymore!" Jordan cried, but it fell on deaf ears. Tara suddenly screamed out, and her body was hit with a blue beam of light. The Stevens watched as she slowly changed. Scales spread up her body, and her eyes glowed blue. A huge blue dragon soon reared in front of them, Seiryu. "Tara?!" Adam gasped. The dragon launched itself into the air and coiled around a building. Jade fiercley attacked Nakago, not caring that she was just a normal human being again. The blond general found himself fighting for his life. She was furious, and it was said, in sheer desperation and fury, warriors found hidden stength. She was about to stab him when she heard a voice. "The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I summon Thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South!" The Celeste Warrior whipped around, eyes wide. Miaka was glowing with a red light. The symbols of her warriors glowed on her body in their designated places. "I beseech you, to appear on Earth for the sake of those who here adore you and await your presence! Come to us, and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil that threatens us. Save us, and grant us our wishes. Decend to us now, from the heavens above!!!" the Priestess cried, her body glowing brilliantly. Jade's charaters flared up, and power coursed through her body. "Suzaku!" she gasped. She turned to face Nakago, glowing red as well. "Now I can properly destory you!" she snarled, but before she could move, a red light pulled her upward. She was floating in the air, surrounded by red light. A handsome young man with crimson hair and pheonix wings stood before her. "I am Suzaku Sekun. You are my Celeste Warrior, Kokyu, correct?" Jade nodded in awe. "Suzaku..."   
  
The Pheonix God closed his eyes. "You will be given my holy power to use as you wish two times. Also, I must use you to unite with me and take on my beast form to defeat Seiryu. When you with to use my power, merely say 'Kai-jin and your wish shall be granted." The Celeste Warrior frowned. "But Suzaku, what about Nakago?!"  
  
"Tamahome will take care of that. Now, are you ready to unite?" She paused. "May I make a wish then?" He nodded. She took a deep breath and braced her body. "I'm ready..." The God turned into a red light and hit her in the chest. She screamed out as he united with her. "Kai-jin!" she cried as soon as the God had settled inside of her. Her symbols glowed. "Please...please let Tasuki be alright!" Then, her body began to change as well. Red feathers spread over her body, her legs turning into deadly talons, and she sprouted a beak. A Pheonix hovered where she once was, and the red light around her disappeared. She was flying over the fight, where Miaka made her first wish for Yui to be returned to her. Then, the Suzaku Warrior saw the blue dragon coiled in the air. Jade?! Is that you?!the dragon cried into her mind. Tara! We get to fight again. Fun, huh?The dragon seemed upset. But I don't want to fight you again!Jade grinned from inside the pheonix. Just imagine we're wrestling for fun or something like that.  
  
But you always win!  
  
Exactly.The pheonix and dragon began to fight each other, not really trying, but serving their god as best they could.   
  
On the ground, Tasuki slowly began to stir. "W-what happened?" he asked hoarsely. "Hmph. Your pathetic Priestess summoned Suzaku, and your Celeste Warrior attemped to fight me." Nakago said coldly. The redhead's eyes grew wide."Jade's here?! Where is she now? What did you do to her?!?" he growled, getting shakily to his feet. "How should I know? She's probably that pheonix up there, fighting Shoshi." Amber eyes shot up to the sky to see the two beasts fighting. "No..." he whispered, but looked down at his arm. His symbol was glowing brightly. "Suzaku..." Chichiri came up beside him. "Miaka just summoned him, no da!" Jade tapped into Miaka's head. Miaka, what's your second wish?  
  
I'm going to seal up Seiryu!The Suzaku Warrior then spoke to Tara. Use your second wish! Miaka's going to seal up Seiryu!The Seiryu Warrior nodded and made her second wish silently. Miaka was slumped on the ground, holding her chest in agony. Tasuki and Chichiri rushed over to her and were about to lend her some of their strength, when they were struck by another chi blast. He smirked as he levitated a huge chunk of concrete and sent it flying at the Priestess. She cringed and waited for it to hit her, but it never came. She looked up in awe to see Nuriko holding the chunk. The seishi winked at her. "I couldn't let you just get killed, could I?" Nakago then sent two cars at them, but Hotohori stopped them with a red shield. "So we meet again...Miaka..." he said quietly. The Priestess couldn't believe her eyes. Tama-Neko hopped off of Zach's shoulder and ran over to Mitsukake, who picked him up and put him on his shoulder. "Have you been a good boy, Tama?" he asked. Beside him, Chiriko smiled. "Hey guys!" Tasuki's eyes went as wide as they could go. "C-chiriko! You're okay!" The youngest seishi sweatdropped. "Well, I did die..." The two living seishi and Miaka had a joyus reunion with their dead comrades. "Say, where's Tamakins and Jade? They're here aren't they?" Nuriko asked. Miaka turned away. "I don't know..." Nakago began firing chi blasts at the group, causing Chichiri to throw up a shield. "Heh. Pitiful fools. You are already dead, but you still come to aid your Priestess. This must be what they call friendship. Still, it is not enough. Say your prayers!" He raised his hand and started to charge his most powerful blast. Suddenly, a red chi blast flew out of nowhere and hit a nearby building. Tamahome walked up as the dust settled. "It wasn't my time to die yet...it's yours, Nakago."   
  
Wow...only one more chapter guys! But don't worry, I'm redoing the OVAs and spicing them up! And if any of you were worried that Nakago killed Tasuki, why on earth would I kill off my favorite bishie? Tune back for the last chapter of Celeste Warrior! 


	30. Final Battle

No disclaimer. Chapter 30: Final Battle Tamahome and Nakago began to fight, punching and kicking each other. On the ground, the other Suzaku seishi, Miaka, and the Stevens watched the two warriors fight. Jade was having enough trouble trying not to hurt Tara. Owwwww! Watch the eyes there!the dragon whined. Tara, don't whine. It's unbecoming.Jade sighed. I'm sorry, but that hurt! Be careful next time!Suddenly, Tara screamed out in pain and fired a blast of energy at the Suzaku Warrior, who screamed out as well. Nakago seemed to have the upper hand on the fight. The seishi decided to help Tamahome out by sending him their life forces. Miaka held onto Chichiri's staff as they all charged up and sent their energy to the battling seishi. Tamahome was sent flying into a building, which began to crash down on him, but he was able to hold it up, thanks to Nuriko. Hotohori's gentleness coursed through his body, giving him hope. Chichiri had sent him his focus on the task ahead. Chiriko's wisdom, Mitsukake's healing powers, Tasuki's courage... it was all there. As well as the most important thing. Miaka's love. He came out of the building, his hair standing on end and his symbol glowing. Jade saw this, and linked minds with him. I'm ready when you are, Tama! Just say the word, and I'll help you destroy this bastard!He looked up at the weak pheonix fluttering above him, and he gave her a silent thanks. He fired a huge chi blast at his opponent, weakening him slightly. "Heh. You think you can defeat me, even with all of you together? I still have Shoshi here to defeat your lowly Celeste Warrior, and then where will you be? Shoshi, kill Kokyu, now!" The dragon shook her head. No Nakago. She is my best friend, and all you've ever done for me is offer false protection and lies. I will never help you, Nakago!she snarled. The surprised blond furiously fired a blast at her, but Jade moved into it's path and got hit instead. The pheonix screeched in pain, but still managed to stay in the air. I'm not out yet, asshole. Just try it again, I dare you.she growled weakly. Miaka, seal up Seiryu NOW!!!she sceamed to her Priestess. Miaka picked up Chiriko's scroll and threw it up into the air. "Kai-jin! Seal Seiryu away forever!" she cried, and the dragon roared before disappearing in a flash of light. Tara fell out of the sky and was caught by Adam. "Nice catch, bro!" Jordan said, grinning. Nakago's character disappeared, and a look of horror crossed his face. Jade, summoning up all of her energy, combined with Tamahome and fired an energy blast just as Tamahome hit Nakago. His fist went right through the Seiryu seishi, killing him. The two Suzaku Warriors saw Nakago's sad childhood, of how his mother was raped and he was abused by the Koutu Emporer. "Damn you...how dare you look into my past...not after humiliating me enough. If you have any man in you, you won't dare breathe a word of this to anyone..." the blond general hissed and he grabbed Tamahome's head and forced it up, looking into his eyes. Then, he went limp and slumped against the Suzaku seishi. His body disappeared, leaving only Tamahome. Jade flew upward out of his body until her strength died, and she plummited to the ground, changing forms as she gave one final screech before she blacked out. They all saw her fall out of the sky, her naked form gathering speed as she neared the ground. Zach, one of the best high school recievers in Indiana, ran forward and caught her just as she reached the ground, saving her from certain death. He brought her back to where his brothers and sister were standing, looking worriedly at their sister. The other seishi rushed over as well. Tasuki's eyes grew wide at the sight of her laying motionlessly in her brother's arms. He touched her face with a shaking hand. "No...not after all we've been through..." (A.N. Deja vu, huh?) Mitsukake held out his hand and healed her as well as he could. Jordan pulled off his jacket and covered up her body with it. Her eyes fluttered weakly, and the first thing she saw was a set of worried amber eyes. "Tasuki..." she breathed disbelievingly, reaching out and touching his face carefully, as if it were made of glass. He grasped her hand gently. "Who else, onna?" he said quietly. He took her out of Zach's arms and hugged her. She hugged him back, crying happily at being with him again. Miaka and Tamahome were hugging as well, and everyone was happy. Everybody except Tara, that is. "Ami-sama..." she whispered, her eyes wet with tears. Behind them came the sweet music of a flute. She whipped around to see Amiboshi standing there, lowering his flute. "I'm not sure where I am...but I came here because I was called..." he said quietly, somehow managing to stay on his feet as Tara flung herself at him. Tasuki kissed Jade gently and removed the madallion from around his neck. Looping it around her neck, he caressed her cheek. She tangled her fingers with his. "Damn, I missed you..." he whispered. She hugged him. "Same here, Fangs..." Then, she saw Nuriko and the others standing behind him. "NURIKO?!" she squealed before hugging the crossdresser fiercly. He smiled and hugged her back. "Been a while, huh?" Then, she broke away and hugged Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko as well. "How did you all do this?!" Miaka asked from Tamahome's arms. "It was by me, of course. Sometimes I wonder about you Miaka..." They all turned around and sweatdropped. "T-Tai-Itskun!!!" Miaka gulped. "Heh, but of course. What's wrong, Tamahome? Still don't like my face?" the Creator asked, smirking. Nuriko closed his eyes, and a pink bubble floated out. The bubble changed into a Nyan-Nyan. The others also turned into Nyan-Nyans. Jade grinned at the happy little girls as they handed her a red and gold kimono, which she put on greatfully. "Yes, they used Nyan-Nyan bodies since thay didn't have any of their own..." A Nyan-Nyan popped up, smiling. "Tai-Itskun's really really smart!" The Creator tried to continue, but the little girls kept interrupting. "She controls the stars and the sky and death too!" "Miaka, you really wanted the Seven Stars back with you!" The Seven Stars heard you and came to help!" "They responded really really stongly!" Tai-Itskun had put up with enough. "SILENCE!!! LET ME TALK!!!" She sent her helpers into orbit, a vain popping on her forehead. "Now then...good job all of you, for summoning Suzaku. Both Miaka and Jade sacrificed themselves so that both worlds would be safe, and I thank both of you. Konan and Koutu are starting to recover and the people are joining together to rebuild their nations. You have fufilled your duty as Priestess in every way, Miaka." Chiriko grinned. "You two still have to use your remaining wishes. You get two, right Jade?" She shook her head. "I already used my first wish." The youngest seishi seemed puzzled. "What did you wish for?" he asked. "I wished for Tasuki to be okay after Nakago blasted him..." The redhead was touched beyond words. "I woulda been fine, onna. Why did ya waste yer wish on me?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Because I love you more than anything, baka..." she said quietly. He hugged her. "Thank you..." The others were helping Miaka decide what her final wish should be, each of the ideas being stupid and slightly selfish. No one noticed as Miaka whispered something to Tamahome and said quietly "Kai-jin. Suzaku, save this world and return it to the way it was..." Everyone stared at her, slack-jawed. "W-what's she doin'?!" Tasuki stammered. "It's so unselfish..." Nuriko said quietly. "Not only that, stupid too!" They watched as Suzaku fixed everything around them. "But what about you and Tamahome?" Chiriko asked. The Priestess's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, all of you...but this is more important than my desires...we'll all see each other someday...and you all taught me to believe in myself and do what is right...so thank you..." Jade drew away from Tasuki and closed her eyes. "Kai-jin! Let Tamahome and Miaka be together somehow...it doesn't matter how, just don't seperate them when they love each other that much..." she said, her eyes glistening with tears. She was surrounded with a red light as Suzaku left her body and flew up into the sky. Opening her eyes again, she slumped over. Tasuki helped her up and held her close as the pheonix disappeared. Tai-Itskun turned to the Celeste Warriors. "Jade, Tara, you two may stay in either world you choose. In the book, though, you will be expected to defend your country. Can you do this?" Tara immediately nodded, but Jade seemed worried. She looked from her siblings to Tasuki, her eyes sad. Whichever world she chose, she would give up something very important to her. The bandit saw her looking over at a group of people, three guys and a girl. Recognizing them from their pictures, he let go of Jade and stepped forward. "You must be Jade's brothers an' sister, right?" They nodded. "Heh. Yer sister's a great girl. It's an honor to have met her." Jade came up beside him. "Tasuki..." He gave her his fanged smile. "Onna, your family needs ya more than I do. I understand if ya stay with them. I can't ask ya to come live with me when this is your home." Jordan stepped forward with Zach, and to their sister's surprise, they bowed their heads. "Tasuki, you promised to marry my sister, and you can't break that promise. She loves you so much, I heard all about how wonderful and perfect you are on the plane over here. Sure, she'll be missed, but she belongs with you." the brunette said before hugging Jade. The blond and the redhead (Adam) did the same, and as the Celeste Warrior went to hug her sister, Keiko moved away, tears streaming down her face. "Keiko?! What's wrong?" Jade asked, astonished. The girl went over to Tasuki and glared at him. "You're not taking my sister, and that's final! You're just some stupid guy from another world! I-if you take Jade, I'll...I'll...hit you!" she yelled. "Keiko!" Jade gasped, but Tasuki kneeled down in front of Keiko. "Listen, I know what it's like to be the youngest. Sometimes everyone just forgets about you, or worse, torments you, and it's hard. You look to your older siblings, or in my case, five sisters, as role models and exaples, and if you don't have them there, you don't know what's right and wrong. I'm not trying to take your sister away from you, even though I love her just as much as you do. If there was a way to share her between us, I would. Unfortunately, there isn't, so she has to choose. I promised to marry her, and I want to keep that promise, but it's up to her. If she decides to stay in Konan with us, I'll personally make sure that there is a way for the two of you to talk to each other. I'm sorry that you have to be put through this, but I just want you to know that I'm willing to give up Jade if I have to, even though I love her." The girl looked suspiciously at the serious bandit before nodding. "Fine, but I better be able to talk to her..." Jade took two identical stones out of her pocket and handed one to Jordan. "I found these in the palace gardens. I kept because they're identical and I thought I might need them. Since they're exactly the same, we can use them to communicate between worlds. I'll miss all of you so much. Zach, will you explain everything to Mom and Dad for me?" The brunette nodded, and she joined the other seishi after she had hugged her sister. Miaka and Tamahome stood nearby, the Priestess smiling sadly. "Goodbye, all of you..." Nuriko's purple eyes shone as he smiled at the Priestess. "I'll be praying for you..." Hotohori looked sad at being parted from Miaka, but he managed to say "I wish you happiness...even if it's not with me..." Chichiri grinned at her. "Don't worry, no da! You two will somehow manage a miracle...I'm going to have to wish for one of those after dealing with Jade and Tasuki, no da..." He got some evil looks from the firey haired couple, but he ignored them. Chiriko looked worried. "Miaka do you really hate studying that much?" The Priestess laughed. "Not anymore! I'l just pretend all of my textbooks were written by you..." The little seishi smiled. "Miaka, take care of yourself and stay in good health." Mitsukake said softly. She turned to the redheaded couple. Tasuki scowled. "What?! I don' have a stupid speech for ya, so..." She giggled. "Oh, Tasuki..." He smirked "Okay Miaka, from now on I won't say I don' like girls. I'll say I don' like the people I don't like!" he said, laughing. This earned him a hit from his fiance. "Baka, I'm a woman!" she growled before walking over to her Priestess. "Good luck Miaka...I hope the wish helps..." she said, hugging the girl. Miaka smiled. "Thank you so much for using your last wish on us. You didn't get to wish for anything you wanted!" Jade smiled. 'You two will be happy, and Tasuki's okay, so I got everything I wanted. Bye Miaka, I'll miss you!" She gave the Priestess one last hug before returning to Tasuki's side. Tara and Amiboshi said goodbye as well. "What was your last wish, Tara?" Miaka asked. The dark haired girl giggled. "I wished for Ami-sama to have his memory returned and for him to come here with me!" Everyone said a last goodbye, and they began to fade into a red light. Tamahome and Miaka kissed, wishing that the moment would never end, but the seishi began to fade as well. The Priestess tried to hold onto him, but they all disappeared into the glowing UOTFG book. She smiled sadly, her eyes full of tears. "Goodbye, everyone..." she whispered before picking it up and walking home with Tetsuya, Yui, and Keisuke. All done! The next chapters will be the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd OVAs. Oh, and a wedding thrown in as well. Ja ne for now! 


	31. OVA 1 Lost Bonds

Disclaimer: As I have said numerous times before, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase has that pleasure. I'm also redoing the OVAs with Jade in them. Also, I call them OVAs 1, 2, and 3 instead of Oni and Eikoden. I'm starting the first one where Tamahome falls into the book again.  
  
OVA 1: Part One  
  
Lost Bonds  
  
Tamahome found himself laying on the ground. As he got up, he realized that he was in the capital of Konan. "Woah... It's been a while since I've been here! I have to go say hi to the others!" He began making his way to the palace. On the way, he saw two children playing, a boy and a girl. The girl had a stick, while the boy had a fan made out of paper. "Rekka Shin'en! I'm Tasuki! C'mon Jade!" The little boy with the fan cried happily. The girl laughed and ran off with him. Tamahome's eyes widened. 'They're pretending to be Tasuki and Jade...I wonder how they're doing...and His Majesty...Of course! Emporess Houki!' He ran to the palace.  
  
He was stopped outside by some gaurds. "A warrior of Suzaku, huh?!" "Yeah, I came to talk to Emporess Houki and Emporer Hotohori's son! I'm Tamahome!"  
"Tamahome?! One of Emporer Saihitei's companions? One of the Suzaku Seven?!" They brought him to the throne room, where a young boy was seated. He got up excitedly. "Come in! You are most welcome here!" One of his attendants tried to stop him, but the boy brushed right past him. "I've heard all about you and the other warriors and how you all saved Konan! And how Tamahome travelled into the other world! You look just like the legends say you do!" Tamahome bowed his head. "Emporer Boushin..." The boy laughed. "Celestial Warrior, my name is Gyoshiku. Boushin was my grandfather." The dark haired seishi looked up. "Grandfather?!" "Yes. Emporer Saihitei...the warrior Hotohori...was my great-grandfather."  
"T-that much time has passed? Your Highness, how long has it been since then?!" Gyoshiku replied "Emporer Saihitei died 50 years ago..." The young Prince led Tamahome to the Shrine of Suzaku, where a small alter was set up in front of the statue of Suzaku. "This is where we keep the holy relics of the Warriors of Suzaku!" Gyoshiku said proudly. Tamahome looked at the alter carefully. A beautiful sword, the Sword of Suzaku, was set into the alter, and the iron tessan was open behind it. Two golden rings and an emerald ring were on a cord wrapped aound the hilt of the sword. The Holy Sword of Hotohori lay in it's sheath flat on the alter, a scroll and jar placed in front of it. A set of bracelets lay there also, and Chichiri's staff was set in the floor right behind the alter. Meomories of Chichiri, Tasuki, Jade, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Hotohori filled his head as he stared at their weapons and keepsakes. He walked slowly up the stairs to the enterence of the shrine, and was about to step inside when a blast of red light hit him and knocked him back. The stunned Emporer whirled around, his eyes full of angry tears. "Who are you?! You are not the Suzaku Warrior Tamahome! You used the Suzaku name! YOU IMPOSTER!!!" Tamahome looked up, extremely confused. "I-Imposter? Me?!" The gaurds dragged him to the dungeons, where they beat him. "You will never hurt the Emporer again!" The head gaurd yelled as he threw him onto the ground outside of the city, where he was left, covered with cuts and bruises.  
  
Later, once his wounds had healed, he started to wander the land, looking for help to get back to Miaka. As the days passed, he wondered why the shrine had refused him enterence. After all, he was the Suzaku seishi Tamahome. He tried to approach Mt. Taikyoku, but all he saw were barren cliffs. "TAI-ITSKUN!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" he tried to yell over the wind. Suddenly, a young woman stepped out of the shadows. Her long pink hair fluttered as she said quietly "I've been waiting for you...Nakago..." Tamahome stood and stared at her in disbelief. "Nakago?!?"  
  
OMAKE  
  
Jade: Yay! Omake!  
neokosazume: [Bops her on head with tessan] Get on with it!  
[...]- actions or emotions ...- Scene change  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Rest and Relaxation Bus Trip: Part 1 Seiryu Bus  
  
Ashitare: [Howling on roof of bus]  
Nakago: [annoyed] Soi, can you do something about Ashitare?  
Soi: [Sucked up against Nakago, cheesy smile, snaps fingers]  
Ashitare: [Hit by lightning]  
Others: [Sweatdrop]  
Tetsuya: Why do I have to drive THIS bus!  
Yui: [coy smile] I'm sorry for dragging you along!  
Tetsuya: [flush] O-oh, don't worry about it! I have to protect you from that teenage leach, don't I? (A.N. This is one of my favorite parts)  
Suboshi: Who are you calling a teenage leach?! Rejoice Meteor Balls, soon you will taste blood again!  
Yui: [hides a cringing Tetsuya] Stop that Suboshi! I'll tell your agent on you!  
Suboshi: Hmph. Chill out Wendy... Geez, they coulda sent us on a more exotic vacation, instead of some hot springs out in the boonies! [Freezes, ducks as chi blast flies over his head.  
Tetsuya: Hey! Don't fire life force blasts on the bus!  
Nakago: Making derigatory comments about the northern Kantou region is deplorable!  
Directors: Hey Jack! You missed that word again! It's DERROGATORY, not DERIGATORY!  
Nakago: [Looks over script} Oh, sorry. Tomo: [Reading letter] Good job on all your work this year. Relax and enjoy yourself at this lovely hot spring and resort! Signed:  
Bandai, Yomiko, Shogakukan, TX, and Movic. Well, that certainly is kind of them.  
Miboshi: ?! What about Studio Pierrot?  
Tomo: Their producer's too cheap. [both laugh]  
Suboshi: So, if they paid for us, then that means they paid for those Suzaku idiots too. Yui: [Puzzled] Hey Suboshi, where's Amiboshi? Shouldn't he be on here with us?  
Soi: You kidding?! He's probably on the other bus with those losers because he fits in better with them. Yui: [Rolls up Suboshi's sleeve] I've got an idea.  
Suboshi: Lady Yui, not in front of all of them!  
Yui: [Sweatdrop} Not that, you moron!  
  
Suzaku Bus  
  
Nuriko: [Singing] ...we fall completely apart... Okay! Folks thank you so much for coming out today! Now, for that hit song that topped the character vocal hit chart!  
[Tasuki, Jade, Chichiri, and Mitsukake all cringing]  
Chichiri: That's enough, no da!  
Tasuki: It was dumb luck he topped us, Jade! Our duet was a hell of a lot better than this song!  
Jade: [Annoyed] Well duh. A dying cat sounds better than this...our next cd will leave him in the dust!  
Mitsukake: I'll release three more cds than all of you!  
Chi/Tas/Jad: [Sweatdrop as he towers over them]  
Mitsukake: Oh, you think you're better than me, huh?! [begins strangling Chichiri]  
Chiriko: Jade.  
Jade: Chiriko, what's wrong?  
Chiriko:[Pulls face] I feel sick.  
All: WHAT!  
Tasuki: Are you sure!  
Chichiri: Hold it in!  
Mitsukake: [Tries to heal him] [Doesn't work]  
Keisuke: [Annoyed]  
Chiriko: [Pops up beside him] Can you help me?  
Keisuke: NO!!!! Get away from me!  
Chiriko: [Sob] You're all so mean!  
Nuriko: Hey people, I'm singing here!  
Tasuki/Jade: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
[Tamahome and Miaka in back of bus, staring dreamily at each other]  
Miaka: Tamahome.  
Tamahome: Miaka.  
Miaka: Tamahome.  
Tamahome: Miaka.  
Miaka: Tamahome.  
Tamahome: Miaka.  
Jade: [disgusted] Ewwwww... Thank Kami we don't do that, huh, Fangs?  
Tasuki: Exactly!  
[Look at each other, then begin making out]  
Amiboshi: [Flinches]  
Hotohori: Amiboshi, what's wrong?  
Amiboshi: I just got a message from Suboshi! Wait a sec, it's from Yui! "What the hell are you doing over there with those losers?! You will be sorry..."  
Chichiri: That's doesn't sound good.  
Jade/Tasuki: [look back, dazed]  
Jade: Ehhhhhhh!  
Hotohori: [Sweatdrop] I will never understand her.  
Tasuki: All right! Let's write 'em an answer! [Grabs Amiboshi's arm]  
Amiboshi: Hey, watch it!  
  
Seiryu Bus  
  
Suboshi: Look! They're giving us a long reply!  
Yui: [Reading] I like being here on this bus because I get to hang out with Tasuki. Not only is he awesome, he has the hottest girlfriend ever...  
  
Suzaku Bus  
  
Jade: [Just taken over for Tasuki] She's also smart, funny, a fantastic singer.  
Amiboshi: {Shows her his hand] Jade, they know it's you.  
[Says 'Did you come up with that on your own, Carrot Top, or did the prodigy help you make it up]  
Jade: [Turns scarlet]  
Tasuki: [Laughing his head off]  
Jade: [Starts beating him w/ tessan] You're a redhead too, ya moron!  
  
Seiryu Bus  
  
Suboshi. [On stomach, crying out in pain]  
Yui: Stop moving, Suboshi!  
Tomo: How dare they call me a cackling homo! The gay guy on their team even wrote this!  
Suboshi: I have nothing to do with it, don't blame me!  
  
Suzaku Bus  
  
Tamahome: [Looking at Amiboshi's back, glowing red, hair standing on end]  
Tasuki: [Laughing hysterically w/ Jade] Look! They know your childhood nickname!  
Amiboshi: [Sweatdrop] Tamahome, it's not my fault! Don't take it out on me!!!  
  
Seiryu Bus  
  
[All fume about comments other bus is making]  
Miboshi: Hey Nakago! Tamahome wants to know how much fan mail you get!  
Nakago: [Starts glowing blue]  
Yui: [Sweatdrop] Shit...he shouldn't have said that.  
Soi: Why does he need fans? He has me!  
Miboshi: [Mono sweatdrop] I don't think he feels that way.  
Nakago: [Pulls out nail] Suboshi: No, Nakago! Don't do this! NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
End of Part One  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short...it's really boring, there's nothing to say. So...sayonara! 


	32. OVA 1 Flash Of Grief

Disclaimer: As I have said numerous times before, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase has that pleasure.  
  
OVA 1: Part Two  
  
Flash of Grief  
  
Tamahome sat outside the imperial estate where he was staying. 'Why did she call me Nakago? Nakago's dead! Besides, he had blond hair and blue eyes, which I don't...' "Lord Nakago...Lord Nakago? Your evening meal is ready... ...Not eating...isn't healthy...Lord Nakago." Kaen said as she came to the doorway. Tamahome turned, enraged. "Don't call me Nakago! I'll come...if you...promise not to call me that." She nodded silently. He came in and sat down to eat. "Tell me again...how did this character appear on my forehead?" She sighed. "Nakago-I beg your pardon, when you destroyed the Suzaku Seven and their Celeste Warrior...when you defeated the one called Tamahome in the battle in another world...You were going to fufill your wish and bring peace to this world...but you fell into a deep sleep. Now, even though you've been revived, you aren't yourself. Somehow...your memory has been switched...exchanged with Tamahome's..." Tamahome stood up furiously. "I don't believe any of that! I am Tamahome of the Suzaku Warriors!" Kaen started crying. "Then kill me! That's what you should do if I am lying! You can kill me the moment you're certain I am! It would be a simple thing to do for you!" She calmed down then and pulled out a small paper packet. Pouring the contents into a bowl of water, she said quietly "This will help ease your nerves..." She stirred it, and took a sip herself before setting it back down. Tamahome walked over and picked it up himself. He finished off the bowl and handed it back to her. "Thank you...You're right. I'll go get some rest, so that I can have a new perspective tomorrow..." he said before going into his room to sleep  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Three travellers were making their way down the path, two men and a tiger. The blue haired man was leading, followed closely by the tiger. A hawk swooped overhead. Behind them, the redhead moaned. "Aaaaaaawwwwwwhhhhh, I'm worn out!" Tasuki whined to no one in particular. Chichiri turned back and sighed "You have to walk a little faster, no da!" "How much further until we get to the next village anyway?!" the bandit asked. The tiger turned and padded back, annoyed. Well, if you walk at a normal pace, probably nightfall!Jade fumed, using telepathy. Tasuki glared at her. "Easy for you to say, you can turn into an animal!" Chichiri sweatdropped. "She's right though, no da." The redhead gave him an evil look. "Sure, stand up for HER! Why can't you just pull out your tunic and pop us over there?! Then we could spend the rest of the day in an inn, having a few drinks with some pretty girls!" The tiger's eyes turned red. What about pretty girls?!"Ack! J-Jade-sama, I ment for Chichiri! You're the prettiest girl, hands down!!!" She snorted. You better have...Tasuki looked at her uneasily as she transformed back. The emerald ring and wolf madallion both glinted as she glared at him. The bandit laughed. "Can you imagine 'Chiri with a bunch of girls?" Jade laughed also. She turned to him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh sir, you are so handsome! Won't you come and have a drink with me?" Tasuki kept a straight face as he replied in a high pitched voice "Oh, I don't drink! Besides, I'm just a wandering traveller, no da! If you get involved with me, I'll just break your heart, no da!"  
"Oh, you would not, you big meanie...OW!" Jade cried as she got hit with a rock. She quickly got up. "Uh, coming!" Chichiri glared daggars at Tasuki. "Stop acting like and idiot and start walking!" "No, I won't!" The Celeste Warrior turned to look at him. "Please, fang boy?" she asked calmly. The redhead started to throw a tantrum. "NO, I WON'T! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" He threw himself onto the ground and started thrashing. Jade tried to calm him down, but the flame haired seishi wouldn't stop. Finally, she sat on him and told him that if he didn't start walking, there would be no wedding. He immediately shut up. She smiled down at him sweetly. "Good, now we can get to that inn! You know, a few drinks and a room with a certain bandit sounds quite appealing right about now..." she said seductively as she shifted on top of him so that she was pinning him down. Tasuki grinned devilishly. Suddenly, Chichiri pulled out his tunic and threw it over the couple, the hawk, and himself.  
  
"Come, Kaika! The work is done for today!" Amiboshi turned and smiled. "Yes Father! Boy, am I hungry!" he said happily. His father chuckled. "I imagine the women have dinner waiting for us, so let's head home." The Seiryu seishi nodded and followed him back to their home. They walked in to find his mother and a pretty, dark haired girl finishing dinner. Amiboshi hugged them both, kissing the girl gently. She laughed and placed food on the table. "Trying to suck up, huh? Well, it won't work on Tara Robinson, that's for sure!" He laughed and went out to the barn. The other three sat down. "So, Tara, are you and Kaika planning on marrying anytime soon?" Kaika's father asked. The Celeste Warrior flushed. "I-I guess...he hasn't asked me yet...I hope Jade and Tas-I mean, Shun'u get their act together and get married. They've been engaged for too long!" she said, trying to cover up the fact that Jade and Tasuki were Suzaku Warriors. She knew that Ami's adoptive parents were protective of him and didn't want him to remember his past, even though he did. Tara waited patiently for Amiboshi, but she grew worried when he hadn't come back. "I'm going to go look for Kaika..." she said quietly as she went over to the door and walked towards the barn. Suddenly, a figure stepped out in front of her. "Ami?" she asked timidly. It was, and he was dressed in his old seishi outfit, complete with flute. She gasped. "Amiboshi?!" He knelt down in front of her. "Lady Tara...I'm afraid that it's been too long since I saw you last...I hope I find you well?"  
"Suboshi!!!"  
  
At Tamahome's new home, a small grounp of men stood outside. Their leader, a man with dark blue hair and green eyes, chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the abode of th' mighty Nakago. Don' worry, Gen-chan...Jade...I'll avenge ya both, and yer baby as well..." he said quietly.  
  
As Tamahome walked through the hallway, trying to beat his insomnia, he heard someone behind him. He whirled around to see a small band of bandits drawing their weapons. They attacked him, but he easily kept them at bay with his martial arts skills. As he stood in the doorway, panting, he saw a young man with dark blue hair and green eyes that he vaugely remembered, be he didn't know where he had seen him before. "Well, yer doin' things th' hard way, arn'tcha? What about that chi blast o' yours, huh?" Tamahome glared at the man. "Why are your men attacking me?! Who are you?"  
"Heh, playin' dumb now? You can tell me somethin' as well. Who destroyed the bandits o' Mount Reikaku?!" Tama's eyes widened. "You mean, Tasuki and Jade's bandits?" The bandit drew his sword. "Damn right! Now die!!!" He dove at the seishi, and when he tried to stop him, Tamahome blasted him with a chi blast that killed all of the bandits. His eyes wide, he knelt next to the blue haired man. "T-Tamahome, huh? Hn, if that's whatcha think. I have no doubt that yer Nakago. All of my friends...Chichiri...Gen-chan...Jade, the pride and joy of our mountain...and their baby...you killed them all, ya bastard!!!" he snarled, even though he was slowly dying. "B-But I remember Nakago having blond hair and blue eyes!"  
"That was Tamahome, with the blond hair! You lier! DIE!!!" He pulled out a dagger and went to stab the seishi, but Tamahome killed him with another blast. He walked up to the house, surrounded by a blue aura and Nakago's symbol glowing on his forehead. He asked Kaen to bring him more of the wine she had given him earlier, and she nodded. After he had gone to his room, the girl transformed into Tomo. He cackled. "That fool! The kodoku-laced wine will be more than enough to destroy his sanity and all of his memories!!!"  
  
Chichiri, Jade, and Tasuki all landed on the ground with a thump. The bandit was furious. "What th' hell did ya do that for?! Why did you transport up so suddenly?!?" Chichiri ignored him and glared at the boy in front of him. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Was this your idea, to use that particular body?" Jade was puzzled. "'Chiri, what are you talking about? That's Ami-chan, he's our friend, remember?" The monk didn't move. "No, it's Suboshi..." The couple's eyes widened in shock. "Suboshi?!" They heard a cackle, and they drew their weapons. In front of them was Tomo, Yui, and Tara, the two girls' eyes glowing green. Suboshi gasped in horror. "Lady Yui! Let her go, Tomo!" he cried. Meanwhile, Jade was very pissed that the Seiryu seishi was using her best friend. "Tomo, let them go, or I'll rip out your throat and shove it up your ass!!!" she growled. He laughed again. "Meet the new Celeste Warrior and Priestess of Genbu!" he sneered, two boys coming out of the shadows and bowing before the two girls. "I was somehow reborn after Seiryu was summoned, and I was able to use Shin again." Chichiri was enfuriated. "So that's how you controlled them!" he said quietly. Tomo nodded, cackling, when a blue light appeared behind him. They could see a figure forming inside. "I wasn't expecting to be awoken again, especially by you, Tomo..." a voice said. Jade gasped. "It's Nakago!!! But how?!" The others gasped as well as they watched the once-dead Seiryu seishi materialize.  
  
OMAKE  
  
[...]-Actions or emotions ...-Scene change  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Rest and Relaxation Bus Trip: Part 2  
  
[Both buses pull into hot springs at same time]  
Keisuke/Tetsuya: [Get out of buses, run and hug each other in fear]  
Tetsuya: I was so scared on that bus!  
Keisuke: We had to drive with the worst smell EVER!  
[On Suzaku Bus]  
Seishi: [Hiding behind seats, wrinkling their noses]  
Tasuki: [Sweatdrop] Chiriko, do ya feel all better now?  
Chiriko: [Nods happily] Yeah! I thought I was #$! out of luck, but then I #% my (#%$ brains out, and now I feel a lot better! Anyone wanna see? [holds up bag]  
All: [Cringe]  
ATTENTION! IF ANY MORE SUCH GAGS OCCUR, FUSHIGI YUUGI WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE AIR! THIS HAS BEEN AN OFFICIAL WARNING FROM THE VIDEO CENCORSHIP ASSOSIATION [All get off bus]  
Tasuki: [Fanged grin] Yay! It's time to play and relax!  
Jade: [Hugs him, laughing] You got it, Fang Boy! What should we do first? A bath?  
Tasuki: [smirks at her slyly] Yeah, a bath sounds good about now.  
Jade: [flush, but returns sly look] Whatever you want!  
Tamahome: [checking out Seiryu bus] Hmph. This is a mighty fancy bus you got here.  
Nakago: [smirk] Well, of course. After all, I AM Watase's favorite character.  
Tamahome: Bull! You didn't even show up until the end of Part Two!  
Nakago: [Fires chi blast at him, hits Suzaku bus and the two drivers instead]  
Tamahome: Knock it off! And your cds suck too!  
Nakago: ERRRRRRR!!! Miaka: Knock it off, both of you!  
Nakago: Shut up over there, Ruby!  
Miaka: What did you just say!  
Chiriko: Oh gosh!  
Tasuki/Jade: [Break away from their makeout session to look at him] !  
Chiriko: We've got trouble!  
Chichiri: What's the problem, no da?  
Chiriko: We all have to dress like women, right away!  
Miboshi: Why!  
Chiriko: [Holds up book] It's all in here, did you read it?  
{All cheer]  
Tamahome: [Whips out well-used calculator] Wow, ten million sold! Good job, Miss Watase! Now, if you figure the average net price for each, multiply it.  
Yui: Stop it! You're so tacky!  
Tamahome: [Starts drooling, eyes shining with happiness]  
Yui: [Rolls eyes] I forgot, that's the type of character you are.  
Chiriko: Anyway, we have to keep all of those fans happy and do this right!  
Hotohori: What was your idea?  
Matsukake: Wait, don't they want us to play this straight?  
Soi: And what about my big entrance!  
Chiriko: I just hope we can live up to their standards.  
All: [Start getting ready]  
Hotohori: [regal smile] I don't need make-up, but I might change my robes.  
Nuriko: [Giggle] I won't have to change!  
Jade: Hey Miaka! The three of us girls don't need to change!  
Soi: Yes, exactly what I was thinking. I'm afraid you'll have to change those dredful clothes, Kokyu, they were obviously made for a man.  
Jade: [Wearing tight while long-sleeved shirt and jeans] What the hell!  
Tasuki: [Drags her onto bus before fight can start] C'mon, you have to help me pick out my outfit!  
Jade: [Dark look at Soi] Fine.  
Ashitare: [wolfish grin] [Grunts something that translates to: Ever since I was little, everyone said I looked like a girl]  
Nakago: [Pulls out whip, begins thrashing him] So you think that's funny, huh!  
All: [Laugh nervously]  
Chiriko: Okay, I'm ready!  
{Everyone turns to look] NO WAY!!!  
  
Okay peoples, I know that this was sucky, but the next chapters will be better! Onward I go! 


	33. OVA 1 Seperation, And Then

Disclaimer: I know, it's hard to comprehend, but I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
OVA 1 Part Two  
  
Seperation, And Then...  
  
As Nakago appeared, the two boys in front of Tara and Yui charged him, yelling that he couldn't take their Priestess and Celeste Warrior. Suddenly, Jade cuffed them both over the head lightly, knocking them unconcious. Nakago snorted. "If you're looking for a thank you, you're not getting one." he said coldly. She ignored him, checking over the boys. "What a shame...boys so young shouldn't have to become seishi like this...Tomo, you bastard, you could have at least used people that are old enough to what they're dealing with!!! These are only children!" she snarled, glaring at Tomo. She was about to draw her sword, but Tasuki stepped in front of her. "I'll help guide your poor, lost soul back where it belongs..." he chuckled darkly, his tessan already heating up. But before he could flame the gay seishi, Nakago fired a chi blast at him and destroyed the clam shell Tomo was using, Shin. As it shattered, Tara and Yui both snapped out of their spells and slumped over, Amiboshi/Suboshi catching them. Tomo disappeared. "Damnit, he disappeared! What th' hell is goin' on?!" Tasuki growled. Jade left the two unconcious boys and ran over to Tara. The bandit was about to flame Nakago when Tai-Itskun appeared and hit him with his tessan. "We need to talk. Even you, Suboshi. I also would like you to come with us..." she requested, looking at Nakago. He nodded, and the warriors listened intently to the Creator.  
  
-----------------  
  
Tai-Itskun explained how the two Priestesses and Celeste Warriors coming into the book at the same time broke the book's 100 year cycle. Because of the earring inside of the shell, which was linked to Yui's, Tomo was able to control her and Tara. Jade sat in total silence, tending to her unconcious best friend. "So...Yui and Tara are the new Genbu Priestess and Celeste Warrior?" she asked quietly. Tai-Itskun nodded. Tasuki, who was trying to revive Tama, sighed with impatience. "Damnit, why won't he wake up?!" he growled. Nakago snorted, his voice cold. "Tamahome, it seems, has drank enough kodoku to knock out a tiger, let alone enough to totally alter his memories. It will be much more difficult to regain his memories now..." he said quietly, interrupted by the furious bandit. "SHUT UP, DAMNIT!!! I'M SICK OF YOU!!!" He was about to draw his tessan when Jade stopped him. She pointed at Tamahome, who had started sweating feverishly. They both dropped down next to their friend worriedly. As they tried to find a way to help him, a purple blast suddenly hit Yui, who screamed. Suboshi was horrified. "LADY YUI!!!" She was trapped in a purple force field as a man with long purple hair and evil, slitted golden eyes appeared beside her. "Pardon me for not introducing myself formally. I am Tenkou, soon-to-be ruler of this world." he said in a smooth, icy voice. The three Suzaku Warriors drew their weapons immediately, aiming them at Tenkou. The man asked Nakago if he desired to help him again, but the Seiryu seishi flat-out refused before disappearing. Tasuki was furious. "WHAT TH' HELL DID HE SHOW UP FOR?!" he snarled. From behind him, he heard Nuriko sigh. "You never did lose that big mouth of yours...what's wrong with Tama?!" Jade explained the situation to her seishi friend, Tasuki adding his own version to it. Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mitsuake appeared too, yelling at him and Nuriko for making a joke out of something so serious. The bandit whirled around, surprised to see them. "H-Hey guys, how ya doin'?!" he stuttered, his amber eyes getting big and puppy-dog like. (He looks soooooo cute in this part!) Jade gasped as a red light appeared nearby, a figure standing inside. "Miaka!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
The Priestess glared at Tenkou before hurrying over to Tamahome. A Nyan-Nyan, always waiting for the most dramatic moment, appeared and placed a barrier around the couple and Mitsukake, the others preparing to fight. Even Chiriko was excited about fighting, delighting Jade and Tasuki to no end. Tenkou chuckled darkly. "Well, if this is the way you want to die, I'll take pity and help you out..." He started firing purple chi blasts at them. Jade transformed into her pheonix form and took to the air. Charging her own chi blast, she managed to destory his. Tara had taken her lead, and was trying desprately to fight with her new powers, which ment a broadsword instead of the curved scimitar she was used to. Also, she could manipulate things to move with her mind. This was all different to her, and she was getting serious wounds from Tenkou. Poor Amiboshi couldn't decide whether to help his beloved, or allow Suboshi to help Yui. The Celeste Warriors seemed to make up his mind for him. Using the little strength she had left, she transformed into a stag and charged into the barrier the same moment Jade fied a chi blast at it. Yui slumped to the ground, her unconcious form caught by the twins. Suboshi said one last goodbye to his beloved Lady Yui before departing again back to heaven. She looked up to see the weak stag smile at her sadly. "I hope you are okay, Yui..." she whispered before slumping over from exaustion. Amiboshi caught her as she returned to human and held her close, tears pouring down his face from the loss of his brother and how hurt Tara had become. Miaka, on the other hand, was trying her hardest to revive Tamahome, but his overdose of kodoku was taking it's toll. Takiko Okuda, the original Priestess of Genbu, spoke to Yui and Tara, who was slowly coming back to conciousness after Amiboshi had transferred most of his chi to her. (Like the time when Miaka was unconcious, and it looked like he was kissing her.) The two girls looked at each other, and nodded. Tenkou fired a purple blast at them, but Tamahome stopped it, the oni symbol on his forehead glowing. "This ends now, Tenkou!" he growled. Yui started the incatation. "The four palaces of Heaven, the four corners of the Earth. I summon thee, Genbu, Guardian of the North, in the name of sacred law, faith and virtue. I beseech you to appear on Earth for the sake of those who here adore you and await your presence. Come to us, and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil that threatens us. Save us, and grant us our wishes. From the heavens above, descend to us now!" Tara turned into the giant turtle/snake creature and roared. Yui used her first wish to have the Four Gods seal Tenkou away. Then, she wished to bring back Takiko. As the demon disappeared, he hissed that he would come back somehow. To seal him away, Jade and Tara both fired off their most powerful chi blasts, combined with Tasuki's fire blast, and Tama's power, and it created a seal around the demon.  
  
-----------------  
  
Tai-Itskun appeared suddenly, requesting a private talk with Tamahome and Miaka. When she finished talking to them, Miaka was crying and Tama looked stunned. It turned out that they could never be together in either world, as long as Tamahome had memories of this world. Tasuki was furious. "Why th' hell do they have t' be seperated if they love each other?! Why can't they be together like Jade and I can?!" The Creator remained silent. Miaka slumped onto the ground, sobbing about being able to somehow stay with Tamahome, but even she knew it was hopeless. They embraced one last time, and the dark haired seishi handed her the wedding ring that they had exchanged. Jade started crying too, saddened by her Priestess's unfortunate fate. Then, Miaka said her final goodbyes to her seishi and returned to Yui's side. "Kai-jin..." the blond said quietly. "Seal away The Universe Of The Four Gods forever, and seperate the two worlds from each other..." Jade clenched Tasuki's coat desprately, not bearing the heartbreaking scene in front of her. The bandit hugged his fiance gently, tryign to help her calm down. The two Priestesses disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
-----------------  
  
(In some unknown realm)  
"Huh? Jewels of memory?"  
"Yes, it is the only way you can be reborn..." Tai-Itskun replied to Tamahome's question. The other seishi started asking questions, and the Creator turned to the dark haired seishi. "Well, what is your decision?" He nodded, smiling slightly. In a flash of light, his memories split into eight jewels and flew off, scattered everywhere.  
  
THE END...of OVA 1, that is! Tune in for OVA 2 next chapter!  
  
OMAKE ...-actions or emotions ...-scene changes  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Rest and Relaxation Bus Trip: Part 3 (The Touching Conclusion)  
  
Hotohori, Nuriko, and Nakago stading outside of bus, already changed into women's outfits  
Nuriko: Preening I KNEW I woul look absolutely fabulous!  
Miaka: Sweatdrop I thought you had no more interest in being gay!  
Nakago: Chichiri, how are you going to dress?  
Chichiri: grin Like this, no da! Poffs into woman body  
Yui: Wow, I'm impressed!  
Nuriko: Hmph. I'm still MUCH prettier.  
Miaka: oblivious Did ya get that look from your old girlfriend, the one your best friend stole, so ya stabbed him?  
Chichiri: Becomes deeply depressed  
Yui: Miaka! No wonder you're going to end up all alone!  
Chiriko: Here I am! Steps off of the bus, wearing a dress that's too big for him trips slightly  
Yui/Miaka: Awww, he looks so cute!  
Tamahome: Flustered, wearing dress and makeup  
Jade: Wearing pretty black strapless dress This good enough, Soi?!  
Soi: Snort Slut.  
Jade: Angry growl, pulls Tasuki out of bus  
Tasuki: HEY!!! Looks similar to Tama  
Keisuke: I like this outfit! wearing blue dress and wig  
Tetsuya: I don't care what happens anymore! Also weaing wig and dress  
All: Chatting happily Suddenly stop and stare in horror  
Mitsukake: Standing there in ugly dress, face bleeped out I couldn't find anything.  
Tamahome: Sputtering  
Chiriko: I think I'm gonna be sick again! Face green  
Jade/Tasuki: NOOOOOOOOO!  
TamaNeko: Hissing on top of bus  
Lady: Walks in Welcome, ladies, to our women's only bath! No men are allowed, so...waaaaaait a minute! There is a man here!  
Mitsukake: Don't look at me!  
Women: Drag him away, yelling at him  
Chiriko: sigh Poor Mitsukake...now he's going to be used as a breeding stud for all of those women and their cult!  
Tas/Tam/Kei/Tet: WHAT, A BREEDING STUD!  
Chiriko: Yeah! All of them will have at least one go with the poor guy!  
Guys: Start ripping off their dresses  
Miaka: Keisuke, what are you doing?!  
Keisuke: I finally found my true calling!  
Tasuki: Goes to follow others  
Jade: Grabs him by the collar Where are you going, wise guy?!  
Tasuki: Uh...I can explain!  
Miaka: TAMAHOME, DON'T YOU DARE!!!  
  
OFF AIR Yui: Great show this time, guys!  
Amiboshi/Tamahome: Chatting amiably  
Nuriko: Do we get 'till two again?  
Jade: Holding hands with Tasuki I think so, don't we James? (A.N. Tasuki's English voice is done by James Penrod, same dude who does Cozmo off of Fairly Oddparents)  
Tasuki: Yeah. Hey Amy...(Made-up name for Jade's voice actress) Lowers voice Who's the weirdo over there?  
Jade: He's the character designer and key animation director, remember? Tasuki: So THAT'S him.  
Mitsukake: He made my voice monotone for years!  
Hotohori: And he's bald!  
All: Freeze, then rush over to him, laughing happily  
Yui: So, where are we going for lunch again?  
Others: Sweatdrop  
Miaka: Smiles, pauses at doorway Director: Miss Marlowe, hurry up! We're shutting it off!  
Miaka Okay! Runs out, lights shut off  
  
THE END  
  
Check for the next chapter soon! 


	34. OVA 2 Enchantment's Quickening

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, okay?  
  
OVA 2: Enchantment's Quickening  
  
Miaka Yuuki and Taka Sukunami slowly became concious after falling through the scroll. "Wh-where are we? Are we inside that book you were telling me about?" Taka asked. "Yeah...I guess we are! I told you everything, didn't I? This was the place where we first met!" Miaka said proudly. "So that's why it seems familiar...But the people here are sorta ugly, aren't they?" he said, looking at a huge monster. "Get away from it! Run!!!" the girl yelled before the monster was engulfed by a gigantic flame. "Wha-?! It can't be!" A familiar, slightly accented voice spoke nearby. "Geez, no wonder they say it's not safe t' wander around Konan! Who woulda thought Konan of all places would have monsters runnin' all over!" Miaka grinned. "Tasuki!!!" Tasuki gave her a fanged grin. HIs outfit was very different than before. He wore a white shirt under a purple vest and his gold belts crossed across his chest. His pants were light grey, and his boots matched his vest. His trusty tessan was in his hand, still warm from the flames he had just used. "Well, what do ya know! It's Miaka and Tamahome! Ya look kinda scorched there, Tama..." he said. Taka got up and grabbed his collar. "What the hell was that for, jerk! You nearly burned me to death!" The redhead looked confused. "Hey, did he forget to take his medications this mornin', or did he finally go senile after all those blows t' the head?" he asked. Miaka shook her head. "No..." She explained everything to him. "Ohhhhhh... so this is the reincarnation of Tama? Taka, right?" She nodded. "Yeah...Say, where's Jade? I thought you two were living at Mount Reikaku!" she asked, looking around. A figure flipped out of a nearby tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Brushing her firey hair out of her face, she smiled. "Long time no see, Miaka!" Miaka gasped. The woman in front of her was Jade, but there were some obvious differences. She had gotten taller, curvier, her hair was much redder than before, and her muscles were nicely toned. Her outfit caused a smile on the Priestess's part, because it was so familiar. Jade was wearing an off-white shirt and grey pants tucked into blue and black boots. A coat, the same colors as her boots, was slung over her shoulder casually. A black belt went around her waist, and, around her neck, was the jade wolf madallion she had gotten over two years ago. Tasuki hugged her, smiling. "Jade-sama, ya finally got back! Look who I found!" The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. I'm not blind, baka!" she muttered before kissing him happily. The bandit deepened the kiss, completely forgetting that they had an audience. "I wish Chichiri was here..." Miaka sighed, and as if to grant her wish, the blue-haired monk popped up."Daaaaaaaa!" he cried to a delighted Miaka. He walked over to the snogging couple and hit them over the heads with his staff. He ignored their glares and began to rummage through Tasuki's vest. "Where is it, no da?!" he cried, while the fuming bandit yelled "Watch what yer grabbin' there!" The monk pulled out a blue stone and started the same process with Jade. The bandit freaked out and took over the search, accusing Chichiri of groping his fiance. He produced a dark green orb similar to his, and handed it over. Chichiri handed them to Taka. "Here. Take these, no da." The man stared at them while Miaka explained "Chichiri, this isn't Tamahome. His name is Taka Sukunami, and he's from my world..." she cut off as the orbs shattered and memories filled Taka's head. "Jade...Tasuki...I remember now..." he said quietly before rounding on them. "What the hell is you guys' thing with PDAs?! Do you think the whole world need to know you're engaged?!" The couple ignored the comment, and, just to piss him off, began kissing deeply. Chichiri sweatdropped. "We get the point no daaaaaa..." Then, he pulled out his kasa and transported them to Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
-----------------  
  
Once they arrived, Chichiri gave Taka his memory stone. The young man grinned as he remembered the the monk's good heart and common sense. "Woah...so this is that Mt. Taikyoku place?" Tasuki asked, looking around. "Yeah, isn't it cool? I was only here once, and that was before I met you! I remember telling Tai-Itskun about those odd dreams I didn't understand..." Jade said quietly. "Dreams?"  
"I didn't know it then, but I was dreaming about you! There was this wolf and this symbol and these bandits...oh, never mind. I'll tell you later." she finished, making the bandit even more confused. Then, they heard voices behind them. "Tamahome, have you forgotten me too?"  
"That's so cold!"  
"Tasuki! Jade! It's been so long!"  
"Guess it has been, huh?" The little group turned to find Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. Miaka ran to hug them, but fell right through. Giggling, Jade helped her up. "You haven't changed, have you Miaka?" The dead seishi laughed as well, watching the two girls hug each other from being seperated for so long. Then, Taka began freaking out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! IT'S THE DEVIL!!!" They all sweatdropped as they watched Taka cling to Tasuki in fear from the sight of Tai-Itskun. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE DEVIL?!" the Creator screamed at him. Tasuki chuckled. "Too bad ya lost your memory, Tama, because you'll have t' get used to her and her lovely face all over again!" Tai-Itskun turned to Miaka. "So, you two were able to meet each other again after he was reborn? Good, good. I was hoping you would." The Priestess turned to the dead seishi and said "So, all we have to do is give him your memory orbs? That's easy!" Nuriko sighed. "Miaka, we don't have our memory orbs. Because we are dead, they aren't on our persons, like Tasuki, Jade, and Chichiri's. So who knows where they are..." The Creator spoke as well. "Let me explain. Since they cannot be reborn, they do not have their memory jewels."  
"Why can't they be reborn?!"  
"There is an evil presence interrfearing. It is deep inside of people's hearts, and is somehow awakened and spread. This evil force makes people believe that they will find happiness if they follow it. Suzaku yet again needs all of your stength and courage. A new battle is still ahead of us." (Okay, now imagine the really cool ending theme song for the second OVAs) The ground suddenly started to shake. "What the hell?!" Tasuki sputtered. "It's an earthquake!!!" Jade yelled. The mountains and cliffs around Mt. Taikyoku began to crumble and fall apart. "Tai-Itskun, what's going on?!" Nuriko managed to yell. "He has become too strong if he has gathered this much power already..." the Creator said before disappearing in a coulmn of smoke. "Tai-Itskun!!!" Miaka cried and tried to move, but screamed out in pain instead. Jade also screamed as she was hit with a flying rock. Tasuki grabbed her as the mountain began to fall apart. "JADE!!!" he cried as they flew off with the others, somehow managing to hold onto her.  
  
Wow. Short. I apologize, but there wasn't much to write. Please review! 


	35. OVA 2 Child of Silence

Disclaimer: Me no own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
OVA 2: Child Of Silence  
  
Tasuki and Jade landed in a pond. His head breaking the surface, the bandit somehow got the unconcious Celeste Warrior to shore. "Jade?! Jade, speak t' me!" he said, shaking her. "C'mon, don' do this! Please wake up!!! Damn, she isn't breathing!" he cried frantically. Then he remembered something Mitsukake had shown him one time. What was it called? CPR, that was it. He picked up her head gently and placed his mouth over hers, breathing into her mouth. She still wasn't breathing, so he tried again, this time, much deeper and slower. He gave a sigh of relief when she coughed up water weakly. He gently stroked her cheek as she gasped and took in air. "I was worried, but ya didn' swollow too much water. That's good..." he said as she slowly became concious. A hand rested on his, and he looked up to see a grinning Chichiri. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! Don' do that!!!" he cried, toppling back into the water. The monk helped Jade into a sitting position. "What's that moron doing in the water?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't call him that, no da. He just saved your life..." Her eyes got big. "He did?" "Yes. You two fell into the water, and he gave you mouth-to-mouth rescessitation because you weren't breathing, no da." She smiled at the dripping wet bandit. "Damnit Chichiri, don' scare me like that!" Miaka and Taka came running up. "Oh, thank goodness you two are okay! I was so worried!" the concerned Priestess managed to gasp. Jade stood up, with help from Chichiri, and asked the monk about the other seishi. He told her that they had scattered, but they were all okay. "We should start looking at the palace for the memory jewels. Let's go and get them before some demon does." Miaka said. Tasuki raised his fist and grinned. "Good idea! Let's go already, we won't solve anythin' standing around here all day!" "Loser, since when have you been able to swim?!" He looked at Jade after she said that snide comment, and he began to sink. She sighed and jumped in to get him out.  
  
-----------------  
  
They arrived later at the palace. Jade smirked as the others discussed how long it had been. "Oh, I come to the palace quite often. Her Majesty, Lady Houki, has me do certain tasks that she cannot, being as sick as she is..." the Celeste Warrior trailed off, looking sad. "Lady Houki is sick?! We have to see her!" Miaka cried and began pulling Taka down the hall. A Nyan-Nayn came out of nowhere and hugged Jade. "Jade, you're okay!" the little girl cried happily. Jade hugged her back, smiling. "Well, I see you're fine!" A group of men came down the hallway. The man in front saw the little group and smiled. "Lady Kokyu, Lord Chichiri! And I see you brought Lord Tamahome and the Priestess with you!" he said happily. The men began chatting amiably with them, Tasuki glowering in the back. "Hmph. I guess I don't count." The Prime Minister finally saw him. "Oh, Lord Tasuki! When did you show up?" The redhead scowled even more and didn't respond. The men led them to the banquet hall, where there was an exquisite (Spelling?) feast set up. Miaka explained the situation to the Prime Minister while the others ate. "Stones, you say? Well, I'll have an organized search set up immediately. Lord Chichiri, Lady Kokyu, if it's not too much to ask, are the two of you willing to stay here? I'm afraid that since we don't have a true leader, we need your help with certain matters." The two warriors nodded. "Wait, what about Lady Houki?" Miaka asked. "Ever since the birth of the Prince, she has not spoken a word. It troubled her greatly when His Majesty died..." The Priestess looked sad. "May we see her?" He nodded and led them to Houki's room.  
  
-----------------  
  
Inside, a purple haired woman lay, asleep. Hotohori sat beside her and tried to stroke her cheek, but his hand kept going right through. "I can't comfort her..." he said quietly. "She must have been so heartbroken...she loved him so much..." Jade said, her eyes sad. They continued down the hall. "We're gonna have t' check every room to find those stones..." Tasuki said, smiling at his fiance to cheer her up. They heard someone calling, but they ignored it until the bandit cried out as somthing hit his leg. Worried, Jade looked down and started laughing at what she saw. "You baka, it's a little baby!" she chuckled. The baby that had run into Tasuki had a large round head and golden eyes, just like Hotohori's. The bandit started yelling at it when a man came up and said "Prince Boushin, what are you doing out of your quarters?!" Tasuki immediately became nice, putting on a false grin as he patted the Prince's head. "Aren't you just so cute! Don' tell your father what I just said, okay?" Miaka was estactic about the baby, and she was fawning all over it. She noticed that the teddy bear Boushin was holding was the same one that she had given Hotohori before they had set out for Hokkan. "I gave your father that doll a long time ago! Don'r worry, I won't take it! What's your name?" The baby just looked up at her. "See? Don' ya wanna smack him?" Tasuki whispered to her, but not low enough. Jade had heard, and her face darked. "Kou Shun'u, how dare you say that about a baby?! Don't you want kids someday?! I'm not going through labor for nothing!" she growled, and the bandit sweatdropped. "Sorry, aisai..." he mumbled. The Prime Minister explained that Boushin had not said a word since he was born. Hotohori popped up. "Look at him! He looks just as I did when I was an infant...the warm, intelligent eyes...obvious wit...and such deep character..." The others started gagging behind him. Suddenly, Nyan-Nyan yelled "Everyone get away from that doll!!!" The teddy bear split open to reveal a huge, tentacled demon. The tentacles wrapped around everyone, most of them around Jade so she could not transform. The Celeste Warrior cried out as the bonds tightened around her throat. No one could move at all to use their weapons. Hotohori, thinking fast, slipped inside of Boushin and grabbed his holy sword. The Emporer dove at the monster and stabbed it. The tentacles disappeared, and Jade fell onto Tasuki, who had used his speed to break her fall. She immediately got off of him and helped him up. "You're such a wonderful fiance..." she said happily, hugging him. The bandit acted annoyed, but was secretly pleased with her praise. "No prob, koishii..." he said nonchalantly as he hugged her back. Chichiri smiled. "I must admit, he has been exceedingly kind to you lately, no da." Hotohori looked down at the sword in his hand. "Well, we're all safe for right now..." he said before freezing in thought. Then, he took off to Houki's room.  
  
-----------------  
  
They arrived just in time to see Houki embrace Boushin/Hotohori. After the two had had their happy moment, Miaka, Taka, and Chichiri explained their mission while Tasuki and Jade got cuddily on the porch railing. All of the couple reunion stuff was making them feel really cozy at this point. (lol) "Come to think of it...I thought it was just an illusion, but maybe it wasn't..." Houki said softly. "What was?" Miaka asked. "Well, it was right before I gave birth to my son...A big blue stone appeared before me, and somehow, it entered my womb. It was warm, if I remember...And when I gave birth to our son, the warmth left me. I didn't think anything of it, I just thought it was an illusion..." Miaka's eyes grew wide. "So that means... The jewel is inside Boushin?!" Tasuki grinned evilly and began shaking Boushin upside down. "C'mon, spit it out! 'Chiri, hit him in th' head with your staff!" Hotohori, from inside of the baby, kicked Tasuki hard in the jaw. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!" Jade hopped down off of the railing and tried to break up the fiercly arguing bandit and Emporer, and even Taka had joined in. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" she screeched, her aura glowing a bright red around her. It was said, in times of great anger, Celeste Warriors took on the forms of their Gods, and here was living proof. Her hair had turned a brilliant red, and pheonix wings sprouted out of her back. Taka looked confused, as well as Hotohori and Miaka, but Tasuki and Chichiri mono sweatdropped. "Everybody, stay back, no da! She gets violent when she turns into Suzaku, daaaaaaaa..." cried the monk as he stood in front of the others. Meanwhile, Tasuki had the unfortunate task of calming her down. "J-Jade-sama, please calm down...last time you did this, you nearly killed yourself, remember?!" She glared at him, and the aura flared even brighter. "Excuse me, but the Prince's meal is here..." said a woman as she meekly set down a tray. Hotohori slid out of his son to let him eat, looking at the glowing Jade fearfully. Boushin stepped towards the woman, but the Celeste Warrior, still in Suzaku form, grabbed him and took the woman's sword thrust that was ment for the Prince. She gasped out in pain and returned to her original state, shielding Boushin. "It's another monster, no da!" Chichiri cried. Tasuki whipped out his tessan and yelled "I'll kill you for hurting her!!! REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" The monster was hit by a blast of fire, somehow staying alive. Nyan-Nyan fired some blasts at it, but it still wasn't enough. Then, Hotohori summoned all of his power and destroyed the beast. Houki's eyes widened. "Your Majesty?!" she gasped. Hotohori turned. "Houki, you can see me?" She nodded happily, her eyes full of tears. Boushin, who was sitting on her lap, saw his father and his eyes lit up. He toddled over to Hotohori, arms outstreached and an adorable smile on his face. (A.N. My best friend and I Boushin-bash a lot, but we created this evil version of him that we conviently never remember his name. Is it Burgandy or Bolivia? lol, personally, I find the Boushin here really cute.) Hotohori kneeled down to recieve his son, but when Boushin got to him, he fell right through. Confused and heartbroken, the little Prince began to cry. His parents began to cry as well, saddened that they could not be together.  
  
-----------------  
  
Taka seemed deep in thought for a moment before walking over to Hotohori. "Come into me. Use my body...after all, I only have about half of my memories, so I don't mind. There's plenty of room, you see?" The Emporer thanked him deeply before sliding into his body. Then, he picked up his son and held him close, whispering apologies for being such a terrible father. He told him to grow up strong and well, so that he could take care of all of the people in Konan and Houki. The baby looked up adoringly at his father. "Pa...pa..." Hotohori's eyes grew wide, as well as Houki's. "Boushin, what did you say?" he asked, astonished. "Papaaaaaaa..." Boushin said, smiling. Hotohori began to cry as he hugged his son tightly. Tasuki, who had been bandaging Jade's wound, turned away so that no one could see his tears. The Celeste Warrior felt them fall onto her bare skin, and she looked over at him. "Tasuki?" she asked weakly. He met her eyes with his, and she was surprised to see the love radiating from them. "Jade...my beautiful, sweet Jade..." he said softly, pulling her into his arms. She was even more surprised by this. "T-Tasuki, what is it?" He held her close to him. "Look at Hotohori an' Houki...look how happy they are...I want that. I love you more than anything on this earth or anywhere else, and I want t' please you and make ya happy. I don' feel that I even deserve you sometimes, that I can't live up to ya, but then I remember, you were the one who chose t' stay, t' marry me when you could be with yer family right now, and I feel blessed. I want us to stay together, to start a family...most of all, I want you. I know ya think I'm silly, tellin' ya this now, but I felt the need to..." She looked up at him and kissed him gently. "I don't think that at all...and Tasuki, I promise I'll give you a son...I know you didn't ask for one, but I want to give you one...just as you want to please me...I want to make you happy too..." she said, her eyes shimmering with tears. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Hotohori's jewel went out of Boushin and into Taka, who looked surprised as his memories of Hotohori came flooding back. The Emporer left his body and sat next to Houki and Boushin. "Thank you, Tamahome, for letting me use you body. It ment so much to me..." The man nodded and smiled at Miaka. Suddenly, a red light wrapped around them. (Time for the cool theme music!) "What now?!" Tasuki cried as they both disappeared into the light.  
  
That one was longer than the first one. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing with the OVAs, because I have less to work with than the series! Sayonara for now! 


	36. OVA 2 Manifestation of Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fushigi Yuugi except for Jade and her family!  
  
OVA 2: Manifestation of Rebirth  
  
Miaka and Taka fell back into the world of the book, where they fell onto the other seishi. Tasuki had managed to catch Miaka, but Taka hit the ground with a dull thud. "Hey, welcome back!" Jade said quietly. The Priestess noticed that it was nighttime, and the six warriors appeared to be sneaking into a house. She squealed with delight, and Chichiri silenced her. "Shhhhhhh! You have to be quiet, no da!" She looked at him curiously. "We're being thieves tonight, and even though I've never experienced this kind of thing before, I heard it is vital to be quiet..." Chiriko whispered. Nuriko snorted. "This is kinda stupid, sneaking into my own house..."  
"This is your house?!" The purple haired seishi nodded. "Yeah..." The two experienced thieves, Jade and Tasuki, went in first, followed by the others. They sat down inside, and Nuriko began to explain everything with a sigh. "It's my older brother, Rokou..." Chichiri continued the narrative. "So, His Majesty, the two knuckleheads and I went to visit him, to pay our respects and see if he knew where Nuriko's stone was, no da. He was cold to us...well, all of us men. He was very nice to Jade, no da. And Tasuki here had to be nasty to him in return." The bandit looked furious. "He was hittin' on her! I was just doin' what any fiance woulda done, don' act like ya wouldn't have done it, 'Chiri..." The monk shot a look at him before finishing. "Everything was going well enough, but it was ruined by the idiots over here, no da." It was Jade's turn to become angry. "Hey, it's not our fault! Nuriko was the one making faces and goofing around when we were supposed to be serious! We couldn't help it!" she said angrily. "I'm sorry! It was just weird...all of you praying for me in my own house...I mean, what would you do if you saw your two best friends, a monk, and the Emporer of Konan all praying for you and being so serious? I liked the attention, but I was embarassed...so I had to lighten the mood somehow." Nuriko said, smiling. Taka glared at the redheaded couple. "So, you two had to ruin it! Typical..." Tasuki pulled out his tessan, and Jade grew her claws from her tiger form. "Don' give me that look..." the bandit growled. "So anyway...my memory jewel is embedded in a crystal ball I played with as a child. When I noticed it's color had changed, I found the jewel inside." the purple haired seishi told the Priestess. Chichiri looked sheepish. "We acted rather rashly...we took the ball and tried to break it, but Nuriko's brother got angry at us and grabbed it away...." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "My brother is such a moron..." Chiriko looked up at the older seishi. "I understand how Rokou feels, but getting Tamahome's memory back is more important now." "I don't know if he'll ever give in...he was always like this, even when we were little. he was a coward and a crybaby, so everybody picked on him. So, he would always count on his little brother to save him...he relied on other people for everything. Even after two years, he hasn't accepted that I'm dead. He needs to get over it! Tasuki, just go ahead and break the ball open. We need that stone..." The bandit grinned. "Okay! Miaka, hand Tama th' ball so I can flame it." Taka glared murderously at the redhead. "Yeah, so you can flame me again..." he muttered. "Hmph. I can aim, ya know! I'll only hit th' stupid ball!" The Priestess handed Taka the ball, and the young man yelled out in pain. A demon appeared, hissing and clutching him in it's claws. "TAKA!!!" Miaka screamed as she tried to help him. Chichiri grabbed Taka and his hands glowed with a red light. "Stay back, no da! It's too dangerous! Don't let Miaka touch him, no da!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
The others watched at the monk tried to help the squirming Taka. "What's going on here?! Why are you here? Why did you bring a monster here?!?" Rokou said, coming out of a nearby doorway. Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Oh geez..." The dark haired man snatched up the crystal ball. "I will never let any of you have this! Not after you all let him die!" Nuriko tried to talk to him, but he ignored his younger brother. "If you won't leave, then I will!!! Servants, bring me my carriage immediately!" he commanded, running out the door with the crystal ball. The others were discussing the woman that had bit Taka in the ear. Chiriko was doing something on the floor. "It's ready now, Chichiri!" the little seishi said. "What is that?" Jade asked. "It's a spell to seal away the demon. If I create a barrier and use His Majesty's holy sword, combined with all of our powers, we should be able to seal up the demon in Tamahome, no da." Nuriko seemed worried. "Will this hurt him?"  
"Well, a celestial warrior has much more resistance than a normal human, but this will be tricky..." Chiriko said quietly. They continued to plan out the exorcism, and Miaka slipped outside. Jade heard her leave, and got up silently as well. She transformed into a tiger and loped off after her Priestess.  
  
-----------------  
  
She had almost caught up with Miaka when a horse galloped by them both. "Woah!" Tasuki cried, and the horse stopped. Miaka looked at him, not noticing the tiger nearby. "Tasuki?! What are you doing here?!" He gave her a lopsided grin. "I came t' take ya to the temple! I figured Fur-face over there would need help..." He got an evil glare from the tiger, and the Priestess grinned at her Celeste Warrior. "Jade, you came too?!" Jade nodded. Let's go already...The little group continued to the temple.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Boy, Tamahome can' do anything wrong in your eyes, huh? I mean, aren't you even a little mad at him?" Tasuki asked, smiling at the girl riding behind him. "W-What do you mean?!" she asked. "Think about it! He let that Miiru chick cast a spell on him, and got that monster implanted in his ear. As I see it, it's Tama's fault." Jade shot him a warning look. Tasuki...He ignored her and continued "He was probably makin' a move on her, and she bit..." Miaka released his waist and fell off of the horse. "Miaka?! You okay?" he asked, stopping the horse. The Priestess glared at him as the tiger checked her over. "That's enough! Just go on without me! I'm so sick of you badmouthing Tamahome! He hasn't done anything wrong! You're his friend aren't you? Why are you doing this to your own friend?! Never mind, just go back...I'll just have Jade take me..." Tasuki felt guilty. "I-I was just...I...I just felt bad for ya...I hate seein' ya sad like that...oh, what the hell am I sayin'?! Miaka, wait up!" The girl went on, ignoring him. He looked confusedly at Jade. "Was it really that bad?" She transformed back and gave him a repremanding glare. "You can be such a jackass. Why on earth did you say all of that about Tamahome when you know it isn't true?! She loves him so much, and you go and say all that shit?! Sometimes I wonder whether or not I even want to marry you after you do this..." she said before following Miaka. Now the bandit knew that had he had gone too far. "J-Jade-sama?" he said timidly. No response. He felt horrible at hurting two people he cared about, one of them even being his fiance. Suddenly, a snake reared up out of the grass and struck at the girls. He dove off of the horse and pushed them out of the way. Pulling out his tessan, he drove it into the snake. "REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" he cried, and the snake went up in flames. Then, he slumped over. The girls got up from where they were sprawled out on the ground and saw him clutching his shoulder where blood was forming. Jade, without hesitation, rushed over to him and tried to examine the wound. "I-I think...it was poisonous..." he managed to gasp. Miaka whimpered. "What are we going to do?!" Jade moved his hand and pulled down his vest and shirt. "I have to suck out the poison...Kouji taught me how to, a long time ago..." She put her mouth on the wound and began to suck out the poison. Even though he was in obvious pain, Tasuki asked painfully. "He didn'... actually show ya, did he?" She spat out the contaminated blood and met his eyes. "Yeah, like I would let that bastard touch me with his mouth..." she muttered, sucking on the wound some more. He laughed weakly and winced as she sucked harder. She spat out another mouthful and pulled off her shirt, using it to bandage the wound tightly. Then, she put the blue and black coat back on, covering up the newly revealed skin. Miaka couldn't help but laugh. The firey haired couple looked over at her, and she laughed even harder. "Miaka, what's so funny?" Jade asked, finishing the bandage. "Well, when you have that outfit on, from behind, you look just like Tasuki with longer hair! Even now, if your eyes weren't different colors, I would swear you two were brother and sister!" The bandits looked at each other, and Jade's eyes seemed to turn a gentle amber for a second. Then, they flashed back to emerald, and she laughed. "Miaka, don't be silly! We don't look THAT much alike, otherwise I would be too freaked out to marry him!" she said, grinning, and the Priestess hid a snicker. It almost seemed as if the bandit was sitting there, grinning at her. Tasuki looked at her. "So, ya still want t' marry me?" "Of course I do, I was just upset about how much you had hurt Miaka's feelings. That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you! Sometimes, you can be such a baka otoku..." (idiotic man) He smirked as she hugged him happily. Suddenly, Nuriko ran by, drragging his brother. He stopped when she saw the threesome sitting on the side of the road. "Huh? Jade? Tasuki? Miaka?! What's going on?" Then, he saw Tasuki's shirt pulled down, and his shoulder bandaged. "Tasuki, are you okay?!" Jade nodded. "Yeah, I took care of it-!!!" she said, cut off as the seishi scooped the three of them up easily. "Hey, I can walk!!!" she growled, but the older seishi just laughed at her and took them back to Rokou's house.  
  
-----------------  
  
Nuriko burst in, grinning. "Look who I found, sitting along the side of the road like a bunch of derelicts!" He showed them the embarassed bandit, worried Priestess, and fuming Celeste Warrior that he still had in his arms. "And I brought back my brother and the stone too!" he said, extremely proud of himself. "Glad to see you get such an ego boost out of this, but I strongly suggest that you PUT US DOWN!!!" the Celeste Warrior growled , and Nuriko obliged, dropping them and going over to Tamahome. Tasuki clutched his shoulder, and Jade checked over it worriedly. Miaka also went over to Taka, looking concerned. She explained to Chichiri what Jade had done to get the poison out of Tasuki's wound, and how it might work to get the demon out of Taka. Hotohori frowned at the idea. "It sounds dangerous, Miaka, and we shouldn't take unnecessary risks..." Nuriko nodded in agreement. "Yes, what if it enters you instead? I know Jade wasn't poisoned when she took the poison out of Tasuki, but that was different." Chiriko also nodded. "If you became hurt by doing that, Tamahome would never forgive us!" Chichiri gave his final thoughts. "Tamahome can't take the pain at this point anyway, no da..." he said quietly. Taka surprised them all by saying weakly "I-I can handle it...I don't know how you plan on doing it, but Miaka, I know that everything will be okay..." Miaka told Nuriko to hold him, which he did. "Tamahome, the only thing holding you are these bracelets, but I'm going to be extra careful, okay?" He nodded painfully, and Miaka walked over. She knelt beside him and put her mouth to his ear. He screamed out in pain and struggled against Nuriko's hold. "I can't hold you for very long if you do this, Tamakins!!!" Nuriko cried. Jade transformed into her tiger form and padded over. She pinned him down gently with her paws. Tama, don't worry, I've got you! Hold onto my paw and squeeze it when it hurts, okay? I can take this, don't worry. Just hold on!she said comfortingly in his mind. He looked at her thankfully and gripped her paw. He cried out as Miaka sucked, and he squeezed Jade's paw for all it was worth. She helped by pouring her chi into him. Tasuki crawled over and patted Taka's arm. "You can do this, Tama, I got faith in you..." The flailing seishi hit him in the face and sent him flying. "Tasuki, you're hurt! What are you doing, no da?!" The redhead smirked. "I can handle it, I'm tough..." he said before getting kicked by Taka and flying back into the wall. "Oniisan, help us! It's up to you now!!!" Nuriko cried to Rokou. He turned away. "I can't do that, I don't have that kind of strength!" Chiriko appeared beside him, glowing red. The little seishi attempted to posess him, but since his heart was closed, Rokou refused him. Chiriko began crying. "Why won't you let me?! I need to help, and if you don't let me, I can't! You're dispicable! It will all end, because you are a coward!!!" Rokou stepped over to Tamahome and grasped his brother's hand and told him that he understood everything, that he had finally accepted his little brother's death. As they reunited, Miaka spat out the demon, and Hotohori killed it with his sword. She cradled her beloved's head in her arms as he relaxed. Jade flopped off of him and slumped onto her side as a human. "Geez Tama, if you woulda squeezed my hand any harder, it'd have come off!" she said weakly, her chi drained from helping him. Tasuki hugged her and lent her some of his. "Good job, koishii..." he whispered. Rokou and Nuriko smiled at each other, now truely brothers. (Cool theme music comes on)  
  
lol, good? Please review! 


	37. OVA 2 The Flame Of Friendship

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of it's cool music.

OVA 2: The Flame of Friendship

"REKKA SHIN'EN!!!" A flame wrapped around the crystal ball, and the memory stone was revealed. Taka picked it up and recieved all of his memories of Nuriko. "Nuriko...I remember what you said now...about how the tough times make us stronger, and how we'll be able to laugh them off someday...It's true, isn't it Nuriko?" The purple haired seishi glared at him. "Yeah, if you live through it!" Hotohori and Chiriko were standing there also, looking just as annoyed. "Must you always point out that you're still alive and we're not?!" "Would you like to join our little club, Tamahome?" Chichiri smiled. "We're doing really well! Only three more stones to go!" Miaka nodded happily. Jade groaned. "Can we go to bed NOW?! I'm so tired!" Rokou, now that the drama was over, was fawning all over the firey haired girl. "Of course, Jade-san! I'll have the finest room prepared for you right away! Unless, of course, you wish to stay in mine..." he added hopefully. This earned him evil looks. "Watch it, smartass..." Tasuki growled. Jade had turned four different shades of red in the past minute, and right now she was a furious scarlet. "Yo, perv, I'm engaged, so get your freakin' mind out of the gutter!!!" Nuriko stepped in and made peace between the two redheads and his embarassed brother. "I-I'll get rooms for all of you..." he said timidly. The purple haired seishi cheered. "Yay! Sleepover!!!" Miaka laughed. "But this is your house!" Jade went into the nearest room. "Don't care if it's not ready, I'm sleeping in here!" she growled to the group and slammed the door. Tasuki sighed. "Not the most enjoyable thing t' sleep with..." Hotohori grinned. "Tasuki, let me tell you everything about my remarkable son Boushin!" The bandit's eyes widened in horror. "Uh, gotta sleep and rest up this wound, otherwise I'd love to!" he said, backing up towards the door. Nuriko grinned slyly. "Yeah, like they're will be any sleeping in that room tonight...I'm sure Jade will give you a nice 'treatment', if you know what I mean..." The bandit turned a bright crimson, and from inside the room came a surprised cry. "NANI?!" They all laughed as he darted into the room, very flustered. They dispersed and went to their designated rooms, smiling at the two bandits' relationship.

-----------------

Whent the redheads came out to to the balcony the next morning, everyone noticed that they were both very energetic and happy, and that Tasuki's shoulder had fully healed. They all found this odd, except Nuriko. "Heh. You know what they say, sex is the ultimate healer..." he snickered as the couple sat down. They flushed so deeply, it was hard to tell their hair apart from their faces. "Well, um...nothing happened, okay?! We just got a good night's sleep, that's all!" Jade mumbled, but they could tell she was lying. "You guys were sleeping so deeply that you didn't feel that energy wave coming from Miaka and Tamahome's room? Aparently, they battled Tenkou last night, no da. That's pretty bad if you didn't know about that, no da..." Chichiri told them. The Celeste Warrior gasped. "What did Tenkou do?!" Taka looked up at her. "He transported us to his lair, and took all of the memory jewels..." he trailed off, looking pained. Tasuki's eyes lit up. "You shoulda interr-I mean, woke us to help ya! I would've kicked Tenkou's ass once and for all!" Chiriko sighed. "Well, they had to have been pretty busy all night to have him this hyper..." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "He's an idiot." Jade flushed. "Don't listen to him. He's a load of shit with half of what he says. Yes, I'll admit we did have sex last night, but that doesn't mean that you should make such a big deal about it...I mean, it's not like it's anything special. I was mostly doing it to help him heal, but then I guess we got pretty involved, because we didn't even know about Tenkou or anything..." she said, flushing even deeper. Nuriko patted her shoulder. "Jade-chan, don't worry about it. We were just teasing you because, well...Chichiri's an old stiff, you know that, and the rest of us are dead, so it's not like we could ever do anything. I'm just happy that you two can be that much in love after all we've been through." Meanwhile, Tasuki was giving Taka a hard time. "Tama, c'mon! There's nothin' to worry about, buddy! There's still three more jewels floatin' around out there, you didn't need those old ones anyway!" Nuriko shot him a look. "I don't think that's what he wants to hear..." the seishi muttered. Taka laughed it off and walked away, saying that he was fine. Yet, somehow, he managed to hit a low tree branch, fall into the pond, and run into a wall, all within 30 seconds. The bandit watched, torn between pitying him and laughing his head off. "Ya almost feel bad, watchin' a guy that bad..." Nuriko popped up, holding a sign. "Tasuki dear, what does this say?" He scanned it and looked at him as if he was psycho. "Delicacy." "Good, now try and remember what it means!!!" the older seishi snarled and punched him into the house. Jade rushed over to her koi as he hit the wall. "Tasuki, are you okay?!" Chichiri and Hotohori were talking quietly about Taka and Miaka. Tasuki heard them and sighed. "Poor Miaka...it must be awful, to be in her position...I wish I could help her somehow..." he said quietly. Jade hugged him comfortingly. "Oh, you big softy...don't worry, we'll think of a way to cheer them up. After all, who are the biggest smartasses here?" she said, smiling, but he still seemed a little sad. "C'mon, I'm going out to the varanda outside our room. Will you come with me?" He nodded and followed her to the sunny room.

-----------------

The redheaded couple were curled up on a futon on the screened varanda. (Screened as in Chinese screens, not modern screens) Jade was deeply sleeping, her head nestled in Tasuki's chest. He had one arm around her waist, and the other was lazily playing with her auburn tresses. He closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with hers, feeling the emerald ring she never took off. Smiling, he remembered the night he had proposed to her and she had graciously accepted. He frowned as he realized all she had to put up with, and yet she still loved him. 'I'll make it up to you, Jade...' he thought to himself. She shifted slightly and nuzzled his shoulder, purring happily. He kissed her forehead and rested his head next to hers. His eyes slid closed, and he joined his fiance in slumber.

-----------------

He woke later to find it midafternoon, and the girl on his arms was still dead to the world. Deciding to take a walk, he gently untangled himself and scribbled out a quick note to tell her where he was. He bent and kissed her gently. She was still in the same position, clutching the cover where he had just been. He smiled and walked outside.

-----------------

Jade woke at sunset, her favorite time of the day. She wasn't quite sure why, but she figured it was because the sky looked like it was on fire, and was the same color of Tasuki's hair. She sighed happily and looked around for the bandit in question. When she couldn't find him, she noticed the note beside her. It said: Jade, I went for a walk. Be back soon. Tasuki. She smiled and decided to change for dinner that evening. Going over to the closet in their room, she pulled out a t-shirt and jean shorts. The t-shirt was black and said "Hi, I'm an ARIES!" in big, flame colored letters, and the description of the sign on the back. (Her b-day is April 4th, the same as mine! Technically, she's almost a year younger than Tasuki, because his birthday is on April 18th, and he was 17 when they met, while she was only 16.) She put it on, humming happily and putting her hair up into a high ponytail. Then, she went over the mirror to check that everything looked okay when she noticed something that made her heart freeze over in horror. "Oh my god..." she whispered as she stared at her reflection. The wolf madallion she wore around her neck, which always glowed with Tasuki's chi, even when he wasn't with her, was just a plain amulet now. Not even a glimmer came from the cool circle of jade. Knowing that something was wrong, she ran to find Nuriko.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Tasuki had taken Miaka up to a room he had rented. His soft amber eyes glowed with a violet light after he had been hit by that wave of water, but Miaka didn't know that. The drunk Priestess slumped against the bandit, flustered. "Tasuki, I must be drunk..." she giggled. He put his arms around her, and even though she struggled against his embrace, he held her tightly. "W-Where are the others? Is Jade coming up soon with Taka and Chichiri? She must be worried about you..." she said lightly, trying hard not to show her growing fear. Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "Never speak that bitch's name in my presence ever again! None of them are here, nor will they be coming. It's just the two of us." Miaka's eyes widened in horror. She tried to get up. "Tasuki, don't joke like that! You know that it's not funny anymore...I'll go look for them..." Tasuki grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I told you no one was here!" he growled before pinning her to the bed. She protested, but he got on top of her and straddled her hips. "Tasuki, what's wrong with you?! What are you doing?!" she cried. He smirked. "Yeah, somethin's wrong with me. I've always hated every woman I met...until I met you"  
"But you and Jade are engaged! You love her, don't you?!" "I told you to never say that bitch's name! I never loved her, I just wanted someone to get in th' sack, I never had any feelings for that little whore. It's you that I love..." Miaka tried to free herself, but he kissed her possesively. He began to open up her shirt as she screamed for Taka.

-----------------

"NURIKO!!!" Jade yelled as she ran out onto the porch. The purple haired seishi got up immediately. "Jade, what's wrong?!" She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. The other seishi hurried over. "Jade!!! Jade, what's wrong?!" Chiriko cried. She looked up at them, and there was deep pain in her eyes. "Something's wrong with Tasuki...he went for a walk hours ago and isn't back yet! And when I was in my room, I saw that the wolf madallion, which always glows with his chi, even when he isn't around, it isn't even glimmering faintly! Just now, my heart felt like it was being shredded...we need to find him!!!" Hotohori helped her up, and he gasped. "Miaka and Taka haven't been back yet either! And Chichiri said earlier that he smelled something familiar...something ominous..." She pulled away from the Emporer and grabbed her bandit coat. "We have to find them, c'mon!!!" She transformed as a tiger and raced off, praying that she could find them in time.

-----------------

Tasuki was still working on raping Miaka, and she was trying despretely to get away from the bandit. She didn't want to be raped, of course, but if he was under some kind of spell, she didn't want him to do something he would regret later. "Don' worry...that bastard won't hurt ya anymore...I'll take care of ya..." he muttered, stroking her hair. Then, he stopped and sat up. "You're crying..." Sure enough, tears were coursing down the Priestess's face, and the bandit had no idea what to do. His eyes flashed to their gentle amber as he remembered how deeply hurt he was the last time Jade cried, but he pushed it back into his mind and his eyes returned to violet. "Why are you crying? Stop thinking about him, I'm trying to help you forget!!! Stop crying!" He heard the door open. "Get out." he snarled, and his eyes widened when he saw Taka, clutching his arm.

-----------------

Jade stumbled as she ran through a brush full of thorns, but she didn't stop. The other seishi weren't with her; Chichiri said that he would transport to the place with the others once she found them. In the distance, she saw an inn. She smiled sadly when she remembered the story of how four years ago, the Reikaku bandits pilaged it. Realizing that she had a clue, she ran faster.

-----------------

Taka began the ascent of the staircase again. Tasuki had thrown him down it twice, but the young man still managed to get to the top where the bandit and Miaka were standing. He told Tasuki how much Miaka ment to him and how he was sorry that he wasn't even a full person yet, but that he would always try to protect her. "I don't know what changed you, but you're not like this. Sure, you can be an ass sometimes, but you're a true gentleman when it comes to women. You say you never liked them, but I can tell, you're just afraid of them. Then, you meet one that installs a new feeling: love. Do you know how much she loves you, Tasuki? I don't think you'll ever truely understand, just like I'll never be able to understand how much Miaka loves me. But, even though you say I am the evil one here, you are the one who is hurting Miaka. Hell, if Jade ever found out, it would kill her. Just rip her to shreds. Are you willing to put her through living hell just because you can't control what's happening to you? I love Miaka, and I try my damn hardest to make her happy. You make Jade happy. Damnit, why can't you see this?!" Tasuki looked at Miaka, still a little angry. "Then why is she always cryin' if you supposedly make her happy?!" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Tasuki, the reason I cry is because I love Taka so much...it's the way girls are put together, you see. Every girl cries for the man they love, because they know that he's too proud to ask for help, but that you hope he'll make it through. We even cry for them when we're happy. I know it's silly, but that's the way we are. I thought you knew that..." He stepped away from her, his eyes starting to return to amber. He shook his head angrily. "I won't! I won't do this to my friends!!! Most of all..." he trailed off, looking pained. "I won' do this to her because I love her more than life itself, damnit!" He pulled out his tessan and held it above his head. Taka pulled Miaka close to him, knowing what the bandit planned on doing. His symbol glowing fiercly, the redhead cried "I WON'T BETRAY MY FRIENDS!!!" before driving the fan into the floor and flames flared up all around him.

-----------------

Jade had just told Chichiri to come as she opened the door to the inn, and feeling the heat on her face, she looked up and what she saw caused her heart to stop. Her beloved was kneeling on the floor, in the middle of the flames he was using to kill himself. "TASUKI!!!!" she screamed and tried to lunge at the stairs, but two sets of arms held her back, Nuriko and Chichiri. "No, no da!!! You can't go up there, you'll be incinerated by the flames!" She struggled fiercly, symbols flaring. "LET ME GO, I DON'T CARE!!! TASUKI!!!" The bandit heard her, and his heart sank. 'Damn...why did it have to be like this?! I didn't want her to see, it must be killing her inside...but I don't deserve her, after what I almost did...' She faught the seishis' grip with all of her strength, not caring if she were to die in the flames. Then, at least she would be with her fiance. The monk smiled. "Looks like he made it after all...Jade, look!!!" The Celeste Warrior's head flew up, and she saw a figure walking out of the flames, surrounded by a barrier. It was Mitsukake, holding a burnt, but very much alive, Tasuki in his arms. The bandit realized that he was no longer burning, and that he was safe. "W-Why am I still alive?" he asked hoarsely. The healer chuckled softly. "A tough guy like you, die like that? I thought you were above all that. Besides, I think there's someone you need to live for...as well as her live for you..." Tasuki opened his eyes and saw Jade at the doorway, fighting off Chichiri and Nuriko. She looked up and saw him, causing her to freeze immediately. Mitsukake helped the bandit stand upright, and it took all of the redhead's balance not to fall over when Jade flew up the stairs and hugged him fiercly. "Don't EVER do that again, you baka!!! I was worried to death about you! And then you go and try to kill yourself?!" she cried, hitting as much of him as she could. Tasuki took it all, knowing that he deserved it. He felt the girl slump against his chest, and he felt liquid hit his bare skin. He lifted her face up and saw that she was crying. "Jade...I'm sorry, but I don' even deserve to be touched by you, because of what I almost did..." he said sadly, but she continued hugging him. "I don't care if you just mass murdered, I love you more than anything, and seeing you try to kill yourself nearly killed me as well...I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately, I don't know why, but I've had a lot of stress, and this is the only way I can handle it, and I'm sorry-!!!" She stopped as he brushed away her tears and gave her a trademark fanged smile. "I love you too..." He bent and kissed her passionately. Miaka smiled. She was glad that they had overlooked what had just happened and were able to love each other again.

-----------------

Tasuki was grovelling on the floor in front of Miaka. "Miaka, I'm so sorry about what I did! Can you forgive me?" The Priestess rolled her eyes. "Yes, I told you I did! Now stop saying it already! I appriciate the gesture, but Jade is the one you need to apologize to, not me!" The bandit looked up at Jade, who was standing nearby. She smiled. "I understand...it wasn't his fault that he fell under that spell...Like I said before, I still love him." Chichiri seemed worried. "He said he saw water right before he went under the curse..." Hotohori looked puzzled. "Water? What kind of water, Tasuki?" "It was weird...almost as if it had a life of it's own..." Suddenly, Miaka cried out as a wave of water hit her. (Cool music time!) Jade tried to get to her, but the water hit all of them. "That smell! It's Hikou!!!" Chichiri managed to cry as a man with dark blue hair and bat wings appeared in front of them.

Woah, that was long...oh well. Time for part 5! 


	38. OVA 2 The Transience Of A Water Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi 

OVA 2: The Transience Of A Water Mirror

The Suzaku Warriors watched in horror as a bubble formed around their Priestess. The odd water wouldn't allow them to move at all. "This is th' same water as before!!!" Tasuki cried as he clung to Jade, his fear of water intensified since his recent experience with it. The other seishi struggled against the water, but to no sucess. Chichiri looked furious. "Hikou, stop this now!!! Show yourself! HIKOU!!!" Miaka looked at him. "Chichiri?" An image popped up in front of them, and it showed two men fighting on a riverbank. "Why?! Why did you betray me, Hikou?!" said the one, his voice idenitcal to Chichiri's. He raised a knife and pointed it at the other man. "Give her back!!! Give her back to me, Hikou!!!" Tasuki looked confused. "Who are they?" Jade knew instantly. "The one with the knife is Chichiri! Except here, he has both of his eyes..." she trailed off, looking at the monk guiltily. The other man fell in, and Chichiri grabbed his hand. "Help me Houjun!" he cried, but the current was too strong, and it drug him under. The image faded as Chichiri cried "STOP IT!!!" A blast of water hit the monk and sent him flying into the wall. An evil chuckle filled the air. "Chichiri...or should I say, Houjun...don't you remember?" A man with dark blue hair and skeletal bat wings suddenly appeared. "Eight years ago...the day you killed me, just as I showed your friends...that is why I'm taking away everything from you now...so that you can experience what it's like to lose everything dear to you because of a so-called friend...This is why I'll be taking your beloved Priestess with me! If you want her back, you'll have to come to me..." He smirked as Taka fiercly faught against the water's grip. "MIAKA!!!" he cried, but it was no use. Hikou disappeared with Miaka, making a hole in the celing on the way out.

-----------------

Chichiri lay, slumped against the wall in the shallow pool of water. The others rushed over to him. "Chichiri!" Chiriko cried. Hotohori sighed. "I'm afraid he's unconcious..." Tasuki and Jade looked back at Nuriko. "So, how's it goin' over there?" the redhead asked. Nuriko rolled his eyes. "He's still out of it..." Taka was still reaching upward, his face a mask of pure shock and horror. Jade sweatdropped. "I can see that..."

-----------------

Later, in Chichiri's room, Taka and Nuriko were in a heated arguement. "Wait, Taka! You can't go!!!" The young man didn't hesitate. "I have to, Nuriko! Otherwise, Miaka might be hurt somehow!" The purple haired seishi still tried to argue his point, but it was a lost case. Hotohori was backing the seishi as well, but Taka wouldn't take no for an answer. Tasuki looked down at his monk friend. "I bet Chichiri knows where they are, but he's still out of it..." he said, sighing. Mitsukake was checking him over, trying to decide if he could revive him or not. He shook his head. "We'll just have to wait for nature to take it's course..." Jade was very worried; after all, the monk was one of her closest friends. Tasuki saw her face and pulled her down onto a chair with him so that she was sitting in his lap. "Hey Jade, remember that time th' two of us an' Kouji pilaged that rich guy's house?" She saw his smile, and she knew that he was trying to cheer her up. Well, that story was the best one for the job. She started laughing. "I remember that! You two were trying on all of his clothes and eating all the food...and I was busy with the jewels. See, a woman is always the one who gets the job done." she said, smirking. The bandit laughed. "Well, onna, if you wanna think that..." She mock-glared at him, and he just laughed harder. They calmed down and looked over at Chichiri. Mitsukake sighed. "Who knows when he'll wake up..." Then, the monk's voice could be heard faintly. "I can't fight him..." he said weakly. The healer asked if he felt any pain, but Chichiri just continued on. "You all saw it...how I murdered my own best friend...my fiance, Korin...she told me one day that she could not marry me anymore because she and Hikou had kissed. Virtually, my best friend stole her away from me. Soon after that, we had a huge flood." Hotohori, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Nuriko nodded, remembering the huge storm. "It took away everything...my family...my beloved...but I can't kill Hikou again. I can't bring myself to do it..." he trailed off, looking pained. Mitsukake quietly told his story, trying to express to Chichiri that he understood what he had gone through. "Chichiri, we're all here for you. We know that it'll be hard for you to dash salt on that wound again, but we need to get Miaka back. Besides, you should face your friend and end this, once and for all. I'll even go for you! Heh, for once, I can look out for you instead of the other way around!" Jade said, smiling. Chichiri sat up. "That's very kind of you, Jade, but I'll go. It doesn't matter anymore. I need to face him. Thank you all for helping me see that."

-----------------

Miaka was floating above Hikou, beating on the bubble she was encaged in. "Let me go!" she cried. The water demon (I don't know what he is, so I'll just call him that) smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure your friends will be coming soon. That is, assuming they're not cowards..." This enraged the Priestess even more. "If you're Chichiri's best friend, why are you doing this?!" "Hmph. He is not my friend. Lord Tenkou made me a demon lord, so I am now Konki, one of the Four Kings of the Earth. My water has probably gained enough strength to enter your world now. I plan on using your body as a medium to the other world as well as luring Chichiri here. The water I produce with my wings will make people lose their senses and twist their feelings. Tasuki was a perfect example. Since both Chichiri and Kokyu could resist it, I chose someone that had the strongest bond with another...and that was that moron. His love for the Celeste Warrior was twisted into love for you, cracking both his and your relationships with those you love most. I wanted you all to experience the pain I did. But, somehow, he managed to break through. I suppose it's that beloved brat of his's fault, so I'll punish her extra hard!" Miaka redoubled her efforts. "No you won't! My friends are much stronger than you! They're the Suzaku Warriors!" Hikou glared at her. "The love between friends is merely an illusion..." A blue circle formed in front of him, and in it, Miaka could see Yui taking a bath. "Yui-chan! What are you going to do to her?!" He smirked. "Let's see her true feelings, shall we?" He raised his hand, and the water in her bathtub swirled around her. She cried out as it entered her body. Miaka was horrified. "Hikou, stop it!" His smirk of satisfaction fell as they heard Yui's voice say that she was worried about Miaka and that she should never give up. The water demon was furious. "Let her go, Hikou!" Miaka cried, and he stopped, to her surprise. She slumped back into the tub, and the image disappeared. Keisuke and Tetsuya rushed in to help her, but she told them that she was fine; she was just talking to Miaka.

-----------------

Chichiri grabbed his staff and walked out into the hall. Tasuki was waiting for him. "I'm goin' with ya, no matter what you say. I have to...because what Hikou did to you is what I almost did...and they're not angry or anything...especially Jade. I still feel awful, but she told me hundreds of times that she still loves me. I always thought of Miaka like a little sister, and the only way I loved her was like a brother would. Somehow, he twisted it together with my love for Jade, and I'm not sure what happened after that...I don't really care if I die, because I know it'll be for the people I care most about." Chichiri ruffled the bandit's hair and smiled. "Well, no one's perfect...that's why no one can successfully like alone, no da." "Exactly why I don't plan on it. Count me in too!" They both turned to see Jade step out of the shadows, smirking. Instead of wearing her usual bandit garb, she was wearing jean shorts and a black tank top, her sword strapped to her back. "I'm not letting Tasuki out of my sight after almost losing him. Besides, what kind of fiance and friend would I be, not to fight alongside you two? I'm going!" Taka walked up. "Make that four." Chichiri chuckled. "Okay, but you'll have to babysit yourselves..." He pulled out his staff, and the four warriors disappeared.

-----------------

Miaka gasped as her bubble began to fill with water. Hikou smirked. "Now you can experience the tortures of drowning, just as I did when my supposed friend killed me." Suddenly, he heard an explosion and whipped around to see the four warriors surrounded by a white light. Chichiri lowered his staff, and the light disappeared. "Hikou! Release Miaka now!!!" he commanded. The water demon smirked. "Why? What will you do if I don't?" he asked, sneering. "My friends who serve Suzaku mean more to me than anything else. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for them to remain safe. Even if it means killing you!" Miaka tried to stop the monk from fighting his best friend, but he didn't listen. Hikou's smirk broadened. "Well, I suppose you'll have to do it before your lovely Priestess drowns, now won't you?" Taka, Jade, and Tasuki readied their weapons. "We'll take care of Miaka!" Taka yelled. He looked over at the redheads, and they nodded. The bandit drove his tessan into the ground, flames bursting out and heading towards Hikou. Jade muttered an incantation, holding her sword out. "Seiryoku ken!!!" A blast of energy ran off of her sword and also went towards the water demon. He threw up a wall of water, stopping both attacks. "Damnit..." the Celeste Warrrior mumbled, making her way to the bandit. Hikou sent a heavy fire of water blasts, hitting the warriors hard. Tasuki shielded Jade, taking the attacks that were ment for her. The demon was furious. "You can't protect her forever! It's all her fault my little plan didn't work, now she'll have to pay the price!!!" He began charging a giant blast of water. Chichiri chanted a spell, and was surrounded by a glowing red aura. The two attacks met, head on, the monk's driving the water back to hit Hikou. Jade, who was clinging to Tasuki's shoulder, watched, wide eyed. "Woah..." Taka breathed. Tasuki nodded, dumbfounded. "No shit, man." Miaka once again attempted to stop the fighting, but she was ignored. (A.N. I think this happens often, ne? And why does it take her forever to drown? An normal human would have died while she's still able to talk.) The two friends began charging their attacks to the full amount, ready to hit each other. Then, Chichiri froze everything and teleported to Hikou, grabbing him and wrapping them both in his kasa. "I'll save you Hikou..." he said quietly. "TASUKI!!! USE YOUR FIRE TO BURN MY ROBE!!! CONCENTRATE EVERYTHING ON BURNING IT!!!" Jade gasped. "But Chichiri, you'll die too!" "It doesn't matter anymore, just do it!!! We don't have much time!!!" Tasuki raised his tessan with his shaking hand, but stopped. "I can't! You're one of my best friends!!!" "My body can't take much more of this!!! You have to do it now!!!" the monk cried. Tasuki turned away. "Why is this happenin' again?! This is the same way Chiriko died, I can' do it!" he cried. Miaka asked Taka to save Chichiri right before the water took it's toll and she fell unconcious. (About time!!!) Taka watched in horror. "Miaka!" He looked over at the bandits. "Do it." he said. Tasuki looked at him as if he were crazy before nodding. "Okay..." Jade suddenly piped up "Tasuki, I have an idea!" He looked at her hopefully. "You know how the other day, Miaka said that you and I look alike? I finally figured out why. We are connected by an invisible bond. If we combine our chi into one, we can combine my chi blast and your fire to make a powerful attack. If Taka hits the kasa the same moment as the attack, it will destroy the kasa and Hikou, but it might not hit Chichiri! I think this is our only hope, please trust me!" He smirked. "Okay,if it'll save Chichiri..." He bent and kissed her. Everything turned red around them, and Tasuki's voice came into Jade's head. Are you sure about this? We'll have to use my body, but it'll use up most of your energy...She nodded, and her body turned into a red ball and entered his. Taka looked over, and his eyes widened. Jade was nowhere to be seen, and Tasuki stood smirking, his amber eyes now emerald green. The wolf madallion was around his neck, but other than that, he looked the same. "Okay Taka, you heard the woman. Start runnin'!" Taka nodded and took off towards the kasa. The bandit rose one of his hands, and it started to glow red. The other hand was charging up his tessan. His eyes snapped open, and an energy blast wrapped with tendrils of fire flew towards Hikou and Chichiri. Taka hit the kasa just as the blast did, breaking the barrier and hitting Hikou. The demon started to disentigrate, his eyes wide in horror. "No...how could I be killed again by some mere children?!" Chichiri watched, trembling. "Hikou..."

-----------------

The bubble Miaka was in popped, and Taka ran over and caught her. Tasuki walked over to where what was left of Hikou was lying in a puddle, the monk holding his hand. Jade slid out of the bandit, unconcious and naked, and he caught her and held her gently. Tears were pouring down Chichiri's face as he held the watery hand of his best friend. "W-Why aren't you letting go of my hand?" Hikou asked weakly. The monk told him that he promised not to let go. "We'll all be reunited in heaven...she always loved you, Chichiri...because you're such a nice guy...did you ever believe that she would betray you like that?" They all saw an image of a younger Hikou and Chichiri's fiance, Korin. He told her that he had always loved her, and then kissed her. She hadn't stopped him because she was so surprised. Feeling guitly, the young woman told Chichiri/Houjun that she couldn't marry him anymore because she had been kissed by another man. "I was the one that started everything...because I couldn't keep my feelings in check. That's why I cast that spell, so that all of you saw what happened when feelings get out of control...the human heart is a powerful thing, and I underestimated it. I thought that Kokyu had ruined my whole plan, but in reality, it was the strength of friendship and love. No one could ever destroy that. But I was angry, so a demon posessed my body after I died. I thought that I could get my revenge, but it turns out, you still wanted my friendship. I still want yours, Houjun. It's all my fault that you were hurt like that, because I was such a fool. If she would have seen the scar...it would have hurt her too." Chichiri started sobbing, feeling horrible that he had let go before. "You are my dearest friend, and I have always loved you! I'm sorry! Please don't go!!!" Hikou disappeared, his voice heard one last time. "Houjun...forgive me, please..." The monk bowed his head in reverence to his old friend.

-----------------

Later, Mitsukake was healing Chichiri's wounds, everyone joking and talking happily. Nuriko smiled. "Are those three asleep in there?" he asked. They opened the door slightly to see Taka sprawled out over the bed, the firey haired couple entangled together beside him. All of them were deeply sleeping. "Yeah out like lights..." Miaka giggled softly as she closed the door. "I owe them my life. If Tasuki and Jade hadn't combined their chi and used that attack, I probably would have died as well...!" Chichiri shot up, looking at the door. Standing in the doorway was a man with electric yellow hair and an odd blue mark on his forehead. "Ah, so you sensed my presence Chichiri. I'm impressed. I am Yousui, the last of the Great Kings!" The Suzaku Warriors noticed that they were attached to threads. "Don't move!" Nuriko cautioned. The man chuckled evilly. Suddenly, he was hit with a large red chi blast. They all watched, stunned. "That life force..." Chichiri said quietly. Then, they all saw someone they thought had disappeared forever. "Tamahome!!!" (cool music again)

So, how was it? I always find this part sad...sniff...so, last chapter of OVA 2, then we get to the wedding preperations! Yay!


	39. OVA 2 To Be With You Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I have never owned Fushigi Yuugi. Isn't that sad?! Sniff... Last chapter of OVA 2!

OVA 2: To Be With You Tomorrow

Miaka watched, wide eyed, as the seishi appeared, glowing with red chi. "Tamahome..." she whispered in disbelief. Everything about him flooded back to her, all of the memories they shared together. The others stood, slack jawed. "I-It can't be! Who's that in the room then?!" Chiriko asked, confused. They tried to figure that out for themselves; which one was Tamahome?

-----------------

In the bedroom, Taka found himself shoved off the bed with a loud THUMP. His head darting up, he saw Jade curled up protectively in Tasuki's arms. Somehow, they had both pushed him off. "Damnit...move over, will ya?!" he muttered, climbing back into the bed. As he looked up, he saw the mirror and froze. Tasuki yawned and sat up, Jade still dead to the world. (A.N. When she sleeps, she sleeps HARD) "Hey Tama, what do ya say t' raiding the kitchen, huh? Tama?" He crawled over to the other man, surprised to see him so terrified. "Yo Tama, what's wrong?" Then, he saw that Taka had no reflection in the mirror. The redhead watched as he freaked out, trying desprately to get the mirror to reflect him. "No...C'mon, reflect me!!!" he cried, shaking it. Tasuki walked over to him, to try and help him calm down, and the dark haired man grabbed his shoulders. "Don't mention this to anyone, got it?! Not even Miaka or Jade! Especially not them!" The redhead nodded and patted his back. "Don' worry, Tama..." Suddenly, Chichiri burst in. "C'mon you three! We've got trouble, no da!!!" Taka followed the monk shakily, while Tasuki attempted to wake up Jade. Finally, he just carried her out, her head resting on his shoulder.

-----------------

Tamahome sat on a chair and explained that he had been awoken by Suzaku a few days ago to help them. Taka, his phantom replacement, would not last through the hardships, so he came to relieve him of that duty. The others were thinking deeply about what he had just told them. Taka was taking it all very hard. "I-I'm just a phantom? A replacement?! After all we've done, Suzaku does this to me?!" He stood and walked out angrily. Miaka rushed over to the door. "Taka!!!" Tamahome stood up behind her. "Miaka! You believe me...don't you?" he said harshly, his voice becoming softer as he asked her the question. She froze, unsure of what to say. "I-I...I don't know..." she whispered before fainting. Jade, who was still in Tasuki's arms, finally woke up. "Hi everybody! What's going on? What did I miss?" she asked sleepily, managing a smile. The others glared at her, causing her to blush in shame. "S-Sorry..." Tasuki, the only one to not glare at her, helped her to her feet and explained everything. She nodded slightly, looking over the supposed Tamahome. "Hmmmmm..." Then, she helped carry Miaka to a bed, still thinking.

-----------------

Taka and Tamahome stood next to Miaka's bed, where the Priestess was still unconcious. Taka took off the chain around his nack and removed the wedding ring, handing it to Tama. (I love the song in the backround! It's "Moonless Night" by Akemi Satou.) "I-I guess you should have this..." he said quietly. The seishi took it. "Thanks for looking out for Miaka when I couldn't be there. I really appreciate it"  
"N-No problem..." the young man replied faintly. Then, he stood. "I'm going back...to the other world...I have no purpose here anymore...t-take care of Miaka..." He left, shutting the door softly. They were unaware that a third set of eyes witnessed the whole thing. Jade's face fell as Taka left. She was sure that he was the real one! At least, if he wasn't, then he was better than the old Tama. Taka had something extra about him, something that Tamahome never had. The fact that he loved Miaka so much, that he was willing to give in to another man having her, if it ment she was happy. That was true love. Sighing, she turned and went back to her room, slightly guilty that she hadn't followed him.

-----------------

Taka walked into a deserted clearing. "Tama!" He turned to see Tasuki, Jade, and the other seishi approaching. "What th' hell are ya doin'? Where are ya goin' at a time like this?!" the bandit asked. The young man sighed. "I'm going back home, where I belong..." Chiriko tried to convince him not to, but he laughed bitterly. "Why? You have the real warrior with you, why would you need me? I'm just a replacement, a phantom. I'm not Tamahome." Nuriko snorted. "So, you're just running away! I didn't think you were that kind of man, Taka." "Nuriko, it's hurting Miaka most if I stay. Then, she's torn between the two of us, and I don't want to do that to her. Tasuki, you saw it. I don't even have a reflection in the mirror. I'm not even real. It's for the best, and I'm just trying to look out for Miaka. Suzaku's power is free now that Tamahome is here, so I'm unnessisary..." Chiriko's eyes filled with furious tears. "Do you actually believe that?!" he cried. Taka apologized to the little seishi, saying that he didn't even remember everything about him. The seishi started reminding him everything that he had done for them. He still ignored it, saying that he wasn't the real Tamahome. His body started to glow red. Jade started crying, shocking everyone present. "B-But Taka, I believe that you're the real Tamahome! I don't trust that other guy, please don't leave! I know Miaka would choose you over him any time, just don't go!!!" she sobbed. Tasuki, startled by her crying, started yelling at Taka. "You told me you would always love Miaka! Now you're just being selfish! Do you want to just disappear?!" The dark haired man apologized again before disappearing into the red light. The bandit lunged forward, but it was too late. "TAKA!!!!" He slumped to the ground in disbelief. The others watched as the red light faded away, Taka nowhere to be seen.

-----------------

Miaka ran around the deserted streets, calling for Taka. Behind her, a tiger plodded sadly. It hurt her deeply to see her Priestess like this. She transformed into her pheonix form (remember, Celeste Warriors can change into their God's human and beast forms) and flew back to the palace. She landed beside Tasuki, who was sitting by Tamahome's window. She transformed back and sat on his lap with a sigh. "She's still out there looking for him..." she said quietly. He nodded, and they both looked at the seishi inside. "Someone has t' tell her..." the bandit mumbled. Tamahome looked at the floor. "I'll tell her..." he said quietly. The couple nodded and got up, going back to their own room, not noticing the evil smirk on their fellow warrior's face.

-----------------

Tamahome stormed into the room where the other seishi were talking. They looked up to see his furious face. "H-Hey Tama, where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked. The seishi turned away. "She's gone...she left me..." They all looked at him oddly. "Left you? Why?" Chiriko asked, puzzled. "Apparently...she decided to go back to him..." Tamahome said, Tenkou slowly appearing behind him. They gasped. "Those memory jewels that you were going to use for him to be reborn...all that trouble you went through to get them...it was amusing." Tasuki started to draw his tessan, but Chichiri stopped him. "Heh. The one you call Tamahome...your supposed friend...you would never kill him...but, as you now realize, he is Yousui, the last of the Great Kings. All of the memory jewels are inside of him. And since I have him under my power, there is nothing that will stop me from taking the one thing I need to become an everlasting god..." he said, smirking. "And what would that be?!" asked Hotohori angrily. Tenkou's eyes narrowed slightly. "This." Jade suddenly screamed out, her body glowing a fierce red. Her clothes ripped off as the energy around her body grew too strong. A bubble formed around her, and she fell unconcious as the bubble floated over to Tenkou. Tasuki faught Nuriko's grip fiercly. "JADE!!! LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!!!" he cried. "Your precious Kokyu is all I needed to complete my power. I already obtained Shoshi, Tei, and Taishi, so now I can be a god! If you want Tamahome and Kokyu back, try to defeat me. I can assure you, without those two, you can't do it, but you're welcome to try..." he said as he disappeared with Tamahome and Jade. Tasuki slumped onto the floor, crying. "No...Jade..."

-----------------

Taka and Miaka reappeared inside the book. Suddenly, the Priestess was struck with the odd threads Yousui had used on the other seishi. She screamed out in pain as they went through her body. Taka was struck by a chi blast form Tamahome. "Agh!" he cried as he fell to the floor. The seishi approached him, glowing purple. "It's between you and me now, Taka..." he said in a cold, harsh voice. He hit the young man with another chi blast. "This is all your fault, Miaka...you should have chosen me!" He hit Taka with a rapid fire of chi blasts.

-----------------

The other seishi, who were outside, felt the energy levels change drastically. They turned to see a purple light glowing from in the forest. They heard Tenkou's voice. "Very perceptive of you all. Yes, the Priestess and Taka have returned. What are you going to do now? After all, I'll soon have control of both worlds...and that Kokyu of yours is quite an interesting woman. Maybe I'll keep her for my own amusement..." Tasuki clenched his fists. "You'll burn in hell before that can happen!!! I'll make sure of it! Jade is mine!" he snarled. Tenkou chuckled coldy. "I look forward to seeing you try..." he said softly before disappearing again.  
Nuriko smirked. "Well, I guess we better go collect our friends, huh?" he asked Hotohori. The Emporer nodded. "This is the final battle. Our adventure will end here..." Chichiri removed his mask. Tasuki, who was still pissed at the fact that Tenkou had his fiance, drew his tessan. "Hey 'Chiri! When we get in there, can I open the show?" he growled. "No, that's my job!" said Nyan-Nyan as she floated down. Nuriko laughed. "You always wait for the most dramatic moments, don't you?" She nodded happily. "Nyan!"

-----------------

Taka was getting the shit beat out of him by Tamahome. The young man lay on the ground in front of the seishi. "No way in hell that I'll let you take Miaka..." he snarled softly. He picked up Taka's head by his hair. The man smirked. "What are you so afraid of? Only little kids get this jeleous. Do you lack THAT much confidence?" He punched the seishi and sent him flying. "There's no way I'm going to lose this battle...not to you, or myself either!" he said softly. Tamahome stood up. "DAMN YOU!!! DIE!!!" he cried, firing a chi blast. As the dust around him cleared, the seishi laughed coldly. "And you thought you could defeat me..." His eyes widened. Miaka stood in front of Taka, blocking him from the blast. Her eyes clouded as she collapsed. "T-Ta...ka" Her body began to glow with a red light as she said one last goodbye to her beloved. Nuriko punched through the door, and the seishi peered in through the doorway. Tasuki's eyes, as well as everyone elses', widened at the sight of Miaka's body. "What's wrong with Miaka?!" the bandit gasped. They tried to rush forward, but a purple barrier stopped them. Tenkou could be heard, yet again. "Heh. You destroyed yourself and the one you love, all for the pitiful thing you call love, Priestess of Suzaku. In the crimson clothes your lover dressed you in, accompanied by his shattered heart, you now wed the darkness. It was so it be, prehaps, destiny?" Chichiri's eye widened. "This was your plan all along?!" he asked, stunned. "I only guided them along this path, it was not me who destroyed them. Same with Kokyu. Her selfless heart led her to be so easy to capture, but it was not my doing. I have waited so long for this moment to come...in The Universe Of The Four Gods...I fed off of people's negative feelings towards me...and you all were the obvious choices...taking Kokyu and using Tamahome were the last pieces to fit. I am returning now...to the world I have always dreamed of...as well as this world! Taka Sukunami...Miaka Yuuki...Kokyu Kou...I thank you all...for once I smash the gate of Suzaku, nothing will stop me from leaving this place forever!!!" he cackled, disappearing.

-----------------

The seishi tried furiously to break the barrier, but nothing worked. Finally, they stopped trying. "I wonder...why did he call Jade Kokyu Kou? The given last name of all of the Celeste Warriors is Kyoku, because that is the name of the central point in heaven, no da..." said Chichiri. Tasuki had grown silent. "My last name is Kou...Kou Shun'u..." he said softly. The others looked at him, shocked. "S-So Tenkou thought you two were married?" Chiriko managed to sputter. The bandit shrugged slightly. "No clue." The turned to see Taka stare upward, his eyes wide, but they didn't see anything above him. He stood up and looked at Tamahome. "I understand now...I might not be special, and I may be weak, but I was living my life for the sake of another...I can believe in myself now. As long as I know that at least one person cares about me, I can do anything..." He embraced the seishi, and they merged into one. Then, he picked up Miaka's body and returned to the other world.

-----------------

Tenkou watched Taka/Tama (I will refer to him now as Taka) in fury, not noticing that the other seishi had broken through the barrier. "Yo dumbass, forget we're here?" Tasuki asked, smirking. Nuriko was smirking also. "Yeah, you failed to notice we broke through your stupid barrier!" "And we won't allow you to hurt either one of them!" Tenkou narrowed his eyes. "You are forgetting the power I still hold..." Four bubbles formed around him, a green one, a blue one, a white one, and a red one. They could see the four Celeste Warriors in them. The spheres began glowing with a purple light, but before Tenkou could use them, they all heard Miaka's voice. "The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I summon Thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South!" The seishi gasped. "T-That spell!" Nuriko whispered. Taka's voice joined the Priestess's. "I beseech you, to appear on Earth for the sake of those who here adore you and await your presence! Come to us, and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil that threatens us. Save us, and grant us our wishes. Decend to us now, from the heavens above!!!" Suzaku appeared, glowing red. Seiryu reared up out of the sea, roaring. Byakko stepped out from the mountains, also roaring. Genbu rose up out of the ground in Hokkan. The four spheres seperated from Tenkou, and all but the red one returned to their god. The red bubble glowed brightly beside the pheonix God. "My holy power has returned...it is time for you to be destroyed, Tenkou." Suzaku said. "Those two were able to revive you by sacrificing their lives?! But I am a God!!!" Tenkou snarled. "You are not a god. Think back to your original form...you were born in this land of the rising sun long ago...you were killed for your practice of sorcery. The vengeful ghost of a greed-consumed man, you only became a god inside of your insane mind. A phantom who had forgotten that he had ever been a man. Yet again, we four gods shall banish you forever, sending you back into the darkness!" From inside of their bubbles, the Celeste Warrior's eyes glowed, and a beam of light shot from each one. "BEGONE!!!" They hit Tenkou, and everything was surrounded by a blinding white light.

-----------------

Tasuki finally regained conciousness. "Heh. I musta bought it back there. I always thought the afterlife would be prettier, though. This just looks like Mt. Taikyoku..." Chichiri popped up beside him. "That's because it IS Mt. Taikyoku, no da." the monk told him. The redhead rolled onto his side. "So, you died too, Chichiri?" "We're not dead"  
"How come you still have yer mask on if we're dead?" "Very well done, all of you." Tasuki whirled around to see the face he always dreaded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I MUST BE IN HELL!!!" he screamed. She shot a small blast at him, causing him to cry out in pain. The other seishi began to ask her questions all at once. "Raise your hand if you have a question!" Tasuki's hand shot up immediately. "Ooooooh, pick me!!!" She snorted. "Any questions about my face and you'll wish you hadn't. Nuriko, smack him." The purple haired seishi did eagerly, and yet again, the bandit cried out in pain. They noticed that Miaka, Taka, and Jade's bodies were floating behind her, being tended to by Nyan-Nyans. "Are they okay?!" Chichiri asked, worry evident in his voice. Tai-Itskun nodded. "Yes, they'll be fine. Taka and Miaka's bodies couldn't handle that much power, but their life forces are stronger than ever. They had to seperate from their bodies in the other world to awaken Suzaku's power." Miaka and Taka's voices could be heard above them. "Hi guys!" Miaka said happily. "Can you hear us?" They all nodded. "You did it! You beat the demon!" Nuriko said happily. Tasuki's eyes fell onto Jade's body. "W-What about Jade?!" he asked. The Creator smiled. "She is fine, her body and life force are still together. She just suffered large energy losses and will need to rest. Those three showed amazing courage. The principles of fighting are: know yourself, believe in yourself, and overcome yourself. You all did that. Tenkou has vanished completely and for eternity, so both worlds are safe. The spell on all of you has been broken, and those that Tenkou turned into monsters will be saved. The only thing left is to let you two decide where you will live. Since you are presently spirits, you can live anywhere you wish." Miaka's voice trembled. "A-Anywhere?" Tai-Itskun nodded. "You may live in either world. You can even live here if you wish." The Priestess grew quiet in thought. Hotohori smiled. "Go home, you two." he said in his soft, gentle voice. Nuriko laughed and told them to go back also. Tasuki's eyes shone. "Exactly. There's nothing better than returning to where you were born. Except, I think Jade wants to stay here. Of course, that's because we're gettin' married and all, but you two should go back. Be happy together there." he said, flushing slightly. Chichiri grinned. "Taka, make Miaka as happy as she can be! And you too, of course. We'll all meet again someday, no da!" Tama-Neko mewed in agreement. The couple faded away, saying final goodbyes. Miaka said one final thing. "Tasuki...I hope you and Jade find happiness together. May your love for each other never fade..." The redhead smiled. "We will, Miaka. Thank you." Then, they disappeared to the other world.

Phew! OVA 2 done! Now, for the wedding...the next couple of chapters will be devoted to the preperation, Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, (those are gonna be awesome!) wedding, and honeymoon for Jade and Tasuki. (Hey, they are the main characters after all! They should get some time in the spotlight too!) So, see ya later! Ja ne! 


	40. Preperations

Okay, obviously, this chapter is about the wedding preperations. This is a little harder, because I don't have anything to work off of, so this is all stuff I made up myself. So...enjoy!

Preperations

A week after Tenkou had been defeated, the Suzaku Warriors were waiting for Tai-Itskun to give Jade the okay to go. The Creator floated in front of the Celeste Warrior, who was wearing simple dark blue robes. "Hmmmmm...Jade, fire a chi blast at that rock over there." The girl followed orders, shooting a blast at the designated rock. The rock shattered into tiny pieces. "Good...now, block all of the objects I send at you!" She sent rocks flying at the warrior, at varying speeds and angles, but she blocked them all easily with her sword. Tasuki snorted impatiently as Tai-Itskun checked his fiance's energy levels. "Hurry up, Grandma! We haven't got all year, ya know..." He recieved an evil look, causing him to fall silent. Finally, The Creator finished. "Okay Jade, you're good to go." The warriors transported back to the palace, waving to Tai-Itskun as they disappeared.

-----------------

After Jade had changed, she sat with the others on the porch to talk. "So, Jade, when Tenkou captured you...he said your name was Kokyu Kou. Why did he call you that?" Nuriko asked. Jade flushed deeply. "Well, he scanned my brain and memories, and he came up with the name, although he didn't know that was what I imagined my name was when I first met Tasuki, because I had a gigantic crush on him...stupid, huh?" Tasuki, who was sharing the chair with her, laughed softly before hugging her. "Why is that silly? It's goin' to be your name in two weeks, so get used t' it." Her eyes lit up. "Our wedding is in two weeks?! Oh Tasuki..." she gasped before hugging him tightly. Hotohori smiled. "While you were out at Mt. Taikyoku, I had the preperations started for you two to get married in the main throne room. As we speak, my attendants are cleaning it up and readying it. I didn't order anything else, because I know you want to plan things yourself. Oh, and I sent for some individuals you know..." Jade's eyes shot up to the doorway to see Tara and Amiboshi standing there. "Tara!!! Ami-chan!!! Oh my god!" She got up and ran over to hug them. Tara laughed. "Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help my very best friend plan her wedding? Ami-sama came with me to help also. That okay?"

"Of course, you baka! Why wouldn't it be?" They both giggled and ran off, talking wedding plans. They all sweatdropped except for Nuriko, Amiboshi, and Tasuki. "Wow, that was scary...why are they so excited?" Hotohori asked. The purple haired seishi snorted, as if the answer was simple. "Girls love weddings! Even if it's just planning it. That's their dream, is to get married, duh." Chichiri turned to the two men near the door. "You two certainly have interesting women, daaaaaaa..." Tasuki grinned. "That's why I love her! She gets so excited, it's like watchin' a little kid. I don't know why, but I think it's cute. Besides, I'm horrible at this sorta thing, so she should be th' one to plan it. I trust her instinct." Amiboshi merely smiled as he nodded in agreement.

-----------------

Jade and Tara sat in the Suzaku Warrior's room, looking through Tara's very large collection of cds. "Ooooh, look at all the stuff we could perform at the reception! What do you think?" the dark haired squealed happily. Jade picked up the ATeens cd. (A.N. For those of you who are wondering, the ATeens are this Swedish band that does all the old ABBA songs, as well as some of their own.) "How about Dancing Queen? That's an easy one that you and I can do. We can even have Ami help or something..." She popped it into the cd player beside her. They listened carefully to the words, memorizing them, before singing along. They were halfway through singing it for the third time when Tasuki came into the room. (Remember, they share a room.) "Tasuki! Just the person I wanted to see. Help me pick out our song..." He looked at her, extremely confused. "Ehhhhhh?" She laughed, pulling him down onto the bed. "See, at weddings in our world, we have these things right after called receptions. They're like giant parties, with food, dancing, music, etc. Anyway, the bride and groom dance together first, to any song they want to. I was just wondering what you wanted the song to be." He glanced over the cds. "I don' really know any of your music..." She smiled. "How about this song? I really like this one..." She popped in a cd, and the theme from Titanic came on. (The one by Celine Dion) The redhead listened to the song, his fiance singing along softly. As it ended, he smiled. "Yeah, I like that one too." Jade took out a piece of paper and wrote it down at the top. "Now then...the next part will be hard. The dance after the bride and groom's is the bride and her father. This is also going to be a problem during the ceremony, since the father of the bride walks her up the aisle. Any ideas?" The bandit fell silent. "Wait, what about one of th' other seishi? Then the rest can stand up with us. I was thinkin' Nuriko, but that's up to you..." he said, cut off as she hugged him. "That's perfect! Thank you!" He smiled. "No prob, anything for my girl."

-----------------

After all of the music had been picked, the two girls decided to talk food. For the main course, they chose traditional chinese foods, with sake as the beverage of choice. Then, for the cake, they were going to make a traditional wedding cake. Since that was the easiest part, they moved onto the clothes. "What do you want your dress to look like, Steve?" Tara asked, using the nickname she had for her best friend. If anyone else called her that, she beat them into a bloody pulp. "Well, Rob, I heard there's this special wedding dress that royal women wear, and I'm supposed to wear it, so that's covered."

"What about the other outfits, for the seishi and everything?" Jade sighed. "I don't know, Tara, Houki is taking care of that. Let's just chill, and if they need us, they can let us know, okay? Besides, we can plan the Bachelorette party awhile..." she said, grinning evilly. Tara smirked also, and they began planning right away.

-----------------

As the days passed, the wedding plans became harder and harder. After hours of writing a guest list the one evening, Jade took a breather out in the garden. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she identified the footsteps coming up to her. "Hi, 'Chiri." she said, listening to the monk chuckle as he sat beside her. "You're getting better at that, no da. How are the wedding plans going?" She made a face. "Oh my god, they're horrible! Who cares how the silverware is supposed to arranged, or how many freakin' chairs we're gonna need?! I don't, so I don't understand why they ask me, of all people! The only fun stuff to plan is the reception and the Bachelorette party..."

"Bachelorette party, no da?" Jade sat up and grinned. "Yeah. Before a couple gets married, their friends of the bride hold a Bachelorette party for her, and the groom's friends hold a Bachelor party for him. It's supposed to celebrate their last moments as being single people. Usually, the guys go out drinking, and the girls hang out. Tara and I already planned a slumber party, but I can't find anyone to plan Tasuki's party..." Chichiri smiled. "I will, no da. Tasuki-kun deserves a party, and I'll get that bandit friend of his to help..." he said, trailing off as the Celeste Warrior started laughing hysterically. "K-Kouji, plan a party?! That's funny! Well, good luck working with him!" she gasped, as she went back inside, still laughing. Chichiri watched her, sweatdropping. "I'm afraid now, daaaaaaaaaaaa..."

-----------------

Three days before the wedding, a Nyan-Nyan floated into the engaged couple's room, where they were sleeping in. "Hi Jade!!!" she squealed happily. Tasuki sat up, bare-chested, grumbling. Jade slept on beside him, unaware of the little helper floating in front of their bed. "Whadda ya want?" the bandit yawned, laying back down. "Tai-Itskun wants to see you and give you her wedding present!"

"Tell her t' wait, I'm tired..." Tai-Itskun popped up beside him. "Is that so?" she smirked, scaring him out of his wits and causing him to fall out of the bed. Jade sat up groggily. "What's goin' on?" she mumbled. Tasuki stood up, glaring at the Creator, who was throwing an equally venomous glare at him. "I came to give you your wedding present, as did my sons." The Celeste Warrior looked puzzled, but her confusion quickly turned to horror as the Four Gods appeared in the room. "EEEP!" she squeaked, ducking under the covers. Suzaku chuckled. "Kokyu, what is wrong? You have been in my presence before!" She peeked out at looked at the four young men in front of her. The red haired one was Suzaku, she had seen him before, and whenever she was really pissed, she turned into a replica of his human form. The one with a disgruntled look on his face and blue hair was probably Seiryu. Next to him stood a man with white hair and golden eyes: Byakko, of course. And the final one was a man with black hair and a slight mustache, he had to be Genbu. They all stood in front of her bed, and she was absolutely mortified. Of course, most people would too if the Four Beast Gods suddenly appeared in their room where they were sleeping with their beloved and they weren't even properly dressed. She grabbed a nearby robe and slipped it on. "Uhm...hi..." she said, blushing furiously. Tai-Itskun smiled. "Good morning Jade, I hope we didn't startle you and your fiance too much..." she said kindly, ignoring the glares that were shot her way from Tasuki. "Nah, it's okay." she assured them. The Four Gods bowed in front of her. "Kokyu, we have come to wish you happiness for your marrige and give you your presents." Byakko said in a rich, slightly accented voice. (Work with me here! I'm making all this up!) She flushed. "Oh, you don't have to do that! I-I am just a Celeste Warrior, not even of royal importance! In fact, somtimes I wish I was getting married at Mt. Reikaku! I am not deserving of your wonderful gifts..." Suzaku laughed lightly and smiled at his Celeste Warrior. "You have been very loyal and brave these past few years that you have served me and my brothers, so you must accept our gifts for you." Jade nodded, finally accepting defeat. Genbu came forward first and pulled out a beautiful red flower. It was different than any other flower, almost like a cross between a rose and a lily. She gasped with pleasure as he gave it to her. "Thank you, kami-sama..." she breathed happily. He smiled. "This is one of the Everlasting Flowers that grow on my country's highest peak. There was a blue one, a white one, and a green one, but I felt, since you are Suzaku's Celeste Warrior, you deserved the red one. It will never die, so it is everlasting, hence the name." He bowed slightly, and Byakko stepped forward. "Now, do not be embarassed by my gift, but my gift to you and your future husband is I am giving you both your virginity back." The bandits both turned a bright crimson. The tiger God continued "Don't worry, I haven't seen anything, I just know that you both aren't virgins, but I figured that you would want to be for your wedding night, to make it special." He put up his hand, and they were surrounded by a white light, and the engaged couple felt odd. The he finished and put his hand down. "Your turn, Seiryu." The dragon God didn't seem too happy, but he still stepped towards the pair. "I suppose I have to give you a gift. My gift is I will bring special guests to your wedding. Don't ask me who they are because I won't tell you, but you'll find out tomorrow." Jade nodded. Finally, Suzaku presented his gift. "As my gift, you two will have your honeymoon in the other world, and for those two weeks, I will take you to any destination or time in that world so you two can share the important experiences there..." he said, being cut off as Jade hugged him, something no one had ever done before. "Oh thank you Suzaku-sama!!! You're the best!" He chuckled in surprise and waited until she released him to speak with Tai-Itskun. "It's your turn, mother." She nodded in response. "Jade, I'm giving you two gifts. The first one is that I will slow down time in this world to match the time you're gone in the other world so that you won't be away for months instead of days. And your second gift is this Nyan-Nyan, so you have help with housework and such, but also for your dead friends to have a body to use when they visit you and whatnot." Jade's eyes shone. "Thank you so much Tai-Itskun! Thank you all very much!" The Four Gods and the Creator bowed before disappearing. The Nyan-Nyan grinned at them. "Is there anything you need, Jade?" Tasuki got back into bed, grumbling. "Yeah, let us sleep!" he growled. The helper laughed before floating away, leaving the two to sleep.

-----------------

The next day, Jade was finishing the decorations in the banquet hall when a servent came running in. "Kokyu-sama, there are people here to see you! Should I send them in?" the girl panted. The Celeste Warrior nodded and stood by the door, waiting for the girl to come back. She suddenly saw nine figures following the girl, talking happily. Jade ran out and hugged the nearest two. "OH MY GOD!!! THANK YOU, SEIRYU!!!" she screamed happily. Zach and Jordan, who were in the process of being choked to death by their sister's embrace, nodded and gasped out hellos. She released them, crying happily. "Keiko! Adam! It's been so long!" The other two siblings laughed and hugged her. Then, she saw that Miaka, Yui, Taka, and two unfamiliar guys were standing nearby. Tara, who had heard all the noise, came down the hallway. "Jade, what's all the screaming about-Yui!!!" she squealed, hugging her beloved Priestess. The Seiryu no Miko smiled. The other seishi had come to see what was going on, resulting in many happy reunions. Jade found out that the two other guys were Keisuke Yuki, Miaka's older brother, and Tetsuya Kaijiwara, Keisuke's best friend and Yui's boyfriend. They both shook her hand, smiling. Tasuki, on the other hand, was being swamped with questions from the four other Stevens. Finally, his fiance rescued him and dragged him to their room. They sat down on the bed and Jade sighed. "Tasuki, I hope you don't mind that my brothers and sister are here. They can sometimes be very protective, but I think they'll be okay with you. You can even invite your family if you want, since I never met them before..." The bandit became flustered. "Well, uh, ya see, I don' think that would be a very good idea..." he stuttered, but his fiance paid no mind. She quickly scribbled out a letter on a piece of parchment and attatched it to the leg of her hawk, Taran. He flew away, bearing the message. Tasuki, stunned, looked at her as if she was nuts. Then, his expression softened, and he took her hands into his and said quietly "Jade, ya gotta remember that I'm the only boy among six women, and they all look down at me because I was supposed t' be a girl. I'm not sure how they'll treat ya, but I promise, I'll make sure they leave ya alone, especially Aidou and my ma. I'm sorry I asked ya t' marry into such an awful family." She hugged him. "I'm sure it'll be fine, love. Just try to get along with them, I don't care what they say about me..." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Okay then..."

There we go! Sorry if Tasuki's too ooc, but I wanted him to be loving, as well as his badassy self. That's why he's the way he is. Next chapter will be dealing with parties before the wedding! Yay! Ja ne!


	41. Partying

Disclaimer: Eh. You know the score.

Partying

It was finally the day before the wedding, and everyone was psyched, especially the bride and groom. In fact, while everyone else was helping finish all the preperations, they were sitting under a sakura tree in Jade's private garden. Jade was dozing with her head on Tasuki's chest, who was also dozing. The past two weeks had been a living nightmare for them more than anyone else, because, for some reason, everyone wanted their opinion on EVERYTHING! Jade woke up slowly, listening to her fiance's faint snores. She rolled over and a mischivous smile lit up her face. Being careful to be quiet, she picked up a nearby catapiller and placed in gently on his face. He smiled slightly and mumbled something about her and how good it felt. She giggled helplessly as his hand went up to his face, expecting to grab her hand. Instead, he felt a long, fuzzy object crawling there. Yelping, he brushed it off, looking around wildly. He saw Jade rolling on the ground, tears of mirth pouring down her face. He glared at her as she calmed down. "That wasn' funny, damnit! Ya nearly scared me t' death!!!" he growled. Unfazed by his threatening tone, she kissed him lightly and hugged him. "Baka, it was a catapiller! It won't hurt you!" she laughed. He scowled. "Says you..." She kissed him teasingly, but before she could pull away, he slid his hand behind her head and pressed her lips to his. Relaxing slightly, she allowed him to deepen the kiss as much as he liked. Then, they relaxed under the tree, discussing their future together. Soon, Jade became antsy, and she went into their room and came back out with a strange-looking object that Tasuki had never seen before. "What's that?" he asked curiously. She plucked the strings experimentally, blanched, and started to explain it to him while she tuned it. "This is my electric guitar. It's an instument from our world, and I'm going to play it tomorrow at the reception." After she was satisfied with the sound, she started playing it and singing in her beautiful, clear voice. "Welcome to the Grand Illusion, c'mon in and see what's happenin'. Pay the price, get your ticket for the show... Stage is set, the band starts playin'. Suddenly, your heart is pounding, wishing secretly you were a star..." (Sorry, but you're going to be hearing A LOT of Styx in the next few chapters. They're awesome, I can't help it!) She sang "The Grand Illusion", and then she went through "Calling All Angels" by Train. Tasuki watched with amusement, secretly in awe of her skill with the odd instrument she was playing, and her beautiful voice. Suddenly, they heard a deep sound that was similar to the one Jade was making. Zach came out, plucking his bass and grinning at his little sister. "Hey, I heard you playing, and thought I'd join you." They both started playing various songs in unison, laughing as they sang along. Then, they both put their instruments down and Zach said "You know, Tasuki, you're a really lucky guy. Just don't ruin my respect for you by hurting my sister in ANY way. Otherwise, I WILL track you down and make you pay, got it?" The redhead nodded, his face set in a serious look, Jade had never seen him like that. "I promise, Zach. I love your sister more than anything, and I would never let ANYTHING hurt her." he said quietly before the older Stevens nodded and left with his bass.

-----------------

Later that night, the guys met in the throne room and went to say goodbye to the girls. When they entered Jade's room, they found Tara, Miaka, Yui, Keiko, and Nuriko chatting happily with the Celeste Warrior. "Hey Nuriko, you coming along?" Taka asked, knowing what the answer would be. "Bakayaro, I'm staying here! You guys go have your stupid drinking party, we'll have much more fun!" the purple haired seishi snorted. The other girls giggled before going over to their men to say goodbye. Keiko hugged her three brothers, laughing. "Be good, you guys..." They all laughed and chorused "We will, mommy!" Amiboshi gave Tara a hug, Keisuke gave one to Miaka, and Tetsuya gave one to Yui. They looked over at the engaged couple, who wouldn't get to see each other until the ceremony, otherwise it would be bad luck. They embraced, Jade trying desperately to hold back tears. The pulled away and kissed before joining the others, smiling sadly. The boys left, calling goodbyes as they headed to the bar they were holding the Bachelor's party at. Jade sat on the bed, visibly unhappy. Tara walked over and put a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Oh, c'mon Jade, you'll see him in less than 24 hours! Besides, his absence will help you have even more fun in your last few hours of being single! Let's have some fun!" she said, grinning. Jade grinned back and nodded. "Okay then! Time for some chick flicks!" she cried, whipping out the portable dvd player Yui had thoughtfully brought with her, as well as some dvds. The six women/man cheered and sat down on the bed, ready to enjoy themselves.

-----------------

Later, at the bar...

The thirteen guys (Tasuki, Taka, Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Keisuke, Tetsuya, Amiboshi, Kouji, Jordan, Zach, and Adam) sat at a small cluster of tables, waiting for their next round of drinks. The waitresses/dancers/hookers (some are all three) giggled and tried to flirt with such a big group of young, handsome men. Kouji, who was VERY drunk, was enjoying it immensly. Keisuke grinned and flirted back, knowing that there was no harm. The taken men (Hotohori/Houki, Amiboshi/Tara, Taka/Miaka, Tetsuya/Yui, Jordan/his fiancee Rachel, and Zach/his girlfriend Amy) laughed at the girls, but refused their approaches. Adam was also having the time of his life, not having a girlfriend back home. The other three guests, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri, were either too young or had sworn off women after they had lost their loved ones. Tasuki, the one who should be enjoying himself the most, was depressed. The other guys tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. The women were trying their hardest as well, quite taken with his muscular body and bad boy appearance. They tried to give him lap dances, invite him upstairs, give him a pole dance, but he just pushed them away as if disgusted by their mere presence. Finally, the angry girls called in the head waitress to work her charm. "Where is he? I'll make sure he loosens up for you girls...!!! Shun'u?!" Tasuki looked up, and his eyes filled with dread at what he saw. A woman, about 22 or so, with long strawberry blonde hair and golden eyes stood in front of them. "O-oh no..." he managed to mumble before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Shun'u!!! It's been so long since I've seen you, my little otoko-chan!!!" she squealed happily, not seeming to notice that his face was turning blue. "A-Aidou, you're ch-choking me..." he managed to gasp, and she released him. "What are ya doin' here, Aidou? I thought ya got married an' moved away from home." the bandit asked. She smiled. "I figured mom and dad could use a little bit more money back home, so I started working here a year ago. What are YOU doing here?" He shrugged. "I'm havin' a party before I get married tomorrow. Guys, this is my youngest older sis, Aidou." She gasped. "Oh Shun'u!!! You're getting married?! I'm so happy! Can I come? Do I get to meet my soon-to-be sister?!" she cried happy as she crushed him in another hug. "Y-yeah sure, just please let go..." She dropped him and grinned. "Oh wow, I get to be at my little brother's wedding! Tell me all about your bride!" He smiled. "Why don't you just meet herself? I'm not sure how you'll get into the palace though..." Mitsukake, who had heard the whole conversation, gave a suggestion. "I was planning on taking Chiriko back to the palace soon anyway, I would be honored to escort Aidou-san there." Tasuki nodded his approval and glanced at his sister, who also agreed to the plan. Then, the two seishi and the young woman started off for the palace, Aidou calling goodbyes to her brother and his friends.

-----------------

Aidou, Mitsukake, and Chiriko stood outside of the door to Jade's room, watching them through the crack in the door. "Which one's my brother's fiance?" The healer just smiled. "I think you should have the fun of guessing, don't you? Just watch..." Aidou watched the six women inside, and immediately realized that the purple haired one was definately a guy. The other five were women, so she knew one was her future sister-in-law. A blond lay on the bed, leafing through a magazine. She was wearing blue silk pajamas with dragons on them. Next to her, a girl with long brown hair was giggling softly as she watched two other girls sparring. She had on a large button up shirt and her hair in a braid. (It's the shirt she always wears to bed in the series) Sitting on the floor in front of the purple haired man was a girl with dirty blond hair who looked to be about 14. She was having her hair braided as she wrote busily in a journal. Aidou's attention then turned to the two girls sparring. The shorter one had dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes, and she had on a light blue tank top and navy blue pj shorts. The other one had long auburn hair and devilish emerald eyes. She was wearing a red spagetti strap top with the kanji for "flames" on the front, and flame bottoms. They were laughing as they threw punches and kicks and trying to block their opponents' attacks. The taller one seemed slightly better than the brunette, finally having her in a headlock. She released her friend and gave her a high five. "Good job, Tara-chan! You're improving a lot, I'm so proud of you!" The one named Tara smiled modestly. Then, the redhead turned to the brunette on the bed. "Hey Miaka, you wanna have a go? I can show you some self defence for those tough streets of Tokyo!" Miaka shook her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You have Taka to protect you...silly me. Too bad he isn't here, I need another sparring partner, and he's one of the best other than Tasuki." Aidou noted the redhead's seemingly endless energy as she flitted nervously to her closet, where something was hanging, but the older woman couldn't see it. Finally, the other girls came up with a solution to the redhead's boredom. "Hey Jade, why don't you do those famous impressions of yours for us? Then you don't have to be so bored..." the blond on the bed said distractedly. Jade grinned devilishly and ducked behind her dressing screen for a moment before emerging dressed like the boy Aidou had seen at the bar. She had on a headband, simple clothing, and a flute was in her hand. The other girls started giggling, the one named Tara slowly turning red. She started playing the flute and the started scratching messages on herself. "But Brother, why won't you respond? Brother?!" she gasped, shaking her arm. The giggles turned to hysterical laughter, and the redhead changed rapidly into imperial clothes. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail, and she had a sword strapped around her waist. She looked just like another one of the men at the bar, Hotohori. "Oh Miaka, I love you so much...I'll kill Tamahome for you, so that I can have you all to myself!" she said in a quiet, masculine voice as she approached Miaka who was still laying on the bed. The girl hit Jade with a pillow, laughing. "Stop making fun of Hotohori-san, he never did anything to you!" The redhead laughed evilly before changing yet again. This time, she had on a miser's outfit, so she looked like a plain commoner. Her hair was back in a trailing ponytail that went down her back. She suddenly dove on the floor. "MONEY!!! I SEE MONEY!!!" she cried, halfway under the bed. Then, she wriggled back out and pounced on Miaka. "Miaka, let's get married! I know we're not supposed to, but no will ever know..." she said in a sexy, sultry voice. Miaka hit her again, blushing furiously. "You're so mean! Stop it!" The older girl crawled off and was about to change back into her normal clothes when they begged her to do her best impression. She rolled her eyes jokingly before going back behind the screen. This time, Aidou couldn't keep her gasp contained as the redhead emerged from behind the screen. She had on a off white shirt, a blue and black coat, grey pants that were tucked into boots that matched her coat, a black belt around her waist, blue and red earrings, and two beaded necklaces around her neck. Her eyes had somehow changed to amber, and when she flashed a grin, fangs were present. She grabbed the tessan, which was laying on the table next to her bed, and cried "Rekka Shin'en!" A small blast of flames came out, somehow not hitting anyone, and all the girls cheered. "I think it's scary how much she looks like him..." Tara said quietly to Miaka, and Jade blushed. "Well, he IS my fiance after all..." Aidou quickly realized that this girl was none other than her brother's fiance. She walked into the room, which caused an instant hush from everyone except for Jade, who had her back turned towards the door. "What? What's wrong? What are all of you looking at?" she asked before turning around and getting the shit scared out of her. "Ack! W-who are you?!" she managed to sputter. Aidou had her hands on her hips as grinned at the younger girl. As soon as regonization hit her, her face became pale. "Y-you're one of Tasuki's sisters...Aidou?" The woman nodded, and Jade turned a flaming red as she quickly changed back into her pajamas. Adiou laughed. "You must be my brother's fiance. I've been waiting to meet you, he seemed quite fond of you. I'm Kou Aidou." Jade, still red in the face, shook her hand. "I'm Jade Stevens, or Kokyu if you wanna get technical...I never go by that title anyway..." The older girl gasped. "You're the Celeste Warrior of Suzaku?! It's such an honor to be the sister-in-law of one of the most important people of Konan!" she squealed as she nearly choked the younger girl. Jade, whose face was turning an odd shade of purple, protested weakly until she was finally released. She then invited her soon-to-be sister-in-law to stay and join them at their party, which she happily accepted.

-----------------

A few hours later, the boys returned to the palace. As they passed by Jade's room, Tasuki went to take a peek inside. Instead, he was stopped by two glaring women. Miaka and Aidou stood just inside the doorway guarding the occupants inside. He sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "M-miaka, aneki, what are ya both doin' up so late? Did ya have fun tonight? How's Jade?" he mumbled as he tried to slide past them, but he was quickly grabbed by Aidou. "Listen bro, you are NOT going in there. She needs her rest for tomorrow, got it?!" He cringed at the evil look she was giving him before nodding. "Good." She released him and he landed on the floor with a soft THUMP. She then made sure that he went to his room and went to bed.

And another one down, and another one down...another one bites the dust! 


	42. Anticipation

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, right? Well, if you didn't, then that's your problem. I only own Jade Stevens, Tara Robinson, Jordan Stevens, Adam Stevens, Zach Stevens, Keiko Stevens, and the altered storyline. Btw, one of my readers sent me an awesome drawing of Jade over Christmas break! Thank you sooo much! If anyone would like to see it, email me, and I'll send it to ya. Now on with the show!

Anticipation

Jade woke up the next morning with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought to herself before she realized what was happening today. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Today's the wedding, and I almost forgot!" She leaped out of bed, and had just enough time to throw on Tasuki's big long-sleeved shirt before there was a knock on the door. She opened it cautiously to see a small group of people standing there. In the front of the group was a short, busty woman who looked to be in her 40s. Behind her were four giggling women and four dense-looking men. Now Jade was used to surprises, but this one was odd even for her. "Uh, may I help you?" she asked. The old woman snorted. "Are you the fiancee of a Kou Shun'u?" Jade nodded. "Yes I am, why?"

"I'm his mother, and YOUR future mother-in-law." Jade just about fell over at this. How could something like Tasuki come out of something this vile! But she wisely kept her surprise in check and forced a smile. "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kou-san, but I have to continue getting ready for the ceremony..."

"Nonsense, there's plenty of time! Now, come on, girls, don't just stand there! Make yourselves welcome to your new sister-in-law..." The way she said the final words seemed icy. The four girls, leaving their husbands in the hallway, rushed into the room, whispering together. Jade caught a few words from their conversation: Homely, rough, undeveloped, and moody to name a few. She growled silently in her head, but she knew she didn't need their approval. Then they looked at her shirt, which caused a whole new strand of gossip. Finally, once they had given her a final examination, they left, following their mother. Jade blew a sigh of relief. There was another knock on the door, and the firey haired girl opened it warily, expecting the little gossip group to come back, but instead it was Tara. The dark haired girl laughed at the look of terror on her best friend's face. "Geez Steve, I know I'm not the prettiest thing in the morning, but I didn't think I was THAT scary!" she said, chuckling. Jade glared at her before explaining the odd event just moments before. "I thought you were them coming back...I'm just glad they left. I don't think they approved of me..." Tara snorted. "Since when have you even cared what people think of you? Don't worry about it, Tasuki warned you that they were mean. Now then, let's get you ready to shine!" The dark haired girl ushered her friend outside, where she shoved her into the pond to get a bath. Then, using the trusty tessan she had convinently stolen from our favorite flame haired seishi, she dried Jade's hair and put it back in a high bun, leaving a strand of hair down on each side of her face. "Okay Jade, let me get my dress, then we can get completly ready." Tara said as she ran out the door. Jade sat at her vanity table, toying with one of her necklaces. She was going to be wearing a gold choker set with rubies on her neck, and the always-present wolf madallion would not leave its spot around her neck. She sighed as she stood up and took her dress out of the closet and waited for Tara to return.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Tasuki was also getting ready in Kouji's room. His bandit friend was already dressed for the ceremony in a green and gold robe over white pants. It was fastened with a gold sash and had another sash over his left shoulder. His boots were also green and gold. His regular gold headband was replaced with a green one, matching his eyes nicely. "C'mon Gen-chan, it's nothin' ta be nervous about! Ya love her, an' she loves you, so it should be easy! Why are ya so nervous?" he asked, poking his best friend. Tasuki stood up and walked over to where his outfit was set up. It was a red and gold outer robe which was worn over a red inner robe and white pants. The boots were gold and red as well. He sighed and dressed slowly. The end result was sexy, to say the least, but the bandit was still miffed that he had to dress so finely. If he would have had his way, they would have gotten married at Mt. Reikaku in a little private ceremony with a select few. But, since he was a seishi and she was the Celeste Warrior, they couldn't have a normal wedding. Instead of his usual earrings, he put in small gold hoops. Then, he went out to meet Chichiri about the ceremony.

-----------------

Tara came back in and did her own hair before putting on her dress. Her hair was down and had two small braids in the front which were pulled back and formed one braid in the back. Her dress had a blue halter top with silver ties and edging. The skirt was white and also trimmed with silver. Around her waist she tied a long silver sash, and silver ribbons wrapped around her arm. She also had on a necklace with three pearls forming the base of a sapphire teardrop. "Geez Rob, don't outshine the bride on her special day..." Jade chuckled. Tara scowled before dragging her over to the wedding dress and helping her put it on, piece by piece. When it was all said and done, the redheaded girl looked stunning. The under dress was red and had a gold belt set with a large ruby in the center. Over it was a collar thing that was red and gold with intricate designs and a red fringe on the bottom. She had on the gold choker and the wolf madallion was tucked away deep under the layers of clothing. The most beautiful and extravagent part was the crown. Made of gold, it had a pheonix gracefully spreading its wings on the front, the wings spreading around the sides of the crown. Three red pheonix feathers came out of the top. Rubies were inlaid all around the bottom of the crown, and a perfectly circular one was set in the pheonix's claws. A very long red veil came out of the crown and cascaded down her back. In her ears were ruby drop earrings. "Wow Jade, you look so beautiful..." Tara breathed as she touched up the other girl's makeup. Jade flushed slightly. "Tara, you sound like someone who's never seen a bride before..." she muttered to hide her pride from the compliment. Tara picked up the bouquet of blue irises that she got to carry and led her friend to a room right next to the throne room, where the wedding was going to take place. Inside, Miaka and Yui were fully dressed and waiting for them. The Suzaku no Miko rushed over to Jade and glomped her. "Jade, you look awesome! I'm so happy for you and Tasuki!" she squealed. Jade was turning an odd shade of purple. "Can't...breathe..." Miaka dropped her, grinning. She was wearing a red dress with gold trim. Starting at her elbows, her sleeves were a gauzy material attatched with a gold band. Around her waist was a pink frilly thing that had a red sash hanging out of the bottom of it. A pink ribbon was tied around the frilly thing. Her hair was in a low bun. Yui was dressed eaxctly like Tara, including the hair. Jade started pacing nervously. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married...what if I fall or something! I'm so afraid of looking like an idiot..." Yui, ever the practical one, handed the nervous bride her bouquet of roses and red lilies. "You'll do just fine. After facing Tenkou and Nakago, this is cake." She gave Jade a encouraging smile, which she returned nervously. Miaka, Yui, and Tara gave her one last pep talk before meeting the other seishi in the throne room doorway. Jade looked up as Nuriko walked in. He was grinning broadly, and he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before offering her his arm. She took it, trembling slightly. They stood a little off from the throne room door, so as to not be seen. When Nuriko saw that the Priestesses and other seishi were in place, he slowly started into the room. Jade followed obediently, too shellshocked to object.

-----------------

Meanwhile, in front of all the guests at the altar, Tasuki was in a similar state. Being surrounded by all of his close friends didn't help the poor bandit at all. The seishi were dressed finely, to match the Priestesses. Mitsukake, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Taka were all dressed in black robes trimmed with gold with white pants. Red sashes held the robes in place, and another red sash went over their left shoulder and were fastened at the hip. On the front of the robes was a red pheonix, the finest details embroidered carefully. They wore black and gold boots to match the robes. Hotohori and Houki were present, dressed in their finest imperial robes. Kouji, who was standing next to Tasuki and acting as best man, had on the green outfit he had on before the ceremony. It was very similar to the Suzaku seishis' outfits, except on the front of his robes was a golden serpent. Amiboshi represented the Seriyu seishi in blue and silver robes with a silver dragon coiled on the front. Tasuki finally got the courage to lift his head when he heard the guests gasp, and he lost his breath at what he saw. Jade was slowly walking up the aisle with Nuriko, looking just as nervous. She looked absolutely amazing. Tasuki's jaw dropped and he froze. As Nuriko led her up to the flabbergasted groom, he kissed her on the cheek. He handed her arm gently to Tasuki, who took it, trembling. The purple haired seishi then joined the other Suzaku Warriors. Chichiri, who had beed asked to perform the ceremony, stepped towards the couple. Jade caught Tasuki's eye shyly, giving him a small smile. He couldn't help but grin back. Chichiri had them repeat a simple prayer before he gently took a long red ribbon and tied it around their wrists; Jade's right, Tasuki's left.

This was to symbolize the union into one person. He handed them the rings, which they quietly exchanged. Jade's was a beautiful yellow gold, while she had chosen a white gold band for Tasuki. Chichiri had them repeat a few more chants and prayers that were part of the Konan marrige tradition. He blessed them and stepped aside for Hotohori to do his bit. Hotohori took a red pigment and dipping his finger in, put a red dot on Tasuki and Jade's foreheads. This symbolized that the Emporer had given his approval for the marrige, and represented that they were important members of the royal court. Houki gave them both her shy smile as her husband finished his task. Then, stepping back, Hotohori smiled and said regally, "I reconize you both as warriors of Suzaku and defenders of Konan. Take the blessing of Saihitei, Emporer of Konan and live in happiness. You are now as one." Tasuki took the cue and kissed his blushing bride amidst the cheers of the guests. Rose petals were thrown as the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle, grinning like crazy.

Sorry this is so late, but our computer totally crashed and I had no internet for months. I'm really sorry! Please read my story, the updates will be more frequent, hopefully. Also, I have a new story out: The Fire Inside of Us. Please read and review! Ja ne for now!


	43. Partying Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I only own Jade Stevens, her brothers and sister, Tara Robinson, and the altered storyline.

Thanks to all of you who were patient with my story. I just didn't have a chance at all to update for so long, I felt bad. I know how that is when a story I'm reading isn't updated in like forever, I never ment to keep you guys hanging for so long! Now, onto the next chapter!

Partying (Again!)

In the banquet hall, the wedding guests were taking their seats at long dining tables. At the head of the room was a smaller table for the wedding party. Jade and Tasuki sat in the very center, with Houki and Hotohori on their right, Miaka, Tara, and Yui on their left. Amiboshi, Kouji, and Taka sat beside the Priestesses and Tara. Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko sat beside the Emporer and Emporess. A small table next to the wedding party's seated Keisuke, Tetsuya, Aidou, Keiko, Adam, Jordan, and Zach. There were two empty seats at the table, and Jade asked Hotohori why they were empty. He just winked at her and told her that she would know soon. And find out she did. The guests, who had been chatting animatedly, stopped as two women entered the room. Jade gasped as reconization set in. It was Tei and Taishi, the Genbu and Byakko Celeste Warriors. Taishi had her elegent white hair loose, golden threads expertly woven in, making it shimmer. Her dress was the style of Sairou, with a tight white tube top-like top. Her skirt was a gold belt with a long white strip tucked in the front and back. (It covers everything, you hentai-pervs. She also has an underwear-like garment underneath too.) A golden serpent coiled up her leg with rubies set as eyes. Jade could tell this was in memory of Karasuki, her Protector. A golden band was fastened around her neck, almost like a collar. She had on black slippers with golden trim. Tei was dressed much more modestly. Since Hokkan was known for having colder weather than the other three nations, their dress was simpler and more practical than most. Her dress was dark green, with black trim. It was a lot like the Suzaku seishi's outfits, except without the pants. Her hair was up in a high bun, with a green ribbon tied around it. Her garment was slightly tighter than the seishi's, but she did have a black sash to keep it in place. She too had on black slippers. Her body seemed real and whole, so the Suzaku warrior assumed Tai-Itskun had used another Nyan-Nyan for this. The two Celeste Warriors made their way up the hall and bowed before the newlyweds. Jade flushed, while Tasuki merely looked puzzled. (Remember, this is a common thing for him. He's not the Tasuki we know and love if he's not clueless most of the time!) Tei merely smiled shyly, and Taishi grinned. "Kokyu, we came to wish you good luck on your wedding day. We have brought you wishes of good-luck and gifts to honor you." They both placed a gift on the table in front of the bandits. Taishi had given them a beautiful chunk of crystal, realistically carved in the likeness of Byakko. "To bring you the protection and service of Byakko-sama." Tei's gift was more practical. "As I cannot use it any longer, I give you my broadsword. Use it when you need the assistance, Kokyu. From both Genbu and myself. I will always watch over you as a faithful Guardian of this world and those who fight to keep it free and peaceful." Jade, speechless, stared at them in wonder. Tasuki, coming to his senses, thanked them graciously. Smiling, the two Celeste Warriors bowed and took their seats at the other table.

-----------------

Jade examined the broadsword laid out in front of her. The hilt was made of a dark gold, and had green inlays all along the crossbar. The grip was wrapped with a black ribbon, which looked brand-new. The blade itself was as sharp as if it had come straight off the blacksmith's iron. It was big, but when she tested its weight, she found it easy to use. She gently put it away safely under the table before she ate. Picked at her food, more like. She just couldn't believe she was married. Of course, she had been dreaming of this day for over two years, ever since the day she met his amber eyes with her emerald ones. She grinned. Life was sure going to be interesting from now on. Not that it hadn't been before. Life with Tasuki was always exciting in one way or another. She watched him eat, smiling. He was a mountain bandit, yes, but he had much better manners than most of them. He noticed her watching him and stopped his feasting. "What's wrong, Jade?" She blushed slightly, but, instead of looking like most brides do, coy and shy, she grinned. "I was just thinking about what life will be like for us now..." He looked worried. "I promise I'll try t' do my best an' make ya as happy as humanly possible..." She laughed. "That's not what I ment, baka! I ment, I'm just so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you here, in Konan, with all of our friends..." She trailed off, looking down the table at Kouji. Already having consumed mass amounts of sake, he was laughing loudly and hitting on every pretty girl in the room, swigging more of the strong alcohol. The Celeste Warrior sweatdropped. "Well, most of them..." The redheaded bandit burst into laughter. Suddenly, Hotohori got to his feet and raised his glass. "To Kokyu and Tauski! May their happiness and prosperity never end!" Everyone raised their glass as well and repeated the toast. As soon as the Emporer was seated, Kouji got unsteadily to his feet. He grinned lopsidedly. "T' Genrou an' Jade-(hic)chan, I wanna say somethin' special..." he said, slurring his words slightly. Tasuki buried his face in his hands, letting out a quiet moan of horror. Jade was too embarassed to say anything. Luckily, Tara came to the rescue. She neatly pulled Kouji back into his seat and took his bottle of sake. "I think you're done for now, Kouji-kun. Now, just sit and eat like a normal person." The bandit grinned suggestively at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Why me?" she mumbled quietly. Soon, Adam and Zach had the music set up, and they played the first song, (When September Ends by Green Day) which was the father of the bride and the bride's dance. Jade stood hesitantly. Sure, Nuriko could give her away, but it made her sad that her real father wasn't there to share this moment with her. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Jordan smiling at her. "Since Dad's not here for this, will you accept a dance from your oldest brother, Sis?" She hugged him, almost in tears. "Thank you..."

-----------------

The blond man led her out to the dance floor, and they started to dance. As they danced, Jordan noticed his sister's eyes welling up. "What's wrong, green-eyes?" he asked worriedly. She wiped her eyes on her long sleeve, hoping that her mascara wasn't running. "I just really miss Dad...And I know he can't be here right now, but I really wish I could share this moment with him..." The blond grinned. "Well, him and Mama are reading the book right now! They're sharing all of this with us, as we speak even! And you're coming back home for a little, right?" Jade nodded, smiling slightly as she pictured her parents reading the Universe of the Four Gods intently. "Then you'll get to see them in a few hours! Then they can meet Tasuki, and you can tell them all about your adventures together! You know Dad, he'll ask about everything..." he said, laughing along with his sister. She hugged him tighter. "I missed you, Jordan..." He just smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I missed you too, Sis..."

-----------------

Soon, the song ended and the theme from Titanic came on. Tasuki took his lovely bride from her brother, grinning. They danced nose-to-nose, grinning away. After the drama with Tenkou and everything, it was nice for them to be together like this. The song seemed to end all too soon, and other couples joined the dance floor. Yui and Tetsuya were dancing veeeeeerrrry closely, to the dislike of Keisuke. He felt that Yui was still his sister's best friend, and he had to look out for her. Miaka and Taka were of course dancing, as well as Tara and Amiboshi. Hotohori and Houki, feeling that they should keep their regal air, merely watched from the table. Jordan, feeling the part of the gentleman, asked Tei to dance, which the Genbu Warrior accepted graciously. Zach was dancing with Taishi and enjoying her company, but never forgetting his girlfriend, Amy, back home. Jade suddenly started laughing, startling Tasuki out of his dreamy haze. When he looked at her confusedly, she pointed behind him, giggling. He turned them around to see Kouji and Aidou dancing together, obviously enjoying themselves. The redheaded bandit began to seethe silently, while his wife continued to laugh her head off. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, I think they make a perfect match..." she whispered in his ear, calming him slightly. As soon as the present song was over, Jade darted out of the room. Puzzled, Tasuki did not see her for two whole songs. Then, suddenly, Zach took the mike, grinning. "And now...Hot Stuff, performed by five very talented ladies!" The lights had been dimmed earlier, so the five figures that had taken the center of the cleared dance floor were unreconizable. Then, the song started, and the figures started to dance to the disco-like beat of the famous Donna Summer song.

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'_

_waitin' for some lover to call_

_dialed almost a thousand numbers lately_

_almost rang the phone off the wall_

The voice singing was slightly familiar, but it wasn't until the five girls had whirled around, their sexy red dresses spinning with them, that the audience reconized them. Jade, in the center, was belting it out, with Tara and Keiko on one side of her, Miaka and Yui on the other. They were all dancing rather suggestively, their dresses barely past mid-thigh and skin-tight. Tetsuya fainted, Taka paled, Amiboshi blushed deeply, Jordan and Adam got a panicked look on their faces, and Tasuki stared, mouth agape. The girls continued to dance, undaunted.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta have some lovin' tonight_

_I need hot stuff_

_I want some hot stuff_

_I need hot stuff_

Most of the other seishi were watching the young groom, amused by his horror. He had not expected his new wife to strut her stuff merely hours after their marriage. His face was pale, but he was also secretly enjoying the show. After all, the honeymoon hadn't started yet, and he was rather anxious for a moment alone with Jade. So, he decided to relax and watch interestedly.

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another_

_don't want another night on my own_

_wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover_

_wanna bring a wild man back home_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want some hot love baby this evenin'_

_gotta have some lovin'_

_got to have a love tonight_

_I need hot love_

_hot love_

_lookin' for hot love_

The six men were recovering slowly as they watched the women dance. Adam was about to pull his youngest sister off the dance floor, fuming something about her being fourteen and getting the wrong kind of attention. Aidou was watching her new and only sister-in-law. She grinned. Her brother had definately made the right choice. This girl was a perfect match for her little otoko-chan.

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff_

_hot, hot, hot_

_hot, hot, hot, hot stuff_

_hot, hot, hot_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_I need hot stuff baby tonight_

_hot stuff baby this evening_

_I want hot stuff baby tonight_

_hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_I want some hot stuff baby tonight_

The five girls took a bow to the tremendous applause. As soon as they rose, their respective men rushed them off the dance floor. Keiko was being repremanded by her two oldest brothers, causing her to use some of her sister's famed attitude. Tetsuya blocked Yui from everyone's view, blushing, sunglasses askew. Taka was too stunned to say much to Miaka, same with Amiboshi. Tasuki, however, playfully smacked his wife's behind as she passed him, causing her to blush brilliantly. "Tasuki!" He grinned slyly. Still blushing, she went to change. He grabbed her arm before she could leave however, and pulled her onto his lap. "And where do you think you're going?" he growled in her ear, causing her eyes to widen, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Tasuki, not here! You have to wait for a little bit longer..." she whispered into his ear. He pouted. "This is takin' too long..." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Tasuki, however, got his wish. Hotohori, seeing the two of them getting anxious, ended the reception early. The newlyweds got together their stuff and said their goodbyes. "I'll take care of everything, Jade! Have fun!" Tara cried, grinning as she hugged her best friend. Jade nodded. "I'll see you in two weeks, Rob." The seishi all hugged their newlywed friends before the couple joined the other Stevens children. A red light wrapped around them, and they disappeared, returning to the world outside of the Book.


End file.
